Begin Again
by BePassionate24
Summary: SEQUEL TO: "ONE AND ONLY". A/U & All Human. Adjusting to being a family again and to their new lives comes at a cost for both Elena & Stefan Salvatore. But, what happens when Elena's estranged mother shows up on her doorstep out of the blue. How does the arrival of Miranda Gilbert & a new set of characters shake up the peaceful lives of the Salvatore family and everyone they know?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey all! So, after a whole week of horrible writers block. I'm finally back to writing. I will be working on my other stories as well and updating them too. But, I just wanted to start this new story/ Sequel to "One and Only".**

**Since, I left you all with such a surprising cliff hanger at the end of "One and Only." Hopefully this will make up for it! :) I will be adding a few new characters into this story and it will focus around everyone from the previous story as well. Not just Stefan and Elena. But, it is a Stelena fanfiction for the most part. **

**Also, If you haven't read "One and Only". I suggest that you do so first before reading this sequel. Because, you probably will be confused if you don't, since I will be referring back to events from that storyline. ;) So, without further delay. Please let me know what you all think and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire Diaries. I just use the character for my own entertainment!**

* * *

**Prologue- Begin Again- **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

Her words ring through my ears like an electric shock wave and as she stands next to me, all I can hear is what she spoke to me earlier. _"Hello, Elena. It's been a long time. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by to see my daughter."_

Just in the neighborhood? My mind screams as my head feels like it's spinning and suddenly I get this protectiveness that kick's in and all I want to do is protect my unborn baby from her, from her darkened brown eyes that feel like they're about to make my whole world come crashing down with just once glance and her words that cut through me like a sharp blade from a knife.

"You look so beautiful." My mother coos, leaning into me as I step back and cross my arms over my chest, my legs shaking a bit when I look past my mother and back to Stefan whose still standing near the door, just about to open his mouth to speak.

"Look, Miranda. Whatever it may be that you're here for. Clearly, Elena and I don't want you here. So, it's better if you just go." He states in a firm tone, clearing his throat and watching as she pivots on her heels.

I watch from a distance, my arms wrapped around my waistline, my hands gently stroking my stomach and my mind screaming for her to just disappear again. To not cause any more hostility and just leave us both the hell alone. Yet, knowing how manipulative my mother is, she won't go without leaving a wake of destruction in her path or some sort of tainted peace offering.

"Hm...You know, it's funny because I wonder if Elena told you the same thing. That she didn't want you around Sam and Olivia when you just randomly came back into their lives. So, Stefan tell me. What do my grandchildren think of the father that just abandoned them and then came back to make up for it?" She hisses out, leaning into Stefan, placing her hand on his chest as she pushes away from him with a smirk on her face and winks at me.

"I'm not leaving until I see my grand kids." She says, brushing past me and walking straight into our living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Miranda, Sam and Olivia are actually at school right now and I really don't want you here when they come home. So, I suggest that you do what you're good at and leave. You know, it shouldn't be that hard since you've been doing it since Jeremy and I were kids." I spit out in an agitated tone.

I'm exhausted and really can't deal with any stress since the doctor had told me that it's not good for the baby. Yet, somehow I've gotten this boost of energy, anger even. When I saw her face staring back at me, her eyes glistening with that sickening look of her wanting something more than to just see her grandkids or me for that matter.

"The last time you saw them, my kids were babies. They don't know you and as far as my husband and I are concerned. Sam and Olivia don't need to know you!" I shout out, tears in my eyes when I turn away with shaking hands and hear as she makes a clicking noise with the roof of her mouth using her tongue.

"Oh, don't be so harsh. I'm sure that they would love to get to know me. You know, Elena. You should really calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby, you could go into an early labor." My mother says in a snarky tone, a smile tugging at her lips when she runs her hands through her hair and I jump a bit as I feel Stefan's hands on my shoulders, his lips against the top of my head when he kisses my hair and bends down to whisper into my ear. "Elena, I'll handle this. Sweetie, it's okay. Just go into the kitchen and sit down. Everything will be just fine." He tells me, turning me around in his arms and instantly breaking the strong gaze I have upon my mother who's lifted her legs onto the coffee table and is looking at a photo album that was sitting on the table beside her.

I nod, not saying a word as I close my eyes and lock them upon Stefan's gentle and smiling face. "It's okay. I'll handle her." He tells me in a reassuring tone, guiding me gently towards our kitchen and pulling out a chair for me to sit down in.

My staring dissolves from looking far too long at the back of Miranda's head to my husband's gently and loving green eyes. "Listen to me, you sit here and I'll have her out of this house in no time. But, is this really what you want, Elena?" He asks me, searching my eyes for any doubts at all.

I lock my tired gaze on him, biting down on my lower lip when I wrap my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go as I feel his hands on my back, making small circles against the purple long sleeve shirt that I'm wearing.

"Yes. I want her gone, Stefan. Miranda has no place in my life anymore or in our families. Not after everything she did to ruin our lives and my childhood. She'd hurt me all over again, given the chance and she would eventually disappoint our children. Just like she did her own." I tell him in a firm tone. The memories of my mother flashing in front of my face and all the times that she had hurt me so endlessly all come to a boiling point when I nearly beg him. "Please, Stefan. I want her to just leave us alone."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Stay here. I'll handle this." I tell her, watching as Elena slowly lowers herself into one of dining room chairs and I bend down to kiss her forehead. "Everything will be just fine. I promise." I comment before straightening out myself and making my way back into our living room.

She's still got her nose buried inside of one of our family photo albums, licking her thumbs as she separates the page with her fingers and sighs out loud when she says "I missed so much of their lives when they were babies. I'm sure you feel the same way. I mean, being dead and all for five years. It must have been a real shock to readjust with your kids. I'm sure Sam and Olivia probably resented you. Maybe they still do." Miranda comments, narrowing her eyes on me and glaring at me as I feel my body tense at her words.

Resentment from my own kids. I've been dealing with it a lot lately. These past few months, after Elena had finally told them about Matt and the fact that he was never coming back into their lives. Sam and Olivia blamed me for it, some days they still do. But, we're working on it. It's part of our therapy as a family. Carol Lockwood had said that it takes time, that even though the kids are getting a bit older and are able to understand things better. It'll still take time to deal with everything.

"What's going on with my children and I is none of your business, Miranda. Now, let me make myself perfectly clear. My wife is 9 months pregnant. She could give birth any day now and she really doesn't need you here, she doesn't need the extra stress or bullshit that you bring along with you. To be quite frank, Elena never needed you to begin with. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself without you!" I spit out, watching as Miranda blinks at me a few times, her mouth gaped open from the surprise of my words as I walk over to where she's sitting and lean into her a bit, my face dead locked onto her stunned expression.

"Get the hell out of my house and make sure that you don't come back. Because, if I see you anywhere near my wife or my children. I swear to god that you will regret ever coming back here for whatever it is that you want!" I hiss out, hearing as she exhales a breath and smirks at me, her hand just inches away from my chest as she places it in between my rib cage and smiles a devious grin.

"Have you ever thought about going to anger management classes? You seem really tense..Maybe you could use a release." Miranda says in a suggestive tone, watching as I back away from her and shake my head. I'm blown away by the fact that she just hit on me. A married man..Her so called 'Son in law!'

"Listen to me. You have five seconds to get the hell out of my house before I throw you out! Do I make myself clear?" I ask her, watching as she grins and winks at me. Placing the white colored photo album down on to our coffee table before getting up and expanding out her chest a bit in a suggestive way, leaning towards me when she whispers "I was just kidding. But, you do really look like you would be a good time."

I watch carefully as she brushes past me with a smile and then suddenly I jump when I see Elena standing near the couch, a disgusted look on her face. Her hands firmly placed on her belly as she gazes over to Miranda and says in a stern tone. "It's one thing thinking that the guy you married hit on me when I was a teenager. But, to hit on my husband in front of my eyes. That's disgraceful! Get out of my house, now! Get out because I can't stand to see the sight of you. Leave, before I call the police. I'm sure they'd love to dig up your record...Child endangerment and abandonment ring any bells? I specifically remember those words being thrown around when they took Jeremy and I away the from the house the first time. After dad died. I'm sure harassment would look really nice added to that list." Elena comments, taking a step towards Miranda and opening the door for her as she grabs her coat from the couch.

"Elena, I'm not here to cause trouble. Look, I'm just very forward and I was just kidding around with Stefan here. But, I really want to start over with you. Please, here's the number to my hotel room where I'll be staying for a while. Call me so that we can talk." Miranda says, suddenly in a serious tone as I watch from a distance when Elena takes the piece of paper from her hands and nods, swiftly shutting the door behind her mother and not even caring enough to give her a proper good bye.

We both wait a few minutes before either of us speaks, standing just inches apart from one another and staring down at our feet. The silence and shock of everything that just happened in the last half hour is starting to finally sink in and when Elena speaks, I can hear the anger in her voice, solely directed towards her mother.

"The nerve of that woman to just show up like this and act like she really wants to get to know me! My mother didn't give a damn about me when I was a kid, even when I moved out and started living on my own life. Why would she care about me now? When I'm finally happy, when you and I are finally in a good place and the kids are all good and the baby is on its way. And-" I hear as Elena says, my eyes locked on my wedding band that I've been spinning around my finger as she's ranted about how much this unexpected visit from her mother has shaken up her whole world.

"I just..I-" Elena begins to mumble and then suddenly stops. I find myself stopping too. The nervous spinning of my band as look up at her. I see this terrified look on her face, pain in her eyes when she leans against the closed front door and lets out a staggered breath.

"Elena? Honey. What's wrong?" I ask her, taking a step closer towards her. Noticing her eyes glazed over with tears, distress evident on her face as she instantly lets out a shrilling ear piercing cry and screams out in agonizing pain, holding onto her stomach and tightening her legs closed as she slides down against the door and shouts out. "I think my water just broke. Our baby's coming!"

* * *

**A/N: Drama..Drama..Drama and a new baby for Stefan and Elena. Also, anyone dislike Miranda yet? ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews. There is a flashback in this chapter & I hope it explains things that I was trying to write out on the issue between Stefan, Olivia and Sam. Since a few of you commented on it. Also, that won't really be a focus in this story in the long run of it. Miranda & two new characters will be and how everyone else is adjusting to changes in their lives and the people around them. :)**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading & Please let me know what you all think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- Begin Again-**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_"So, when did it all start. The feeling you have that your own kids hate you. I mean, you do realize that they're only 6 years old?" She asked me, her finger tips tapping away at the white sheet of legal paper in front of her, her eyes narrowed at my face._

_I nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Carol. But, here's the thing. My kids were perfectly fine with me before Elena and I told them about Matt and then suddenly things came crashing down." I told her, watching as she placed a piece of her hair behind her ears and exhaled. _

_"So, how did it happen? When did everything 'come crashing down' as you say." She asked me, jotting down a few more notes and scratching the top of her head, staying quiet for a moment. _

_"Sam and I were cleaning out a few old boxes from when we moved into the new house and he came across a few photos of him and Matt, with Olivia too and then he asked me. "Why doesn't Matt come over anymore since I came back..." My voice trailed off, exhaling at the thought of confusion in my son's green eyes. _

_"And? What was the response from you?" Carol asked, locking her eyes on me and extending out her hand towards her desk, grabbing the glass of water from it and taking a long drawn out sip of the liquid as she watched me struggle for the right words. _

_"I went downstairs with him. Called Elena and Olivia to come into the living room and we talked about it. We explained that Matt wasn't a good guy and that he hurt their mommy a lot in the past. And, then the whole room went silent. It was like a pin dropped when Olivia suddenly shouted "Ever since you came back, Daddy. Matt doesn't see us anymore and I don't like it, I miss him!" _

_"Hm. So, this all happened because your son found a few pictures of him with Matt as a baby? Stefan..you're their father. Matt never was. I mean, he abused Elena, he was in a plot to kill you and he-" She begins to say, suddenly stopping as I scoff at her words._

_"Sam found the original adoption papers that Matt had signed before I ever came back into their lives. He found them with the pictures and he asked me about it! Okay. My son, asked me why his name and his sisters were on this piece of paper and what it meant! And me wanting to be honest with him. I said that once upon a time, Matt wanted to be their dad." I tell her in an irritated tone, digging my nails into the arm rest handles as I looked up at her. _

_"But, I thought that when you and Elena told your children about you being their 'forever daddy.' that they were ecstatic about it. I thought things were going really well." Carol tried to clarify as I shake my head and laugh a bit. Things were going perfect up until Sam and I went to go look for something and ended up coming across those pictures and that damn piece of paper that had Matt Donovan's signature and the words "Adoption" in bold letters written on the top it and me having to explain why my son's name and his sister's were on it. _

_"Everything was fine until Sam asked me what adoption meant. And when we explained it. My kids looked at me like their lives would have been better with Matt as their dad. You know how that made me feel, after months of finally feeling like a father to them. I get hit in the face with this dead man's request of wanting my kids as his own! Now, I feel like I have to always prove to them that their better off with me. I feel like I'm trying to fucking match up with a dead man to win my kids over all over again! Their my kids, Carol. They are my children and I would die for them. I love them so much. But, this is just ridiculous and I hate the fact that Matt Donovan, the man, along with Klaus and Katherine who tried to ruin my life is still being mentioned in my household! I thought we were done with this!" I commented, leaning back in my chair and hearing as Carol let out a loud sigh._

_"Stefan. Things take time and adjustments will happen. Your kids are going through stages of trying to make sense of it all. Why Matt's not coming back or going to ever see them again. I understand that you feel like they are blaming you for Matt not being around anymore. But, really. I bet you that they don't blame you at all. I think that you also need to remember that even though as much as both you and Elena may hate it. Sam and Olivia looked up to Matt for five years while you were away, Matt Donovan was all they knew as a dad. So, I personally think that your kids are grieving for Matt. I know it sounds bizarre. But, it is possible." She stated with a firm tone, watching as I shook my head and locked my eyes on her._

_"Mrs. Lockwood. Ha. Doctor Lockwood. My wife, grieved for Matt. She was pissed off because of everything that he did to her and she blamed herself for it all. I don't want my own kids, who are 6 years old to blame themselves or me for that son of a bitch dying or not being around anymore! I don't want my kids to be in therapy for the rest of their lives because they have issues with a man that could have been their dad at one point. I just want all of us to be okay. Carol, I can't handle having my kids hate me for something I had no control over. I came back for them. Because, I'm their father! I'm the one who was supposed to be raising them since they were babies, I'm the one who lost time with them. Who didn't hear them say their first words or take their first steps because Matt was in my place! I should be cut some slack for trying to make things right and fix the damage that he did to my family!" I spat out in an angered tone, quietly remembering watching Elena self destruct in front of my eyes. Her sobs and wailing cries filling my ears, sending a shiver down my spine. _

_"Look, I don't want to place blame on you or Elena for anything that happened. I know it's been a rough year for all of you and that you and Elena are finally in a good place. But, changes like this one, adjusting to a new man in their mom's life. Do trickle down to small children and it makes it hard for them to understand. Your kids may have been fine with it at first. But, triggers like finding the pictures of Matt or seeing the adoption papers and having to explain that issue. They will affect your kids and there is no doubt in my mind that over time. Sam and Olivia will come to understand and that you'll all move on from it. Yet, you're only human Stefan and you as a father are trying your best. Yeah, your kids may not like you some days. But, it's part of parenting and deep down you have to know that even if they're mad at you. They'll still always love you. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. One day, your kids will understand and when that day comes, they'll realize that everything happens for a reason and that you... coming back into their lives and being their real dad is the best choice that you could have made and it was way better than allowing Matt to take on that role. So, my advice is go home and give it time. Answer any questions they may have and if they ever get mad at you. Work it out with them on their level. But, don't feel like they hate you. Because, they don't. Trust me."Carol commented, writing down a few more notes before turning to look up at the clock and with a smile on her face as she spoke._

_"Next week, we'll talk about the new job and the baby on the way. Also, tell your wife to come in. I'd like to speak with her regarding some things." Carol told me, leaning back into her chair and watching as I nodded, clearing my throat. _

_"I will. And, Carol. Thank you. I'm going to work on it. I mean, those kids mean the world to me and I'm not going to allow Matt Donovan to rule our lives anymore. He got what he deserved. But, I'm not going to bash the guy completely either. Because, you're right. As much as I hate it. Matt was a good guy at one point before hate and jealousy reared its ugly head." I told her, getting up from my chair and looking down at my wedding band as I exhaled deeply at the thought of Matt actually genuinely caring for my family when I couldn't, all those years ago. _

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V. **

**_Get to the hospital NOW! Jeremy, Elena's having the baby! _**

That's all it says. The text message sent from Caroline to me as I roll over and groan. I've barely slept any in the last 24 hours and to be honest, all I want to do is sleep some more. But, the tone of the text is worrisome and my first thought is something's wrong with my sister and the baby.

"What's going on?" Anna asks, rolling into me as she smiles and pulls the covers over her head.

"I know it's the late morning and we're both playing hooky. But, I thought we said no distractions." She says, a smirk tugged on the corner of her lips as I watch her pull the sheets from our bed over the top of her head.

"Anna. It's Elena. She's in the hospital." I tell her in a serious tone, swinging my legs over the bed and hearing as she gasps.

"What? But, I thought she wasn't supposed to have the baby for another two weeks! It's a little early. Isn't it?" She asks, placing her hand on my shoulder and hearing as I exhale, trying to get my attention again when she says " Jer. Talk to me. Isn't it a little early for her to be going into labor?"

"I don't know. Last I heard, she had a check up and the doctor told her that she should be on schedule to be induced in about two weeks. But, something's wrong. Something's off and yeah, before you even have to ask. I'm worried about it." I comment, placing my hand on top of Anna's that's still on my shoulder as I inhale through gritted teeth and turn to her as she says "Well, let's go then. Your sister needs support and so, come on. Let's go see her!"

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. **

Pacing. That's what I'm seeing as I sink further down into the chair and watch my brother run his fingers through his hair.

"Did you call Caroline and Bonnie. Tell them to get Sam and Olivia from school and take them to your house?" He asks, stopping for a brief moment and looking over at me, his eyes filled with worry. His facial expression telling me that something else is bothering him entirely and yet, in the last four hours that we've been here. Stefan hasn't even told me what's going on!

"Yeah. She said that she's going to take them out to lunch or whatever and then go back home and just wait for us to call her with an update on Elena. Stefan, everything's going to be fine. The baby is full term. Nothing's going to happen." I reassure him, watching as my brother rubs his face with his hands in frustration and sighs.

"Yeah. everyone seems to be saying that. I just worry about her so much. I mean, she's been through a lot Damon and if something were to happen to her, to them..I-" Stefan starts to say as we both look up when we hear a young man's voice. He's wearing blue scrubs, a mask on his face and a blue hair band that covers his dark hair as he walks over to us and says "Mr. Salvatore. I'm here to update you on your wife and your baby. Congratulations, Mr. Salvatore. It's a boy!"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this update cleared up a few things. :) If not, you can always send me a message and I can answer your questions into what I was trying to write. **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Here's CH.2! Please don't forget to follow/ favorite this story if you like it. Also, this story will also have a few flashbacks throughout it...which will all be in italics. :)**

**Enjoy & follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO- Begin Again-**

**Tyler's P.O.V.**

"Olivia, you can't be mad at your dad forever." I comment, watching as she crinkles her nose. A sigh escaping her lips like she's an old woman, she's like full of wisdom and has lived 1,000 years already. But, in reality we all know she's only 6.

"Well, daddy lied to me." She says, hoping off one of the barstools in our kitchen and turning to look up at me, her brown eyes full of hurt.

"Honey. Livia'. You know that your daddy loves you. Right?" I ask her, watching as she nods, placing her hands on her hips. Just like her mother does when she's contemplating something to say back. But, nothing comes out of her mouth.

"Olivia Marie Salvatore. You are in a lot of trouble, young lady!" Caroline shouts suddenly, storming into the kitchen as she brushes past me, anger in her eyes. A cream colored shirt in her hands, covered in what looks like a dark orange color, stains seeping into the fabric.

"Uh oh. I...I gotta go. Aunt Caroline sounds really mad..Good luck with that one." Olivia says with a wink, running out the door and into our backyard. I watch as Caroline looks up at me, looking around the room in confusion when she says "Why didn't you stop her!"

"Caroline. Calm down...What happened?" I ask her, placing my hand onto her arm as I feel my wife tense under my grip.

"That little...that little..." She stammers out, eyes darting from me and her hand pointing out to our patio where Olivia had disappeared off too. Most likely going outside to sit with her brother, Bonnie and baby Zach.

"That little girl that's your niece. What did she do?" I ask her, watching as Caroline rolls her eyes and holds up the shirt in her hands, stretching it out some so that I can clearly see the damage. A orange liquid blotched over the perfectly white fabric, a few buttons ripped off and what looks like teeth marks, ripping off some of the hem.

"That looks like it was-" I begin to say, listening as Caroline groans and runs her hands through her hair.

"They used my really expensive shirt that I was going to wear for a really special event in a few days to give the damn dog a bath! Who even told them Charlie needed a bath? Tyler..This shirt is from Neiman and Marcus! It was around $235 dollars!" Caroline cries out. Her eyes locked on my face when I cover my mouth with my hands and try desperately to muffle my laugh. But, still fail at it miserably.

"You think this is funny?! I was going to wear this shirt when we go to the fertility clinic to see if we can try to make a baby, again! Damn it, Tyler. I'm having a fashion crisis and you're laughing at me. This isn't funny!" She shouts, dropping the shirt to the ground when she lifts her hands up into the air in frustration.

"Yeah it is, actually. Because, I was the one who told the kids to give the dog a bath in our tub. I also told them to grab whatever they could find in the bathroom to dry him off with. I thought they would get a towel. But, they obviously didn't. Hah. Honey, I'm sorry." I say, watching as Caroline's angered expression grows and she snarls out. "You are so, going to pay for this!"

"Well, let's hope it's a good sort of pay back." I reply back with a wink, hearing a bit of sarcasm leak out of her mouth when she says "Oh, it will be. But, not in the way you think!"

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V. **

I watch as he sleeps, drool coming from my son's mouth as Sammy hovers over him and looks over at me.

"Why do baby's look so funny when they sleep? Zach's drooling, auntie Bonnie." He says. Confusion growing in his eyes as he watches me slowly push the baby play swing that Zach's sleeping in.

"You looked just as silly when you were a baby." I comment, watching as he shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. "No. I wasn't. Ask my mom. She said I was handsome, just like I know the new baby's going to be. But, he maybe just as funny looking as Zach." He says, confidence in his tone as I hear Tyler open the sliding door a little more and laugh.

"Your dad and I know for a fact that you looked silly. You used to drool on your dad's shoulder all the time. He would come into the fire station with a rag still attached to his shoulder, because you would sleep on him a lot." Tyler says as he ruffles the top of Sam's head and walks over to sit down next to me on the steps.

"Sammy, can you please go find your sister? Auntie Caroline needs to talk to her." Tyler tells him, watching as he grins at us and turns to leave. But, stops short when he suddenly says "Auntie Caroline is mad..isn't she?"

"Um..Yeah. She's not happy, buddy. But, it's not your fault. She just wants you and Olivia to go wash up before we go to the hospital to see your mom." I tell him, watching as he smiles again and jumps off the patio steps. Landing on his knees as he gets up and laughs. "I'm okay. Oliviaaa! Where are you? Auntie Caroline is really mad at you. Come out, come out wherever you are!" He shouts, scanning the lawn as he turns towards the garden bed full of flowers and runs towards it at full speed.

"Sammy. Walk. Don't run!" I shout at him, watching as he turns and slows down, rubbing his hands together with a smirk when he once again shouts "Olivia...I promise, when you end up in time out that I'll make sure to keep you company, while I eat ice cream!"

"They are the cutest." I comment, hearing as Tyler lets out a sigh and bends forward, tickling Zach's stomach.

"Yeah, they really are. So, how are things going with Zach and Damon?" Tyler asks, this saddened expression on his face when he places his hands back into his lap and looks over at me.

"Things are great! Damon loves him so much. Tyler..." My voice trails off, watching as he breaks his gaze away from me and looks up at Sam dragging his sister by the hand back towards the house.

"I know, Bonnie. You don't need to say it. I already know...When the time comes, Caroline and I will have kids too. I just..It's been hard. It's almost as if Caroline's obsessed with trying to make it happen too quickly. But, we all know that nothing will work when it's forced." He states, shaking his head. "Um..Will you excuse me? I need to go tell Sammy to not carry his little sister back in to the house like a little cave man." Tyler says, abruptly ending our conversation as he gets up from the patio steps and walks over to Sam and Olivia, bending down at his level and speaking in a soft tone. Making me think automatically think that they'd both be amazing parents. Yet, I also know how much Tyler's right. Poor Caroline has nearly become obsessed with wanting a baby that her and Tyler have spent tons of money on alternatives for her just to get pregnant and know, he's been working his ass off so that they don't end up broke.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"How is she?" I hear my strangled voice escape past my lips as I watch the doctor place his hand onto my shoulder, smiling a wide grin.

"She did great. So, did your son. I'm sorry that we had to rush her back and couldn't get you back there. But, do you want to see them?" He asks me, taking his hand away as I pivot on my heels and wave over to Damon, watching as my brother gets up and instantly repeats the same question that I had just asked the doctor a minute ago.

"She's okay, Damon. Look, go ahead and call Caroline and everyone else. Tell them what hospital we're at and tell them to meet you in the waiting area. I'll be out in a little while." I tell him, watching as my brother nods and smiles.

"Okay. Hey, uh. Stefan. Congratulations!" Damon says, pulling me towards him into a tight hug.

"Thanks. Um..Damon. If anyone by the name of Miranda Gilbert comes to try and see me or Elena. Please don't let her anywhere near-" I begin to say, watching as Damon laughs and gives me a confused look.

"Elena's mother? What the hell would she want...She's in town? Why the hell didn't you tell me, Stefan!" Damon says, his eyes narrowing on my face as I avoid his gaze and look down at my feet, shuffling them a bit before I speak.

"I'm sorry. She came back early this morning and all hell suddenly broke loose. She pissed me off and then we all ended up here. So. yeah, she's back and until I found out why. I don't want that damn woman anywhere near my family. She's a snake, Damon." I comment, hearing as Damon laughs and looks past me, his face instantly going pale when we both hear a familiar woman's voice.

"A snake? Hmm..I've been called way worse. But, I'll take it. Snakes are-" She states, rolling her eyes at me and Damon when she approaches us with a grin on her face.

"Evil, sneaky, nasty, manic, irritating, manipulative, greedy, selfish, abusive. Come on, Miranda. I could go on forever describing people like you. So, tell me when to stop. Or better yet, I'll keep going until I've hit a nerve." Damon says in a snarky tone, taking a step in front of me as he turns and tells me to go.

"I'll handle this until Caroline or anyone else see's you here. So, where was I? Oh yeah, thoughtless, cold blooded, domineering and-" I hear Damon start to say as I turn back for a brief second when I hear Miranda laugh as she locks her eyes on Damon and says in a loud tone. "That's not very nice to say about your brother's mother in law. Where's your respect, Damon?"

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. **

"Ha. Respect? Oh, honey. I don't have any for people who abandon their children." I tell her, watching as she brushes past me with a smile and shrugs her shoulders back.

"Whatever my daughter told the both of you boys is probably some sort of joke. I didn't abandon them...Elena and I had tried to work things out numerous times. Yet, she always choose to make things difficult until she moved in with your brother of all people. I used to be a fan of him. Until, he nearly got killed and then became this poster child for missing people..Ha, come to think of it..I was kind of glad he was dead. I thought I'd get my little girl back." She states, making my whole body cringe.

"You think that my brother had a choice? He didn't just decide to pick up and leave his family. He never wanted to be away from Elena or his kids! That's the one thing I hate about you idiots that don't seem to understand that Stefan loves his family. He loves your daughter, Miranda. He fought his way back to her weather you like it or not. They fought their way back to each other. If my brother didn't give a damn about her, he would have never come back. But, he does. He loves Elena and he loves Sam and Olivia. It tears him apart every day knowing that he lost so much time with them..with all of us. But, he's working on it, he's doing everything he came to make up for lost time." I explain to her in a defensive tone, watching as she tilts her head to the side and shrugs.

"Well, if my daughter loved him. What's all this talk I've been hearing that she was so torn up about Matt? I mean, she was going to marry him before Stefan even came back. So, what happened? Stefan showed up and they slept together or something..." She notes, watching as I lock my eyes on her. Physically having to force myself to not push her hard against the wall behind us. I'm pissed off, irate at her words on how careless and idiotic she's making my brother sound.

"Matt was an asshole and he deserved everything he got! Of course you would have liked him. You're just as manipulative and two faced as he was, not to mention evil! Now, don't make me call security to escort you the hell out of the hospital. Because, I swear that I will. You don't need to be here, Miranda. No one wants you-" I start to say, my words fading when I turn around and see their excited and eager faces. Sam's wearing an overly large baseball cap and Olivia's got on a beautiful pink and white dress as they walk towards us, holding onto Tyler's hands when I hear them shout out "Uncle Damon!" and suddenly my stomach tightens when I look up to see the glistening in Miranda's eyes when she brushes past me and says "Well, I'd disagree about no one wanting me here. They look quite happy to see me."

I watch as she brushes past me and smiles at Sam and Olivia, a huge wide fake grin on her face when she says "Oh my god. You two have gotten so big! Are you two really my grand babies? My little Sammy and Livia . I'm your grandma, Miranda."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

_"If you leave this house with him..I swear that you should never come back!" She shouted at me, watching as I leaned against his truck, tears streaming down my face as my hands found the handle to pull the passenger door open. _

_"That's fine with me! At least with him, I know that I'm safe and taken care of. Stefan will always take care of me. He loves me." I commented, pivoting on my heels and feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when she got up from her seat on the porch and made her way towards me, nearly slamming my body into Stefan's truck as she hissed out. "He loves you, huh? Oh honey! Don't be so naive. Once you end up having a few kids to appease his needs. He won't give a damn about you anymore. You'll end up like me..regretting the day you met him and the day you had his bastard children, praying for an escape from the life you lead!"_

_"I will never be you! The difference between you and I..Mother. Is that you brought most of this upon yourself. I'm choosing to be with Stefan. I will always choose him and I really don't give a damn what you think about it. Meeting him was the best day of my life and when we have kids, I'm going to make sure that they never know what a horrible person they have as a grandmother. How dare you talk about the man that I love like that!" I shouted at her, taking a step towards her face, feeling as the warmth of her breath hit mine. Her icy words sending shards of what felt like glass into my heart, scraping against it. _

_"Because, Elena. You and I both know that he's not the best for you. You haven't thought any of this through. For god sakes, you two went on a few dates and then suddenly. You're madly in love with him. But, do you really know him? Does he really know you?" She asked me, watching as I blinked my eyes at her, narrowing them down to her feet as I exhaled and collected my thoughts._

_"We know a lot more about each other than you'll ever understand. He's my best friend." I told her, watching as she opened her mouth to speak, eyes glued to me as I push away from the truck and placed my hands onto the door, closing my eyes as I inhaled deeply and gazed over at her, shaking my head when I spoke. _

_"You of all people should know what that's like. You should remember what this feels like. Loving your best friend. You loved dad like that once, Mom. I know that you did. So, excuse me as I go live my life. I'm making the right choice, I just know it." I told her, watching as she took a step back from the car. Words seeming to fall upon deaf ears and defeat in her eyes, almost as if she was retreating and realizing that I was right..._

"Hey, stranger." Stefan says in a soft tone, pulling up a chair next to me, taking my hand into his as he smiles and breaks me out of my memories. The thought of my own mother making me nauseous for a moment.

"Hi, honey." I reply back, a scratchiness in my tone as I swallow hard and try to clear my throat.

"Aww, I love when I leave you speechless." He says with a wink, turning around towards the mug full of water in the room and handing it to me.

"So, where's our little boy?" He asks, looking around with eager green eyes, a wide grin on his face as I watch him run his hands through his hair.

"The nurse went to go do a check up on his weight or something. She said that she'll be back in a few minutes with him. I guess, she figured that she could give us a few minutes, alone." I tell him with a smirk, hearing when Stefan laughs and shakes his head.

"You're adorable. You know that." He says, bending forward to kiss my forehead. Wiping away a few stray hairs away from my wet face when I watch Stefan lock his eyes on me, licking his lips.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in the delivery room with you. They rushed you back here so fast that, everyone sort of forgot about me." He explains, this saddened look in his eyes as I lift my hand off the bed, my fingertips lingering against his jaw line.

"Don't worry, baby. You didn't miss much. Just me screaming my head off and begging them to give me more drugs..Oh and a slimy looking "alien" baby coming out of my-" I start to say with a laugh as we both freeze, watching the door handle open and the nurse appears, wheeling a small clear warmer in front of her, this smile on her face as if she's just caught us making out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to have mommy over here try and feed her adorable little baby." She says, wheeling him towards me as I hold onto Stefan's hand tightly and nod.

"Oh no. It's just fine. Um, Rose. This is my husband." I explain, watching as she grins and laughs a little.

"Oh, wow. Silly me. Um, I'll just leave the three of you, alone to get acquainted. Elena, if you need help feeding the baby. Please call one of the charge nurses and we'll help you out." She says, quickly turning to leave the room. But, not before she smirks and says in a agreeing tone. "You were right, Elena. Your husband is really hot!"

* * *

"Ha. What was that? Did that nurse just hit on me?" He asks with this proud smile, getting up from the chair he's sitting in and walking over the warmer.

"Yeah, she did and I actually thought it was really cute. Because, she's right. You are hot." I tell him, looking over to see Stefan shrug his shoulders back. Eyeing the baby in a curious way and grinning at me when he says in a cocky tone. "I know, I am. You got pretty lucky. We make cute babies together."

I laugh at him, watching as he looks down at the baby, almost as if he's afraid or sure of what to do next. "Stefan, it's okay. You can hold him. But, let me do the introduction's." I explain, seeing Stefan nod as he slowly and delicately picks up the baby and turns towards me with his small body against his chest, slowly cradling our sleeping son, watching the tears stream down his face when I announce." Stefan Salvatore. Meet Aiden Giuseppe Salvatore. Aiden, meet your handsome daddy..Stefan."

"Honey, how many pain medications were you on when you decided to give our son the middle name 'Giuseppe?' Isn't that like a cricket or something in those Disney movies that Sam and Olivia watch?" He asks, slowly rocking Aiden in his arms as I let out a laugh and shake my head.

"Oh stop it. Yeah, maybe it is a cricket. But, it's also the name of your father. Our children's grandfather and I figured that since he'll never get the chance to meet him. One of our sons, can at least carry his name." I state, leaning my head back against the pillow behind me and yawning out loud.

A soft laugh escapes Stefan's lips as he says in a joking tone. "Hear that Aiden? Your momma was being silly when she gave you your middle name. Thank God that you'll have your big brother, Sam to protect you from any bullies that try to beat you up when they find out your middle name comes from a Disney character..who's a cricket."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I comment, watching as he comes closer towards me with Aiden.

"Oh, it's not. I'm just thankful that he isn't green." Stefan says with a wink as he hands me Aiden and leans forward, kissing my lips softly when he backs away and speaks against them. "He's beautiful, Elena. He's perfect. Our little Aiden Salvatore."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh..Miranda.. Who else thinks that she needs to get a taste of her own medicine soon?! **

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all of you awesome readers, thanks so much for all the reviews. Each one of them really makes me smile! :) Here's CH.3. Hope you all like it and please let me know what you all think! Loving hearing feedback from you all. **

**Please don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it. Thanks so much for reading & enjoy!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE-Begin Again **

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

"Stefan and Elena. This is your wakeup call!" I shout out towards the door. Mostly talking to myself and lightly knocking on the door, hearing as someone fumbles with the handle before it swings open and I'm met with her hazy brown eyes, hair dissolved and clearly wearing one of Stefan's shirts over her shorts. A smile brightening her features instantly, the moment she looks up at me and then it fades.

"What the hell, Lexi. Do you even know what time it is?" Elena groans, rubbing her hands against her head as I watch her lean against the door frame.

"Yeah, it's like 6:30." I say, looking down at my watch, squinting my eyes as I mentally want to slap myself..Shit, it's way earlier than that!

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry...It's more like..5:30 in the morning." I tell her, trying to apologize as Elena laughs and yawns out loud. Pushing herself away from the door and turning her back towards me. I watch as Elena turns back around, looking down at the car seat near my feet as she says "Don't forget to bring your daughter inside the house!"

"Elena, I am so sorry! I thought that you told me to come and keep you company this morning. It's my day off and I'm pretty much in mom mode. Ha, my god. I sound completely ridiculous. Wait, speaking of mom...I heard that yours was in town." I comment, following her inside the kitchen as I place Abrielle's car seat down and listen as she coos at me, giggling a bit as I cover her small body and make a silly looking face at my daughter.

"It's too early to talk about my mother. Seriously. I've even forbidden Stefan to even mention her name around the kids until I actually get the guts to go and talk to her myself. But, the last four days and bringing Aiden home from the hospital have pretty much taken up all my time." She explains, throwing up her hair and shrugging her shoulders back as I sit down at the dining table and watch her turn the coffee machine on. Elena faces me once more with a smug smile on her face as she looks down at her hands and exhales deeply.

"Elena, I'm sorry that I wasn't at the hospital when you had Aiden. I was busy working and now, everything with Abrielle. It's-" I try to explain, hearing as she laughs and walks over to me slowly, placing her hand onto mine and locking her eyes on my face when she speaks in a soft tone.

"I know what it's like. I'm kind of the poster child for being busy and overworking myself. Just ask my husband. He hates it because, he's been feeling neglected. He misses 'Stefan time'.." She says with a gleaming smile, one that seems to occur only when she finishes her sentence..Only when she said _'Husband.'_

"So, speaking of your hunky husband. Where is he?" I ask, looking around the room and noticing a pair of ballet shoes near the door, a baseball near the couch and Charlie, sleeping soundly on the carpet near the front door.

"He's actually changing the baby's diaper and trying to separate himself from Aiden. Also, trying to talk with Sam and Olivia about going to see uncle Jeremy for a few hours." She says in a nonchalant tone, bending upward to get three coffee mugs for us as we both stop when we hear the doorbell ring.

"Are they still giving him the cold shoulder about all the Matt stuff?" I ask her, watching as she sighs through gritted teeth when she says "Olivia thinks that we are lying to her and that Matt isn't really gone forever. It breaks my heart, to be honest. But, we're working through it with Carol Lockwood, our therapist." She explains as we both hear the knocking increase even louder at the front door.

"Who the hell is that at this hour?" I ask her, watching as Elena gestures for me to open the front door when we both hear "Elena, come in here. I need you!"

"Here, fine. I got it. Just go, help Stefan out before he ends up taping a diaper to Aiden's butt. I'll answer the door." I tell her, turning around to see her nod when she takes off towards the bedroom and leaves me wondering who the hell is at their door at 5:35 in the morning!

* * *

I look back at Abrielle as I open the door, hearing as he laughs and whistles at me. "Well, you..definitely are not who I expected to open the door. Pretty blonde with a cute smile. They never mentioned that he has a hot wife." He smirks, placing his hand against the door frame and leaning forward as I take a step back, giving him a confused look.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I demand, watching with cautious eyes as the tall and dark haired man takes a step back, placing his hands into his pockets. Forcing me to look up at his face, at his shirt that's tightly pressed against his chest, revealing his muscular body underneath.

"I'm.." He begins to say, his eyes shining when he runs his hands through his hair and looks me up and down, licking his lips and opening his mouth to speak again. But, he stops quickly as I interrupt him.

"I don't care who you are and I don't really care that you are incredibly good looking. All I want to know is who are you looking for?" I tell him, watching as he grins and then takes a step inside the house, trying to peek his head into it.

"You think I'm hot. God, I hope you're not his wife." He says, watching as I step back and let him inside the house. Impatiently waiting until he answers my question when he closes the door behind him and I cross my arms over my chest, trying to cover up the cleavage from my short sleeve shirt with its plunging neckline.

" I'm not anyone's wife and I never said you were hot. I said, good looking. There is a difference you know. Besides, do I looked married to you?" I ask him, watching as he grins and then clears his throat, his fine and smooth British accent threatening to escape past his lips again.

But, then everything makes sense when I suddenly remember Tyler talking about a new guy working with Stefan this week for his first week back on the job. "Oh, crap! You must be looking for...Stefan!" I shout out loud, turning around to hear him make his way towards us, smiling at us both. I quickly notice that he's got his dark blue jeans on, a tightly pressed black shirt that says 'Fire Department New York' in white colors on the back of his shirt.

"Lexi, I see that you've met my new recruit. My first assignment is to train him." Stefan says, slapping the back of the guy's shoulder as I stand in front of them. My cheeks blushing and I can feel myself getting embarrassed at the way I had acted earlier.

"Kol Mikaelson. Lexi, it's a pleasure. Really glad that you two aren't married." He states with a wink, extending his hand out for me to shake it. But, my trembling fingers won't stop their shaking when I lock my eyes on him and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Lexi, here is a police officer. She just got promoted to a detective actually. She's going to be working with Tyler Lockwood's wife, Caroline." Stefan adds, watching as Kol let's go of my hand and smirks.

"Well, congratulations. Hopefully I'll see you around, again." He says, his eyes saying more than I'll ever understand when he looks over at Stefan, clearing his throat nervously.

""We should probably head out." Stefan comments, rocking on the bottom of his heels and smiling at me once more as I turn to leave. But, nearly run into Elena in the process.

"Not, so fast!" She says in a stern tone, walking over to Stefan quickly and wrapping her arms around his neck. I watch with delight and some surprise as she leaves a long and drawn out kiss against his lips. I watch as Kol stares at me again, his eyes following me when I walk over to the dining room table and pull out a bottle for Abrielle from one of my bags.

"Their newlyweds and they just had a baby. They make out like teenagers all the time. Right, guys?" I say in a joking manner. Elena laughs, turning towards me and winking as she gently slaps Stefan's chest and tells him to be careful and that she loves him.

"Well, now. We can go." Stefan tells us all, kissing Elena's cheeks once again before picking up his bag and walking over to the door. I grin at him as he looks over at Kol and waves him over.

"Lexi..." Kol's voice trails off, a smile lingering on his face as he nods at me and steps out of the house. But, right before he leaves I embarrass myself even more with the words that cannot seem to stop themselves from being spoken. "Kol... It was nice flirting with you this morning. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"It was nice flirting with you this morning..Maybe we can do it again sometime? Lexi, what was that?" I ask her, watching as she runs his hands through her hair and looks down at Abrielle, a shameful look on her face.

"I'm hopeless. Aren't I? I mean, how am I even supposed to consider dating at the age of 26 when I have a baby, I just got promoted and I sound like an idiot whenever a hot guy is around?" She asks me, leaning her arms against the kitchen counter and rubbing her face with her hands in frustration.

"I know what you mean..I just think that you having a baby shouldn't damper your chances of finding someone. Besides, you just got hit on..By the new recruit. He's cute too." I tell her, watching as her head shots up and she scoffs at my words.

"Elena. Do you even know who he is?" She asks me, watching as I glide my hands against the cream colored tile of our kitchen counters and crinkle my nose at her.

"What does who he is have to do with anything?" I ask, hearing Lexi laugh and watching carefully as she shakes her head, eyes narrowed at me when she explains. "He's a Mikaelson, Elena. As in related Klaus Mikaelson? Kol is his brother and I just recently found out that some of the Mikaelson family has moved into the neighborhood. They have a sister too. From what I hear, she likes to play games and she's one to watch out for."

"What?" I ask her, securing my eyes tightly on Lexi as I give her a confused look and she swallows hard before adding more. "Stefan didn't tell you?"

I shake my head, looking down at my hands and focusing in on my wedding ring as I don't make eye contact with her when I speak up. "No, he didn't. We were too busy with getting Aiden all situated in the nursery and making sure that Sam and Olivia don't feel left out because of the new baby that...I had no idea Kol was Klaus's brother, I never asked Stefan about the new guy!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

"I know what you must think of me. Because of who I am." Kol states, looking over at me as he parks the car in front of the fire station, leaning towards the steering wheel.

"Kol. I know who you are and who your family is. Your brother is the reason that I almost died." I explain to him, hearing as he sighs and opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"But, I'm giving you a chance. Regardless of the fact that your Klaus's brother. You don't seem that bad. Your brother on the other hand is a son of bitch that I hope stays in jail until he dies."

I turn to look over at Kol. He seems nervous and his hands are now gripping the steering wheel. Looking out towards the building as I look out with him too. Noticing that both Damon and Tyler are walking towards the trucks, laughing about something as they walk.

"I'm not my brother. My siblings and I haven't spoken to him in years. We don't want too. He's the reason our family was torn apart and I only heard about him being involved in your disappearance a few months ago. I'm sorry for what he did to you, Stefan. But, please give me a chance and let me prove to you that I am not like him." Kol says, his tone sounding honest and truthful as I nod at him.

"Fine. I'll give you a chance. But, I'm going to make this hell for you, cadet. So, let's go Kol." I tell him, opening the door of his car as I step out and shut it, leaning against the closed door and looking up at the building that I used to love coming to. But, now it seems as if too many things have changed over the past year and part of me doesn't even feel like I know if I even belong here anymore as doubts start to resurface in my mind about working towards getting my old job back.

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V. **

"Uncle Jeremy?" I hear Olivia say, coming around the corner of my living room with a worried look on her face. Elena just dropped them off to my house, telling me that they didn't have school today and that Stefan went to work. I'm assuming that she needed to run errands and with Aiden, Sam and Olivia in tow. It would have been too much to take them all with her. So, I've agreed to watch them for a few hours and I figured that it would be a good opportunity for me to bond with all three of my sister's kids.

"Hey, you. Where's your brother?" I ask her, watching as she sits down on one of the stools in the dining room and smirks.

"He's taking a nap in the closet that I locked him in." She explains with a nonchalant tone, a glistening in her eyes as she places her hands onto her cheeks and leans her head onto them.

"You, what?" I ask her again, hearing as Olivia repeats the same words as before. But, with a snicker this time as she says "He deserved it! He was being mean to Aiden. He said that Aiden smells like poopy diapers and he cries too much. So, Sammy said that he wanted to take a nap and he fell asleep with a blanket in the closet and..." She explains with a smile forming across her lips as I shake my head.

"Olivia. You can't close your brother off in a bedroom, a closet or anything that has a lock or could be blocked by something!" I scold her, watching as she slides out of her seat and looks up at me.

"But, uncle Jeremy! I was being a nice older sister. Sammy was being mean and he needed a time out." Olivia states, trying to make a point as she looks up at me again. I shake my head at her and without another word, make my way towards the guest room.

"Whenever Sam is being mean to me, momma tells him he needs a time out. So, she tells him to go to his room until he can be nice again. What's the difference?" Olivia questions, following me into the spare bedroom and watching as I shout out Sam's name, hearing him respond from inside the closet that Olivia barricaded with a medium sized office chair and all the pillows from the bed.

I watch as she stands back and watches me move the chair, helping Sam out of the closet. He clings to me and starts crying as he stutters out. "I was scared. Olivia!" He says, tears streaming down his face when he buries his face against my shoulder and cries more.

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm here. You're okay." I reassure him, looking over at Olivia whose looking up at me in wonder and a glint of glossed over tears in her little brown eyes.

"I didn't mean to Sammy. I'm sorry. I was joking with you!" She says, running out of the room as she cries.

"I'm calling your mother. But, I need to talk to your sister first." I tell him, kissing his forehead and placing him on the ground as he sniffles and takes my hand, walking out of the room with me and into the living room again.

* * *

"What's going on, Olivia?" I ask her, sitting down on the floor with her as we lean against the wall of the dining room and she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing." She explains, shrugging her shoulders back and leaning her head against the wall, hands resting on her knees.

I place my hand gently on her knees, my voice soft as I speak to her. "Come on, Olivia. I know that something is bothering you. So, what is it? Are you mad because you're feeling left out since baby Aiden came along." I try again, hearing her sniffle when she finally locks her eyes on me, exhaling a heavy breath as she speaks.

" No. Aiden smells sometimes and he throws up a lot. But, I like him." She says with a small smile, wiping away her tears.

" I saw Grandma Miranda at the hospital and she said some mean stuff. Sammy said that she was being nice to him. But, she was rude to me." Olivia confesses, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"You met Miranda?" I try to clarify with her. Hoping that my angered tone hasn't been noticed by her when I glance over to see her nod her head.

"What did Miranda say to you? I won't tell your mom. It's okay. It'll be between you and me." I declare, feeling when she lifts her head up and says "She said that she was surprised that momma would have any time for us, now that Aiden's here..Especially me."

"Olivia. Your mommy and daddy. Love you and Sammy very much and just because you have a new baby brother, doesn't mean that's going to change." I reassure her, watching as she wipes more falling tears off her cheeks.

"I guess." She says in a soft tone. I watch as Olivia gets up and goes to sit down on the couch in the living room. Leaving me sitting on the floor and trying to remember when Anna and I had gotten to the hospital to see Elena, Stefan and the rest of the family. Realizing that we had came later that night because Anna started to not feel good and she ended up needing to stay home for a bit, never seeming to cross paths with my absentee mother because of Anna.

I exhale a deep breath, collecting my thoughts as anger fills my body at the thought of the hurtful words and destruction that Miranda's already caused in her short stay in the state of New York. Yet, a part of me wants to see her. Tell her that she can't just go around and screw up mine or Elena's life any longer and that she needs to leave. But, not before I find out why she's even here to begin with.

So, I guess that's why I find myself dialing Caroline's cell phone number, a sigh escaping past my lips when I clear my throat and give her one of the biggest request's I've ever asked for. "Hey, Caroline. It's Jer. I want you to find out everything you can about my mother, Miranda Samantha Gilbert. Also, the reason she's back in town. I know for a fact that it's not just for a 'friendly' visit. She's here for something way more sinister. Because, wherever she goes a black cloud of darkness follows. Besides, I think that it's been long overdue since Miranda's seen her son."

* * *

**A/N: Ohh...So much happened in this update..I introduced Kol who was really hitting on Lexi! ;) **

**Also, once again Miranda is a problem..*Sigh* Let's hope that Jeremy can talk some sense into her..If not, we might just have to bring in Stefan to help him out. Hm...**

**-Until Next Time!-**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey all! Here's CH.4. Hope you guys all like it and ****PLEASE ****feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. :) Doesn't matter good or bad. It'll take it all into consideration. **

**Thanks so much for reading & Enjoy!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR-Begin Again **

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I'm exhausted and reek like sweat and smoke when I walk through the door. Listening as Sam and Olivia chat between themselves and I hear a soft whimper coming from Aiden, whose contently staring up at me with his bright hazel eyes inside of his car seat.

"Daddy, you smell!" Sam comments, crinkling his nose as he brushes past me and steps inside the house, a bag over his shoulder as he places it on the floor and I watch Charlie walk over to him, following him down the hallway into his room.

"Yeah. Sammy's right. You need a shower." Elena comments, coming around the corner. A mischievous grin on her face, a twinkle in her eyes as she leans down to give Olivia a kiss and tells her to tell Sam that dinner's almost ready.

"How's my favorite boy doing tonight?" She asks, wiping her hands with the green kitchen towel that was slung over her shoulder.

"Me? Oh, thanks for asking. I'm doing just-" I begin to say, watching as Elena shakes her head, biting down on her nails and smiling widely when she watches me place Aiden's car seat down on to the floor.

I take a step back as I see my wife bend down and unbuckle our son from his comfy seat, crying as she picks him up and stands back up with him in her arms. Kissing the top of his head and slowly rocking him in her arms when she speaks. " I meant you as well. But, I was talking about, Aiden. Honey."

"First, Olivia gives me the silent treatment and just when Sam and I are finally talking again. You're giving me the silent treatment? What are we 5 years old?" I ask her, hearing as she scoffs and rolls her eyes, stroking Aiden's back when she turns to go back into the kitchen, shrugging her shoulders back as she states "Well, care to explain why you never told me that your new recruit was Kol Mikaelson? Because, once you start telling me why you never told me about it. Then, maybe I'll help relieve some of that tension in your body. Your tense, Stefan and I can tell just by looking at you."

"I never told you because you never asked me, Elena. Don't even act like I didn't mean to tell you. I was planning on it, when Tyler gave me the assignment. But, then your mother came into town and the baby and therapy and...Well. Life intervened!" I try to argue with her, watching as she turns back to me with Aiden in her arms, a displeased look on her face as she looks around the living room to make sure that Olivia or Sam aren't in hearing distance.

"He's Klaus Mikaelson's fucking brother, Stefan! That should mean something to you. You're training a man whose brother has your blood still stained on his hands! That, should mean something to you. Because, it means something to me and I really, don't like it. I don't like this whole thing to be totally honest, I even hate the idea of you being a fire fighter again. I hate it and I wish that you would have chosen anything other than that. I know, I said that I was fine with it and that it's your choice. But, I can still hate it." She says in a stern tone, trying to walk away from me. Before, I can retaliate.

But, it's too late as I laugh and throw my bag down onto the ground, picking up my speed and cutting her off before she goes into the kitchen to ignore me again. I watch as Elena gives me a confused look, her body stiffens when I gently take my hand and firmly place it her arm, locking my eyes onto hers when I exhale deeply before replying. "This has nothing to do with Kol, does it? This was never about him. This pissed off attitude that you've had since this morning, is about my work. You're pissed off that I took the job. That's it! You're pissed off at me for doing what I love?"

I watch as she swallows hard, trying to look away from me when she tightens her arms around Aiden, whose head is laying against his mother's shoulder. Elena stays silent for a long time, looking up at me like a deer in the headlights before she admits her true feelings. "I've never been okay with it. I hate you leaving in the early morning because I'm always feeling like once you leave this house, once you leave me and the kids that you're not going to come back and that this time around, it's going to be permanent. This job scares me, Stefan! This..the idea of you going out into the unknown sometimes and that you'll actually come back safe...I hate fearing that you won't!" She starts to say, as I abruptly lean towards her, my hands pulling her towards me with Aiden still curled up against her chest as I kiss her lips roughly, gently hearing as our son lets out a small whimper and Elena's back hits against the wall with a thud. When my hands pull away from her, my fingertips gently gliding their way through her hair. Elena exhales and looks up at me in surprise.

"You don't need to worry about me. Okay? It's not the same anymore and I'm never going to allow anything to tear us apart this time. This family that we've worked so hard to create for ourselves. I want to see my kids grow up, Elena. I want to grow old with you and I swear that I'll be careful this time. Besides, I have Kol Mikealson the charming and slightly crazy rookie by my side. He's not a bad guy. He just needs a lot of work. Give him a chance, Elena. For me. Please?"

"You want me to give Kol a chance for you...Ha! Fine. If you believe this guy. That he's a good and decent guy. Then, I'll give him a chance too. Although, if he tries to do the same thing his brother did to you. I won't hesitate for Lexi to kill him. Do we have an understanding?" She asks with a slight smile, sliding against the wall and out of my grasp as I nod at her and speak softly when I laugh. "Yeah. But, from the looks of it. It doesn't look like he's going to do that. Because he seems too busy wanting to get to know, Lexi. He kept asking about her during training today." I comment, watching as Elena tilts her head to the side and laughs as she mutters out. "Unbelievable."

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V. **

"So, this is everything I have on Miranda. So far, that is." Caroline states, sliding a peach colored folder across the table and watching me with cautious eyes as I open it and scan through the documents in front me. Seeing words like "**abuse, battery and child neglect." **Pop up a few times, under her list of charges.

"This is all old news, Caroline. Is there anything new, besides this?" I ask her. Watching as she leans back and places her hands above her head, letting out a deep sigh when she says "No. Other than those old records, Miranda's been squeaky clean since around 2011. But, she has been in and out of rehab for alcohol abuse." She adds, shrugging her shoulders back as I look up at her, running my hands through my hair.

"Okay. Fine. So, do you know where she's staying while she's here?" I ask her. Caroline places hands on the table and smiles when she looks up at me and talks with a knowing tone. "She's at the Marion Hotel, Rook 115 . It's about 15 minutes from here. So, you up for a road trip?"

"I'm not taking you, Caroline. I'm going to call, Damon." I tell her, listening when she scoffs and pushes herself away from the table. I watch as her eyes grow with anger when she says "That's not fair. Come on, I can punch her out for you." She tries to offer as I shake my head and look at her, sternness in my voice when I respond to her words.

"No. You are not coming with me, sorry. You and Bonnie can babysit Zach while Damon and I got meet my mother. Alright?" I try to compromise with her, watching when she runs her hands through her blonde hair and exhales, nodding when she whines out. "Fine! I never get to have any fun anymore. I miss the chase."

"The chase? Caroline, from what I hear. You don't need any help in the department of trying to make your heart race. Tyler-" I try to say, watching as she looks up at me, wide eyes secured on my face as if I just told her that someone stole something from her house.

"What..Tyler. My husband talks about our sex life with you guys! Oh my god, I'm going to kill him!" Caroline shouts out, lifting her hands above her head as she gives me an ice cold look as I let out a laugh.

"Like you and the girls never discuss your sex lives with each other. Come on, Caroline. I could only imagine what you, Anna, Lexi, my sister and Bonnie all talk about when we're not around." I point out, watching her face turns a shade of deep red when she throws me my jacket from off the table and with a laugh she says "Get out of my house, Gilbert! We are not having this discussion!"

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. **

"Come on, Zach. Stop crying buddy." I tell him, bouncing him up and down as he looks at me with wide blue eyes.

"He still hasn't settled down?" Bonnie asks, the look of exhaustion evident in her eyes. She hadn't slept at all last night because our son's had a horrible cold and it's not even seeming to go away with the prescription that the doctor gave us.

"No. He hasn't. Honey, I've tried everything to get him to calm down." I admit to her, watching as she smiles and takes a step into the nursery, holding out her arms towards me as I gently place our crying son into his mother's arms.

"I'll try. Look, Jeremy just called. He needs you to call him back as soon as you can." Bonnie comments in between a loud yawn. I watch as she sits down and slides her body into the rocking chair in the middle of the room before I turn away from her and make my way to get my cell phone that's been charging in the living room.

"Damon..." Bonnie's voice becomes soft when I turn around to look at her, tears in her eyes when she swallows hard and says "Do you think he's going to be okay?" She asks, kissing the top of Zach's head, leaning her back against the rocking chair fully now. Bonnie's bare feet laying flatly on the wooden floor, slowly rocking herself and Zach, back and forth.

I stop myself from leaving, making my way back down towards my wife as I bend down in front of her, my blue eyes searching her worried and tired ones when I clear my throat, grabbing a hold of her hand as I give a slight smile. "He's going to be just fine, Bonnie. I promise. He's a Salvatore after all."

Bonnie nods her head, tears now escaping and running down her cheeks when she exhales and leans towards me a little, one of her arms still wrapped around Zach's feverish body.

"Yeah. I know. I love you, Damon." She declares, leaning against me and exhaling deeply when I kiss the top of her head and wrap my arms around her, pulling both her and my son into my arms, holding them both tightly and silently hoping that I'm right. That whatever is going on with Zach that we'll get to the bottom of it. Together, like Bonnie and I always do. "I love you, too. Bonnie, everything is going to be just fine. You'll see." I reassure her, still holding her against me as I exhale a heavy sigh into her hair that's entangled between my fingertips.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asks me when I finally call him back and I can hear music blaring in the background, from what I can tell. He's driving someplace.

"I've been home with my wife and sick kid. I just got home like an hour ago. What's going on?" I ask him, hearing as he goes silent for a bit before he asks "How's Zach doing?"

"He's asleep in the nursery with Bonnie right now. So, what's going on with you. Why in the hell have you been blowing up my cell phone with your 10 consecutive messages, Gilbert! What's so damn important!" I reply with a snarky tone. I'm exhausted too. Barely getting any sleep from the night before and then having to work a long and exhausting shift at the fire station. Helping my brother train the new recruits and doing interviews for a new secretary.

"Just answer me this question. Can you leave the house right now?" Jeremy asks as I look around. The living room is dimly light, baby toys scattered everywhere and from what I know at the moment my wife is fast asleep in the other room.

"Yeah. But, why right at this instant. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I ask him, hearing as he scoffs when he states. "No, Damon. It can't wait. Confronting my mother can't wait. So, I'll give you ten minutes before you step outside."

"What? Where are-" I try to say as he cuts me off when he says "I'm in front of your house, Damon and I want you to come with me to talk with Miranda. I know where she is."

* * *

"So, we're on a mission to what exactly?" I ask Jeremy, watching as he turns into an almost empty parking lot. A few cars scattered throughout it as I try to look through the darkened night around us.

"You think she's going to be pissed off that it's past 9:30 and we're visiting her unannounced?" I ask him, gazing over to see him turn the car off and let out a laugh.

"Oh, who gives a damn about what time it is. Ever since she came back into town, my mother has been popping up unannounced. For example, the hospital after Aiden was born. I heard about that. She shouldn't have even been there and you and I are about to find out why she's here." He says, anger in his tone when he opens the driver's side door and steps out of the car, turning to look up at me when he asks "You coming?"

I inhale before I nod at him, opening the door and stepping onto the cold and damp pavement beneath my feet as I walk around the car and join Jeremy, making our way towards the hotel.

"You think that she's going to be surprised?" I ask him, trying to figure out exactly why he's planning on meeting his mother after so many years of not talking with her.

"It's been about 10 years since I talked to her last. I could care less what she's going to be like. Just as long we get what we came here for." He says, pulling open the lobby door and stepping inside. Jeremy and I walk past the older looking man sitting behind the desk inside of the lobby as we turn the corner down a long hallway of rooms.

"What number is it? Who even gave you her room number? " I ask him, overhearing as he softly mumbles to himself before he abruptly stops in front of a room and begins knocking frantically, ignoring my question before he suddenly looks at me and says "Caroline did. Now-"

We both take a step back, looking at each other when we see a flash of long brown hair, a grin on her face and then smell the strong booze and smoke escaping out of the darkened room . I watch as she licks her lips and leans against the door frame. I cringe when I see Miranda in a pair of short shorts and a red tank top, a cigarette dangling from her hand when she smirks and locks her eyes on me. "Look what the dog dragged in." She states, rolling her eyes as I look down at my feet briefly before collecting my thoughts and shaking my head.

"And look where the white trash is staying. So, Miranda. How are paying for the nice room. Drug money..Better, yet..Prostitution. You, look like one." I begin to say as Jeremy pulls me back by the collar of my shirt and I watch Miranda's brown eyes grown wide with excitement as Jeremy hisses out. "Enough, Damon!"

It's like her face goes from evil to a bit more humane when she looks past me and towards her son, stepping out of the room when she exhales a heavy breathe and says his name in a disbelieving tone. "Jeremy?"

I turn my head to look at Jeremy. He looks like he's been kicked in the stomach, his face turning pale at the sound of his name escaping past his mom's mouth when he pushes me aside and clears his throat, placing his shaking hands into his pockets as he utters out with a steady breath. "Hello, mother."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"I'm sorry." I try telling him, brushing my damp hair as Stefan brushes past me, tooth brush in hand, looking at me thru the mirror when I hear him clear his throat.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You finally told me the truth, I get it. You hate my job." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Stefan. Don't do that. Don't act like it's not a big deal." I comment, extending out my hand towards his arm. Latching it against his elbow and his upper arm.

"Because, it's not. Alright. You have a point and I get it, Elena. Can we not do this right now? Can we not talk about it. I'm fucking exhausted, it's been a long day." He tries to tell me, avoiding the subject and making me step in front of him, locking my eyes on his and gripping his arm tightly as I dig my fingers into his skin a little.

"Okay, I don't like it. But, I'm not letting this get between us. Stefan, I love you and hearing your voice echoing throughout the house today gave me hope that I'm wrong about being so stupid. It's your choice and being a fire fighter is what you love to do. But, we can still agree to disagree. Now, come on. Let's go to bed." I tell him, pulling him with me out of the bathroom and towards the bed. But, somehow I feel myself falling backwards and tripping over my own two feet as I land onto the ground with Stefan hovering over me with a grin.

"Let's go to bed, huh?" He laughs, his facial expression changing from pissed off to automatically amused at my stumble. As he tries to get up from my legs tangled against his, my arms lightly caressing his skin and then he stops, stilling his body. Leaning against his elbows and looking down at me instead.

"Well, this could work too." I comment with a smirk, pulling him down and feeling as Stefan's lips linger against my own before he pushes his down against mine and leaves a rough kiss upon my lips. I can taste the mint toothpaste on his tongue, feel as his hands roam down towards my hips and I arch my back against him, only stopping to catch my breath. But, just when I push myself up and wrap my legs around his waistline. He stops.

"You're really trying hard to seduce me." He laughs, running his hand up and down my side, sending shivers through my body.

I nod at me, throwing him a sexy smile and trying to keep him close to me as Stefan pushes himself up to glance into my eyes. "Nice try, sweetheart. But, the doctor said no sex for 6 weeks." He reminds me, leaning forward and kissing my cheek instead as he laughs when I groan out. "Six weeks? Do you have any idea what that's going to do to me!"

I'm still laying on the floor, hands flat against the red carpet in out room as Stefan gets up and smiles. Ugh..His sweet and seductive smile that makes me weak in the knees as he extends his hand towards me and waits. " Trust me, I feel your pain. But, are you getting up off the floor or are you going to pout about it?"

"I'm protesting!" I tell him with a stern tone, watching as he shakes his head and bends back down, sitting with his legs crossed and leaning his back against the edge of the bed when he exhales deeply. "Well, this is new. Elena Salvatore, pouting and protesting because she can't have sex. Hm...Must suck to be you." He replies in a teasing tone, his fingertips gently caressing my cheeks when I turn my head and look over at him.

"Will you stop?" I ask. My voice and tone are much harsher than I intend them to be as Stefan smirks and leans his head back, inhaling through gritted teeth. "I have an idea, might calm your nerves and those raging hormones."

"What could you possibly have in mind that doesn't involve getting both of us naked?" I ask, my snarky tone making Stefan laugh when he shakes his head and clears his throat. "Well, we'll lay on the floor together and protest. But, I'll make out with you for a while too." He tries to bargain with me as I lift my head up off the floor, elbows bent back, my long brown hair flowing down my back as a laugh escapes my mouth and I glance over at him. All I can think about is wanting to rip that damn black 'NYC fire fighter', sweat soaked and smoke smelling t-shirt off of him. Allowing my hands to roam freely across his perfectly sculpted muscular body, closing my eyes tightly and trying to not in vision my husband's tan skin and toned body drenched in sweat when I reply with. "Fine. Sounds good enough to me."

* * *

**A/N: So, Damon and Jeremy finally come face to face with Miranda again. Maybe we'll finally learn why she's in town...or...It might take a little bit longer for her to spill her true intentions. ;) **

**Oh and the SE cuteness..lol..I loved Stefan and Elena's little 'protest'...Let's see how long that lasts. haha.**

**-Until Next Time!- **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Here's CH.5. It's a bit of a longer update!**

** Thanks so much for all of your reviews. It really makes me happy knowing that so many of you are liking this sequel to "One and Only." :) **

**I hope you all enjoy this update and thanks so much for reading! **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE-Begin Again **

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

It's cold when I walk into the living room. Turning on one of the lamps and relishing in the silence that I finally have after putting Abrielle to sleep and taking a shower, winding down for the night. I'm exhausted though, tired from the whole week and as I sit in my thin bright yellow t-shirt with my black sweat pants, my hairs thrown into a high ponytail when I lean my head back against the couch and close my eyes for a second, exhaling deeply.

But, just as my heart starts to calm and my body begins to relax from its tense stress from the new case files and finding another inexpensive day care for Abrielle. The persistent knocking on my front door to my apartment jolts me out of my blissful state.

"It's past 10 at night." I mumble to myself, closing one of my open case files that I had planned to look over before I go to sleep tonight. But, the knocking continues and when I softly shout out towards the door to cut it out and suddenly whoever's behind it stops. Yet, I still gravitate towards the door and pull the door handle open to see what moron is disrupting my peaceful state.

Part of me is surprised to see him. He's still wearing part of his uniform, a dark pair of boots, a sweatshirt is slung over his shoulder and his dark brown hair is a total mess. "Hi." He says simply as I shake my head at him, trying to figure out what the hell he's even doing at my apartment, especially this late at night.

"What are you doing here, Kol? How do you even know where I live?" I ask him, watching as he takes a step forward, looking down at my thin t-shirt, smiling gleefully when he locks his gaze back onto my face and he clears his throat. "You..Um..You left this at the station today. I have no idea what it was doing in the kitchen. But, It had your address on it and it was still sitting there when my classes and training was over. So, I thought that I'd return it to you." He explains. I watch as he slips off the strap of Abrielle's diaper and changing bag and hands it to me, his rough hand grazing against my own as I smile and let out a nervous laugh.

"I was actually wondering where that had gone today. Elena had me drop off Stefan's credit card to him at the station and I had to change Abrielle, I guess I was in such a hurry that I must have thought that I already had placed it back inside of the car. Uh, thanks." I tell him, watching as he smiles and nods.

"No problem, Alexia." Kol says, a lingering gaze upon me when I shift my weight and my hand grabs the door, telling him in a hurried tone that I have work to do and that I need to get going.

"Who does work past 10 at night?" He says with a laugh, looking up at me with a smirk and then looking past me, probably at the messy state of my apartment with its unfolded baby clothes, toys scattered everywhere, sketches with ideas for Abrielle's soon to be 9 month old birthday party.

"You draw too?" He asks, curiosity hitting his tone as I take a step back and open the door wider, quickly realizing that he's actually interested in my life.

"Yeah, I'm pretty crafty when I need to be. Look, Kol. Don't you have someplace else to be..A girlfriend you should get home to?" I ask him, opening the door a little more and stepping back when I cross my arms over each other, never even uttering a word more than my question that stays between us.

"You know, I really don't have anyone to get home too. I just got off work and decided that I would drop this off to you. I didn't even think that you'd open the door because it was so late. But, in all honesty. I'm glad that you did." He says in a matter of fact tone, watching me crinkle my nose at him.

"What do you want with me, Kol? Money? Because, if that's what you're after. I want you to know two things. I'm the one responsible for arresting your brother, Klaus! He nearly killed my close friend's husband, he stole so much time away from Stefan that I was glad to be in the courtroom the day he got sentenced! So, before you decide to come over here and hit on me again, for the second time in a row today. I highly suggest that you keep that in the back of your head. I don't like you, actually..I despise anything or anyone who carries the last name Mikealson! And, I don't have money..I have enough to survive on my own. But, not enough to hand it out like it's candy." I inform him, hearing when he shuts the door behind him as I cross my arms over my chest when he makes his way further into my apartment.

"I never said that you were welcome inside of my apartment!" I exclaim, hearing when he lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

"Jesus, has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are! I asked Stefan about you. Alright? He told me who you were, what hand you played in arresting Klaus and I'm thankful for it. Also, I asked him about you, because you look like you could use a friend or..I don't know...company!" Kol explains, looking around my apartment and taking a seat at the dining room table. I watch as he folds his hands over one another and looks over at me.

"Look, Lexi. Alexia, whatever you like to be called. I live with my sister, Rebekah. She drives me absolutely crazy and I just found out that she applied to work at the fire station as their new receptionist. So, I'm a bit irritated right now. But, when I saw that bag today and saw it was yours. I thought that even though it was late and I probably seem like a total asshole for just showing up at your door like this. I just thought..." Kol explains, smiling a grin in my direction as he watches my every move. He says nothing when I pull back one of the dining room chairs and sit across from him, locking my eyes on him before he can finish his thoughts.

"You thought what? That you'd come over here and you'd harass me with your shitty flirting skills? I don't have time to flirt or be involved with anyone. I have a baby to raise, a full time job and when I'm not spending time with my daughter, I'm here. Working on cases and catching up on sleep. I lead a very boring life. This should make you run scared. Besides, you barely even know me." I try to convince him, hearing when he sighs out a heavy breath.

"Great. I love babies and we have something in common. We both have boring lives. I'm 26 years old. Just now starting my potential work as a fire fighter. Everyone in this damn town knows me because of my last name and the terror that my older brother placed on you and your friends. But, here's the thing. I'm not Klaus! I am nothing like my brother and I'm working my ass off into trying to let people see that. Also, I may not know you, now. But, I want to know you over time. You seem like a decent person." He confesses, his brown eyes glued onto my face as he watches me nervously run my hands over my hair, pulling out my long blonde hair from its ponytail.

" Oh God, you sure are a persistent, aren't you! You want people to start accepting you, Kol? Fine. Start by this. Start by being a friend, first." I add, watching as he laughs at my words, stretching his arms above his head when he yawns.

"Fine. How about this then, Lexi. How about you be my first real friend in town and help me change my image?" Kol asks me, his eyes full of hope when he tilts his head to the side, that look of 'what do you say..please say yes!' evident and clear on his face.

I swallow hard, rubbing my face with my hands, trying to think of any answer but saying yes. Although, the thing is that part of me actually feels bad for him, knowing what it's like wanting to really be accepted by the people around you. So, I guess that's why I blurt it out. "Fine. I'll be your friend, Kol. But, that's all I will be. Do you understand? No more flirting, none of that trying to undress me with your eyes thing that you do and none of this late night showing up at my apartment thing." I inform him with a firm tone, hearing as he laughs and tries to lean forward to grab a hold of my hand.

Kol's face falls a bit as I lean back and place my hands near myself a little bit more, waiting for him to say something. There's a long silence between us, mostly just staring at each other as I watch him get up and look around, taking a moment to look back at me when he says "Fine. Good night, Lexi and here's my cell phone number if you ever just want to talk, so that I don't have to come over here late at night. Maybe, I can take you out to lunch or dinner sometime. As, a friend that is." He says with a wink, turning away from me as I get up too and follow towards the door to my apartment.

"Just friends." I say simply, watching as Kol turns and gives me a slight smirk, a laugh trying to escape past his mouth as he says "Yeah, just friends."

"So, I'll see you around then and thanks for bringing back her diaper bag." I thank him once more, glancing over to see Kol nod, his hand on the doorknob as he turns it and opens the door.

"I'll see you around, Lexi." He says in a soft tone, stepping out in to the hall and leaving me standing out in the hallway, watching him leave and silently trying not to regret becoming Kol Mikealson's 'friend'.

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V. **

"Let's get straight to the point, Miranda. I'm not here to play games and to be quite honest, I could care less about how you paid for this nice hotel room. So, what are you doing here!" I ask her in a demanding tone, pushing my way inside of her room as I hear my mother let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm just here to see you and your sister. That's it. Does there always have to be a hidden agenda with me?" She asks, shuffling the sheets on her messy bed when she sits on it and crosses her legs over each other, giving Damon a smirk.

"Well, there probably is knowing you and your past. Oh, going somewhere new, Miranda?" Damon asks, pointing out that one of her suitcases is halfway packed and she has her passport laying flat on her bed.

"I'm actually leaving town tomorrow morning. So that you or Elena won't have to worry about me causing trouble, again. I promise Jeremy. I know when I'm not wanted and it's clear that you and your sister don't want me here. I just came to see if I could repair things with you both and now, I see that neither of you want anything to do with me." She explains, getting up from her bed and walking over to the small mini bar in her hotel room, pouring herself a drink and turning on her heels as she asks "Do you boys want anything?"

"You're here for something else and now since you realized that your plan would have failed. You're leaving town. I know you, mother and you never just leave a place you've been peacefully. So, I don't believe you. I think that your full of shit and let's make it very clear. If I see you anywhere near me, my family or Elena and her family. I won't hesitate to arrest you on harassment or stalking charges." I tell her in a threatening tone, gazing over to see her swallow the lump in her throat hard as she runs her hands through her hair nervously. Miranda's hands are shaking profusely when she places the glass of an amber colored liquid against her lips and sips on it slowly before speaking in a scared undertone.

"Harassment charges? I'm not harassing anyone and I would never stalk you or your sister! Are you out of your mind?" She tries to say, watching as I cross my arms over my chest and take a step closer to her. My eyes are locked on to Miranda's face when I hiss out. "You have until the morning to get the hell out of town and never come back. If for some reason, you don't leave. I won't think twice about throwing your lying ass in jail! You ruined my life and you ruined Elena's. You are the reason why her and I are so fucking messed up and I honestly think that you never deserved to be our mother. Elena, my own bloodied sister was more of a mother to me than you ever were! So, get the hell out of town, Miranda and don't you ever try to contact us again!" I scream at her, watching her body shake and her brown eyes fill with unshed tears as she sniffles, putting on her act of grief stricken mother automatically.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for messing you and Elena up. I never meant to hurt you or her. I swear, Jeremy. You need to believe me!" She says in a pleading tone, tears streaming down her face as I turn away from her and exhale a deep breath before I turn back around, our eyes locked on one another as I hear Damon sit down somewhere in the room.

"After Grayson died. Our real father. You brought John Gilbert into our lives and her ruined everything he touched as you sat there and let him! So, don't you dare give me this bullshit speech about how you never meant to hurt us, how you where always there for us. Because, you never were and as of tonight, I never want you to be in our lives again. You're like a leech, sucking the life out of us and neither I or Elena need that anymore. We didn't need you when we were younger and living in a shit hole, trying to survive and we don't need you now!" I shout at her, hearing as she starts to cry harder and I turn away from her towards the door, nodding towards Damon that we can go.

"You have until tomorrow morning, Miranda. Tick tock!" I remind her, watching as Damon opens the door in front of us and I can feel as he pats me on the back when I step out of her hotel room. Numbing myself to the sound of my mother's wailing cries when she says " I'll leave, I promise. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

It takes a moment to hear it. But, I can tell that he's up and in the kitchen. As I stretch my arm out, hoping that I'll run my hand across Stefan's chest and when I don't. I let out a disappointed sigh when I retract my hand back and pull over the covers, my legs shivering from the sudden cold that hits my skin.

I stumble to my feet in the dark, noticing that it's a little past 2am as I fumble for something to slip over Stefan's t-shirt that I fell asleep in and when I find it, I make my way towards the shining light that's coming through the crack from the door of our bedroom.

My eyes take a moment to adjust to the bright light in the kitchen. But his soothing voice makes my stomach fill with butterflies as I realize that he's up early, talking to Aiden in a soft tone. I quickly lean against the wall, hoping that he doesn't see me, laying my head back and listening to them. Stefan's talking to him, like he talks with Sam sometimes, like Aiden's older than he is and wiser beyond his years. Not just his newborn son that is still learning about the world around him.

"So, buddy. Let me explain this again. Sammy will always have your back. No matter what happens in your life. Your brother and your sister will always be there for you. Remember that. Your mom and I will do as much as we can to make sure that all three of you are close. Look, I know sometimes that brothers and sisters have disagreements and that you may not always see eye to eye on things. But, Sam's a good brother and Olivia is a really smart older sister. They'll always look out for you when your mother and I can't be there." Stefan explains, exhaling deeply as I hear him turn around and curse under his breath, shutting off the stove as he pulls out the warmed bottle of milk. I'm assuming that he heated it up for Aiden without having to wake me up so that I would have to breast feed him.

"Late night life chats with your infant son?" I ask him, finally breaking my silence and turning the corner, walking slowly into the kitchen. Stefan's got Aiden wrapped up against his chest, a blue swaddling blanket around our son as he leans over the sink to check the temperature of the milk in the bottle.

"You heard that?" He asks, rocking Aiden in his arms and turning off the warm sink water, trying to give Aiden the bottle in his other hand.

"Yeah, I did. It was cute. But, you still talk to the kids like your waiting for something horrible to happen. Like you're going to go away again and not be in their lives. Stefan, you need to stop that." I comment, hearing as he inhales through gritted teeth. Still rocking Aiden back and forth, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, nervously..

"How else am I supposed to do that, Elena? Hmm. After everything that we've been through. I'm still doing the one job that almost killed me because I can't let it go. Because, I love it and I don't know what else I would do with my life if I wasn't a fire fighter. I know, it sounds over dramatic or whatever. But, it's true. I'm not really good at this, at... Being a dad. It terrifies me more than a stupid blazing fire does." His tells me, taking a step closer towards me. I watch as Stefan's body tenses when I place my hands against his arm, locking my eyes on his face.

"Stop talking like you're not going to be around to see Aiden, Sam or even Olivia grow up. Because, you will. You're the one who said it yourself, Stefan. This is our second chance and I get it. I really do. You feel like you keep screwing up and that the kids are going to turn out all messed up and hating you for your mistakes. But, they won't. With you as their dad and me as their mom. They won't. I promise you that our kids will be just fine. Because, you're doing an amazing job, even if you think that you're not." I inform him, watching as Stefan looks away from me for a brief moment, his hands beginning to shake a bit as he holds the bottle in his other hand still and cradles Aiden against him. I watch as he brings our son's ear closer towards his chest so that Aiden can hear his dad's soothing heartbeat.

"He likes this, you know. The sound of my heart beating against his ears. It helps him calm down and not cry." Stefan tells me in an informative way. Smiling a little as I look up to see his bright green eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"I know. I like it too. But, what's really wrong, Stefan?" I ask him, listening as he sniffles, turning away from me when I step in front of him, my hands grabbing a hold of his face so that his eyes are locked on me.

"I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for them, sometimes. I look at you and you make it all look so easy. This whole parenting thing is like second nature to you. But, ever since I came back into their lives, into your life. I've just been feeling like I'm trying to prove to you and to our kids that I'm good enough...That I can be their dad and they don't need to hate me or be mad at me for screwing up every once in awhile." Stefan explains, leaning against the counter as he watches my hands slip off his cheeks, my eyes still secured on his face as I watch him close his eyes to my words.

"I love you, Stefan. Our children, love you and no matter what happens in their lives. They will always know that they have a dad that loves them more than life itself. Olivia being mad at you and I for lying to her wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have told them both about Matt when it first happened. But, I didn't and I know that we tried to explain that to them, that Matt's not coming back. But, it's still going to take them a long time to realize that it's for the best. I choose you, Stefan. I picked you to be in our lives. I know that I've made a lot of mistakes with our kids and in our relationship. But, you being their father and helping me raise them, like it always should have been. Will never be one of those mistakes." I explain, my hands placed against his wrist as he gives me a small smile and nods.

"I know. I just.." He starts to say as I interrupt him, a small smile tugging on his lips when he glances at me.

"We took things too fast. We didn't really give each other the time that we needed to figure what these new roles mean for either of us. I've been waiting 5 years to be your wife and now that I am. I can't picture being anything different to you. Stefan, you're my best friend and I know all of this..the new job, having Aiden and living in this house together as real family now. It's a huge adjustment for both of us. Yet, even more so for you, because it all happened so quickly. But, I want us to promise each other something from now on." I comment, leaning forward and kissing Aiden's drooling cheeks as he stirs in Stefan's arms.

"What?" He asks me with a curious tone, turning around for a brief moment to place the now half empty milk bottle on the counter near us.

"Promise me that no matter what. We'll take things slower than we have been. One step at a time and I'm promising you now that when you start to feel like your messing up. I'll there to help you adjust to this whole, parenting thing. Just as long as you help me do the same." I add, watching as he gives me a small smile and nods in agreement to my words.

"Okay. I promise. We'll take it all a day at a time." Stefan says, closing his eyes when I lean into him and kiss his lips softly, taking a step back and smiling when I start to slowly make my way back into our bedroom.

"Elena?" Stefan says, stopping me in my tracks as he questions my name. I turn back around to him. Watching as he shifts a sleepy and softly cooing Aiden in his arms and makes his way towards me.

"I love you, too. I just want you to know that and I'm glad that I'm here with you, trying to figure this all out." He says, watching as I smile at him.

I stay silent as Stefan clears his throat and steps in front of me completely, his fingertips caressing my cheek as he whispers into my ear, the vibration of his voice sending a shiver down my spine as he questions. "So, does this mean that you'll warm up to the idea of me doing my job without begging me not to go, almost every morning?"

"No. But, nice try." I smirk at him, kissing his face as I pivot on my heels and hear when Stefan mummers under his breath. "Oh, come on!"

"Nope! Not a chance. Unless, Tyler doesn't give you actual assignments and keeps you as a training officer, than I can live with that. But, if he or anyone else puts you into danger again. I will personally go down there and give him a piece of my mind." I tell him in a warning tone. Turning back around when I feel Stefan's hand lingering against my back.

"Come on, Elena. I know what I'm doing." He states, rubbing small circles upon my lower back as I exhale and lean my head back. My eyes looking up at him upside down when I grin at him and speak in an annoyed tone. "That's what you said last time too and look where it got us. I mean, granted you weren't to blame. But, all I want is for you to be safe, Stefan. Can't you understand that?" I ask him, turning towards Stefan again as he shifts Aiden against his chest and tries to touch my face but I back away from him briskly.

"What would you want me to do? Huh. Become a stay at home dad and watch you go to work every morning instead. You know that I would go crazy being cooped up inside of this house all day long!" He states, hearing as I let out a small laugh and grin at him. The thought of Stefan staying home alone with the kids, crosses my mind for a moment and I can picture it in my head. He'd probably call me every 20 minutes, making sure that he's changing Aiden's diapers correctly and keeping Sam and Olivia entertained enough so that they wouldn't get bored.

"Maybe we should try it. I like that idea. Besides, it would keep you safe." I tell him, making my way out of the kitchen when I hear him mumble out. "Oh, come on. Elena. You're not thinking rationally about this! I don't look as cute as you do in those maid outfits. It would be a crime have me be a stay at home dad!" Stefan explains, pleading in his voice when I turn to look at him.

Stefan's eyes are trying to search mine as I feel a small smile appear across my face when I say "Oh, you may not look as cute as I do. But, you do look way better without your shirt off than I do and coming home to that every day, wouldn't be a crime, it'd be heavenly! Now, let's go to sleep." I say, hearing as Stefan lets out a laugh and winks at me when he says simply. "We'll see about that. Because, I disagree with you on that one. Coming home to you in one of those skimpy maid outfits would be a nice change. Plus, you do look way better than I do without your clothes on."

* * *

**A/N: So, how much you all want a bet that Miranda is pretty much lying about leaving town? Also, Am I the only one who is really liking this whole Lexi and Kol dynamic/ blooming relationship ;) Oh and the talk that Stefan and Elena had..Hmm...Maybe taking things slower for them will help their relationship and help Stefan bond with his kids more. **

**PLEASE**** let me know what you all think about this update. Love it? Hate it? Sound off in the reviews! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading & Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all your reviews, really means a lot to me to know that a lot of you like this sequel! :) **

**Here's CH.6. It's a fairly long update and it also has a flashback in it. I think that I will be adding a lot of flashbacks in this story, just like I did for One and Only. But, not just ones of Stefan and Elena. Maybe a few of the other characters as well!**

**Anyways, Enjoy and thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX- Begin Again **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

_I can hear his voice in my head, his screams that send shivers down my spine. Yet, when I close my eyes all I can really see is his face. He's covered in blood from his head all the way down to half of his upper body. His clothing is torn and he's got a huge gash seeping blood from his leg. He's got soot marks all over his legs, arms and face and in the background, I could tell that he barely made it out alive from the burning explosion. _

_"Elena, help me...Please, baby. You have to help me!" He begs me, watching as I make my way towards him. My small frame is wearing what was supposed to be my wedding dress. Although, all the white and once beautiful fabric is covered with black soot and his own blood staining it. My hands are shaking when I approach him, my eyes are blurred by the tears in them and right when I reach out to help him, to save him for the warehouse fire. Stefan collapses in my arms and he stops breathing, everything around us goes white and I hear his last words, the last name upon his bloodied lips, is mine._

"No, No, No..Please...you need to stay with me. Please, Stay!" I scream out into the stillness of our bedroom, gasping for air and clutching my chest and quickly realizing where I am. It's another night, another one of these damn dreams that I haven't been able to shake, since what seems like forever ago. Since our lives were turned upside down.

"Hey, it's okay. Elena! Look at me! Sweetheart, look at me!" Stefan utters in a panicked tone, running out of our walk in closest with his pants on and a white think tank top, watching as I start crying hysterically. His frantic pleas and his hands seem to jolt me out of the trance I have, out of my nightmares and the darkness that still seems to linger almost every night since I've closed my eyes in the last few days and I seem to be the only person who remembers why these dreams have always been so reoccurring around this time.

My eyes are filled with tears spilling over my cheeks as I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face into the curve of it when I sob against my husband's chest. The words that come out of my mouth are barely there, barely even heard by him when I say "You died, in my arms..You died all over again and there was nothing I could do to save you, there was-."

"Shh..It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promised, remember?" He comfirms, gently pushing me away from him when he hears me sniffle and I exhale deeply.

"I don't hate your job. I just hate that you put your life on the line to save people all the time. I know that you love it and it's so selfish of me to hate that you help people. It's selfish and childish of me. But, we need you here too, Stefan. I need you here, too." I mumble out of nowhere, trying to catch my breath when I feel Stefan pull me towards him again, his skin is warm and his hands are gently rubbing small circles against my back when he kisses the top of my head and says nothing, just holds me for a while in the silence of our bedroom.

* * *

It takes a moment, maybe a few minutes actually before either of us opens their mouths to speak and when we do, it's Stefan that talks first.

"I know. I know that this isn't what we thought I'd be doing when I came back home. But, you need to understand that I'm safe. This isn't a crazy revenge plot against us, Elena. This isn't Matt, Katherine or Klaus trying to tear us apart. It's just a job that I was trained to do and that's familiar to me. And, that I won't give up. I mean, I can't just work these part time smaller jobs every day. It's not enough money and now with Aiden. It's just, I need to make enough money for the both of us until you can start working again." Stefan explains, rubbing his hand against my arm when he pushes back from me and I watch as he takes his finger and places it under my chin, lifting up my face so that our eyes are locked on each other's intense gaze.

"I made you a promise that I'd stay safe and that we'd be a family again. I'm never going to break that promise for as long as I live. I told you that you don't have to worry anymore and I don't want you to worry about me so much. I want to take care of our family. Like I did before. It doesn't matter how much we fight over whose doing what job or whose taking the kids to school or even whose getting up to change Aiden's diapers in the early morning or late at night. We're a team and this, right here. This house and our kids is what makes us a family again. It's not the job that makes me who I am. It's you and this family." He tells me, leaning into me, his lips just inches away from my face. I can feel Stefan's warm breath wash over me and just when he licks his lips and is about to kiss me, Aiden starts to cry.

"Ahh..The fun police. I'll go get him." Stefan says, letting go of my wrist gently and caressing my cheek as he makes his way off the bed. But, my hand on his shoulder, stops him from leaving the room, along with my shaking voice.

"But, being a fire fighter is all you have ever known. It was part of what attracted me to you in the first place. You had this confidence about you and this charm and you were cute, especially in that uniform. Look, Stefan. I'll go see Carol for the nightmares. I'll talk to her about them and try to sort this out. Just..Promise me that you'll be okay." I tell him, watching as he gives me a small smile and leans into me again, leaving a quick kiss against my lips when he says "Of course, I will. Now, it's 3 in the morning and I have to be up soon anyways. So, I'm going to go get Aiden and try not to wake up Sam and Olivia in the process of making my way into the kitchen to get his bottle. But, you should go back to sleep." He instructs me, getting up from the bed starting to make his way out of our room once again.

I watch with tear stained cheeks and slightly misty eyes when Stefan stops midway towards the door, turning around again as he shrugs his shoulders when he turns his head towards my direction and says "I have a better idea. Since I still have an hour to spare and you're awake. I'll be right back." He explains, walking out of our room without another explanation and going straight towards the nursery.

I close my eyes and lean my head against the headboard of our bed and exhale deeply, taking in the moment of silence that I get before my eyes shoot open and I'm met with Aiden's tearful face, his red cheeks are piping hot and his hazel eyes are red from crying when Stefan cradles him against his chest and pats his back.

"Sammy and Livia would be so jealous right now if they saw us having this little family bonding session without them. If it wasn't so early, I'd wake them up to join us." He says with a smile, watching with careful eyes as I push my body up, so that I can hold Aiden. But, I hear a small jealous laugh escape out of my lungs when Stefan leans in to kiss my face and then walks over to his side of the bed with Aiden in his arms.

"You're glaring at me." He points out, laughing when I huff out a breath and shake my head, trying to argue with him.

"No, I'm not. I was gazing at you two. How cute you look together." I comment, hearing when he laughs and runs one of his hands through my hair, smiling at me.

"What? You get to spend time with the three of them all day long and I only get the mornings. Since, late at night when I get home, everyone's already asleep, including you." He says, a bashful smile on his face when he gently sits down on the bed beside me and leans towards me with Aiden snuggled against him.

"Do you think he knows how much we love him?" Stefan asks, turning towards me with a curious look on his face. He watches as I softly place my hand on top of Aiden's soft scalp and lean towards him to kiss his head, mumbling against his skin. Quietly taking in the smell of baby powder and the Johnson's baby shampoo.

"Mhhmm..I know that he does. You hear that?" I say. Watching as Stefan tilts his head to the side and looks over at me when I pull my hair behind my shoulder and adjust the strap to my peach colored tank top.

"What?" He asks, leaning back and slowly rocking a sleepy looking Aiden in his arms.

"The moment you went into Aiden's room, he stopped crying. That sound is silence. Blissful silence. Our kids know that they're safe with you. It makes them calm down." I add, watching as Stefan shrugs his shoulders back and gives me a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Stefan says, leaning his head back and curling his arms a bit more underneath Aiden's body as I sit near them, watching both of their eye lids flutter close and I smile to myself. Silently knowing that just the sight of Stefan so relaxed with our son in his arms in the moment, suddenly makes me forget all about how scared I was from my nightmares.

* * *

"So, when did the dream's start?" Carol asks, eyeing me through her thick black glasses as I watch her tap her high heels on to the brown colored carpeting in her office.

"I've been having them on and off for years now. They started two days after the funeral. I mean, after what I thought was going to be Stefan's funeral when we...you know." My voice breaks at the end of my sentence as the memory of it floods my head.

"When you thought he was dead. Elena...What's triggering them?" She asks with a curious tone, jotting down some more notes as I flip my hair back and let out a nervous laugh, trying to avoid the answer to her question.

"I don't know." I state with a firm and confident tone, hearing when Carol scoffs and leans back into her seat.

"No. That's not good enough. You do know what's going on and what's triggering your dreams. Tell me. I won't judge you, you know that." She says with reassurance.

" Today's the anniversary of the day Stefan went missing and was declared dead..That's the day that my whole entire life changed. That's what's been triggering my dreams. Not to mention the fact that my husband has decided to take Kol Mikaelson under his wing like he's a damn saint of all fire fighters!" I yell out in an agitated tone, feeling like an idiot when I feel my anger come to a boiling point and I glance over to see Carol's eyes widen when I get up and shout all my frustrations out.

"Do you feel better now?" She asks me, a slight sadness in her eyes when I sit back down on the white colored couch in front of her, a small light brown coffee table separating us.

"No, I don't. I don't feel better at all! Some days I wish that I could go back to who I was before I met him. You know, the girl that was feisty and had this confidence that shined through wherever she was. But, then I look at myself now. How broken I've become and I don't even recognize who I am anymore. Don't get me wrong, Carol. I know that he loves me. I know that he loves this family and both he and I would do anything for each other. But..." My voice trails off, the words are on the tip of my tongue, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth as Carol leans towards me a little and whispers.

"But, what? Elena, come on. First off you deny that you're having these nightmares and now you give me this whole speech about you and Stefan and-" Carol starts to say as she watches me place my hand up in the air, cutting her off in mid thought.

"I'm afraid of losing him! I'm scared of losing my husband. Okay?" I tell her, my voice flattering as I hear Carol exhale and then she clears her throat, her words coming out in a light and reassuring tone.

"Elena. You don't need to worry about losing him to his job. He's told you time and time again that you don't need to worry about that." She tells me. The things I already know. The fact that Stefan's job isn't really the issue anymore and now it's my own damn insecurities shining through.

"It's not the job that I'm worried about anymore. I mean, it still irritates me and all. But, in the past few hours, I've realized that it's part of what makes Stefan who he is. It's not me or the kids, it's his job. He said the exact opposite this morning though. But, I disagree with him." I tell her, watching as she writes more down on a white sheet of paper on her lap and she pushes up her glasses with her index finger before she speaks to me again.

"So, what's the problem then. What are you so terrified about?" Carol questions, watching as I nervously let out a laugh and exhale deeply, grinding my teeth together nervously before I even open my mouth.

It's stupid really. My own worries, my hormones have been all off since I had Aiden and these last few days haven't been any better in making me feel back to normal again. So, as the words roll of my tongue and they spill out in the dead silent room, part of me instantly regrets even thinking about the stupidity of it.

"I'm worried that he'll eventually leave me for someone else. What if after having three kids with him and starting this family. What if Stefan decides that we're not as good enough as we used to be together and he just leaves me?" I confess, automatically feeling like a total idiot for feeling the way I suddenly do.

Carol shakes her head, a small smile creeping upon her lips as she inhales and says in a reassuring tone. "He loves you too much to ever do that. Stefan, loves you more than you know, Elena. And, to be completely honest. Maybe the two of you need to remind each other that. Besides, it must not be easy trying to joggle being with the kids and with Stefan. Especially with everything that's been happening lately." She says, looking past me and out the window that has the view of the city sky scrapers surrounding us.

"Like, my mother showing up? Yeah, well..That unexpected surprise hasn't been easy on anyone." I comment, running my hands through my hair and leaning my head back against the sofa behind me.

"I understand that, of course it isn't. So, let's talk about your mother and how her arrival has affected you and your family?" She asks me. I watch as her serious demeanor breaks for a minute and a small smile appears across her lips when I groan and start to instantly complain about the topic she's chosen to discuss.

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V. **

I know that they don't like me. It boils down to a million factors. But, my last name and my background is probably the biggest problem. Although, when I make my way into the locker room and watch as Damon changes his shirt, glancing over at me quickly when he stops near me and leans towards my ear when he whispers " I really hope that my brother drags your ass to the ground today."

I laugh at him, his useless words that he thinks will affect me, make me want to quit this place and make me transfer. Yet, I shake my head, looking down at my dirty and old tennis shoes before I reply back to him. "Part of me kind of hopes he does too. I'm not the bad guy here, Damon. Your brother gave me a chance and so did, Tyler. Now, let me learn from one of the best there is in this department. So that no one gets killed on my watch one day. Stefan's a good man and I'm sorry for what happened to him and his family. But, I'm not the bad guy." I reiterate, hearing when the door to the locker room swings open and Stefan leans against it, clearing his throat before he glares at Damon and I.

"Damon, leave him be. Kol, let's go." He says, pushing off from the doorway and making his way down the hall, causing me to run out of the locker room and leaving Damon to shake his head at us.

* * *

"I feel like I should apologize for my brother's behavior. Ever since I've been back, he's been different. Everything is different." Stefan says, stepping in to his boots and pulling the straps to his pants over his shoulders.

"This uniform is like a lifesaver. It's all heat resistant..Well, for the most part." He explains, handing me a helmet with the district's logo on the back.

"Is there anything really important that I should know?" I ask him, watching as he continues to suit up. But, stops abruptly. A hint of agony in his eyes as he closes them briefly and exhales, almost as if he's remembering something important, like the things that he's been through in the last year are all coming back in waves to haunt his conscious.

"Yeah, don't get yourself killed out there. Always have your brother's back. Look, I know that it may not seem like it right now. But, even if we hate each other in this station. We're brothers out there in the field and no matter what happens, we always have each other's backs." He advises, bending down and leaning against the wall behind him as he sits down and ties his boots up.

"Stefan?" I question his name, watching as his eyes dart up to look at me and he stops for a moment, looking down at his wedding ring before he nods, signaling to me that I've got his attention.

"I know it may not be any of my business. But, what was the first thing that you thought about when you were trapped in the warehouse?" I ask him, eyeing Stefan closely as he opens his mouth to speak and his eyes become vacant, like he's back in the warehouse, trapped in the nightmare that had become his life.

"My wife and my kids. Those were two things that I thought about the most when I was under all that debris. I thought about her, raising them alone and I knew that I needed to try everything I could to get out of there. However, we all know how that ended. Kol..." He stops for a moment when he says my name, rubbing his face in frustration and then looking up at me again, inhaling through gritted teeth when he adds "This maybe a really stupid thing to say. But, I'm not angry anymore at what your brother and what Katherine and Matt did to me. I mean, Elena still carries so much anger inside of her. But, I don't. I've come to terms with it and to be honest, if it hadn't been for Katherine keeping those news clippings on me about the warehouse. I would have never been given the chance to be with my family again. We're starting over and this time, it's good."

I nod at him, glancing over to see Stefan slowly push himself up from the bench that he's sitting on and walk out towards the garage where the fire truck is already waiting with the gear all set up for my training today. But, right when I follow Stefan out towards the garage and through the hallways of the fire station, I get stopped by a familiar voice and when I turn around, the knot in my stomach builds as she walks towards us, shouting out my name. Although, when I look over at Stefan he seems a million miles away from where we are at the moment.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

_"Yeah, yeah. I will be there in 10 minutes. Just give me 10 minutes!" She stated, placing her cell phone down on the table top in front of her. _

_"Leaving so soon?" I asked her. She had this blue shirt on, a drink of vodka in her hands and her long brown hair had been pinned back with a dozen bobby pins._

_"You're the guy from the diner. Stefan was it? You asked me out...twice!" She pointed out, her hands tightening around the glass as she leaned forward and smiled at me, her dark brown eyes shining. _

_"Yeah and you're the waitress whose life I saved from almost getting ran over and who agreed to go out with me. Also, the one who almost stood me up on our first date. Nice to see you again, Elena." _

_"Woah. I almost stood you up...I didn't stand you up. I was casually late. I went home and changed. I wanted to look presentable." She said with a laugh, running her hands through her brown hair and gazing up at me again._

_"Presentable? Elena. Ha. You could be wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt and you'd still look good. Besides, I fight fires, smell like smoke and on my days off, I do small maintenance jobs around town. I don't look presentable all the time. I'm either covered in grease and dirt or soot from head to toe." I had told her, watched when she placed her hand onto my arm and laughed. _

_"If that's the case. You clean up well." She said, smiling at me before she looked down at her cell phone and sighed. _

_"So, I never thought that our first date would have sucked that much for you to be sitting alone at a bar after it, all alone and drinking." I commented, watching as she instantly shook her head, a smile on her face as her cheeks began to turn a slight hint of red._

_"It didn't suck. I usually end up here, call up a few of my girlfriends and we-" She began to say._

_"You're meeting someone? Oh well. Excuse me as I go buy you a round a drinks and then go sit with my friends and watch you talk about me from across the room over there." I told her, pointing over to where Tyler, Matt and Damon were sitting, all of them laughing about something that Damon had said. _

_"Don't hold your breath. Mr. Salvatore. I won't be talking about you all night long." Elena stated, a smirk on her face as she watched me slip off the bar stool and place a few dollars on the bar top in front of her. _

_"Hmm..Really? That's a shame. Because, I was planning on talking to them about you. All night long to whoever would listen. Have a good night, Miss Gilbert and tell your friend that if she wants to join us, you both can." I said, watching as Elena turned around in her chair to face me._

_"Stefan! Wait." She said, looking past me and towards the table, filled with my brother and my two other close friends._

_"Yeah?" I asked, pivoting on my heels and locking my eyes on her once more as she hoped off the stool and walked over to stand near me as she spoke. "My friend's running late and that phone call was to someone that I don't want to see right now. So, can I join you?"_

_Elena's eyes glistened when I nodded my head and smiled at her, wrapping my around her shoulder and hearing as she exhaled deeply. "And for the record, I was planning on talking about you and how sweet you were to me, with my friend. All night long." _

"Kol! Wait up, boys!" She shouts from behind us, which almost instantly brings me out of my memories of Elena and I. I look over to see this petite, blonde and model like, 23 year old secretary with her gray pencil skirt and a tight black long sleeve shirt that clings onto her body, showing off her slim figure.

I turn in sync with Kol as we're both met with these vibrant blue eyes and a huge grin on her face when she leans into him and hugs him tightly, a smirk across her lips as she pulls away and looks up at me, licking her lips.

"Well, well. You must be Stefan Salvatore. I've heard a lot about you." She says, her tone instantly changing from excited little girl to vixen within a millisecond of her standing near Kol and looking over at me.

"Yeah. I am. Nice to meet you..." I begin to say, my voice trailing off when Kol shrugs his shoulders back and clears his throat, walking over to her and gently slinging his arm over her shoulder when he states "Stefan. This is my sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. She just got the job for being the stations new receptionist." Kol explains, turning his head to look over at his sister whose got this bashful smile on her face. Her cheeks turning a bit red when I smile at her and extend my hand out.

"It's a pleasure, Rebekah. Hope you like it here." I tell her in a friendly tone, watching her blue eyes light up like a little kid at a candy store and she takes a step towards me, still holding on to my hand when she speaks.

"Oh, I will. Go easy on my brother here. He's kind of important to me and well, besides our older brother in upstate New York. Kol's my roommate. I kind of need him around." She explains, looking down at my hand and then frowning a bit before I release her hand and hear when she starts to sigh out loud.

"It was nice meeting you, Stefan." She says, turning on her heels and winking to me over her shoulder. I ignore it, shaking my head and slowly making my way towards the garage when I overhear Kol scold his younger sister, both of them throwing around my name.

"He's married, Rebekah." Kol warns, placing his arm around his sister as I turn my head back around to see the two of them walk back towards the office.

"Yeah. I noticed. So, what? That's never stopped me before." She states, turning around to lock her eyes on me when she bites down on her lower lip. I watch as Rebekah grins at me again when her and Kol walk further down the hallway and I'm left standing there. The pit in my stomach growing because the Mikealson's maybe a lot of things. But, one thing is very clear about them, wherever they seem to go, trouble follows and trouble seems to be Rebekah's middle name.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V. **

"I don't believe a word my mother says! She's not leaving town, Bonnie!" Jeremy complains, throwing his hands up in frustration as he leans his head back onto our couch and looks up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I agree with him. Miranda is a lying piece of shit!" Damon chimes in, slowly bouncing Zach against his chest in our kitchen.

"So, neither of you believe her when she said that she was leaving last night. Come on, you guys. Why don't we give her the benefit of the doubt." I try to reason with both of them, hearing as Damon scoffs at my words.

"I don't give women who abandon their kids and then come back years later for god knows what, the benefit of the doubt. She wants something, Bonnie and none of us will rest until we find out what she wants." Damon says, yawning when he hands Jeremy our baby and walks over to me, leaning down against the couch and kissing my cheeks.

"Fine. I get it. But, you two can't allow this whole 'Miranda' thing to consume you. She's probably already gone by now. Besides, she's just a bitchy mother trying to screw up her daughter's life and trying to get closer to her grand kids. What harm can she really do? Except for instead of going to try and work things out with Elena. She's going against her. and Miranda's going about it in all the wrong ways." My voice trails off when I hear Zach start to cry and I get up off the couch, walking back into the kitchen and holding out my hands towards Jeremy.

"So, how's he doing?" Jeremy asks me, watching as I kiss Zach's head and rest my hand onto the top of his head.

"The doctor said that he's got a really nasty cold. They gave him a bunch of antibiotics that should help clear it up, soon." I explain, watching as Jeremy shrugs his shoulders back and we both stop when we hear Damon nearly shout out. "That's it! She's laying low until she gets the opportunity to strike again or the information she needs to do it. Miranda being back in town to apologize to Elena, that's not the only reason she's here and I have a feeling that it's not the last we've seen or heard of Miranda Gilbert. She'll be back and when she is, we'll be ready for her."

* * *

** A/N: So, what did you all think? Anyone else really like the little 'SE family bonding moment'. Also, I finally introduce another character..Rebekah. She's going to be interesting to say the least. ;)**

**PLEASE**** let me know what you all though and if you want feel free to leave a review. Did you love it? Hate it? **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!- **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Readers! Thank you all so much for your reviews. :) As a writer it really does make me happy to know that you guys like what I write, since I write it all for you lovely people.**

**Anyways, Here's CH.7. Hope you guys like it! **

****ALSO, I made Rebekah a bit younger than everyone else on purpose for this story.****

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Seven **

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

_"For better or for worse...In sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live. I will love you, Caroline Forbes until my dying day..." I watched him as he squeezed my hands, smiling over at Stefan who handed him the rings and even as the pastor wrapped up our small wedding ceremony, I could see the eagerness in my soon to be husband's face as he leaned into me and whispered in a soft tone. "They all say that I'm not good for you. But, I'll prove them wrong one day, I promise." I felt the kiss on my cheek, the words sinking in when he pulled away and then before I knew it, our small ceremony with just a few of our closest friends was over and all I could think about was Tyler's words..."They say that I'm not good for you. But, I'll prove them wrong." _

"Prove them wrong. Give me a baby, Tyler!" I shout out, pushing the door open to his office as he gives me a confused look, hearing in the background as the new blonde receptionist tries to stop me. But, I shut the door, leaning my back against it as she walks up behind me and says "Ma'am, you can't go into Mr. Lockwood's office!"

She watches with a curious expression as I tilt my head, smirking at her when I look down at her thin black nearly see thru shirt as my voice becomes instantly coded with a small hint of sarcasm. "The hell I can't! Look, Blondie..I know you may be new to town and all. But, that man is my husband, he's part of the reason why this fire station runs so well because he works his ass off for this place. So, will you excuse me as I go and speak with him in private."

She's silent, staring at me as if I've just poured an ice bucket of water on her darkened skin, drenching her in it. "Oh and I do know of one thing that you shouldn't be doing either..." My voice trails off as she tries standing up taller, her eyes following a tired looking Stefan who walks by with Damon, both of them slinging towels over their shoulders, heading towards the locker rooms to take a shower and wash off the dirt on their skin and the smell of smoke from their hair.

The girl takes a step back, blushing a bit as she bites down on her lip and I smirk again, leaning towards her and hissing into her ear, my observation that's clear as day as she gawked at the two brother's when they walked by us. "I think that you shouldn't be staring at older men..who are married! Stefan Salvatore is a married man. He's 29 years old. He's too old for you and did I mention, he is a very happily married man! " I comment, hearing as she swallows hard and laughs nervously, trying to take a step back from me. But, my hand on her shoulder stops her movements.

" So, what? I'm old enough to look at older men. I'm not a child, I'm an adult too." She smiles, a grin that makes me instantly want to vomit as I lock my eyes on her and shake my head, releasing my grip from her shoulder and laughing a loud and annoyed laugh. "Look, even if he wasn't married. He loves her too much to ever look at or pay any attention to a little pretty thing like you. Trust me, honey. It will never happen. The two of you, will never happen!" I tell her, my tone laced with a warning as I step back and shrug my shoulders, hearing her sigh and watching as she runs her hands through her hair, smiling gleefully when she says with a wink. "Never say never. By the way, my name's Rebekah. I'm Kol Mikaelson's little sister. I don't think we've been properly introduced and as far as the things in this office go. I can stare at whatever I want here and do whatever I damn well please!"

* * *

"Fire the new secretary!" I tell him, throwing my purse down on the chair in his office as I watch Tyler look up at me again, scratching his head. "Excuse me?" He asks, watching when I nearly throw myself into the chair across from him and lift my legs up on to his desk.

"Fire that dumb blonde girl that you hired to answer phones and flirt with all of the guys, including Stefan who is madly in love with his wife and trying to make their marriage work. Oh and another really big reason is because...She's pissing me off!" I tell him, my voice rising with every word as I watch Tyler rub his face in frustration, sighing out loud and clearing his throat to speak, waiting for my tirade of how much my small encounter with Rebekah Mikaelson has already made me hate her and I can't wait to go home and call Elena and tell her all about the little blonde whose got eyes for her husband.

"Caroline, I can't just fire every woman that you hate or seem to not like. It doesn't work like that and Rebekah seems nice enough to work here. She's just really friendly." He comments with a small laugh, watching me roll my eyes at his words as I scoff at him.

"Friendly? Ha. Fine, whatever you say!" I exclaim, looking up to see Tyler's hands on his desk, a smirk on his face when he says "So, enough about her and more about this other thing you said when you first walked into my office."

My eyes glisten when I nearly squeal out a stifled laugh, shifting my weight in my seat and breathing out a deep breath. Acting like it wasn't even that big of a deal, like it's not that early in the morning and that I just marched my way into my husband's office, hoping that we'd just have sex right on top of his desk and not talk at all. But, his questioning takes me by surprise when I realize that he really wants to talk about this.

"What did I say again?" I ask him, playing dumb and watching Tyler smile when he shakes his head and leans forward, grabbing a hold of my hand that's resting on top of the desk.

"You told me to prove them wrong and that you wanted a baby...well, your exact words were 'give me a baby, Tyler!' " He recalls, stroking his thumb against my hand when I look up at him, my eyes becoming misty eyed at the thought of us finally being on the same page.

" So, who are we proving wrong and what about all the IVF treatments or adopting?" He asks, intertwining our hands together as he smiles a sweet smile and I look down at our hands when he tightens his grip upon my fingers.

"I'm sick of all the fertility clinics. Damn it, Tyler. We're both still young enough to try it on our own. Come on, we're both 28 years old. We're not getting any younger. But, we still have enough time to get pregnant and have a baby. I'm still young enough to have a healthy pregnancy..." I try to convince him, feeling as he lets go of my hand and leans back into his chair, patting his lap and watching when I get up from my seat, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Caroline, where is this all coming from? Do you really want to try again, the old fashioned way. What if we get disappointed and it doesn't happen for us at all, Caroline? The last time you had a miscarriage it was horrible and I felt helpless. This isn't pressure from your parents is it? They aren't hounding you to give them grand kids are they.." He states, looking directly at my face, noticing the unshed tears in them as I bury my head against his neck and mumble out. "It won't. And it's not from them. I mean, I talked to your mother about it a little and she said we should try. Please, Tyler. Let's try...Let's try this out and see if it works. Because, I'm finally ready to have a baby. I want a baby, a pudgy, burping, crying, smelly, lovable, giggling and amazing baby. I want a baby that's all ours. Part of me and part of you. Okay?" I tell him, feeling as his hands tighten around me and Tyler leans into me more, kissing my neck and bringing his lips to my ear when he says "My mother..? You talked to my mother about our fertility problems what the hell were you thinking!"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"I'm telling you, Elena. I'm a horrible wife. I went behind Tyler's back and talked to Carol about our baby problems! What's wrong with me!" Caroline shouts, throwing her hands up into the air and watching as I rock Aiden slowly in my arms, observing that she's now pacing back and fourth in the nursery.

"I talk to his mother about my problems and how I feel like my husband needs to be a little bit more understanding. I mean, I love him. I really do. But, his lack of empathy lately is pissing me off. I just feel like he should understand how I'm feeling too..." My voice trails off as Caroline sits down in the middle of the room on the floor and lays down against the dark green carpet, exhaling heavily.

"Maybe we need a girls night. Like, we used too. Maybe we should leave all the guys to fend for themselves for a night. That would teach them to appreciate us. I'm feeling under appreciated by my husband and so are you Remember when we got drunk and danced on those tables at that diner you used to work at. God, Stefan was so pissed off when you called him to come and get you. But, he still carried you to the car and into the house, after you threw up on him. Like, what happened to those guys...They still appreciated us even when we accidently puked on them, they even cleaned up after us!" Caroline recalls, smiling from ear to ear when she rolls over on her stomach and places her hands underneath her chin, looking up at me with a reminiscent gaze in her eyes.

"We were young and stupid, Caroline. Those guys were too. We're grownups now with responsibilities and families. I have three kids now. I don't question that he loves me. I just..I just wish we'd talk more like we used too. I used to stay up with him for hours, watching the stars and the darkened sky turn into the early morning. I miss that." I remind her, hearing as she groans and narrows her eyes upon me.

"Come on, Elena! I know you've questioned it. You've told me that you were worried that he loves you. Don't act like you're not now. So, maybe if you spiced things up with Stefan than he wouldn't be so distant or whatever is wrong with him. Your whole world revolves around those kids and I get it. I really get it. But, Elena. You and Stefan need to keep the romance alive before.." Her voice trails off as she slowly gets up from her spot on the floor and straightens out her shirt, gazing back at a picture of the four of us.

"What are you talking about, Caroline? Is something going on that I should know about?" I ask her, hearing when she chuckles and turns to look back at me, a small shrug of her shoulders as she says "Not yet. But, if you don't fix things with your husband..there might be. Just, less counseling from my mother in law and more talking between the two of you, more intimacy. That might make him open his eyes a bit more."

I shake my head at her, trying to laugh off her words and the way she's said them. Almost, like she's warning me to keep an eye out for something that's going on. But, just as I get up and head towards the crib to put Aiden down for a nap, Caroline gets a head start to walk out of the room and I clear my throat, stopping her.

"Caroline, you'd tell me if you knew something was going on between Stefan and another woman..wouldn't you?" I ask her, watching as she places her hand against the door frame and turns her head to look over to me, a serious look on her face when she states in a firm tone. "He would never do that to you, Elena. I know Stefan. I've known him since I was in high school. He was the one that introduced me to Tyler. So, I know him and he's not that type of guy. He'd never hurt you like that. I'm just giving you some advice, to keep the spark alive before it fizzles out and you're left alone again. I'm worried about you is all and I would hate for something to ruin what you guys have now. A solid marriage."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

"So, little man. Are you being a good big brother?" I ask Sam, watching as he glances up at me, placing his feet just like Stefan has them up on the coffee table, crossing his ankles over one another. Clearly, imitating his father.

"Yeah. But, momma hogs Aiden a lot and me and Olivia don't get to spend a lot of time with him. He also poops too much." Sam says with a giggle, burying his face against Stefan's shoulder who has got Elena sitting on his lap and a beer in his other hand, laughing at something Damon's just said.

"You know Sammy. I heard a secret.." I begin to say, my voice trailing off as he turns his head and locks his green eyes directly on my face.

"You did?" He asks, his voice full of excitement when he suddenly pinches a small part of Stefan's shirt. Tugging on it to get his dad's attention. "Daddy! Daddy..Daddd!" He nearly shouts in an urgent tone, watching as Olivia slides into Caroline's lap and nestles her head against her chest, rubbing her tired looking eyes.

"Sam. I'm talking. Can it wait until I'm done?" Stefan asks him. Smiling a small smile at Elena who yawns and tilts her head towards Sam in a warning way.

"Okay. Auntie Lexi, I was going to tell daddy the secret too. But, he's not listening." Sam tells me, pouting when he climbs onto my lap and I look down at him, shaking my head and laughing a little.

"Sammy. If I tell you a secret. You can't go and tell someone else. It's not a secret anymore if you do that." I comment, hearing when he exhales and shrugs his shoulders back.

I watch as he stays quiet for a little while and then grins up at me, leaning towards my ear as he whispers into it. "Okay. I won't tell anyone...Please tell me the secret."

I nod at him, tightening my grip around his waistline, leaning towards his head and kissing it before I whisper into his little ear. "My secret is that I love you and your little sister very much!" I tell him, watching as Sam pushes away from me and grins, shaking his head as he giggles out. "Auntie Lexi. That isn't a secret, because Olivia and me already know that."

* * *

My little moment with Sam is broken as we all turn when we hear the doorbell ring and I slide Sam off my lap, looking over at Damon as he smiles widely and says "Hey, Lexi! Can you get that?"

"Why can't you get up and get it?" I ask him with a snarky tone, watching as Damon rolls his eyes at me and exhales when he adjusts Bonnie on his lap, kissing her shoulder and smirking when he says "Because, once you answer the door. Then, you can walk over to the kitchen and get us some more beer. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

UGH! Damon Salvatore, ever since I met the guy..He's been nothing but a pain in my ass! "Fine. But, I'm just answering the door and nothing else. You can get up and get your own darn beer!" I shout over my shoulder, making my way towards the door and when I open it, my stomach instantly feels like it's about to jump into my throat.

"Who invited the rookie?" I shout out, nearly slamming the door back into Kol's face when I huff out an annoyed breath as he smirks at me and stops the door from hitting him directly in the face with his hand.

"Nice to see you again, blondie." He says, taking a step into the house as I watch Damon get up and clear his throat, patting Stefan on the shoulder when he makes his way towards Kol and I.

"I invited him. He told me that his sister was annoying him and left for the day to who knows where. So, I felt bad for the poor guy and I politely invited him to join all of us. Here, at my brother's beautiful home. Do you have a problem with that..blondie?" Damon asks, his eyes gleaming as I look down at my feet and try my best not to lift my hand up and smack Damon across his face.

I shake my head. Ignoring Damon's question and turning to go back into the living room when I nearly bump right into Sam and Olivia who were watching the whole thing play out in front of them. I'm annoyed and clearly irritated as Damon walks past me and smiles, giving me a knowing look as he says with a wink. "I figured that you could keep him company."

"Sure, why not!" I shout out, hearing Damon let out a loud laugh when he goes to sit back down on the couch and winks at me once more, causing me to almost throw up in my mouth.

"Hi, I'm Olivia!" She says suddenly, walking over to Kol and extending out her small hand, her dark brown hair braided in a French braid as I watch Olivia smile when Kol introduces himself to her and she says out loud "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Um, honey. I don't think that's a good idea...Sam, why don't you and your sister go sit back down by your mom and dad." I suggest, watching as Kol leans down so that he's eye level with her, smiling at the little girl with bright brown eyes, shrugging his shoulders back and replying with a simple. "Sure, why not."

I can feel my heart race and my legs begin to become a little wobbly when I turn to see Sam sit back down on the couch and then I turn my attention back to Olivia when she suddenly blurts out. "My daddy says that you like my auntie Lexi, a lot. But, I don't know why she doesn't like you so much. You make her really mad. She always says bad words when she talks about you. But, I think she's just mad because she likes you too and she doesn't know it." Olivia says, a grin on her face when she turns on her heels and looks up at me, her brown eyes shining with pure joy. I can feel my facial expression change, Olivia's honesty leaving me completely mortified as Olivia leaves Kol and I standing alone near the front door. Both of us not saying a word, just taking each other's reactions in from the little 6 year old girl's words.

He stares at me for a little bit, laughing and shaking his head as he takes a step towards me. But, I speak before he can make another move closer to me. "She's a 6 year old. Don't listen to her... She's got a very lively imagination. She even has an imaginary friend named, Bella." I try to say, watching as Kol 's voice becomes serious and he smiles when he says "Well, they've always said that if you want to hear the truth. Ask a little kid."

* * *

**Rebekah's P.O.V. **

"So, nice to have you back in town." She tells me, eyeing me up and down as I slide into the booth at the hole in the wall restaurant, 35 minutes out of midtown Manhattan and in the middle of nowhere.

"Why'd you want me to meet you here, in the middle of nowhere. I agreed to only do one thing and I did it. I got the job at the fire station, didn't I?" I ask her, hearing as she laughs, leaning towards me and placing her olive colored skinned hand against my own as she locks her brown eyes on me.

"Oh, young and naive. Rebekah Mikaelson. Honey, you're not done until I tell you that you are. They're all asking questions. My son showed up at my hotel room a few days ago and told me to leave town. So, here I am, hiding until I figure out my next move. That is why we are in the middle of nowhere!" She says, watching with cautious eyes as a young and smiling waitress walks around the tables that we're surrounded by, picking up a few empty plates.

"So, what's the next move?" I ask her, leaning forward and locking my eyes on her as I hear her exhale when she says "I'm here for my daughter. I never liked that pesky husband of hers. So, I want you to be a little blonde distraction. I want you to get under his skin so bad that all he wants is you and he can't think straight to even be a good husband. Then, when their world is crumbling around them. My little sweet girl will come running back into her mother's arms and I'll be able to tell her that I told her so. And remind her that, Stefan Salvatore has always been nothing but a scumbag and just like in the beginning of it all when she chose to be with him. He was never good enough for my daughter and them being married doesn't change that. I want Stefan Salvatore out of my daughter's life for good, this time."

I nod as I shrug my shoulders back and lean against the booth, gazing up to see the waitress walk over to our table, handing the check to Miranda as she smiles and says "Have a wonderful day, Mrs. Gilbert."

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll help you. But, what's in it for me and why are you trying to push them away?" I ask her, hearing as Miranda laughs and gives me a devious grin when she states. " You don't ask any questions in regards to my motives, understand? Let's just say that neither you or I will be disappointed when he comes crying to you about how his wife left him and how his life is officially over."

* * *

**A/N: Oh and welcome back...Miranda! Now Rebekah is part of her plan too...uh ohhh...These two have trouble written all over them! :p Trying to screw up Stefan and Elena's relationship with a 'little blonde distraction.'**

_**So what did you guys all think?**__** PLEASE **__** feel free to leave me a review or comment about what you thought about the update! :)**_

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_-Until Next Time!- _


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all! This update has a little bit of everything...to be honest...I just hope you guys like it and don't completely hate it! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Eight **

**Kol's P.O.V. **

"You're not coming with me tonight, Rebekah!" I tell her, watching as she smirks at me and gets up from the couch, running towards me a bit as she starts to beg.

"Come on, Kol. I'll behave myself. Besides, all these guys are going to have their wives there...What's the big deal if I go with you. " She complains, placing her hands onto her hips and allowing a small smile to linger upon her face.

"I already told all the guys that I'm coming by myself. What's it going to look like when I bring my younger sister to this little event?" I ask her, hearing as she huffs out an uneasy breath, her face tightening with frustration.

"It's just a welcome back party for that guy Stefan. I've been working at the fire station for almost three weeks now. What's the big deal if you bring me! Come on, Kol. I want to be a part of their little group too. They're all so close with each other. Don't you just want to be a part of that?" Rebekah asks, leaning against the wall of our apartment as she grins up at me and I look down at my nicely polished brown boots, exhaling reluctantly.

"Fine. You've made your case. You want to be part of the 'team' as they say. So, I'll bring you with me as a pity date since I have-" I start to explain, watching as she lets out a loud squeal and leans into me, kissing my cheeks.

"Thank you! Thank you. I don't disappoint. I promise..I won't even bother you when you flirt with that blonde girl, Lexi." She tells me with a wink, turning away from me as I watch her saunter down the hallway.

"I...Ah, hell who am I kidding! You better not!" I shout out at her, glancing up to see Rebekah wave me off and let out a laugh before disappearing out of my view.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V. **

"Are you sure we can just leave them with that babysitter. She looks like she's 16." I ask her, observing as Elena lets out a laugh and smiles.

"It's totally fine. Stefan and I know her parents and she's a really responsible kid. Besides, she's 18 and about to finish high school. I've used to her once or twice before." She elaborates, pulling her black jacket over her shoulders and pulling her long brown hair out from under it.

"So, is Stefan just meeting us there or-" I start to say, as Elena leans against the wall with one hand and places her foot into a pair of her dark red high heels.

"He's already there. He went straight there from a little get together with just the guys that Tyler had at a bar nearby earlier." Elena explains, watching as I look back at the younger baby sitter, sitting in between Sam and Olivia.

"Are you sure this is fine?" I ask her again. Elena looks up at me with a straight face, a small hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"You're nervous about leaving Zach alone for the night. I get it. But, I promise you that if anything at all happens while we're away at this little 'Welcome back' party for Stefan that she will call us. I promise. I left all the emergency contact numbers with her and the local hospital's number and I told her that the kids all need to be in bed a little bit before 8:25. It will be fine, Bonnie." She reassures me, placing her hand on to my arm as I give her a small smile.

"Okay. But, wait a second." I start to say, feeling as Elena lets go of my arm and follows my eyes, watching me stare back at the girl that now has Sam and Olivia both leaning on her small shoulders as she reads them a book.

"It's fine, Bonnie. We'll be back in a few hours and by then. They'll all be asleep like usual. She ends up falling asleep on our couch after texting her boyfriend and studying." Elena says with a small laugh.

But, we both stop when we watch Olivia and Sam slip off the couch and the girl named Ashley looks over at us with a smile. "Looks like they wanted to say bye again to their mom." She comments, leaning her head back on the couch and placing her finger in the book, using it as a bookmark to where she had stopped reading to them.

"You look pretty, auntie Bonnie." Sam says with a grin, his hands behind his back as he rocks on the soles of his feet and watches my hand being placed on his shoulder when I lean down towards him and give him a big kiss.

Elena and I both laugh at her son. Who looks up at us, his big green eyes looking disgusted as he starts wiping off the small wet patch of saliva I must of left of his cheek.

"I love you too, Sammy. Be good!" I tell him with a laugh, turning around towards the door, placing my hand on to the door knob and opening it, inhaling when I turn back towards the kids and the babysitter and wave one last time before I walk out towards the car.

* * *

"So, what's going on with you and Stefan?" I ask her. Elena's been looking out the window for the past few minutes and the unusual silence between us is driving me a bit crazy.

"What do you mean?" She asks, leaning her head against the car door window, placing her hand behind her head on to the cool glass.

"I just..I've noticed the two of you seem a little distance one minute and then the next it's like everything's fine. What's all that about? What's going on with you, Elena?" I ask her, hearing as Elena scoffs and instantly looks down at her hand, smoothing out her cream colored dress when she stays silent for a minute.

"Stefan and I are fine...Wait...Me? What makes you think that I'm the problem?" She asks with an irritated tone, gazing over at me as I slowly hit the brakes and we stop at an intersection, just a few miles away from the place that we're meeting everyone else at.

"I'm not saying you're the problem. I didn't say that. I just said that other people are starting to notice the shift in your relationship with your husband. Elena, Stefan's trying. He's been trying ever since he came back home, you need to stop doubting that he loves you and start trusting him! For God sakes, the man loves you so much! Look, I may not know what's going with you or him exactly. But-" I start tell her, watching as she looks over at me and runs her fingertips through her hair, cursing a bit as a small piece of it gets snagged against her ring.

"Are you still seeing Carol?" I ask her, listening as Elena clearly grinds her teeth against each other before she says "Yeah. We are. Wait...Caroline told you, she told you about what I'm worried about!"

"Caroline, told me what?" I ask her, sounding dumbfounded at my own words as she snarls out. "I told that to Caroline in confidence! I told her not to say anything to anyone. I just told her to tell me if she ever thought that Stefan would cheat on me. Is anything private anymore?" Elena starts to complain, resting her head back against the window as her eyes pan out towards the full parking lot of familiar cars and I can her breath hitch inside of her throat.

"Bonnie..I can't go in there. This isn't a restaurant or a bar, Bonnie!" She says in a brisk tone, turning to face me when she unbuckles her seatbelt and tries to speak again. But I cut her off, placing my hand up in the air.

" I know it isn't. Change of plans on the guys part. Look, I know that you're scared of something tearing you and Stefan apart again. Hell, I would feel the same way too. But, Elena...He loves you and he wouldn't cheat on you. So, stop worrying so much and have some faith in your husband, give the guy a damn break. He's been through just as much as you have...more even!" I comment, watching as she shakes her head and exhales deeply, looking up at me.

"Now, why can't you go in there?" I ask her. Elena shakes her head and closes her eyes, tears making a small and visible appearance on her face as she says "I used to come here when I wanted to get answers for what was going on with Stefan. I used to come here on the nights that Matt would be drunk and belligerent. I had Caroline watching the kids...I...I didn't know where else to go and so, I slept in the back near the locker rooms...I felt closer to him. I felt closer to Stefan..here. "

"You used to come to the fire station a lot, huh?" I ask her, watching as she nods and exhales deeply as she replies with a shaky "Yes and this place holds a lot of memories."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

_"Where is she?" Damon asked, bursting through the door as he pulled the covers off my tried and aching body. _

_"Leave me alone, Damon, I'm not leaving!" I shouted at him, rolling on my side as I felt him slowly place his hands onto my shoulders and winced when I cried out from the pain. _

_" You're hiding from Matt and you're coming to the one place you have been for the last six months since Stefan's death..I get it. But, you think those guys in that office care that you lost your fiancé? They don't give a damn Elena! They have case files filled with unsolved crimes and investigations on fires that still need to be solved..They could care less about a man who went missing in a fire..without a trace." Damon shouted, watching as I turned towards him, eyes covered in tears. Barely being able to see him in front of me as I pleaded with Stefan's brother to just leave me the hell alone. _

_"Please, Damon. Don't. I just want answers..I want to know that he didn't die in vain. Please, Damon...I can't go back home!" I pleaded, watching as Damon leaned down in front of me, gently placing his hands onto my scrapped up knees as I watched the anger in his eyes erupt with fire in them._

_"He's gone, Elena! Stefan is gone and he is never coming back. But, he put me in charge of taking care of you and his kids! What do you think my brother would think if I didn't take care of you or them...Hmm? That I'm the only one who can put two and two together and realize that ever since you've been with Matt that things are different, you're different! So, let me handle Matt and let me help you stop showing up here! You spend nights away from your kids because you think that showing up here and asking Tyler's bosses about what happened to my brother will help you get closer to the truth. It won't. So, just stop it already..those kids need you!" He urged, hearing as my breath hitched at the sound of Matt's name rolling off Damon's tongue. _

_"Don't worry about Matt. Damn it! He's not the problem here, those assholes who won't tell me anything are! They keep saying that Stefan's death was an accident. But, we both know that it wasn't..Damon, I know that you know it wasn't!" I cried, feeling as Damon's breath hit my cool skin and he leaned into me, embracing me gently as I cried against his shoulder and mumbled against his shirt. "I just came to the station to be closer to Stefan, to remember him...Please, Damon..Please...I can't go home. I have nothing to go home to anymore because whenever I look at our kids, I see Stefan. I can't sleep..I can't eat and I can't take care of my own kids without someone helping me, waiting for me to crack. Because they know I miss him, Damon..I miss him so much! I'm tired, I'm just so tired..." _

_"Shh...It's okay because you're going to be spending the night with Bonnie and I for a few days. The kids are at Caroline's. So, they're safe. Don't worry, Elena. You're safe here and I promise you that we're all going to help you raise Sam and Olivia, we're going to do it together. It's going to be okay, I promise." _

The memory of the many nights I spent at the station, waiting for my life to change. Waiting for any word that anyone had about Stefan all fades away when I look up at the red brick building and my shaking hands open the car door to get a better look. "It still looks exactly the same.." My voice trails off, talking more to myself than Bonnie who's already out of the car and making her way towards me, nodding.

"Yeah, well. It's not the building that's changed as much as the people inside of it have. Elena, I know that you spent a few nights there in hopes of finding Stefan, keeping faith that he's be found alive. But, you need to let that go and move on with your life. He's here, Elena and he stayed to start a life with you, again. It's your new beginning. So, come on." Bonnie comments in a soft tone, gently pulling me along with her as I inhale deeply when we make our way towards the building, hearing the sounds of music playing and the familiar voices of the group I've known for years, laughter filling my ears and their smiling faces, filling my head.

* * *

"And, there she is! My beautiful fashionable late, wife. After all these years, she's still amazingly sexy as ever!" I hear Stefan say, pointing to me as I look around and see a bunch of his old firefighter buddies, a few that he had trained with and others that I had seen over the years when I would come in to just be closer to him, just by being in the same place he had spent so much of his time at.

"So, were you and Bonnie cooking up a surprise for me or something? What took you so long?" He asks, kissing my cheek and slinging his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer towards him so that my head is resting against his shoulder as he speaks.

"We..um..We took a bit of a detour on accident and the kids didn't want us to leave. But, eventually Ashley talked them into watching Monster's Inc or something like that to keep them preoccupied." I tell him, hearing as he laughs and wraps his arms tighter against my waistline.

"I haven't been in here since..." My voice trails off, getting stuck in my throat as Stefan kisses the top of my head and whispers a calm and low "I know." But, he pulls away from me quickly when we both look up to see Damon walking towards us with two beers in his hands.

"One for you and..I'd say I could give you one, Elena. But, I know how much you hate beer. Wine's over there though." He says, pointing to the makeshift bar that they made in the large kitchen of the fire house. Grinning as he pulls Stefan in for a hug, kissing his head when Stefan laughs and pushes him away. "Congrats for coming back, little brother!" Damon shouts and he tries to hug him again.

I turn away from them, scanning the room for more familiar faces. Smiling when I see Caroline and Tyler flirting at the bar. She's sitting on his lap and touching his face with a smile as he leans into her and whispers something against her ear, causing Caroline to jump off the chair that she's in and pull him towards her, laughing as she does so.

"You must be the wife." I hear a voice say as I turn around to see who's talking, getting a glimpse of the woman standing behind me with two glasses of wine in her hands and a gleeful expression on her face, eyeing me up and down like I'm a raw slab of meat.

I nod, hearing when she sighs and says in a nonchalant tone. "For some reason, I knew you were his wife. I mean, he talks about you all the time, Stefan does that is. It's Elena, isn't it?" She asks me, handing me one of the glasses as she smirks and says "Drink?"

I take the glass from her, the red liquid in it shakes as I pull the glass towards me and look up at her, watching with cautious eyes when she places a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears and extends out her hand. "Rebekah Mikaelson. I'm the receptionist here and your husband is a very nice man. So glad that he's back to working here, you know after everything he's been through. Nice party, by the way."

I stand there, releasing her hand as I watch when she winks at me and turns away, mumbling over her shoulder how nice it was to meet me before she disappears in to the sea of people that have all gathered to support Stefan in his official return to work and I'm left wondering how much she exactly knows about Stefan or myself for that matter.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

"Can I sit here?" Kol asks, a smile on his face as he frowns when I don't say anything and he sits down anyways, placing his beer down on to the table in front of me.

"I never said that you could sit down..So, why are you sitting here with me, lonely?" I ask with in a sarcastic tone, watching as Kol rolls his eyes at me and laughs, shaking his head.

"Come on, you were the one who looked lonely. Sitting here all by yourself away from everyone else..Is it a cop thing? This thing you do, pushing people away because you're afraid of getting hurt. Is that it?" He asks, placing both of his hands onto the bottle in front of him as he leans back into his chair and smirks at me.

A cop thing? What does that even mean? He's pissing me off though, with his constant need of wanting to know me..of trying so damn hard with this whole getting to know me. I didn't sign up for this, to have some guy be interested in me when all I wanted to do was raise Abrielle the way she should be raised. By a hard working, single mom who's got everything down. Our whole routine down and then in walks Kol Mikealson, screwing it all up..I didn't sign up for this..to feel this way about him...to feel something for him and no matter how much I try to ignore it, to deny it and say that I don't like having him around me..I'd be lying.

"It's not a cop thing, I just don't like you very much." I reply back, watching as he lets out a heavy breath and smiles when he says "Come on, Lexi. You and I both know that's not true..Olivia, Stefan's daughter said it herself. You like me! Let me take you out to dinner and prove you wrong, it's my treat. How about after this little get together, you and I can go out to one of my favorite places in town that I've recently discovered." He suggests, watching as I run my hands through my hair and lock my eyes on him, opening my mouth to reject him. To tell him that I have to get home to Abrielle. But, truthfully I know it would be just another lie, since my daughter is with the babysitter that I usually use when I work or go out for the night.

"Um...I..." I stammer out, feeling Kol's eyes fill with hope. He leans forward, placing his hands on the table and he smiles once more when he says in a firm tone. "Take a chance, Lexi. Take one on me and I'll show you that I'm not a bad guy. I like you a lot and I like that you have this whole independent thing going on. But, you're sad..I can see it in your eyes, I can tell that you're missing something in your life."

"I'm missing something...? Ha..You think you have me all figured out, just by meeting me a few times. Well, you don't Kol. I'm not missing anything! I'm not-" I try to argue with him, watching as he gives me a sad smile and then says "Yes, you are! You're missing a love life and you know it. You look at what all your friends have, these amazing guys in their lives and deep down, you want that too. Even if you want to deny it, you know you want it and you know that I'm right." He states, pushing back from the table and picking up his beer, eyeing me up and down.

I can't move my mouth to form any words, to try and correct him. Because, I know he's right. I want it all, the family that I never really had, a dad for my kids and I want that gaping hole in my heart to fill with love for someone other than my family, my friends or my daughter. I want to be in love!

"So, how about we leave this place early and go out on that date?" Kol asks again, pushing his chair in towards the table as I get up from it and pick up my glass of wine, nearly chugging it down before I place the half empty glass on the table and look up at him, replying with a soft and barely there. "Sure, maybe I can hear your theories on why you think I like you so much next!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"The babysitter just called me..." Elena's voice trails off as she places her hand onto my shoulder, pulling me closer towards her when we sway back and forth to the music that's playing in the kitchen, the blaring noise of some slow song coming from the small speakers of the radio on the counter. I stand near her, watching as my wife gives me these saddened eyes, locking them on me with a perplexed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, lifting her face with my hands, placing them both on each side of her cheeks so that we're eye level and she's staring up at me.

"It's nothing. Sam and Olivia aren't feeling good and so Ashley asked me if I could come home early. So, I need to go." She explains, as I nod at her.

"Let me come with you." I tell her, gazing over at Elena who shakes her head and looks around, letting go of me when she steps back and holds onto my hands instead.

"Stefan, it's fine. Completely fine. Look, these people are all here for you, they want to spend time with you. So, stay as long as you want. I'm just going to make sure that the kids are okay and I'll see you when you get home." She says, leaning in to kiss my lips, wrapping her arms around me for a long moment, inhaling deeply as she says "I love you."

"I have my truck, so I'll just drive home. I'm fine to drive. So, I guess I'll see you when I get home then. I love you too. Elena, tell Sam and Olivia that I'll be home soon." I tell her, bringing her hands up to my lips as I kiss them and then watch as she walks away from me, making her way towards Bonnie whose waiting by the door. I look to see Elena waving back to me as she walks out towards the hallway and disappears out of my view.

* * *

"The man of the hour! What happened? Wife left ya?" Damon asks me, patting my back as he inhales through gritted teeth and I can smell the of liquor on my brother's breath.

"Yeah, the babysitter called and said that something was going on with Sam and Olivia, apparently they weren't feeling good. So, Elena went home early to check on them. Besides, it looks like after a few hours everyone else is going home too. We've been here for a while anyways and I'm pretty sure that Tyler wants the fire station's kitchen room back to normal and not a party zone anymore full of off duty firefighters. So, I was thinking about leaving soon too." I tell Damon, looking up as he nods and laughs, stumbling over to Caroline and Tyler as he slurs out. "Can you guys take me home?"

Tyler nods at him, placing his arm around my brother to stabilize him more and puts Damon sitting straight up, his back against a chair. I watch with tired eyes as Tyler smiles at me and says "So, where's your wife? I was sure that she'd stay longer than she had." He comments, smiling at me when I look down at me feet and then back up at Tyler as I explain what Elena had told me before she left with Bonnie in such a hurry. "The kids..Sammy wasn't feeling good and it looks like Olivia caught the flu from him out of nowhere or something. Their fever's spiked and Elena went home to make sure that they're okay."

"Oh, well. I guess it's time to call it a night anyways, even though it's like 9:30." Tyler says with a chuckle, looking back at Caroline whose kneeling down in front of Damon and smiling at him as she laughs at the words being formed by his brain and that are coming out of my brother's intoxicated mouth.

"Yeah, you should get him home." I say, glancing to see Tyler nod at me and then he stops as he looks at the bar and points to the blonde, slumped over the table with a glass of something in her one of her hands.

"What about her?" He asks, pointing over to the woman as we approach her slowly and I quickly notice that it's not just any girl. It's Kol's sister, Rebekah and she's clearly drunk or at least it looks that way.

"Rebekah? Do you guys have space in your car to drop her off too?" I ask Tyler, hearing as he inhales and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, buddy. I don't and from what I remember, Lexi left with Kol about 20 minutes ago. I don't have his new cell phone number updated in my files on him yet and I don't think Lexi took her phone with her. So, I can't really call them back here to pick her up." He explains in a worried tone as I sigh out a breath and start walking towards her, slowly.

"It's fine. I'll drop her off on my way home. It's fine, Tyler. Just make sure that you get Damon home to Bonnie in one piece." I tell him, making my way slowly and cautiously towards Rebekah when I hear Tyler reply with a soft "Will do." As they make their way out of the kitchen where we had our little get together, followed by the rest of the guys who had been talking near the door. I look up to see that the only two people left in the room is Rebekah and myself and from the sounds of it, there's no one left at the station in the moment.

* * *

She's drunk, heavily intoxicated when I nudge her shoulder and she looks up at me. Drool making its way down her chin, her eyes blood shot red as she utters out. "You're probably wondering how I got so drunk quickly..Ha...Let me tell you a secret.." She whispers, leaning towards my ear and placing her hand on to my back as I try to pull away and she laughs.

"I was a little buzzed before I came over because I was nervous about seeing you again. You're really good looking Mr. Salvatore and I like seeing you. Stefan...can I call you, Stefan?" She asks, frowning as I pull away from her completely this time.

"Ha...Rebekah...It's a crush, you have a little crush on me and the alcohol has gotten to your head. You're not going to mean any of this in the morning...Trust me, I know it. You'll probably even forget about it. So, how about I take you home?" I ask her, watching as she stumbles to her feet, her hands touching my chest as I try to help her stand.

I watch as Rebekah's blue eyes glisten when she looks up at me and smiles, leaning towards me with the smell of vodka on her breath when she says "This isn't a crush...I know the difference. I see the way you look at me before you leave for your shifts or when you go home. You look sad, Stefan. Almost like you don't want to go home...I bet it's because of her, isn't it? Your wife." She says, trying to sound observant as I push myself away from her and look down at my feet, my hands trembling a bit when I run them through my hair and look back up to see Rebekah smirking at me, like she's about to say more. But, she stops as she leans against the bar table and smiles widely.

"Come on, I can tell that she's the problem. She's the only one you've been with for years now and your marriage is suffering because she nags all the time. She's always on your case...Or maybe it's because you guys aren't having sex anymore..Is that it? Because you go home some times after a long day, expecting to sleep with her and she always finds some excuse. Turns you down instead..." Rebekah's voice trails off, as she takes a step towards me, placing her hands on to my face as I grab her wrist and lean towards her. My eyes level with her own, irritation evident on my face.

I can feel the anger in me boil, my blood and skin are burning with hate for what Rebekah's saying about Elena, the woman that I love..The mother to my kids. I love her and I'd never hurt, I'd never hurt her! Although that small part of me, mixed with the doubts of denial in my head wonder if Rebekah's even right about everything she's saying about my wife..Maybe she sees something that I don't. Maybe she's right..

I hear the words in my mind, like a mantra playing over and over again on a loop and then it all stops and I quickly realize that Rebekah is right...It is Elena! The one girl that I have always been with..It's Elena.. But, she's been so up and down lately, so happy one minute and sad the next. It's good for us for a while and then some shit triggers her so that she ends up back to where she was months ago, when I first came back and it's pissing me off, I can't take it anymore. I can't fix her, anymore, not the person she's come at least! Because, I just want my Elena back..I want the girl who fought for us when she thought we were never going to be together again, all those years ago.. I don't want this version of my wife..Of the woman I love..I want the one I fell in love with, the girl that didn't doubt me or push me away from her and make me feel like less of a man, a horrible husband because all I want to do is be there for her.

My racing thoughts come to a screeching halt when I feel Rebekah lean into me, her warm breath against my ear as she whispers "I thought so."

"You know nothing about her or me. You don't know anything about our relationship!" I comment, turning away from Rebekah. But, I quickly stop when I listen as she exhales deeply with a laugh. "Oh, yeah..Sure I don't! You don't think everyone else saw her tonight! This party was for you...for the man that she supposedly loves...And, she left because she had to go check up on your kids. Something, tells me that she likes those kids better than her husband."

"Stop! Look, call yourself a cab. I'm going home for the night to spend some time with my wife and my kids. She can do whatever she wants!" I tell her, picking up my pace as I walk out in to the hallway, looking around to notice that it's empty and when I hear Rebekah's heels clicking against the concrete, I know that she's following me out of the kitchen, still trying to prove a point about her observations when she says "You know that I'm right! Come on, Stefan. You're unhappy in your marriage!" She shouts, forcing me to stop in my tracks and walk back to her, nearly pushing her against the wall as I spit out. "You don't know anything about me or her! So, let it go. Alright? My marriage to Elena shouldn't concern you. We're happy, her and I." I tell her, lifting up my hands as Rebekah coughs and lets out a laugh, stumbling still as she adds. "Whatever you say to let yourself sleep at night. I just think that you need a release, a break from Elena..Your tense and I can see it, I'm sure everyone can too. Except for your wife..of course. Because, you know..she's so focused on everything else except for her husband, lately. Sad, really...Since you seem like such a great catch and any woman would be beyond happy to have you."

Rebekah watches as I lean my back against the wall in the hallway, rubbing my hands against my head in frustration. My mind telling me to go, by my feet won't allow me to move as I watch Rebekah smirk, walking over to me and lifting up her hands, placing them on each side of my face as I speak in a shaky tone.

"What are you doing, Rebekah?" I ask her in a confused tone, swallowing hard and inhaling. But, all I'm inhaling in is the scent of her strong perfume, the smell of it intoxicates me and Rebekah's words from earlier ring in my ear as I close my eyes when I feel her breath wash over me. I can hear when she whispers in her sweet British accent. " I'm showing you what it feels like to be desired by another woman..who could give you a lot more than what you're getting at home." She says, hearing as I want to protest, trying to push her away again. But, I'm disoriented by her, by the way her words seem to sink in and just when I open my mouth to tell her something else, that I need to get home and that she should take a cab, since she's 'so drunk'. I quickly realize that it was all a ploy, to get me exactly where she wanted me..alone and with her, without anyone seeing us together. But, it's too late. My tired and guilt ridden mind about everything that's wrong in my relationship with my wife is drowned out by the feeling of Rebekah's hands against my skin and the smell of her perfume swirling around my head and I know that she can feel it too, I'm exactly where she wants me and there's no going back.

"Rebekah, I need to get home... I know that you like me. But, you're drunk and we can't do this..I can't do this to her. I'm married!" I try to say once again, feeling as she tightens her arms around my neck and takes a step closer towards me, closing the gap between us as she looks up and smiles when she says. "I know. But, it's not like she'll even notice that you're gone when she's so wrapped up with all of her own issues." She says, leaning into me and kissing my lips roughly, groaning when my hands slip into her hair and I push us across the hallway, directly into one of the bathrooms with a lock on it, knowing full well what I'm doing and yet that small part of me..The one that screams about how unhappy I've been feeling in my relationship with Elena lately and how I need to find an escape, that small part in my head tells me to keeping going as I hear the lock click behind us when the door shuts and I feel Rebekah's hands slipping underneath my shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Uh...I hope you all don't hate me or stop reading after this update! :) I'm shaking things up with everyone in the story...Both in good and bad ways for a while!**

_** PLEASE**__** feel free to leave me a review or comment about what you thought about the update! :)**_

**_Thanks so much for reading!_**

_**-Until Next Time!-**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow guys! I guess I tend to forget how passionate some of you are about my stories with your interesting reviews! Let's all just take a DEEP BREATH and just enjoy the ups and downs... ;) Besides, I heard most of you and don't worry...My imagination couldn't handle a Rebekah and Stefan sex scene...yuck, so there won't be one. However, Rebekah isn't done yet with the Salvatore's..that's for sure! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates to all of my current stories at: Be_Passionate24**

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Nine **

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Tell me what happened three days ago.." I'm lost in my own head when she says it. Emotionally gone in thinking about my next move and the truth... that escaped past my husband's lips just 72 hours ago. Way before I even stumbled into Carol Lockwood's office, completely unannounced. The man that I love, the one person who I thought would never hurt me and I could spend the rest of my life with..Has. He hurt me in the biggest way imaginable..being with someone else.

I swallow hard, looking down at my wedding ring that I haven't been able to take off yet because I'm scared of what anyone will think..Of what they may say about the poor and unfortunate luck of _'Mrs. Elena Salvatore.' _

The tapping of Carol's foot against the wooden floor in her office jolts me out of my own head. And, when I finally speak in a cold tone, the words come out like acid that leave a bitter taste in my mouth and against my tongue. "He.." I pause. Unable to say the words out loud. Because, I know that once I do. Once I say them, that it'll make things 100 times worse and 100 times more real. I don't want to believe it, I don't want to go home to an empty house, where all I have is my kids and the reminisce of a man that was supposed to only love me, that was supposed to always just be mine.

It's silent for a long time, like she's allowing me to realize what I've been trying to say during this whole session. But, the thing is that, Carol doesn't know that I've already processed it. That I have already allowed myself to wallow in my own self pity and even though, I'm not over it. After two days, I can finally sleep in the bed we used to share without picturing his lips all over Rebekah's skin and his hands all over her body. Because, it's all been playing in my head like a nightmare and all I've been able to see in front of me is that, up until last night.

"Elena...tell me what exactly happened. So, that I know how to help you. So, that I know you'll be okay." Carol advises, locking her eyes on me as I lean my head back and close my eyes, picturing the events that had lead up to this point. Telling Carol that there is no one who can help me now, who can heal me because I'm too far gone, to even give a damn about anything except for my future with my children and my life once again, that will probably be without Stefan in it...

**_...THREE DAYS EARLIER..._**

**_Caroline's P.O.V. _**

_"Shit!" I shout out loud, watching as Tyler looks over at me, his hands loosely on the steering wheel of our car. _

_"What's going on in that pretty little blonde head of yours?" He asks, turning onto the on ramp towards the freeway, taking the longer way home for no reason, probably just so that we can talk about whatever may be on our minds, just like we have been these last few weeks. _

_"I forgot my phone at the fire station tonight! It was my work phone too and if anyone calls on it and I don't pick up, my pretty little blonde head will be in a lot of trouble." I explain, hearing as he laughs and gets onto the freeway, picking up speed when the car lurches forward and I hear him comment. "We can go back, it's fine. Let me just take the next exit and we'll go get the phone. Or...We could always-" He starts to suggest. I know exactly what he's trying to say, what he's implying and if it wasn't late and for the fact that I was on call with the police department, I'd surely take him up on the offer._

_"Tyler...I'm on call tonight..you know that..." I gaze over at him, the headlights from the oncoming traffic hitting his face and I can tell that my husband's pouting about it. _

_"Seriously? Caroline, we haven't had sex in days and you were the one who wanted a baby. So, why not have sex at the empty fire house...Well, nothing happens this late at night anyways, trust me. Most guys are out fighting wildfires and our small station in town barely sees any action lately, since all the bigger fire houses in town are being used. So-" Tyler starts to elaborate, trying to convince me. _

_"So, you were hoping to get some with me. Honey, we can do that all over the house if you want..I don't know what kind of germs we could pick up in those beds, or your office for that matter. So, no! We are not having sex at the fire house. I'm just going to go run in and grab my cell phone from the counter top in the kitchen. That's it." I tell him, watching as he stops at the intersection less than a block away before the station and does a u-turn, turning the car around so that we're exactly where we need to be before we enter the parking lot. _

_"Come on, Care. Please.." He tries again, this time pulling the car over to the side of the red brick building and looking over at it as if he's waiting for a sign of hope that I'll give in. _

_"No. Nice try though. I like when you pout, it's cute." I comment, leaning in and kissing his cheek before I slip out of the car. But, when I look up at the building and then down at the keys in my hands, I notice something else, a red truck still sitting in the parking lot, under a street light and all alone. _

_"What's Stefan's truck still doing here?" I ask myself, briskly making my way towards the building and ignoring the fact that he should have been home hours ago. Maybe he wanted to enjoy the silence of the place for a while or who knows, fell asleep in one of the back rooms?_

_I think nothing of it as I slip my shoes off and walk towards the kitchen. Just as I enter it, I notice the lights still on and from the looks of it someone's still in the building because I can hear noises coming from the bathroom. And then it hits me, maybe he and Elena came back here after everyone left to enjoy themselves for a bit...?_

_"What the hell is going on!" I mumble to myself, searching for my phone and placing my hand on top of it, once I locate it. But, I stop just when it falls to the ground and I bend down behind the counter to pick it back up, looking for it franticly and making sure that the screen didn't crack when I find it. However, as I lift my head up in victory about my phone not breaking. I find myself looking across the hall and seeing them together...Stefan, fixing his shirt and trying to wipe the lipstick stains off his face and then I look over at the woman. Recognizing that she surely isn't Elena as I watch her, smirking when she tries to touch him again and he pushes her away. I can't hear what they're saying. But, he looks pissed off, guilty almost. But, I'm thankful that neither of them saw me as I sit down on the floor of the kitchen briskly and lean my head back against the doors to one of the cabinets, trying to wrap my mind around how I'm going to tell Elena that I saw her husband with another woman, Rebekah Mikaelson of all people!_

* * *

**_Elena's P.O.V. _**

_"So, Aiden and Zach are asleep at my mom's house next door, where you both left them. Olivia and Sam weren't feeling good. I know that you and Bonnie were gone for just a little over two hours. But, it all happened so suddenly that I didn't know what else to do. But, call you to come back home. I'm sorry." Ashley informs me, watching as I slip off my heels and place them by the door, looking back at Bonnie who's got her hands tightly wrapped around her chest. _

_"That's fine. Look, I'll be over in a few minutes to get Aiden and Zach. Tell your mom thank you for me. And here's some cash for your time." I tell her, handing her 25 dollars as Bonnie smiles at us and she watches Ashley slip on her backpack. _

_"Thank you." She says simply, stepping past us and out the door as I watch the door close and Bonnie exhales deeply. _

_"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to leave our kids with a 18 year old! Elena, I know that you have no one else to watch the kids. But, you really need to get a nanny. It's not like 'Grandma Miranda Gilbert.' will watch them. Knowing your mother, she'd probably kidnap them and we'd never see them again." Bonnie says in a sarcastic tone, hearing as I let out a small laugh and shake my head at her. _

_"Don't be ridiculous. My mom is a lot things. But, she wouldn't kidnap her own grand kids! By the way, from what Jeremy told me a few days ago, our mother left town and isn't coming back anytime soon. So, we have nothing to worry about." I tell her, slipping off my jacket and turning towards Bonnie again as I tell her that I'm just going to go check up on Sam and Olivia once more before I go and get Aiden from Ashley's parent's house. _

_"You're too trusting of her. You know, ever since Miranda came back into town..You've been different and I really don't know what it is. But, I don't think that I'm the only once noticing it." She states, causing me to turn on my heels, shrugging off her words when I say "Enough with the whole 'Elena your acting different thing..." I tell her in an irritated tone. _

_" I'm just pointing it out, throwing it out there..You seem a lot more tense lately is all. Let's go get the kids from the neighbors house. It's late anyways and once I get Zach, I'm heading home to Damon." She says, smiling at me as she opens the door and I nod at her, finding another pair of shoes to wear that will kill the throbbing in my feet as I close the door behind us and we walk across the street to pick up the babies._

* * *

_"You feeling better Livia?" I ask her, kissing the top of her head as Olivia places it on my shoulder, nodding._

_"Where's dad, momma?" She asks as she snuggles against me. Sighing when my hands stroke her shoulder length brown hair back away from her forehead and we both look over to see Sam flip over so that his back is towards us, coughing a bit as he turns and falls back asleep. _

_"He's spending time with your uncles still. Daddy will be home soon." I comment, looking over to the clock in their room and noticing that its way past the time Stefan said he'd be home. _

_My time with Olivia is cut short when I hear the sound of Aiden crying in the next room and I kiss the top of my daughter's head, slowly slipping my legs out from her covers and tucking her back into bed again. _

_"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'm just going to go check on Aiden. But, if you need me at all. I'll be in the nursery, okay." I tell her, watching in the dim light of the room as Olivia nods and covers herself back up with the pink covers on her bed, mumbling how much she loves me and can't wait to see Stefan in the morning when she wakes up._

* * *

_I'm halfway done with feeding and changing Aiden when I hear the front door unlock, hearing Charlie up on his feet in an instant as he barks a bit at who I assume is Stefan that slipped into the house so late at night, trying to be all low key about it. _

_I lean to my right side, grabbing my cell phone into my hands as I look at the time. It's around 11:15 and he's just now coming home. Something quickly tells me that maybe Tyler and Damon had kept him away for too long and didn't want him coming home because he was drunk. But, then again I remember when he had told me that he was fine and that he'd drive home at the same time that everyone else was leaving, before Bonnie and I left the station and came back to check up on the kids. _

_I slowly watch as Aiden leans into me a bit, closing his eyes and yawning after I've finished burping him and rocking him to sleep. I hear footsteps in the hallway and when I look up, I see his face. Stefan looks out of breath, pale almost when he leans against the doorway and says nothing as he watches me get up from the rocking chair in the room and walk over to the crib, putting Aiden down for the night and slipping off the rag that I had placed on my shoulders._

_"Hey." Stefan says in a sweet tone, eyeing me as I take a step in front of him, inhaling deeply. But, something in my stomach tightens into a million little knots and when I look into his eyes, I can tell that he's giving me a look. One of a guilt ridden man. _

_"What took you so long to get back home? Damon and Tyler keep you out longer than you should have been, huh?" I ask him, closing the door to Aiden's room and waking over to Olivia's and Sam's room, popping my head in to see them both asleep and turning around towards Stefan when I smile at him and close the kids door too._

_Stefan stays silent, hands in his pockets as he looks down at the floor and clears his throat, nervously biting down on his lower lip and when he finally says something. The words that escape past his lips aren't ones that I wanted to hear. "Elena, I need to tell you something..."_

* * *

_We both walk out on to the patio outside, it's cool and I can feel the breeze hit my bare skin, sending goose bumps down my whole body. I leave the sliding door open, so that I can still hear the baby monitor if Aiden wakes up, that's sitting on the dining room table near the back door. _

_"Stefan, you come home late and now you want to talk? What's going on?" I ask him, watching as he sits down nervously on one of our white deck chairs and leans back against it, closing his eyes when I sit across from him, placing my hands onto his knees. _

_"Your scaring me..Start talking because if you don't that's going to mean that whatever you have to say isn't good news and I can't take any more bad news..I just-" I start to say as I watch him shift in his seat, opening his eyes again and as he leans forward. I can smell it again, that strong smell of a woman's perfume. The floral scent of it hitting me straight in the face and when I take a better look at his shirt. I notice something, a dark red lipstick stain and the first thing that comes to mind are her words that she had spoken to me tonight and without any words being spoken..It's clear as day and it hits me like a ton of bricks..._

_ "You must be the wife.." "For some reason, I knew you were his wife. I mean, he talks about you all the time, Stefan does that is. It's Elena, isn't it?""Your husband is a very nice man..." _

_ "Rebekah...oh my god, you had sex with Rebekah tonight..at the fire station!" I hear myself shout, my blood boiling as he tries to grab my hands and calm me down. But, I'm too quick as I rip them away and get up from my chair, tears streaming down my face when I yell "How could you!"_

* * *

_"You slept with her without any thought..like you don't even give a damn about us! You cheated on me with total disregard to how it would effect not only me. But, them! Remember...our three kid's? Yeah..probably not since you shoved a lot more than your tongue into Rebekah Mikaelson's body! God, I can't believe you did this! To us, to me!" I shout at him, hearing as Aiden's crying picks up in the nursery inside the house from us yelling at each other and my voice breaks even more when he tries to speak, but I cut him off once again._

_"You listen to me and you listen good. I want your things cleared out of the house by tomorrow afternoon. We're going to tell the kids that we are taking a bit of a break. Then once I figure out what's going to happen next. I'm filing for a divorce! I want a divorce and full custody of all three of our kids." I tell him, watching as he rubs his face in frustration and looks up at me, tears in his eyes when he speaks. _

_" Elena, keep your voice down. I made a mistake by kissing her. But you have to believe me when I tell you that it's all I did. I didn't have sex with her Elena, she wanted me to. But, I would never do that to you. Please don't do this..You have to believe me. I love you and I'm so sorry. Please, I'm begging you..Don't do this, I didn't sleep with her!" He cries, staring at me with watery eyes as he watches me carefully take a step towards him. I watch too when he gets up and tries to touch my face, trying to wipe the tears from my cheeks. But, I take a step back and stand up straight so that we're eye level with each other as I hiss out. "I love you coming out of your mouth doesn't mean a fucking thing to me anymore. You might have just kissed her..But, it's still considered being a cheating fool!" _

_"I'm taking the kids and I'm going to stay with Caroline or Jeremy for a few days. I just can't stand to look at you right now. A kiss? Ha...You just kissed her..that's all. For someone that I trusted with everything I had in me. I don't believe you, I don't believe you at all!" I tell him, turning on the soles of my feet as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, still pleading with me to believe him. But, when my eyes lock on his, my body leaning into his chest, the overwhelming smell of Rebekah's scent kills me inside and I feel sick to my stomach. _

_"Please, Elena. Let's talk about this, I didn't sleep with her! I love you. Don't go anywhere tonight, stay here with me. I want to fix this, I need to fix this and explain myself. You need to believe me, Elena!" Stefan begs, his hand gently rubbing my arm as I glare at him. My hatred for him even being around that two timing home wrecker builds when I nearly stare him down as I speak in a harsh tone. " You should have thought about that before you went out and decided that I wasn't worth enough to you. What am I to you? Just a woman that you thought could have your kids and that you'd eventually use me until I had nothing else to give you! I loved you throughout everything! I spent 5 years of my life waiting for you! For you, Stefan...Because, I loved you! I didn't...I don't deserve this, yeah it was just a kiss. But, you...you still did it and that to me is like a knife in the gut. I can't do this right now, I can't say that I forgive you for going behind my back and kissing her."_

* * *

**_Tyler's P.O.V._**

_"Are you sure that you saw Stefan with someone else?" I ask her, watching as Caroline nods, walking towards our house in a hurry as she tries to unlock the door. But, her trembling hands cause the keys to fall to the ground. And I watch as she picks them back up briskly, cursing under her breath about how stupid it was for us to even go back to the fire house and how when we drove back home that I took the long way again, just to have her spit out the reason she looked so pale when she got back into the car after finding her phone. _

_"Damn it! I saw them Tyler, I know what I saw..He was fixing his shirt and she was fixing hers. I don't know what the hell happened between them. But, it looked like they just had sex! Although, here's two things I'm sure of. Once Elena finds out about her philandering husband, he's going to be screwed and not in a good way! Also, it was Rebekah Mikaelson, that skank you hired to work at the fire house, I could see her skinny little ass from a mile away!" She confesses, finally unlocking the door as she stumbles into the house and turns the lights on. _

_"What are we going to do? What am I going to tell Elena, my best friend! I can't tell her, Tyler..I can't do it. It's going to destroy her and their relationship..." Caroline's voice trails off as she walks down the hall and into our bedroom. I'm still near the door, listening to the worry in her tone and trying to figure out if I should confront Stefan about something that my wife says happened..I just need more facts, more things to confirm she's right and then maybe, I'll try to knock some sense into him and make him realize what an idiot he's being in trying to sabotage his relationship with the one girl who has done nothing but love him! _

_But just as I open my mouth to reply back to Caroline's ranting about how disgusted she was when she saw Rebekah just a little while ago. I hear a loud knock on the front door and I quickly open it. _

_The first thing I notice is she's got Aiden strapped into his car seat, her eyes are blood shot and she's barely wearing anything but a short sleeve shirt and a pair of super thin pajama bottoms with flip flops on. Elena's mascara is running down her face when she says "Sam and Olivia stayed with him...He didn't want me to take them with me this late. I know it's late..I know and I'm so sorry for showing up at your doorstep this late and unannounced. But, I didn't know where else to go. Stefan and I got into a fight and I didn't know where else to be, I was going to go to my brothers. But, his house is too far from ours. I just can't stand to be in the same room as Stefan or in our house right now..." Her voice trails off. I see her hands shaking as she holds the car seat in one of them and she sniffles some more. _

_"It's okay, Elena. It's okay. Caroline and I got home a while ago. You can come in and sleep here tonight." I reassure her, watching as she nods takes a step inside the house. But we both stop when Caroline rounds the corner says "Baby, who is it this late at the door...Elena?" _

_Caroline takes a step towards her, gazing over to see Elena place Aiden's car seat with him sleeping inside it , down gently onto the ground and then she nearly collapses into my wife's arms, sobbing over and over again. "It's all my fault, Caroline...it's all my fault!" She cries against Caroline's shoulder, latching onto my wife as if she's the only thing anchoring her down to the ground as I watch them comfort each other and Caroline strokes her hair, telling her that she'll be okay. _

I listen when Carol inhales deeply and leans forward, placing her warm and soft hands onto my knees, locking her eyes on me. "Elena, who do you believe...him or your best friend?" She asks in a serious tone, watching as I wipe my tears from my eyes and exhale through gritted teeth. I wince a bit as I feel myself accidentally bite down on my tongue as I think about her words to me.

I never thought that I'd have to make a choice between the two of them...The two people that I love the most in the world and yet, here I am...Choosing one over the other. My best friend who sat me down three days ago and told me that she saw my husband cheating on me or Stefan, who I haven't spoken to since I left the house, just going back to pick up the kids things and move them into Caroline's for the time being until I find somewhere else to temporarily be. Because, I can't stomach going back into our house and sleeping in our bed!

Carol squeezes my knee as my water eyes cause her to look blurry in front of my face and I can barely even make out the sound of my own voice that sounds so distant, so broken. She takes a moment, allowing me to wipe away more falling tears and to collect my thoughts when I suddenly cry out. "I don't know anymore...I don't know who to trust or who to believe. I don't even know why I'm overreacting about this..It was just a kiss, or so he claims. But, then I have my best friend saying that she swears she saw Stefan with Rebekah, because she saw them walking out of a bathroom together, looking as if they just had sex. Then, I have Stefan telling me that he swears he didn't have sex with her and that all it was, was a kiss! I just...I need you to tell me what to do, Carol. Please..I need you to tell me who I should trust, because I don't trust either of them right now!"

* * *

**A/N: I just want to hug Elena to be honest..UGH! Although on another note, we'll be getting an insight into more of scheming and slutty Rebekah in the next chapter and how Lexi is dealing with her feelings for Kol! Oh, and anyone else curious about what Miranda's been doing lately? ;) **

**Hope you all liked this chapter a little bit more than my previous one. :) **

_**PLEASE**__**let me know what you thought about this update and feel free to leave a review!**_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

_**-Until Next Time!-**_


	11. Chapter 10

***** PLEASE READ A/N: I've decided that CHAPTER 11 will have a 6 MONTH TIME JUMP! However, I will be going back throughout the story with flashbacks to cover up any holes as to what's been going on with everyone since the time jump. :)*****

_Also, thanks so much for all your reviews & feedback. A lot of you catch a few things that I sometimes forget to make clear..Sorry about that! Hopefully, this will clear up where Elena is living at the moment (It's supposed to be with Caroline and Tyler.) ;) _

_So, here's CH.10 and I hope you all like it!_

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Ten **

**Rebekah's P.O.V. **

"Where the hell have you been?" Kol asks, eyeing me up and down as I slip off my shoes and walk into our apartment, looking around to see that he's just finished up cleaning and the only thing that's out of place is a picture of the two of us at the beach.

"Out. I've been out. I had a meeting with someone." I tell him vaguely, hearing as he scoffs and turns to me, his eyes searching mine for the truth.

"Out? Rebekah, no one has a meeting at 7am in the morning on a Sunday. Where the hell have you been? You smell like smoke and liquor, have you been drinking?" He asks, following me down the hallway and towards the laundry room, watching as I slip my jacket off and place it into the hamper, shaking my head when I lean against the closed door and try to brush past him.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not drunk! I've just been out, enough with the third degree, alright." I tell him in an annoyed tone, going straight towards the bathroom. But, he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him, snarling into my ears when he says "I don't know what kind of games you are playing. But, I just heard that Stefan Salvatore got suspended from his job. And, part of me thinks that it's you who caused him that unexpected problem!"

"I don't know what you're talking about..Sorry." I comment, hearing the breath in my voice hitch as Kol slams his hands against the wall beside my head and locks his angered eyes on me, nearly screaming when he says "Whatever the hell you're doing to that man, you better stop it! Rebekah, he's married! He's a dad with three kids! Does that mean anything at all to you? He has a family, he has a life and he's a good guy who doesn't deserve this!"

I'm shaking from the tone in his voice and the slamming of his hands against the wall. Kol takes a step back as my lower lip begins to quiver and I look up at him. He watches me turn my head, mumbling under my breath as I slip out from his grasp as I say "Well, he surely wasn't thinking about any of them when he was having sex with me." I reply back, feeling as Kol's breath hits my exposed neck and he stands just an inch or two away from me when he speaks.

"What did you just say?" He asks in a suspicious tone, pulling me by the arm, watching as I lean my back against the wall near the bathroom door when I lock my eyes on him.

"I said, Stefan Salvatore and I had sex in the bathroom of that crummy old fire house a few nights ago... Opps, did I just say too much?" I tell him with a smirk, watching as he lets me go and steps back, running his hands through his hair and just stands there, dumbfounded by my words.

"It's okay Kol, I just figured that you already knew...I'm sure his wife already knows, that poor woman. What a shame to know that her husband is a cheating bastard, easily manipulated by a woman in need. I mean, it wasn't that hard to convince him..He fell for my words pretty easily. It was pretty easy to point out the man's flaws. Here's the thing about me, Kol. I love playing games and it's brilliant when they fall right into the palm of my hands after I've proved to them how broken they really are. Besides, he must have liked it..Because, he never even stopped me once." I comment, hearing as Kol scoffs and watches when I close the bathroom door, closing it in his face as he leans against it and says "Rebekah tell me that this is a lie..Please, tell me that you didn't do what you're saying that you did! Sabotaging another person's life for your own gain...What the fuck were you thinking! You can't do that to someone else, you can't ruin someone else's life like that. He'll lose everything because of you and you'll be his downfall!"

I hear as Kol takes a step back when I open the bathroom door and pop my head out, giving him a mischievous grin as I reply with a quick. "Well, that's not my problem now is it. However, I do wonder what his wife is doing right now. You think she's kicked him out of the house yet or is she signing divorce papers?"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

"Tyler?" I say his name in a questionable manner, making my way into the kitchen and noticing that there's a light already on, his voice is echoing with laughter throughout the kitchen and I can hear Sam and Olivia giggling too.

"Auntie Caroline!" Olivia says in an excited tone, running towards me with gooey hands as she proudly adds. "Uncle Tyler was showing Sammy and I how he taught daddy to make mickey mouse pancakes with smiley faces on them!" She says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh? Honey, I'm sure they're beautiful. But, your Uncle has made my kitchen a war zone. I love it, babe." I say, gazing over at Tyler with my hands on my hips as he laughs and turns towards me, hands covered in pancake batter. I watch when he briskly turns away from the counter and walks over to me, causing me to nearly bolt out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare!" I shout at him, feeling when he pulls me into his arms and then I feel it. The wet and cold batter run down the inside of my shirt and Tyler leaves a quick kiss against my cheek. "I thought that the kids and I would share our work with you, Care. Isn't it tasty?" He asks, taking his finger that's dripping with the light colored mixture and brushing it against my lips.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now." I grumble out, licking my lips when I see him wink and he turns back to Sam and Olivia who are placing the finished pancakes carefully on to a plate.

"You said the word, hate. Auntie Caroline, my daddy and mommy say that you have to put 50 cents in a jar whenever you say that word." Sam comments, smiling when he extends his hand out and looks over at me, patiently waiting for me to hand him money.

"Excuse me, little munchkin? You want me to give you money..." My voice trails off when I take a step towards him, tickling his sides and looking down at him when his face becomes red from the laughter he's preventing himself from releasing from his mouth.

Sam nods at me, a grin on his face when he lets out a small laugh and smiles even wider, adding more to explaining why I should give him money. "It's the rules. Well, it's my mom and dad's rules."

"The rule's? You hear that. Tyler.. It's the rules. Okay, fine..Here you go little stinker." I conclude, handing him a dollar bill and watching as he jumps off the small stool that he was standing on, turning towards me when he says "Thank you!" before running off into the living room.

"Are those really the rules?" I ask Olivia in a soft tone, gazing over to see that she's got a smile on her face, shaking her little head and wiping off the mess on her hands as she sighs and quietly adds. "Nope. But, can I have a dollar?"

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I tried kicking him out of our house the night Stefan told me about the Rebekah situation, 4 days ago. But, it didn't work. He told me once again that he didn't do anything and that he'd sleep in the guest room. But, when I woke up the next morning and almost bumped into him in the hallway onto my way to wake up the kids, I told myself that it was either he or I that should leave. Because, neither of us where even looking at each other at the point and whenever I looked at him, I felt sick.

So, I guess that's why I picked Caroline's house all these days later, eventually convincing Stefan that the kids should be with me for a little bit until we figured out what to do. But, I'm still uncomfortable in it, in these sheets and in this bed. Maybe it's because I also have both Sam and Olivia sleeping in it with me or maybe it's the fact that I've gotten so used to sleeping by Stefan that these last few nights have been pure hell. Even if I haven't really been able to admit it to myself, the truth is that I can't sleep without him and its starting to show not only on my tired face. But, in the way my movements have become sluggish.

"Elena, you need to eat something..come on." Caroline says in a worrisome and urging tone. She pushes a plate full blueberries and a soggy pancake drizzled in maple syrup towards me and I feel myself involuntarily gag at it. Caroline's face saddens as she looks at me, picking my food and pushing all the fruit to one side. I can hear when she exhales and places her hands in front of her on the dining table.

"You need to sleep and eat, those kids need you to be functional right now. Do you hear me? Elena...Do you hear me?" Caroline asks in a frantic tone, but all I can think about is the past. My mind getting wrapped up in what my life was like way before any of this came into play..way before Matt, Katherine, Klaus or my mother and now Rebekah all placed their filthy and dirty hands into my relationship with Stefan and remembering it feels like a life time ago. But, something about it. Something about the memory in my head, brings me a sense of calming when I think about it...

_"You know, we could just stay here all morning and not leave anywhere, breakfast in bed and then lunch after...Plus, I like wearing your shirts, they smell like you and I just..I like that." I told Stefan, leaning into him and kissing his cheeks as he placed his hands into my hair, gently watching the strands of hair slip and fall through his fingers. _

_"Yeah, but I have to be on call today, in a few hours I'm going to be training with my brother and you know how that goes..Long hours, barely anytime to breathe and spending all day with Damon is like boot camp." Stefan replied with a tired sounding tone. _

_"What if Damon just excused you from training today? I don't know, like..." My voice trailed off as he laughed and pulled the covers from the bed over us, smiling when he looked down at me and kissed my head before he replied. _

_"What. like a note? Sweetie, this isn't grade school where I go if I feel like it or someone excuses me with a phone call." Stefan said with a laugh, hearing as I exhaled and watched with heavy eyes as I took his hand, tracing my fingers against the lines on his palms. _

_"Well, you work too much and need more free days! What if we snuck into the diner at my work? We could grab lunch from there and then just play hooky for the day, go down town, do a little sightseeing...I don't know, maybe come back here and just...spend all day fooling around?" I asked him, feeling as he adjusted me beside him and smiled, lacing our hands together. _

_"Elena, it sounds tempting...really tempting. But, I as much as I want to stay here with you and not do anything, I can't. We can tomorrow though? What do you say...we'll go to all the places you want to go and then after you get done with work, we can go one a dinner date, come back here and just spend all night in bed, until the morning..if you know what I mean." He said with a wink, watching as my brown eyes lit up at his words._

_"Fine. But, if your brother or Tyler or anyone from that department keeps you longer than you should be for your training today..They'll have to deal with your very pissed off and very needy girlfriend!" I told him with a laugh, feeling as Stefan wrapped his arms around me, rolling me over his body and grinning when I landed flat on my back, still wearing his shirt. I instantly felt his breath on my skin, his lips leaving a trail of kisses against my neck. _

_"Mhmmm...I still have about an hour left before I leave...You mind if I get my shirt back?" He asked with a smile, hearing as I let out a laugh and wrapped my legs around his body, shaking my head when I lifted it up to be just inches away from his face and whispered against his ear in a seductive tone. "Yeah, but you'll need to take it off me first, I'd prefer very slowly." _

_"Good because I've always liked a challenge." Stefan commented, locking his eyes onto mine and watching me try to move from his grasp when he pinned me down and grinned. I could hear him laugh and could feel his hands slowly lifting up his shirt above my head as he left kisses against my bare skin relishing in his touch. _

"Elena...Earth to Elena!" Caroline nearly shouts, shaking me out of my memories and bringing me back to my hell of a reality. I'm thankful that Tyler took the kids out for a little walk around the park near their house and that Aiden's fed and contently sleeping in the guestroom. But, I'm pissed off by the pressure that Caroline keeps placing on me to move on from this so quickly. Like, it's that easy to forgive and forget when you've been burned so badly by the one you thought that you were loved by.

"Yeah...I can't eat this. I'm sorry." I tell her, briskly getting up from the chair in her dining room and gazing over to see Caroline place her hands against her cheeks, rubbing them vigorously.

"For God sakes! You haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping..Please, tell me what I can do. Tell me how I can help you." Caroline pleads with me, watching as I slip my arms out of _his _sweatshirt_. _

" Elena, I know that your sad and depressed. But, you should be mad, you should be furious with him and not torturing yourself like this because, it wasn't your fault! He cheated on you, he was the one that broke your trust, all of this is on him..Not you! Maybe you need to find a hobby or something, instead of sitting and wallowing like this. Because, honestly we can't keep walking around you on eggshells. It's been a few days!" She says, watching as I turn back towards her and place my plate back onto the dining table roughly, crossing my arms over my chest and placing the sweatshirt over one of my arms.

"Eggshells? Caroline, if you don't want me here. You can just say it! I'll gladly go to the condo that's in Damon and Bonnie's damn name! They never use that place anyways, it was left to Stefan and Damon when their parents died and it's move in ready. So, I'll take the kids and go there." I tell her, hearing as she sighs and opens her mouth to speak. But, my ranting continues to spill out and suddenly, I'm angry as all hell about everything!

"Not my fault? Sure, it wasn't! Like I didn't push him away with all my bullshit of worrying too much..Caroline, he wasn't even back for almost a full year and we got married, 9 months after that Aiden was born...Come on, that's enough to scare any guy off. Listen, I blame him for being such a weak and selfish man, kissing the first woman that isn't me..That looks his way is pathetic! But, I blame myself too for hurrying up our relationship. I see it now, it's like I was afraid that if we didn't get married after so long of waiting for it that he'd leave again...But, this time my best friend and new husband couldn't control himself and slept with the first woman that gave him desire filled eyes! It's sad, really because he was the one that said he'd never hurt me again, which was clearly a lie. And, honestly I am furious with him! I hate him right now. But, I'm just trying to keep it under control around Sam and Olivia who think that we're separated because their dad's work. Because, I can't tell them that their dad decided that I wasn't good enough for him and because of it, he cheated on me!" I explain, hearing as she inhales when I look down at my hands, the glistening of my wedding ring still in its place, causing the small portion of food that I did eat, to come back up in my throat a bit when I see it glistening from the lights in the room.

I swallow it all back down when I add. " Maybe Matt was right, I was better off when I thought Stefan was dead, at least it was an aching pain that I could handle. Because, this pain...I can't handle it. I'm completely numb to it." I look over to see Caroline's blue eyes grow and she shakes her head.

"Don't say that, Elena. You don't mean it..Your angry with him. But, you don't mean it...I know that you don't. Look, I just...maybe it would be good for you to go spend some time with your kids or at least try and talk to Stefan. You haven't seen him in a few days and talking might help you guys." She tries to say, as I turn away from her, placing my hands above my head and lacing my fingers against my head, exhaling deeply.

" Don't tell me that I don't mean it. Because, the part of me that hates him right now, really wishes that he hadn't came back at all. However, you're right about one thing. I do need to stop wallowing. Look, once Aiden can be left with a babysitter or something, I'll go back to work. Right after I divorce Stefan." I tell her in a stern tone, before picking my plate back up and placing it into the sink hard. I can hear Caroline get up and I don't even turn around to see where she's gone as I lean my hands against the counter, head down and breathing through my nose when I tell her in a soft tone. "Don't worry, Caroline. I'm going to leave the kids with Stefan for a few days. I heard about his suspension, so I already know that he'll have enough time to actually spend time with them. Then, I'm moving myself into the condo. At least being there will give me some time to think about all of this, alone. Without having anyone feeling like they're walking on eggshells around the totally unstable woman who's been cheated on, by her husband who felt the need to fill his own needs with a tramp!"

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V. **

I can't help but think about the words that she's spoken to me. They keep ringing in my head as I sit down on our couch in the living room, listening to the rushing water in the bathroom and my sister singing in an off key tone in the shower. I quickly pick up my cell phone, scrolling through my contacts, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. It's too early to call Lexi and ask her out for lunch, since she's probably working again. But, just as I open my eyes and look across the room. I notice Rebekah's purse sitting on the recliner in our apartment.

I'm tempted to look through her purse for clues, for anything that will tell me what the hell my sister was doing up so early and who her meeting was with this morning. I think about it for a moment, looking around to see that she still hasn't come out of the bathroom and I can even still hear the water rushing in the shower. It takes a minute to weigh my options, part of me thinks that there's a small chance that she is telling the truth. Maybe Stefan did sleep with her..But, something about the way she said it, in a cold and detached tone, pushes that theory out of my head quickly when I get up and walk towards her purse, opening it in one quick motion and shoving my hands into the depths of it, searching for her cell phone.

I can hear the water shut off and just when the door unlocks to the bathroom, I find her phone and shove it into my jacket pocket, taking a step away from the chair and leaving the red purse the way that I found it as I hear Rebekah's voice echo throughout the hallway.

"Ugh, that was the best shower ever! Hey, how about you and I go out for lunch later?" She asks, rubbing her blonde wet hair with a towel and grinning at me, placing the towel over her shoulder and wiping her mascara stained dark eyes with her fingers.

"Yeah, that sounds good. But, I just got a call from the fire house though. Something about them needing me to come down to sign a few papers that I forgot about the other day. How about after I come back?" I ask her, turning towards her as I roll my shoulders back and glance up to see her nod, saying a quick "Sure." before she walks back towards her room.

"I'll be back in about an hour." I add quickly, looking up to see her wave me off as she tells me that she'll see me soon.

* * *

I close the door to my car, starting it and placing it in reverse as I think about what I'm about to do. It's not the best of plans because she'll probably be looking for her cell phone. But, then again I figured that while she's still getting ready that maybe she'll think she lost it for a while and I can just tell her that I found it under the seat of my car when she borrowed my car this morning to go to her 'meeting'.

I drive a couple blocks away from our apartments before I pull out Rebekah's cell phone and flip through her contacts. My eyes are scanning for anything suspicious, anything out of place that might give me any clues as to what the hell is going on with my sister. I can feel my fingers stop abruptly when it hits her missed calls list and my mind is racing with thoughts when all it reads is _(5 missed calls from 'Unknown Caller.') _

"Who the hell would be calling her 5 times from this number?"I ask myself as I turn off the car's ignition and stare down at her cell phone. I need to find out who it is..who's even bothering meeting with my sister so early and why she seemed more than happy that Stefan Salvatore's life was falling apart right in front of him. I exhale deeply when I take the her cell phone into my hands and place it to my ear, dialing that *69 number before I even began calling whoever it is back. But, my heart beats a bit faster as the ringing starts. And, when the voice says "Rebekah, I was hoping that you'd call me back. I forgot to ask you at our meeting this morning, have you started in on our plan that we talked about? You know, the one about, Stefan Salvatore..."My whole body feels like a shock wave just ran through it.

I swallow hard, hearing the woman's breathing on the other end as she asks the same question again and I stay silent on the other line, my stomach turning with utter disgust when she adds. "Did you ever do what we talked about, you didn't talk about it much this morning. Except for saying that a few days ago you had him in the palm of your hands. I want him out of her life and I don't really give a damn how you do it. I don't care if you have to tell anyone that he was throwing sexual advances your way. Do whatever you need to do to wedge yourself as deep as you can in their relationship, do you understand me! " She elaborates, causing me to hang up the cell phone quickly and lean my head against the headrest in my car.

My hands are shaking when I look down towards the street, swallowing the lump in my throat as I begin to realize that she isn't just talking about Stefan..She seems to be talking about his wife, Elena as well. And, from the sound of it whoever this woman is, she wants Rebekah to come between them. Although, it already seems too late. The damage between them is already done and from the look on Stefan's face when Tyler pulled him into the office the other day, I can tell that he's already slowly losing everything, one piece at a time.

I can't take it, the feeling of knowing that my sister is making deals with the devil so to speak and I find myself driving back to the apartment, ready to confront her about it all. My trembling hands unlock the front door and when I burst into the apartment, there she is.

Rebekah's got her feet propped up against a chair, leaning towards her toenails, ready to finish painting them as I push the chair out from under her foot and watch when the nail polish falls to the ground, along with my sister's foot and my anger increases when she looks up at me with a stunned glance. "I was painting my nails!" She cries.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I tell her in a bitter tone, pulling her up by her arm and pushing her against the couch forcibly. I lean down as Rebekah's shocked face looks at me and she starts to speak. But, I quickly stop her, hovering over her scared looking body.

"Who are you working with!" I shout at her, watching as she pushes herself back up to stand in front of me. But just looking at her causes my anger to spill over when I take a fist full of her hair, pulling her head a little towards my body as I lock my eyes onto hers. Asking my question again in a hostile tone. "Tell me who the hell you're working with Rebekah or I swear that I'll find out, I'll ask-" I hear myself say, feeling as she places her hand onto my arm and pushes herself away from me, grinning.

" I'm not working with anyone. But, I am curious about who you'd tell. If I was, Kol? Your little sweet girlfriend, Lexi? Oh please, you wouldn't tell anyone. Because, if you did, you know that I'll deny it."

"I have proof, a woman called you on your cell phone and I called her back. She was talking about Stefan and Elena Salvatore, she wanted you to finish what you started. What the hell is she talking about!" I shout at her, pulling out her cell phone and holding it in front of her face.

I watch Rebekah lean towards me again, placing her hand onto my chest and patting my shirt down as she says. "My cell phone..Hmm..Of course, you took it. But, here's the funny thing about cell phones though, they're disposable and some can't even be traced. So, you're out of luck with that theory. I'm not working with anyone, Kol. It's all in your head...Besides, crazy does run in our family. I don't know brother, you might want to go get yourself checked out to make sure that your not as insane as Klaus is. Because, your theories about me working with someone are a bit delusional. Besides, everything I do to people, I do alone. I don't need someone directing my destruction. It makes it a lot more entertaining that way. When their lives start to crumble in front of them."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I don't really know what I'm doing parked in front of their house. I guess I can't stand the fact that Elena hasn't allowed me to see the kids in a few days and that she won't even talk to me either. I know it's my fault and I don't blame her for not wanting to talk to me. Because, I know that I screwed up and that I kissed Rebekah back when I knew full well that I shouldn't have. The guilt of slowly losing everything that I once loved, of being so torn up inside by my actions and my own stupidity has been eating away at me for days now and what makes it worse is that I know Elena's lost all of her trust in me.

"You should just go home." A voice comes from the passenger side window that's open as I look towards the house and open the car door, stepping out of the truck. I quickly notice that it's Tyler. And I'm at a loss for words when I look over to see Sam and Olivia, holding the hands of my best friend.

"Daddy!" Olivia shouts, latching herself to my leg as Sammy looks at me, not even wanting to come towards me and instead my face falls when my son hides behind Tyler's body, almost like he's scared of me.

"Hi, sweetheart." I tell her, kneeling down to be eye level with my daughter, watching as she traces her small fingertips against my jaw line, giggling a bit as her hands touch the newly grown stubble on my face.

"You look silly, dad. You should shave, your cheeks are all poky." She comments with a smile, wrapping her arms around me when she leans her head onto my shoulder and quietly whispers into my ear. "I miss you."

"I know, baby. I miss you too." I tell her, squeezing her tightly and kissing her cheeks when pull away from her and notice tears in my daughter's eyes. "When can we come home? Daddy, I wanna go home."

"I don't know, Olivia. Soon..." My voice trails off when I glance over at Sam who's still hiding behind Tyler and I let go of Olivia's small frame, watching when she steps to my side and I place my hands onto my knees, trying to get my son's attention.

"Hi, Sammy." I say softly, watching as he says nothing. But nods in my direction instead and Tyler speaks up, killing the awkward silence between my own kids and I.

"Hey Sammy. How about you and Olivia go inside the house for a little while, I need to talk to your dad." He interjects. I slowly get up from my spot near the ground and look up to see them walk towards the house, Sam looking back at me with a saddened look on his face.

"Stefan, if Elena see's you here...She's not going to be very thrilled about it." He states, taking a step towards me and saying the words in a knowing tone. I don't need to ask what he means, I already know. She's pissed off and broken all because of me. Because of a stupid mistake that I made in kissing another woman that wasn't my wife and now, here we are back to struggling, back to both of us being torn up and feeling numb because of my actions.

"I know that Tyler. I just wanted to see my kids. It's been a few days since I've seen them and..." My voice gets stuck in my throat as I swallow hard, trying to find more to add. But from the look on his face, he knows what I mean. I glance over to see Tyler lift his hands and place them both on each side of my shoulders, gently pushing me back against my truck that's parked on the side of the road, right before the driveway to their house.

"What's she been saying about me, Tyler? Has she told them anything..How is she?" I question him, trying my best to not bombard him with questions. But, my mind is racing and I can't help but think that Elena's been telling the kids god knows what about me, the dad that they once adored is now a father who has just hurt their mother repeatedly after telling her that I'd never do it again, that I've never hurt her like I did before. And now she's probably cursing my name in front of our kids. I can't get the image of Sam's look out of my head though. He looked hurt and disappointed like he couldn't even trust me anymore. It stings, knowing that I didn't just hurt Elena. But, I hurt my own kids too.

"She's been keeping it a bit low key around them. Her and Caroline talk a lot. Look, it's better if you just go. Caroline called me when I took the kids on a walk. She said that Elena's planning on moving out to the condo and leaving the kids with you for a few days. She thinks it would be best to stay there until you guys figure things out." He explains, letting go of my shoulders and taking a step back from me.

"Tyler, I'm sorry. Please, just tell her that I'm sorry." I tell him in a pleading tone, hearing when he exhales deeply, turning away from me for a brief moment before he turns to look at me again and adds. "I don't think it'll help anymore, Stefan. I know that she's your wife and that you love her. But, you screwed up and this isn't going to get better any time soon." He says in a disappointed tone, looking down at my hands that are shoved deep in my pockets when I look down at the ground, swallowing the lump forming in my throat, trying to find my voice.

"She's still thinking about a divorce, isn't she?" I ask him, looking up to see Tyler nod and hearing when he sighs out a breath before he speaks.

"Yeah, she is. Stefan, if you want to fix this. You need talk to her. Although, she's pretty broken up about it, understandable. Give it awhile longer until you try talking to her again." He notes, turning away from me as we both look up to hear the front door open and close.

My throat tightens when my eyes look up to see her, standing near the door. Elena looks tired from a far, her hairs in a messy ponytail and I exhale when I notice that she's wearing one of my old sweatshirts from the fire department around her shoulders as she leans against the front door to Caroline's house, pulling the sleeves up of the blue fabric. "Tyler, Caroline's looking for you!" Elena exclaims, taking a few steps down their front porch. But, stopping in her tracks. I watch her cross her arms over her chest when she see's that he's been talking to me and looks back towards the house.

"Tyler, what about my job..Is there any chance that-" I try to say, gazing up at him to see that he's shaking his head, inhaling through gritted teeth when he says in a firm tone. "I don't know anything about it yet, Stefan. Just know that it wasn't up to me. It was handed down by the disciplinary committee and Internal Affairs. All I know is that it doesn't look good for you right now." He explains, watching as I rub my face in frustration.

"What's it filed under, Tyler? What did they put in my file?" I ask him, looking up to see Tyler's arms crossed over each other when he says in a saddened tone. "We filled it under conduct unbecoming of a firefighter. Which means that..." His voice trails off as I sigh out a loud breath and lock my eyes on him.

"I know what it means. It means that Internal Affairs is involved in investigating my relationship with Rebekah. They're going to be investigating me and since I was off duty that it doesn't matter. I was still doing something that I shouldn't have been doing at the time and it was against the rules of the department. But, I swear to you all that happened was I kissed her in the damn bathroom, there was no removal of clothing. Tyler, please believe me. Just, tell me who turned me in..Rebekah did, didn't she? What's she telling them! What's she saying around the department? Did they suspend her too?" I ask him, watching as Tyler's eyes reach mine.

"Stefan, they gave her a warning, a slap on the wrist and she only got suspention for a week or so. But, she already told Internal Affairs and the disciplinary committee that you had sex at the station that night with her. Look, I don't want to believe her. Because, I know you and I know that you wouldn't do that. But, I had no choice in the matter and I had to side with the board, I'm sorry. Until further notice, you're not allowed near the fire house at all and if I were you, I would lay low until this blows over." He explains.

I don't know what to say to him anymore when I turn back towards my truck, wanting to smash the windows out..feeling betrayed by myself and my own feeble self control. However, I can feel the anger and hostility towards Rebekah and I'm raging about that fact that she's been blatantly lying and making everyone believe her, clearly dragging my name through the mud to anyone that will listen to the lies coming out of her mouth! I instantly regret ever staying behind that night at the fire house and ever setting my eyes on that scheming and malicious woman who has undeniably, started on a destructive path of making my life a living hell. Starting with the disintegration of my relationship with my wife.

* * *

**A/N: Oh...that scheming and manipulative Rebekah..She's a problem isn't she!? And, what about Elena...she seems to be sort of over Stefan at the moment. O.o Let's just say that she'll be feeling like that for a while longer.** **I actually kind of felt bad for Stefan...Am I the only one left that feels bad for the poor guy..?**

**PLEASE** _feel free to Read & Review. Since, I really do love hearing what you guys have to say..even if it's good or bad! :) _

Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24

Thanks so much for reading & Until Next Time!


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey all! So, I had a really hard time with writing this chapter. But, I tried my best..You guys might seem a bit surprised by the ending part to this. But, EVERYTHING will come full circle with flashbacks and things will be explained..I promise! Also, please note that THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE 6 MONTHS LATER from where I left off with CH.10!**

**Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Eleven **

******_...Six Months Later... _**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

You know you've hit rock bottom when all you can do is barely keep your eyes open, barely keep them focused on the bottle of liquor in front of you. When the burning of the liquid going down your throat doesn't even sooth the ache in your body anymore for the one thing you really need and instead, it's become an necessity to be numb to all current feelings. An action that I do to try and forget about the things that have happened in these last few months, about the fact that my wife hates me for what I've done to her. Yet, somehow whenever her name is mentioned, whenever I see her face or come across something that she had written to me, years ago in one of her journals. It all stops, that numbness I now feel because of the mistakes I've made. And, I realize that all I can think about is her, all my mind allows me to see in front of my eyes is Elena, who claims she can't be with me until the whole investigation is over for good and Rebekah is gone.

I didn't want us to be here again. I feel like I've failed her and it's killing me to know that for the past six months, Elena and I have been living like strangers, half way across town. But, what makes it worse is that my own kids scream and cry when she comes here to take them from me. I hate it. I hate how one night of stupidity and a clear mistake on my part. A weakness of falling under a manipulative woman's spell has turned our family upside down and it feels as if the only thing that can make it better is if I just sit here, not moving. Not allowing myself to think and instead, closing my drunken and tired eyes and remembering what she had told me just a few weeks ago. That she hates me for what happened. Her words ripping right through me. Elena's words making it even more difficult for me to forgive myself because the hurt in her eyes was so clear, so evident and it broke my heart, knowing that I did this to her.

"You need to get off the damn floor and clean this place up a bit. She's coming over to drop the kids off tonight at our house and you, have some place to be." Damon says, taking a step inside of the living room as he pinches the top of his nose with his fingertips, shaking his head.

"So, you're an alcoholic now? Awesome, I love the stench of booze at 8am in the morning, it's so freshing." Damon says with snarky tone, picking up one of the bottles off the floor as I turn my head to see my older brother dropping one of the empty bottles of bourbon inside the garbage can and then looking around to see what else he can grab.

" What the hell is this! Stefan, what is going on with you? How did the final findings for the Internal Affairs investigation go yesterday?" He asks, his voice trailing off as he steps over me and looks down at me with a frown on his face, running his hands through his hair.

"Obviously didn't go as well as you thought since you're already throwing yourself a pity party. Look, Stefan. I know Elena had said that this separation wasn't permanent. But, she's-" He starts to say as he pauses for a moment, watching me swing my legs off the couch cushions and push myself up off the cold ground in my living room, getting up briskly. But, as I get up too fast. I nearly bump into my brother who has to extend his arms out and hold me up for a moment."

"She's what- Damon? What else does she want to take from me..She's already ripped out my heart by keeping the kids away more and more often. I don't really have anything left for her to take. I miss her, Damon..." I comment in a broken tone, locking my eyes on my brother as I exhale and just when I let go of Damon. He hugs me, holding me in his arms like he does my kids, tightly.

" I know you do. But, this isn't the solution, Stefan. I know you miss Elena. But, she's moving on with some idiot named David from the Police department. She works as a filing clerk there now and when she dropped off Aiden for a play date with Zach this morning. Elena told Bonnie that they're going to some restaurant tonight for dinner. So, I came over before my shift to tell you that.." He explains, his voice trailing off as I lift my head up off his shoulder and my voice cracks.

"What? She's dating someone? We're not even divorced and my wife is already seeing someone else? She could have at least told me when she came to get the kids a few nights ago. Son of a bitch!" I mumble under my breath, taking a step away from Damon as I hear him inhale through gritted teeth, giving me a heartfelt look. He feels bad for me. I can tell. My brother feels back for the looser of a husband that has spent the last six months, trying too damn hard to fix what Elena and I have. Yet, she's been too damn stubborn and not very forgiving.

"I didn't want to tell you like this. You're hungover from last night and...I just didn't want to tell you like this!" Damon says, taking a seat on the couch and placing his head into his hands, rubbing his face a bit. He's frustrated with himself, maybe he's even as sick as I am about the state of my marriage with the mother of my kids, the love of my life. The woman that I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt. But, somehow I keep hurting over and over again, senselessly which is making it harder for her to be with me.

"Damon. It's too late. Does he know that she's still technically married?" I ask him, gazing over to watch Damon lift his head, placing his hands in the middle of his legs, fingers clasped together and arms loosely placed over his knees when he looks up at me.

"I don't know if he knows about you. But, I was thinking that maybe you could make your presence known at their little dinner tonight? I know where they'll be at." He suggestions, my brother's eyes glistening at the thought as he smiles widely and leans back against the couch cushions, the gleeful smile never wavering from his face.

" You want me to go to a dinner that my wife is going to be at with another guy and do what exactly?" I ask him, looking down at my feet and placing my hands at my sides, pacing the floor when I hear Damon let out a small laugh.

"It's simple really. I want you to shave, get dressed and look decent. Then, I was thinking that you could burst into the damn restaurant and win your wife back before this David idiot ruins it all for the both of you. Now, what do you say? Come on, I know you still love her, Stefan. Even if she hates you right now." He says in a sure tone, slowly getting up from his spot on the couch and grinning when he pats me on the back as he says "You need to fight for her. She needs to realize that her hate for you isn't real and it's just masking the truth. She still loves you too."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

"Ugh, you're home! I was hoping that I wouldn't see you today and you wouldn't ruin my mood. However, it's already too late for that. So, where's your brother?" I ask her, pushing my way inside of their apartment and blocking myself with Abrielle in my arms, feeling as my daughter's little hands latch onto me when she looks over at Rebekah and starts to cry.

"Shh..It's okay baby. The scary lady was just telling me where I can find Kol." I comment, rubbing Abrielle's back as she starts to calm down and buries her head into the curve of my neck, not even wanting to look over in Rebekah's direction.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" Rebekah asks in an icy tone, leaning against one of the counter's in their kitchen and glaring at me as she twirls a piece of her curly blonde hair between her fingers.

"Well, let's see. You have destroyed my best friend's relationship with her husband. You were working with Miranda this whole time and oh yeah, you're always around when I don't want you to be. You're like a blood sucking leech that sucks life out of people. I don't like you, Rebekah and personally I think that you should have left a long time ago. Instead of sticking around and causing destruction in the lives of Elena and Stefan Salvatore! I thought large cities weren't your thing anyways, too many places to get caught for your crimes." I shout at her, bouncing Abrielle in my arms and watching as her dirty blonde curls move up and down with my movements.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Just because your dating my brother now. You think that you can personally come in between us. You've hated me since day one, Lexi and now all your trying to do is make me look bad." She says, taking a step towards me, securing her darkened eyes on me as we both stand there, glaring at each other.

"She's telling the truth, Rebekah. Ever since you came into town with me. You've had this agenda and it didn't make sense until a few months ago. But, with the help of Lexi and a few of her friends at the police department. We were able to piece things together. We know your working with Miranda..So, you can stop denying it now." Kol says, appearing from behind us and walking in to the living room, holding pieces of paper in his hands, shaking his head.

"I don't even know what the hell this is all about! Fine, I may be working with Miranda. But, she paid me to try and sleep with Stefan. She said that if I ruined his relationship with his wife that I'd be able to get the rest of my pay out and then I would be able to leave this city and start over someplace else, my juvenile crimes would be wiped out and I could live a new life . I do hate big cities anyways, Lexi is right about that." Rebekah abruptly confesses, looking over at Kol who looks away from her and down at the papers in his hands.

"6:25am. April 24th. 10:30am April 27th, 9:30pm April 29th...Do you want me to keep going or should I stop and allow you to explain those times and dates?" Kol asks her, looking back up towards us and giving me a serious look as I too look over at Rebekah who looks sick to her stomach, a pale look in her skin color.

She must swallow the denial down. Because when she opens her mouth to speak. Everything that she had been denying for months now, comes to a clearer light when she says. "Those are all the times I met up with Miranda within the last few months. I'm sure you have a lot more where that came from. Look, I didn't know what I was getting myself involved in until she told me that she wanted Stefan out of Elena's life. She hates him. Miranda thinks it's because of him that she and Elena don't have a good relationship. She blames Stefan for 'taking her daughter away from her.'" Rebekah admits, gazing down at her shaking hands as she begins to cry and adds. "I didn't know what I was getting myself in to. I swear, I had no idea until she told me what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to sleep with Stefan, to tear them apart. But, she failed to mention that feelings could get involved!"

"I'm innocent, I swear." Rebekah says, starting to cry as she covers her face with her hands.

Kol and I stand there, dumbfounded at his own sister's stupidity. Who would really be that desperate for cash to arrange something like this? I don't speak though. Maybe I'm waiting to see if he'll comfort her, maybe I'm waiting to see what he'll say and if he'll tell her that she made a mistake. But, when Kol opens his mouth and the words flow out from his lips, I'm shocked them.

"You're not innocent at all! You're a foolish little girl that thinks money will solve all your problems. No matter how big or small they are. But, news flash little sister, life doesn't work that way! Now, I want you to tell Lexi and I, where Miranda is. I think it's time we break up your little love fest with Elena's mother." Kol tells her, watching as his sister wipes away the tears on her cheeks and exhales deeply.

Rebekah stays silent for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts and sobbing when she finally mutters out. "She's spending the morning at a park with Elena and the her kids. Miranda and her have become pretty close since Stefan's out of the picture and she's probably manipulating her, just like she did me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever got involved in any of this. I never meant to hurt them, all I wanted was the money she had promised me and the life she said I could have if I just did what she said!"

"The life you could have had? With who..Stefan?" I ask, letting out a small laugh as Rebekah nods and sniffles loudly, looking over from me to Kol as she expands on the topic.

"Miranda told me that if I got him to like me and spent as much time as I could with him, that he'd stop loving her. But, after everything I've done to get his attention. All he wants is her!" She exclaims, exhaling out a shaking breath in between sobs that seem to make her performance a bit more theatrical than it should be.

"Ha, oh sweetheart. You forgot one very critical piece of information. Elena and Stefan may hate each other now, they can fight like cats and dogs. But, the one thing that remains between them is that the love they have for one another is stronger than anything any of us have ever seen before. And, your delusions of trying to get Stefan to be with you are just that. You naive little girl. He would never love you, like he loves his wife. You never even stood a chance. Trying to get him to love you. You can't force love on anyone, Rebekah. It either happens naturally or it doesn't happen at all." I tell her, looking up at Kol whose stunned facial expression tells me everything that I need to know within the moment. He's just as surprised as I am that Rebekah finally confessed, after months of the two of us hearing her deny everything about her involvement with Miranda. She's finally told us that Miranda Gilbert, once again is our biggest problem and now that she's back in town again, she's finding people to do her dirty work.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

"So, tell me all about David. So, what do you think about him?" I comment, hearing when Elena exhales and laughs a little. She's clearly trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh come on. I can just ask him myself if you won't tell me! I'm sure that he'll tell me how he likes spending time with you and your kids. Oh and, how happy he is that you agreed to go out with him tonight." I add, listening when Elena lets out a sigh and finally speaks.

"Caroline, there isn't much to say. You set me up on this date with him and I know that it's not going to even really be a date. Trust me, it's just dinner with a nice guy. It really won't be that big of a deal." She says, pausing for a moment when we both hear a knock on the door and I can already picture her surprised face when she opens it and sees me standing in front of her.

"Oh, it's a big deal alright. That's why I'm here. Your kids are with Bonnie and from what Damon told her, Stefan's on a bender. So, you have the all night to do whatever you want to do. I mean, I know your still married and all. But, sweetie tonight isn't the night to think about Stefan. And since you and him are separated. All I want you to focus on his David. Now, Let's find you a dress!" I exclaim, shutting the door behind me and watching as Elena gives me a confused look when I press the end call button on my cell phone.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asks me, turning around to look at the state of her apartment. It's a mess and her face reddens because of all the kids toys and random carts of ice cream in her garbage can. Clearly, she's been feeling as bad for herself as I heard Stefan has been feeling for himself in their rocky state.

"I was in the area. Thought I would stop by. Well, actually. I overheard David telling someone that he was going on a date with you and I decided to come over after work and see if it was true. So, what are you wearing?" I ask her, making my way down the hallway of her small two bedroom apartment, stepping over a pair of Olivia's red dance shoes in the hallway as I gaze over to see Elena picking them up.

"Your ring needs to go." I tell her, looking down at her hand as she shakes her head.

"No. Caroline, I may not really like my husband at the moment and we may be living apart. But, this ring. My wedding ring isn't coming off my hand. No matter how much I end up liking David. So, how about we just fix up my makeup, my hair and pull out a dress for me to wear tonight. Oh and-" She starts to say as I lift up my hand, a grin on my face when I smirk at her.

"We need to make you look hot. Who knows, you might even be getting-" I begin to say, hearing when Elena lets out a loud and nervous laugh, shaking her head and pushing me into her bedroom.

"No. I will not be sleeping with him! For goodness sakes, Caroline. It's just dinner at a bar and grill. Seriously, the worst thing that could happen tonight would be if Stefan showed up. But, I already know that he won't. We didn't really end up on good terms a few days ago." She comments with a small hint of pain in her voice as I turn towards her, placing my hands on hers and tightening my grip around them as I smile at her. "Sweetie, just enjoy yourself tonight. Don't worry about anything at all. Everything will be just fine!"

Elena smiles at me, letting go of my hands as she leans towards me and wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you. So, what am I wearing for my dinner with David?" She asks, leaning back to face me. Elena brushes a strand of her hair behind her ears as she smiles and sighs.

"Well, it needs to be something short. Black lace dress sound good?" I ask her, watching as Elena nods and places my hand into hers, opening the doors to her closet when she turns and adds. "Sure, why not. Might as well look hot tonight."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I'm nervous as he sits across from me, smiling when he looks up from his menu. "This is weird, isn't it? The two of us on a date. Your married and I'm a guy just enjoying your company. But, I'm going to be very blunt with you. I like you, Elena. I like you a lot." David comments, leaning forward and brushing a piece of hair that seems to have attached itself to my mouth as he removes it, grinning.

"Uh..Look, David. Let's be honest here, you're a very nice guy and I like your company too. I like that you make me laugh and that your helpful when it comes to working with me at work. Hell, I even kind of like that my kids seem fond of you. But.." My voice trails off as he places his hands back onto the table, covering the menu underneath him when the waiter comes by and pours our empty glasses full of ice water.

"But, you see me as a friend. Ha, of course you do. Elena, you're a beautiful woman and I would love to spend more time with you if you just gave me a chance. I know that you and your husband are separated at the moment and that you're probably just in need of a nice dinner with-" He starts to say as my eyes begin to drift away from him and towards the glass windows that we're sitting near. I don't hear half of what he's saying, something about how I should move on from Stefan and try to date more guys, more guys like him.

My whole body tenses though, my eyes fill with annoyance when I look through the window again and I see the reflection of the waiter, he's got a smile on his face as he asks me what I want to eat. I don't really acknowledge his presence, just glance quickly glance down at the menu as I utter out the first thing that my eyes see written in front of my face.

David laughs and leans over to touch my hand, bringing me back to look over at him. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks, watching as I continue to look out the window, suddenly feeling as I'm being watched from afar. He gazes over at me with his blue eyes when I nod, leaning back into my chair and shaking it off as I quickly reply. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to use the bathroom. Freshen up a little." I comment with a laugh.

David smiles at me sweetly, saying that he'll just wait for me. But, I quickly tell him not to worry when I look up and almost choke on my own words. He's leaning against a banister near the bathrooms, a smug smile on his face, like he's proud of himself that he's about to ruin my night. Both of his hands are in his pockets and he's wearing a white button up shirt with a black suit jacket over it, a pair of dark blue jeans and even from the distance separating us. I can feel his green eyes on me when I turn towards David once more before heading in _his _direction.

* * *

I try to brush past him, ignore him completely. But, the rasp in his voice and the way he says "You look good tonight. Sitting there, pretending to be all interested in that poor guy's talk about how much he probably likes you and wishes that your date could go way past dinner and finish off rolling around in his sheets, that probably wouldn't be able to sleep in. Because, let's face it. The only person you sleep well beside, is me." Stefan says, pushing himself away from the wooden banister he's leaning on and out stretching his hand to get a hold of my wrist, pulling me out of the view from where David and I were sitting, away from the crowds of people in the dining area of the large and lavish restaurant.

"What are you doing here? Did I not make myself clear when I spoke with you last time? Stefan, I can't do this anymore! I know that this is hard for you to accept. But, I'm moving on with my life and trying really hard to come to terms with what you did to me. You hurt me, you cheated on me with her and then when I came over to drop the kids off. She was leaving our house early in the morning, with that damn smile on her face!" I shout at him, feeling as he pushes me up against a wall near the entrance to the bathrooms and licks his lips, staring up and down at my dress with a smirk on his face.

"I've always liked this dress on you, the silk black fabric against your skin, used to drive me crazy whenever I would try to take it off of you. Still kind of does." He comments in a seductive tone, taking a step back to look over his shoulder, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth and making a popping noise when he says "Come with me right now. Let's leave this place and we can go somewhere to talk. I just want to talk to you, explain myself."

I shake my head, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning my back against the wall that's near the men's bathroom. "I'm on a date, Stefan and I really don't have to time to hear about why Rebekah was at our house, leaving early in the morning. Causing Sammy and Olivia to ask questions!" I hiss out, gazing over at him as he runs his hands though his hair and sighs.

"It's not what you think. She came over out of the blue! I was telling her to leave, I swear that I was. Nothing happened!" He states, taking a step closer towards me and lifting his hand. I can see him smile at my reaction when he lifts his hand up and caresses my cheek softly, telling me that he's sorry for everything that he's done and all that he wants to do is make things better between us, make things right this time.

"I might lose my job, Elena. I lost you, I lost my family already. I don't have anything else left. But, to try and make things right. I could easily let you go, allow you to divorce me and you could move on with, David over there. But, I'd fight for the kids and I know how much it would hurt you if I won full custody of them. So, I'm not going to do that. But, I'm also not going to wait around and watch you have dinner with all these men that aren't me either! I know, I screwed up, I know that you don't trust me anymore. So, please.." His voice breaks, trailing off when I open my eyes as he removes his hand from my face and I lock my tearful glance onto his darkened green gaze.

"I hate you. I hate you for what you did to me! God, I really..I just-" I begin to say, my voice being drowned out by my tearful confession and the droplets of water from my eyes pouring onto my dress and when I look up, Stefan's face falls. His expression is just as hurt as mine is when he repeats. "Leave with me, tonight. I know that you hate me. I know that you don't even want me here right now. But, I miss you. I miss you so damn much that I'm not myself without you, Elena. Please, let's just get out of here." He begs, holding out his hand in front of me as I look over at him and then towards the large exit sign above our heads that leads out to the side parking lot where I'm assuming he parked his car.

I inhale deeply, shaking my head when I look back towards David who's tapping his foot on the wooden cherry colored floors of the restaurant and part of me wants to stay. A small part of me wants to get to know this man that is kind and nice and everything that I don't consider my husband to be at the moment. Yet, my heart is telling me to go, to leave with Stefan so that we can fix this. So he can explain himself like he has been trying to do for months. But hasn't been able to because I've kept yelling at him, kept telling him that he's a lying bastard and that he's ruined our family!

I'm torn between the two, leaving David or going with Stefan. Although, when I look back up at my husband, his pleading eyes are telling me that it's okay. That if I leave the restaurant that I won't be regretting my choice."Come with me...Please." He says again, pausing for a moment to see my hesitation cease when I lift my hand up and grab a hold of his, tightening my grip and swallowing the lump in my throat that's forming as I follow Stefan out the door and into the parking lot, towards his car that's parking under a street light, the paint of the charcoal black Chevy Camaro shining when we walk up to it and get inside.

* * *

"What do you want from me, Stefan! I gave you the space that I thought we both needed, I've given you six months to prove to me that I can trust you again and within those six months, half the time Rebekah shows up out of nowhere! I'm sick of this, I just want a break, I just want you to make up your mind. Who do you want? Me or her. Me and the kids or that blonde whore, who's making our lives a living hell!" I shout at him, listening to the humming of the engine as he pulls over to the side of the road, not saying a word and just absorbing my cruel remarks of anger towards him. It's a dirt road that could go one for miles, no homes or busy traffic is seen anywhere on the rural space that he's parked in. When I gaze over at him and look around outside, confusion is in my eyes that's clear to him as he looks at me and opens his mouth to speak.

"I love you, Elena and I know that you hate me right now. I hate myself for what I did to you. But, Rebekah was a mistake. I just kissed her because I was stupid and reckless. I wasn't thinking! I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I'm sorry and I'm tired of this. All we've been doing these last six months is fighting and I can't take it anymore." He states, letting out a heavy and exhausted sounding breath as he pushes his seat back and holds out his hands to me.

"What do want, Stefan? What do you want for me? Because, I can't keep doing this either. I can't keep hurting because of you and I can't keep hating you. It's exhausting and I'm tired from it." I admit, feeling as he places his hand on top of mine and his eyes feel like they're are sizing me up.

" Elena, please..I love you so much and I'm sorry alright? I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you like I did. I just want us to start over again, I want us to be okay." He tells me in a urging tone, his voice faltering when he secures his eyes on me.

Stefan stays silent as I sniffle back my tears and wipe away the falling ones with my thumbs. "How are we going to do that? Where do we even begin?" I ask him, watching as he adjusts himself in the driver's seat, extending out his hands towards my face, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs and leaning towards me. I can feel his breath on my skin, the warm and intoxicating scent of my husband makes all the senses in my body go on over drive and in the spur of the moment, just when I think he's going to add more to our conversation. Stefan comes forward a bit more and kisses me.

I'm lost and wrapped up into him, in the way his hands touch my face, his fingertips gently stroking the outline of my jaw. The tension between us builds as I feel Stefan's hand roam down to my legs, causing me to somehow end up in his lap, my legs straddling around his waistline when he leans us back in the seat of the car and he lifts himself up with his elbows, allowing both of us to breath for a moment.

"I hate you. I hate you so much!" I spit out, lifting my hands up and bunching them into small fists to punch at his chest. But he stops me with the feeling of his hand touching my face again, hearing when the breath in my lungs catches.

"I know, I know you do. But, I love you and I'm not giving up on us. Just like you never gave up on me when you thought I was gone forever. I love you. But, I can't keep being away from you like this, it's killing me." Stefan says in a breathy tone, pulling me down towards him, capturing my lips against his own roughly. His warm and soft feeling left hand begins to lift my dress up and he groans against me as he mumbles upon my lips.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and I promise that I will never hurt you like that again. I'm a foolish and selfish man. But, the one thing that I will never apologize for is how much I love you. I love you, Elena and I need you with me. I can't live my life without you in it." Stefan says, his breathing picking up as I lean down to kiss his neck, running my long fingertips against his scalp and tasseled hair. I murmur incoherent words in the darkened car before bringing my lips near to him, kissing him once again roughly as I pull back to look at him, drinking him in. Taking in the sorrowful look in his eyes makes me want to say something. Anything at all to not ruin this between us because even if I haven't told him. The truth is that these last few months have been my own version of a nightmare without him.

I pause for a second, looking down at him with hesitation when I finally find my voice that can't manage anything above a small whisper. "I love you too" I tell him, before kissing him again and feeling the need of being closer, the craving for the only man that I have ever loved, that I had given up everything for just to be with, deep down knowing that his words this time really do ring true, because I've spent six months wanting to say them too_. "I can't live my life without you in it."_

* * *

**A/N: So, a lot will be explained through flashbacks about how everyone got to this point! ;) I'm gong to go back and we'll be seeing Miranda once again...Getting an insight into how she continued her scheming with Rebekah and how Jeremy and Elena were both troubled by it. Also, there will be some fun moments with Kol & Lexi and Caroline& Tyler! **

**PLEASE** _feel free to Read & Review. Since, I really do love hearing what you guys have to say..even if it's good or bad! :) _

Follow me on twitter for commentary on the story/updates or if you just want to chat about whatever: Be_Passionate24

Thanks so much for reading & Until Next Time!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey all! So, I kind of feel like I should clarify..THIS STORY IS SO NOT OVER YET! :) I read a couple reviews and I guess I confused a few of you for which I'm sorry about..But, let me say it again..This story isn't over yet!**

** Anyways...Here's a little bit of a lighter chapter update with a small flashback since the last few have been really um...intense! :)**

Follow me on twitter for commentary on the story/updates or if you just want to chat about whatever: Be_Passionate24

**Hope you all like it & Enjoy CH.12!**

* * *

**Begin Again - Chapter Twelve**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

_"Believe me. Forgive me for everything right now and let us fix this. You've done it once, you forgave me for leaving you before. So, why can't we fix this now and just move on!" He shouts, eyes blood shot from crying, his hands trembling when he looks up at me in the dark, our bedroom dimly lit from the lights outside that are shining thru the window panes in the room outlining our shadows. _

_"I want to forgive you for this. But, I just can't. And as far as choosing you. I have already or have you forgotten? I have time and time again. I have chosen you over everyone else and yet, we still fight. We still hurt each other with words and actions, even after we told each other that we wouldn't anymore. We still become broken records about everything we want, about everything that's wrong with us and how much we want to fix it. Yet, somewhere between those lines. We always manage to come back to each other. Why is that? Why is it that you and I allow ourselves to be burned, to be scarred by this love that we have for one another?" I asked him, watching him throw the clothes he had in his hands onto the bed, shaking his head while he approached me. _

_"Because, it's like were addicted to it. We love the rush, the pain inflicted on each other. I want to leave this all behind us and I want you to come home, Elena. I want us to be together like we planned. Because, I can't sleep without you. I can't be without you anymore and I'm sick of being sorry! You know what? I'm not sorry anymore at all." He said suddenly with a stubborn tone, taking a step towards me, placing his hands onto my wrists and placing my own shaking arms around his shoulders when he pulled me towards him more. I could feel my heart racing, the heat and anger that I had been feeling for him for the last 3 months of this separation had finally come to a boiling point and it was about to implode. _

_"I'm done saying that I'm sorry. I'm done watching you hate me all because I made a mistake..." His voice trailed off, his eyes locked onto my face as he placed his hand onto my cheek, eyes watching my lips. _

_"Stefan...We're-" I tried to tell him, biting down on my own tongue and stopping my own words. _

_"I know. But, give me tonight. I just want one night with my wife. I just want one night with you to not look at me like I've ruined us completely. Then, in morning. If you want, you can still hate me for as long as you want. But, right now, let's leave it all behind us." Stefan remarked, allowing his lips to linger over mine, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ears._

_I could feel his breath on my skin, his lips just inches away from me and then he kissed me, allowing all the hatred I've felt for him to crumble within a few minutes of his strong and protective arms around my tired and exhausted body, allowing the 3 months of straight fighting to fall between the cracks and not mean a thing within the moment. _

"We've been stupid. Childish fools and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for acting like an idiot all because of this whole situation." I tell him, my breathing becoming staggered, my hands falling to my sides as I see Stefan lick his lips, his hands gently running through my hair, watching it slip through his fingers.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for hurting you like I did. I never meant to-" Stefan starts to say, stopping when my thumb brushes his lips. I can hear him swallow the rest of his apology done as I adjust myself on his lap, resting my hands onto his shoulders, securing my gaze upon his sorrow filled green eyed glance.

"Take me home. And, then we can talk about it all in the morning. I just...I don't want to fight with you tonight. I don't want to do it anymore and I want us to fix this for real this time. No matter how long it takes." I comment in a soft tone, leaning into him and kissing his lips softly before I slip off his lap and sit back down in the passenger's seat.

"What about your date?" He asks with a joking manner, grabbing onto my hands and looking over at me when I hear the car roar to life as he starts it.

"I'm sure he'll be fine without me. I'm kind of preoccupied anyways. You know, busy fixing my relationship with my husband and all." I reply with a smile, a small smile still on my face when Stefan takes my hand, kissing my fingers. I don't say anything, instead just look at him when he takes my hand away from his lips as he adds. "I've missed you."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I've hurt her. I know. But, I'm tired of it. I'm exhausted from fighting with her and watching both of us break down like we've been ripped apart is the worst feeling in the world. And knowing that this all could have been resolved by her just believing me when I told her over and over again that all I did was kiss Rebekah, nothing more!

I can feel the sweat in her palm as her hand tightens around mine and she nods, turning back to the front door of the house and talking to it instead of looking at me, releasing my hand as hers fumble with the keys to the house. "Stefan, I was so stupid to believe everyone else. I got caught up in the words of everyone else around me. And, I know that you tried to tell me, you tried to say that you didn't do anything with her except kiss her. I should have believed you and I didn't. I'm your wife, I'm supposed to be my your side. Until death do us part..right? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not sticking by you when you needed me the most. "

Elena's back tenses as I lift my hand up, placing it onto her shoulder. She turns around quickly, her brown eyes filled with tears when she mumbles in a shaky breath. "I've missed you so much, being away from you and the trying to keep the kids away was a mistake." I swallow down the lump in my throat, my arms pulling her to me as she leans her back against the front door that opens with a loud creak.

"I know. But, we all make mistakes, Elena." I tell her, feeling her bury her head against my neck, her lips just inches from mine when she backs away and I push us into the house, closing the front door with my foot as we stumble inside and into the darkness.

"Stefan..." Elena utters my name, placing her hands on to my face, the coolness of her wedding ring on her hand, hitting my skin and when I look at her, the pit in my stomach grows. The guilt of how much I've hurt her over the years, intensifies and I just don't want to hear the words "I'm sorry" from either of us. Because, I can't handle feeling so guilt ridden. I can't handle us hurting each other anymore. I'm sick of it!

"Sh...It's okay. It's okay." I reassure her, pulling Elena's mouth towards my lips and silencing both of our guilty minds with a rough and hunger filled kiss. And, in the moment I can feel my mind go silent, the only thing I'm focused on is being closer to her, to touch her, to feel anything between us except for hate and all this hostility.

Elena groans as I push us back against one of the walls in the living room, my hands lingering on her exposed flesh, traveling down her thighs, slowly lifting up the lacy black dress that she's wearing. I can hear her breath quicken in my ears when Elena's hands pull me closer to her as I turn us around suddenly, my lips moving to kiss her neck again, sucking on her ear lobe when she says in a breathy voice. "I'm not sorry anymore..."

I can hear her voice trail off, a small part of it even cracks as I pull away from her for a moment, gazing up to see her eyes closed, head leaned back against the wall when I question her words.  
"Not sorry about what?" I ask her, tightening my arms around her, feeling as her soft hands find the hem of my white button up shirt, beginning to pull the buttons open from my shirt before she comes towards me again when she adds. "I'm not sorry for wanting to fix this between us, as slowly as we can." Before capturing my lips against hers and sliding her hands underneath my shirt. My own breath hitches when I feel Elena's fingers gliding across my skin, undoing the rest of the buttons and she leans down and kisses my shoulder.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

"I can't sleep!" I tell him, almost rolling over Tyler as I watch him take his hand, gently stroking my back with his fingers and letting out a loud sigh.

"Why not? You want to talk about it?" He asks, the darkness of our bedroom is quickly broken as I get up and turn on a lamp light. I really haven't been able to sleep these last few days and I'm not sure if it's because I've been over thinking things. Who knows, really. It probably is just that.

"Are you thinking about what the fertility clinic told you over the phone today?" He asks, watching me sit up, the light in the room outlines my shadow when I turn back around to him and exhale a deep breath, nodding.

"What if there's a chance..What if all the tests are wrong and this thing that's been going on with me is really a baby growing?" I hear myself ask him. It sounds silly to be so hopeful, to be so damn determined for something that I want to badly and yet deep down, every time we try at it. I keep getting disappointed. Time and time again.

"What do you think it is?" Tyler asks, sitting up. His elbows bent back onto the bed, holding his upper body up as he coughs and then smiles at me.

"I think they're wrong about saying that we can't get pregnant. And, I'm sick and tired of them saying that I'm not. I just..." I start to say that hopeful tone in my head that's been saying that the morning sickness that I've been feeling is from a life growing inside of me and not from the pills that the doctors keep telling me to take, seems to be growing stronger by the minute.

"Caroline-" Tyler starts to say my name, trying to get my attention by grazing his hand against my skin.

"I'm not going to have them diminish my hopes anymore with saying that we can't get pregnant. I don't believe them, Tyler." I comment. It's more to myself than to him because by the time Tyler has a moment to ask me a question, I'm already up and half way across the room.

"What are you doing, Caroline?" He asks, turning away from me and finally getting out of bed too. It's late, a little past 11:30 at night and I know that we both should be sleeping instead of talking about our baby drama and how much it's really been bothering me. Yet, I can't let this go.

"Ah, here it is!" I exclaim, pulling out the white box and smiling to myself when I feel Tyler's arms suddenly around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Are you sure about this? Caroline, the last time you took one of those. It was negative." He remarks, taking a step back as I turn in his arms, the pregnancy test firmly held in my hands.

"I'm sure. My boobs hurt, my hormones are all over the place and I'm late." I tell him, leaving a quick kiss on his lips when I step away from him and go straight into the bathroom. Closing the door firmly behind me as I hear his footsteps retreat back into bed.

* * *

My heart feels like it's racing, like I've just gotten done running a 5k marathon as I sit there and stare at it, waiting for it to change any sort of color except for the one that I'm used to. The big one line that pretty much makes me feel like a failure every single time it shows up and then I find myself crying on Tyler's shoulder, feeling the weight of disappointment between us.

It's silly. To be this nervous when you're waiting for something that you want so bad, that you find yourself dreaming about. I have really. I find myself day dreaming about what it would be like to be a mom and I want it. I want to feel a small pair of hands touching mine, I want to hear a child's voice call me mom. Instead of what I usually hear "Auntie Caroline."

Don't get me wrong, I love them. My friends children. I love them all and they have all changed my life. But, I want Tyler and I to have our own, to be able to hear the words "Mom and dad." uttered upon a child's lips, one that is the spitting image of us.

I don't know how long I've been sitting in the bathroom for. But, in the silence, I can hear Tyler's snoring a bit and through the crack in the door, I can see that he didn't turn off the light yet. I exhale deeply though when I close my eyes and finally turn my focus back to the white tilted counter of our bathroom, back to the one little test that will either disappoint us again or change our lives forever.

My trembling hands pick up it up with a white cloth as I swallow the lump forming in my throat. I can feel all the muscles inside of me tightening and my heart slows, my eyes filling to the brim with tears when I finally get a better picture of what I'm really seeing and not imagining anymore. My voice and sobs break the silence when I read it out loud to myself, allowing the word to sink in, to calm my racing heart and shaking hands. " Positive." I hear myself repeat, over again as the tears from my eyes fall into my mouth and I sit in our bathroom, crying tears of joy for the life that we've both fought so hard to create.

* * *

**A/N: Yey..Baby Lockwood...Baby Lockwood..Okay..Sorry..I'm done..I've just been waiting to have Tyler and Caroline have a bay for like EVER NOW! So, What about those two silly Salvatore's...Something tells me that Stefan and Elena will be really taking thing's..slowly. ;)**

**PLEASE** _feel free to Read & Review. Since, I really do love hearing what you guys have to say..even if it's good or bad! :) _

**Thanks so much for reading & Until Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Honestly the only few things I can say about this chapter are... Miranda, Drama, Flashbacks and well...Stefan finally makes a very important connection that leaves him very pissed off! **

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Thirteen**

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

_"I'm sorry to inform you Mrs. Lockwood. But, you have a 10% chance of getting pregnant, naturally..." His voice trails off, shuffling the papers in front of him when he runs his hands through his lightly graying hair, shrugging his shoulders back as he looks up at both me and Tyler. Terrified and hopeless expressions on our faces, tears in my eyes when I get up to leave. But, the doctor's voice stops me. _

_"I'm sorry, Caroline. I know how much you and your husband want a child." He states. How much we want a child? It's the one thing that I've dreamed about, that I've always wanted to have and here this guy is telling me that I'm messed up, that I'm the one who can't give my relationship with my husband that small push it needs, that boost of starting a family. _

_"For years, I've watched my friends become mothers, having families and children that call me by my title-Aunt Caroline. For once, I was hoping that I could hear a child, my own child call me mom. That's all I wanted..That's all that Tyler and I want Dr. Thomson. That's all we want." I tell him through my tears, feeling them fall down my face when I turn towards the door again, leaving without even telling Tyler to follow me. _

_Instead, I end up in the middle of the clinic, looking around for anywhere that I can hide, any place I can go that will allow me to just release all of my failures out without having to hear Tyler tell me that everything will be okay. That everything will work it's self out!_

_He finds me though, like he always does. Sitting on the dark blue carpet of the clinic in a small waiting room, staring up at the TV and sobbing. "Caroline...Sweetie. Let's talk about this-" He starts to say, watching me lift my hand up at him, a saddened smile tugging across my lips._

_"Talk about this? Tyler- There is nothing to talk about! God, you sound just like your mother!" I tell him, hearing him exhale, an annoyed tone in his voice as he sits down next to me, watching me shutter when he places his hand onto my shoulder. _

_"I'm not trying to counsel you. I'm trying to be here for you. Caroline, you don't think that this is hard for me too? Because, it is. You don't know what it's like for me. Seeing Stefan and Damon with their kids, having lives that I've always wanted with you. I have always wanted to be a dad. But, if's it not meant to be for us. Then, maybe we can-" He starts say, watching me look up at him with a tearful gaze. My head hurts, my eyes dried out from this last batch of tears that I've shed and I can't deal with it anymore when he tells me what I don't want to hear. _

_"Maybe we can adopt." He explains, watching me stand up suddenly, glaring at him. _

_"No. I don't want to do that. I know there are a lot of kids that need homes. I know that, Tyler. But, I want our own baby and I don't care if they have to pump me with hormones every day or drugs to get one...I'll do it. I'll do anything to have a baby, Tyler. Our own baby!" _

"Look at it." I tell him, turning on the lamp light again in our bedroom with a smile on my face, my tears all dried from crying in the bathroom. Tyler rolls towards me with a groan, rubbing his face as he squints his eyes and looks at the pregnancy test in my trembling hands.

"Honey, are you sure? I mean, this has happened before and it was never the result you or I wanted. So, what are we going to do?" He asks, patting my side of the bed as he watches me sit down, my back turned away from him when I lean back and rest my head onto his stomach, feeling his hands running throughout my curly hair, massaging my scalp.

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow when I make an appointment to see the doctor again." I tell him, exhaling deeply and allowing myself to relax a bit, hearing Tyler sigh out a breath as he adds. "Yeah, I guess we'll see. But, whatever happens, Caroline. I love you. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

_"Let's talk about him...about the facts right in front of our faces as to why you and your husband aren't together anymore." She says, watching me cringe. _

_I can't even look at her, feeling her eyes staring at me intensely when I open my mouth to speak and wipe away my falling tears. "He came to see me a few nights ago, but it was really because the kids missed him. I don't want to talk about it, Bonnie. I can't." I tell her, watching her push herself up from the couch in their living room, an empty red colored mug in her hands when she shrugs her shoulders. _

_"You may not want to talk about it, Elena. But those kids of yours are changed because of everything that's happened between you two. I mean, they're afraid that they'll watch one of you walk away for good this time and never come back. What kind of parenting is that? To have your kids live in fear of losing their parents?" She scolds me, scoffing when she turns towards the kitchen, hearing me get up and follow her. _

_"What? Olivia and Sam have nothing to worry about..I'm going to-" I starts to tell her, as she narrowed her eyes on me, shaking her head. _

_"You're going to fix it? Elena, I love you and you are one of my best friends in this whole world. But, you need to stop talking about how pissed off you are about him and tell it to his face. You need to stop avoiding your husband, no matter how much it hurts. And you need to start doing it now." Bonnie says, placing her hands over her chest and watching me lock my eyes on her. She's right, I've been mostly all talk and no action these last few months when it came to Stefan and all its resulted in is fights and screaming matches about how much he's hurt me, how much we've hurt each other over the years...digging up the past and practically living in it all over again. _

_"Bonnie. He-" I start to say, hearing her laugh a little as she rolls her eyes at me._

_"For god sakes! He kissed another woman, that's all he did and to be honest, I believe him!" She says in a confident tone, turning away from me again and quickly walking over to the sink, placing the empty mug into the sink as she looks over at me and adds. "Don't listen to what everyone else tells you. For once in your life, Elena..Listen to what your heart says and know that he loves you. Trust me, because if he didn't. Stefan would have never came back to New York, he would have never sacrificed all those things for you and for the family you both have. My advice is fix it before you do really end up getting a divorce and your kids become bitter towards the both of you for ruining a once good and stable home." _

His breathing picks up a little, his hands pulling me to him as he pushes a strand of my hair behind my ears and murmurs against my skin, causing me to shake myself out of the past and into the present with him. "I never meant to hurt you the way I did. The way I have been. I want you to know that even though we haven't been really on the same page lately that I love you even more than that first day that I saw you at the diner. Even back then..I knew."

My arms firmly gripping his shoulder, pushing myself back as I make small circles on his skin, tears in my eyes. And, to be quite honest I don't even know why I'm crying. I guess it's just him, the things he says- the way he says them that makes me turn into a huge emotional mess. I swallow back my tears, sniffling a little as I question his words. My mind is trying to figure out what he means by _"I knew."_

"Stefan, we were younger back then...You couldn't have known that we'd end up here, years later." I tell him with a little laugh, feeling his breath on my neck, his lips on my skin as he leaves a kiss against it, working his way up to my ear when he whispers in a raspy tone. "I knew, I've always known that even after everything..We'd end up here. Together, and that you'd be my wife, I knew it then and I know it now, that even throughout everything. We're stronger together than apart. I love you, Elena..I love you so much that it breaks my heart to see you hurting because of me." He says, pulling me closer to him as I tighten my grasp around his neck, looking into his darkened green eyes.

"I've missed us being a family. I've missed you." He tells me, pulling away from me when he grabs onto my hand and walks us over to the middle of the living room. My bare feet stick to the wooden floors throughout the house and when they hit the carpet in the dark, Stefan laughs when I almost trip over myself and into him, latching onto his body as I find my balance.

"I know that I haven't been the best husband lately. Truth be told though, neither of us have been that good to each other. So, I thought we could start over." He says, turning on the lights in the living room as I watch him push the coffee table to one side of the room and he smirks at me, confusion on my face as to what he even has planned.

"Start over? Stefan, we've done this before. we have..The safe house." I counter, placing my hands onto my hips as I remember the Safe house, the one place where I had felt brought us a lot more closer than anything. But, ever since we came back into the fold of our real lives, obviously a lot has changed between us. It's almost awkward being around him now in a way. Stefan doesn't say anything as he nods at me and starts to re-button his shirt that I had started taking off earlier for a brief moment before looking at me again and offering me his hand.

"I know. But, you said it yourself. You wanted to take things slow. You always have really, I guess we just got caught up in speeding things up, like they would make things better for us when really. All speeding our relationship up has done is caused us to be here. It's allowed you to hate me and it's allowed me to dwell on everything that I've done wrong ever since I came back to you. I don't want to cause anymore problems for us anymore, Elena. I want me and you to be like we've both always dreamed. A happy married couple that love each other and on occasion fight over stupid little things. Normal. I want us to be normal." He tells me, extending out his arms to me completely as I stare at him, tilting my head to the side, taking him in.

He's got his shirt halfway undo, his hair a tasseled mess from me running my fingers through it and his eyes are piercing into me, almost like they're telling me that he's sorry for allowing this whole stupid mess to go so far, for us being here right now. Maybe he feels it too, the awkwardness between us as I take a step towards him without replying to his words.

My hands reach his, tightening my hold onto his fingers when he pulls me against his chest and we begin to sway to the humming rhythm that he's making from the back of his throat. It's silent for a long moment before I finally speak up.

"We're never going to be normal. We're completely dysfunctional. You and me. Although, we can try and change it. We can try being normal together, living our lives with our kids and being happy, like we always planned." I comment, feeling Stefan's hand slide down to the middle of my back, his face just inches away from me as he nods.

He stares at me for a long while, taking in what I've just said before he smiles and leans towards me again, our lips just inches apart when he adds. "So, we'll be dysfunctional and normal. If there is such a thing. All that matters is that I can wake up to you, every morning for the rest of my life and we can begin again. Because, life isn't easy and it isn't simple. Although, the beauty of it is that you can always start over. And, this right here. Is us starting over..." Stefan's voice trails off as I feel him place his hands on to my cheeks, licking his lips when he leans forward and kisses my lips, engulfing me with the scent of him. The feeling of him is all around me and when I tighten my grip around his broad shoulders, I can hear a small throaty moan escape past my mouth, savoring the moment and relishing in the taste of my husband's mouth against my own.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

Her lips against mine cause me to push us back against the couch, hearing Elena let out a little giggle when she playfully wraps her arms around me, running her hands up and down the back of my neck, tickling me.

"You know, if you keep doing that with her fingers. I won't be able to do what I've got planned." I whisper against her ear, lowering her down onto the couch and hovering over her body as she looks up at me with desire in her brown eyes. I can see them shining when she licks her lips, slowly lifting up her dress with her hands, smirking at me.

"Stefan, I thought we weren't going to plan anything anymore. Since, all of our planning pretty much turns into an utter disaster." She says with a laugh, leaning her head back as I place my knee in between her legs, lowering my body down towards hers, a grin on my face, shaking my head when my lips find my favorite part of her body, the curve of her neck and I inhale deeply, her floral perfume making me a little light headed and weak in the knees.

"Are you trying to say that Aiden was an utter disaster?" I ask her jokingly, feeling her slap my arm as she glares at me with lips pursed, a sudden seriousness in her tone when she adds. "No. Aiden was-"

"Unplanned. Aiden was completely unplanned. But, he's the best unplanned surprise ever" I tell her, an appealing expression on my face as Elena nods, tracing the collar of my shirt with her fingertips when she asks. "So, what are we doing?"

"I don't know. You just said that you don't want to plan anything..So, you tell me..What are we doing here, Elena?" I ask her. Elena licks her lips, pulling me down towards her mouth. Her eyes are intensified in the moment, lips quivering when she states. " I don't know. Although, I do know that I'm going to kiss you again and I'm going to make sure it's all you can feel, My lips on yours, the longing and desire I have for you, only you. Stefan."

She pulls me down against her body, legs wrapped around my torso as I hoist her up into my arms and move us away from the couch. Elena's fingertips are running through my short brown hair, her arms wrapped tightly around me as she kisses me fiercely.

"I love you." She mutters out against the flesh on my neck as she tries to catch her breath, leaning down and unraveling her hands from me when she begins to work the buttons open to my shirt again, finally after a few minutes getting the three undone when she smirks and kisses my chest, slipping my shirt off and watching with a smile as it falls to the ground, her hands touching my face and my chest as if she's never seen it before, an expression of wonder in her eyes when she says. "I don't care where we go. As long as I'm here, with you. Because, I've missed you. I have missed you so much."

* * *

I don't really know how we end up there, her body pushed back onto the dining room table, the placemats and plastic floral arrangement knocked down onto the floor as I hover over her, sliding my hands underneath her dress and watching when she arches her back towards me, eyes closed as Elena says my name in a breathless tone. "Don't make me beg, you know that all it will-" She starts to say, inhaling all the air inside of her lungs that she can as I watch her chest rise and fall when I slide my hands against the lining of her panties.

"Stefan-" Her voice gets cut off with a smattering tone. I watch Elena's eyes flutter, leaning her head back more as she tries to grab a hold of my hands. But, I stop her. Leaning down instead and kissing the inner part of her thigh, gently placing her hands above her head when I hover over her more, kissing her breasts as I make my way up towards her mouth.

"What?" I ask her with a laugh, leaning back down to her lips as Elena's gaze focuses on me and she utters out with a barely there whisper. "We're going to need to get rid of this table when we're done here."

"I'm trying to...Ha, you're worried about the table? Seriously?" I pause, watching when her brown eyes lock on me, a gleeful and pleasurable expression filling her face as she smiles, nodding.

"We can just burn it. I mean, I can always put the fire out." I tell her jokingly, hearing a laugh escape her mouth when she lifts her head up off the table and places her finger on to my lips, when she adds. "Preferably without any clothes...Like nothing at all, in the middle of summer while it's sweltering outside, you can burn it then."

"Sweltering huh?" I ask, watching Elena nod as she huffs out a breath and grabs a hold of my shoulders, pulling me down to her as she speaks against my ear.

"Sweltering. Oh God..When did it get so hot in here?" She moans out when I place my hands back against her thighs, watching her face change from concerned to relaxed within an instant as she gasps and I finally slip off her underwear. Elena's hands grab for my pants and undo the zipper briskly when she pulls herself up towards me again, placing her legs around my waist. She smiles to herself with confidence as she pulls us both down together and leaves a searing kiss against my lips. I can hear her long nails scarp the table top as I slowly watch all of her emotions fade into passion and yearning as she murmurs out. "We'll definitely have to burn this table."

* * *

The morning light shines through the blinds as Elena sleeps soundly against my chest. But, I can't stop thinking..I can't stop my mind from drifting off into the night of where I made my mistake, which ultimately lead to us being here, barely together and barely apart..Somewhere in between the lines of love and hate for each other- distant from one another, all the way up until now.

She stirs in my arms a bit, exhaling deeply when she places her hand back into my chest and runs her fingertips down my stomach, her eyes fluttering open as my hand runs through her mangled hair and I lean down to kiss her forehead.

"What time is it?" She asks, pulling the red sheets over our naked bodies with her hand and wrapping herself closer to me when she lets out a yawn.

"A little past 4am." I tell her, my hand stroking her shoulder, our breathing synching together when she looks up at me and rolls on to her stomach, her head propped up by her hands under her chin, her elbows on the bed, looking down at me.

"What are you doing awake then?" She says in a soft sleepy tone, watching me push a strand of her hair behind my ears.

I don't say anything, instead I pull her closer to me, mumbling something about how she should go back to bed and how it isn't important. But, she can see it in my eyes, the way they fill with self hatred at the memory.

"Tell me." Elena urges, stroking my arm with her fingers, a smile lingering on her face.

"I was thinking about you. About us and how lucky I am to have you in my life and how I never want to mess anything up between us again." I comment, hearing Elena huff out a breath as she turns back on to her back, nuzzling her head against my shoulder when she says "I like that, it's 4 in the morning and you're sitting here thinking about us..Hm..as if you have nothing else better to do." She remarks with a laugh. Elena watches me nod my head, glancing up at her with wonder when I add. "Nothing else better to do? Elena, you feel asleep on me. I was going to get up and go for a run with the dog. But, you kind of prevented me from doing that."

She laughs, her voice echoing throughout the dim bedroom when I shake my head at her and watch as she climbs on top of me again, a smile lingering on her lips when she says "Who needs a run with Charlie when I can keep you all lean and fit. Besides, they say that sex burns a lot of calories. So, what do you say...how about another go?"

"Sweetheart..I-" I stammer out of from the back of my throat, feeling as she starts leaving moist kisses on my chest, slowly making her way down my body, removing the sheets away from me.

"Elena..." My voice cracks, her name ends up coming out in more of a groan when I feel her fingers trace the outlines of the muscles on my upper body.

I glance down to see her smiling face when she smirks and adds. "I never said you had to do anything, Stefan. I'll do all the work. Now-" I cut her off, grabbing a hold of her suddenly and pulling her down against the mattress as my body hovers over hers and she gives me a mischievous grin, lifting her hand up and grazing her fingers against my face.

"What?" She asks.

"You know that I like doing all the work better. I like watching your face light up with amusement. So, how about you just hold on tight and allow me." I say, hearing Elena try to cough out a breath but it stops when I lean into her and pull her arms above her head so that she can't touch me as my lips absentmindedly leave an assault of kisses on her body, working my way down her exposed skin. Elena gasps and when she somehow gets one of her hands free. I can feel her fingers slip into my hair, begging me to stop. It comes out of nowhere, the memory and suddenly all I can seem to think about is _her _and what really happened that night at the fire house...

_Rebekah's words echoed in my mind, as I felt her hands on my body, her finger tips aggressively running though my hair, placing my hands onto her ass, pulling herself to me. _

_"I can be everything you've always wanted. You know, Elena will never have to know.." Rebekah whispered against my lips, leaning in and kissing me roughly as I finally pushed her away, taking a step back from her and pulling down my shirt when I turned towards the door, hearing Rebekah exhale an annoyed tone. _

_"You're too loyal to her. It's sickening really, the way you love her. I can't believe that you_

_never would be tempted by someone else. You're a man, Stefan. They all are..every single one is always somewhere deep down haunted and tempted by a woman. Tell the truth Stefan, is it because she looks like the woman that saved your life when the building collapsed on you? You know the one, that pulled you out of the rubble and didn't allow you to die...What was her name?" She questions, smirking a bit as I turn on the soles of my feet to glance at her. Her words feeling like they're poking small holes into my body, inflicting wounds and past memories that I don't want to talk about as she tries to compare Elena to Katherine. _

_"You..You want me to tell you what my life was like with Katherine Pierce and if I love Elena because she looks just like that evil and manipulative bitch! My wife will never be anything like Katherine. And, what I had with Katherine. My life in Florida with your brother and her is none of your god damn business! Besides, I never want to see either of them again. I'm glad that they got what they deserved. Although, I wish they would have gotten a lethal injection right into their hearts because that's what they did to me, poisoned me with their lies." My voice shakes as I talk about them, my body tenses as I think about what it was like back then, thinking and believing I was someone else for 5 years! Loving Katherine as if I could have ever had a life with her...Which, now I know would have never happened, because eventually all of their scheming lies would have been exposed, no matter how hard they tried to hide them. _

_"Ha. It's funny you say that, that you're over it all. But, really. I can see that it still bothers you, the mention of my brother's name. The mention of hers...You're still traumatized by them." Rebekah pointed out, hearing me scoff at her words as I took a step towards her, anger in my tone when I spat out. "Be thankfully you'll never know what it feels like to be manipulated, Rebekah. We're done here, you and I. So, listen very closely to me. I don't want you anywhere near me or my family. Do you understand? Nowhere near us and this..This was a mistake." I comment, pushing the door open and turning my head to look down the hall, feeling her hand grip onto my shoulder as she says "Come on, Stefan. I was just joking...I've heard stories about you and Katherine from Klaus. I'm the only one who visits them in prison..I just wanted to see what you'd say. He was right you know, he told me that you'd always defend your wife..saying that she's not like Katherine..But, I bet in some ways she is. You probably don't see it though." _

_I'm filled with animosity towards them all, for everything that they've done to not only me. But, to every single person that I've known in my life and when I turn around, nearly slamming Rebekah against the wall. I can see the fear in her eyes as I lower my lips to her ear and whisper in a threatening tone. "Leave now. And, I swear to god that if I ever see you or any of your family except for Kol. Since he seems like the only sane one. I will make your life a living hell, just like your brother did to me. I will destroy you." _

_I push away from her, watching Rebekah's blue eyes glistening with a hint of giddiness as she traces her fingertips against my shirt and looks up at me with lowered eyes when she hisses out. "I like when you're threatening and all angry. It's sexy. However, something tells me that I'll destroy your life first before you ever come after me. Remember, Stefan. I'm a woman and I can easily make your life miserable with just a few words spoken to anyone that will listen. Besides, who'd they really they believe..the distraught young woman saying that she was nearly attacked by a fire fighter the night after a party that was set for him or the father of three, the cheating husband that has a tendency of violent outbursts..So, you better be careful what you wish for because it can all come crashing down within minutes. It would be my word against yours and if tonight didn't prove anything..It should make you realize this. I can be very convincing when need be. " _

The memory of that night comes back in spurts and I feel my body tensing when it finally falls into place. Around the same time that Rebekah and Kol came into town, Miranda reappeared and to me, that only means one thing...Miranda Gilbert has been scheming and plotting against me for the very moment she set foot back into town and something inside of my head screams that without a doubt, everything that Damon has been telling me from what Kol and Lexi have found out about his own sister and Elena's mother is true..Miranda and Rebekah have been working together to tear Elena and I apart for months now.

* * *

**Miranda P.O.V. **

"Where is your sister?" I ask him, watching Jeremy almost slam the door in my face as it swings back. But, I stop it with my hand.

"Why do you care, mother? All of a sudden when Stefan and Elena are having trouble with their marriage. It's pretty coincidental that you show up again. I thought I told you to leave town!" He says, his hands tightening around his chest as he stands his ground and glares at me.

"Well, I did briefly. But, I figured that if I left so soon that I'd miss the-" He cuts me off, taking a step forward and pushing me out into the hallway of his apartment, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

"The results of your master plan working. Look, you got what you wanted. Elena and Stefan aren't together anymore and as far as I know. It's all because of you. So, if you have anything to say to her. You might as well tell it to her face because I don't know where my sister is and for her own sake, I sure as hell hope that you don't find her." Jeremy says, turning away from me without another word and this time shutting the door hard in my face, leaving me standing there and trying to think of the only place that I know she could possibly be. Most likely, licking her wounds and broken heart over her dead beat _'cheating'_ husband.

* * *

I park the car in front of the house and all I can see is one of the cars that I know he had bought for her, sitting in the driveway as I turn off the engine and make my way to the front door. I exhale deeply, putting on the biggest smile I have on my face when I look down at my watch and realize that she's probably awake, tending to the kids needs or something because it's around 9:35 in the morning and from what I've heard, Elena usually gets up and does things around the house at that time.

It takes three knocks on the front door of their house when I hear the dog barking in the backyard, a loud thump coming from the entry way into the house and when the door swings open. My mouth nearly drops the floor when I see their faces. She's smiling, wrapped up in cotton red bed sheets as Stefan stands there in front of me, dumbstruck in a pair of sweatpants, his hair a mess and a red lips stick smudge on his neck when he clears his throat and steps protectively in front of Elena.

But, I cut him off before he can speak. Taking a step towards them as I look down at my daughter and frown a bit when I say. "For someone who was crying over her husband cheating on her a few months ago. Funny how quickly things can escalate and change. Because, this morning you look like a slut whose just had a one night stand. To be honest, I thought that the two of you wouldn't be together so soon. Although, I can clearly see why you couldn't keep your hands off of him. He's pretty good looking.." I point out to Elena with a wink, walking past Stefan and brushing my hand across his shoulder with a smile on my face.

Elena rolls her eyes at me, tightening the bed sheet around her when she says "I'll give you 5 minutes to explain what the hell you're doing here. Because, I'm sick and tired of seeing your face. So, start talking now because after those five minutes are gone. You better be half way to where the hell you know that you and I won't cross paths again, somewhere far, far away from here. Now, what do you want, Miranda?"

"I was hoping to speak with Stefan actually. I mean that is, once he puts a shirt back on or I don't mind if you stay like that. I just won't be staring at your face." I tell her, brushing past Elena as she shakes her head, both of us turning to look at Stefan who looks sick to his stomach almost, like he's about to vomit when he suddenly stammers out. "First Rebekah and now you...You know, it took me a while to put the pieces together. But, I can't stop thinking about what she told me that night..That _she would make them all believe I slept with her. _But, this was all your doing. Wasn't it? You tried to wreck our lives with your twisted schemes! Admit it, Miranda! You did this to us!" Stefan yells abruptly, causing Elena and I to jump a bit at the increased tone in his voice when he steps closer to me and repeats. "You did this to us, you planted this idea in my wife's head, in everyone around me. Because you wanted them to all think I was this cheater, this liar! You made her think that I did things with Rebekah. But, I never did anything!"

I laugh at him, a sinister smile forming onto my face as I lean towards him, hissing out my own words when I speak to him directly, pointing my finger against his chest and ignoring Elena completely. "No, my dear son in law. You did this all to yourself when you decided to get involved with my daughter. When you took her away from me and turned her against me. That is when you ruined your own life. Although, to be completely honest. I really was hoping that they would have never found you alive. Because, all you have ever done to this family is ruin it. Face it Stefan, everything you touch, you ruin. And, in my opinion, you would have been better off dead. Maybe then Elena could have had a chance at life without all the hurt you've brought into it."

"A life with a controlling mother who would have hated every man that she brought home because no one is good enough for her daughter. A mother who would have rather wanted her daughter growing old alone, believing she was worthless. You know what, Miranda. Let's be honest. You're just pissed off at me because Elena chose to be with me, someone that she loves over living under a roof with her overbearing and psychotic mother who brainwashed her into believing that she wasn't good enough for anyone. " Stefan says, his eyes narrowing on my face as I push away from him and hear Elena exhale deeply.

She takes a step towards me, anger in her eyes when she adds. " I can't believe you were behind it. Ha, of course you were! You've been manipulating people for years, scheming with them and ruining their lives until they had nothing left. And, here I was thinking that we could fix things between us when really, I was just one of your targets! Miranda, I made my choice long ago that I would never have a relationship with you again. You're nothing to me anymore. Because you are the one that tarnishes everything you touch. And, I'm thankful that I met Stefan who has made his fair share of mistakes. But, he would never do what you did to me and Jeremy, to our own children. He would never abandon them or hit them like you did to us."

"I'm sorry..I-" I try to tell her, realizing that Elena's serious as she locks her eyes onto me and chokes out more words past her vocal cords.

"It's too late for that, way too many years late for that. All the times I cried to you about how sorry I was when you'd let our step dad beat me until I was black and blue...What about all those times I would tell you that I was sorry as you sat there and watched him abuse us. Allowing it to happen. I was 6 years old, just a child and you just sat there..telling me that you never wanted me. That I was worthless to you! No matter how many times you apologize to me, I'm never going to believe you. You made me believe that being abused by someone was normal. So, I fell in love with Matt and he was the same way. It took me a long time to just come to terms with how much he belittled me, brainwashed me into thinking that everything he said or did to me was normal. I guess he was just trying to finish the job for the daughter that we all know you never wanted when he put a gun to my ribs and threatened to kill me, pulling the trigger to a jammed gun. And, now..years later..here we are again. How dare you! How dare you ruin the good things I had in my life, everything that never involved you!" She screams at me, tears welling up into her eyes when she steps back towards Stefan, shaking just a little. I watch as he holds her in his arms, kissing the top of her head when he looks up at me and firmly says "Leave, Miranda! Just go, before I do something I'm going to regret and don't you ever think about setting foot near my wife, me or my family ever again and tell Rebekah the same thing, that I know now..Everything she's said to make them believe her, was a lie. It was all to make Elena turn against me. Well, not anymore. Because as of right now, we both want you gone!"

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you guys are still finding this story interesting haven't completely lost interest in it! I don't know how much more we will see of Miranda. But, I think that she kind of will be out of the picture for a while. Might reappear in a flashback or two though. Because, I really want to kind of get back to the root of the story which is SE and everyone else. ;) **

**Also, anyone miss Sam and Olivia yet? No worries, they'll be in the story again soon. I promise! :) **

**Thanks so much for reading & hope you've all enjoyed CH.13!**

**_-Until Next Time!-_**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey readers, this is a pretty long update! Please let me know what you think. :) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at:Be_Passionate24**

**Thanks for reading & enjoy CH.14! **

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Fourteen- **

**Elena's P.O.V.**

He doesn't stop me from going after her, he just lets me go, watching my hand catch the door that's just slammed in our faces.

I can feel his eyes on me as I step out into our driveway, hearing the front door close and I can picture Stefan leaning against it, giving me three things I need right now- time, space and an opportunity to yell at her, let it all out in the open, for once.

"Why? It's a simple question, mom. Why'd you try to take it all away from me! I was happy, we were happy. We were finally starting to be okay. After so many damn years, we were finally getting back to each other. You know how much I love him, how much Stefan means to me and you went after him! The one person in this screwed up world who's loved me even with all of the mistakes I've made, with all of my flaws. I love him, Miranda and you had no right to hurt me by using my husband like that!" I scream at her, tightening my grip around myself, Stefan's dark blue shirt clinging to my body as my feet shift in place and the short's I'm wearing cause small shivers down my bare legs from the breeze against my skin.

"Elena, you know my thoughts on him and you just made it very clear to me. I should have known that you'd always choose him, after all he is your best friend. Isn't he? It was never Matt, it was never me or anyone else who cared for you as much as Stefan did..As much as he does." She states, looking down at the car keys in her hand and leaning against her black Honda pilot.

"If you knew. Then, why..why did you try to tear me away from him. I lost him once, Miranda and I never want to go through that pain again...Do you understand that? That pain I felt of knowing that my kids would never get to have their dad there for them. Until the day he came back to me. He came back for me, he came back for them too. But, Stefan came back for me..Just like I knew he always would. So, why can't you understand that I love him, that he's the one for me." I tell her, hearing a nervous laugh escape past her lips as I ignore it and continue to speak.

"I never picked you over Stefan. You did that all on your own the day you came to the my house, a few months after Olivia and Sam started crawling, a few months after I thought he was dead. You just showed up to pay your respects. You saw how much I was hurting, how devastated I was thinking that Stefan wasn't alive. Why couldn't you have just been there for me, like a real parent would have been! We could have made amends then. Instead, you told me that maybe over time, I'd move on and one day, Stefan would be a distant memory. Instead of being there for me like a mother should have been. You insulted me during my grief!"

" You should know more than anyone what it feels like to be alone, to feel like your whole world is caving in on you and you can't breathe anymore. You should-" I start to say, finishing off my rant as she cuts me off mid thought, raising her hand up in the air and looking over at me.

"I do know, what that feels like. Your dad and I were just like you and Stefan. Madly in love from the start. But, losing him to the cancer, it changed me. I watched the man that I loved die right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. Look, I know that I'm not your favorite person in the world and that you hate me. But, Elena. I'll admit, when I heard the news of Stefan being found again and that he came home to you. I was jealous because you got to live the life that I never did...You got the chance to pick up the pieces from your heart breaking over him and you both got to move on. What I did to you was wrong..Sending in Rebekah and convincing her that I could pay her off if she slept with Stefan just to ruin your relationship and to have him not break your heart again. I guess I thought that If I pushed you both apart that you would never be hurt by him again...Like you were the first time. I guess, I just didn't want you to end up like me. Alone and bitter for never getting what you always wanted, a life with the one person that you had always loved. I loved your father, Elena. I did and I know I've made my fair share of mistakes. But..." Her voice trails off, an ashamed look on her face as I scoff at her words.

"I want you gone, I want you and all of your schemes, all of your lies out of my life and far away from us as humanly possible. I don't care where you go. Just take your twisted mind with you! And, know this..I never want to see you again. You and I are done, Miranda. Because, the mother I once knew, died the same day that dad did. And, now I know that she's been gone for years and she's never coming back. So, there is nothing else for you here. I don't want you meddling in my life any longer!" I tell her, my eyes narrowed at her face as I pivot on my heels and start to make my way back inside of the house.

"Elena, wait.." She starts to say, taking a step towards me as I turn my head to gaze up at her, getting the last few words in between us. "Don't worry mother, I'll tell my kids that their grandmother was a nice woman, for what it's worth. However, that her and I couldn't agree on things and that we had to cut all ties. So, I wish you get the help you need and that the guilt of everything you've ever done to me and to my family, doesn't haunt you in your sleep." I tell her, hearing her try to plead with me to stop, just so that she can explain herself once more.

"Goodbye, Miranda and don't worry, I'm going to make sure that I am never going to be just like you." I comment, turning away from her and finally making it the short distance to the front door as I open and close it behind me without even looking at her anymore, the only image in my head of her that remains is the one of the woman that she used to be. The loving mother that I remember, not the menacing monster that all the hate and jealousy over my happy life, my happiness without her, has caused her to be.

* * *

"I hate her and I never want to see her again!" I tell him, feeling his arms tighten around me as we sit down on the couch, Stefan's hand gently tracing lines up and down my bare arm.

"I know. But, Elena..you've never talked about it. About her, about Matt...you've never really completely talked about it with me." He says, looking down at me as I look back towards the door, losing myself in my own head, seeing his face in front of me and remembering...a small part of how my life used to be with Matt...

_"I love you, you know. And, I know that you lost him, Elena. But, Stefan told me to take care of you, and I know that I haven't been really doing my job." He told me, leaning down in front of me and kissing my forehead. _

_"This is your way of taking care of me! I can't do this, Matt. Not anymore, not with you!" I exclaimed, my exhausted voice breaking with a small hint of fear as I tried to get up from the couch and he pulled me by the wrist towards him, our eyes locked onto one another. _

_"Don't leave. I'll change. I promise you, I'll change for the better. For you!" He urged, his words seeming to come out more sincere then I had heard before, somewhere in the back of my sickened mind, I believed him- just for a moment. _

_"I never wanted this for myself, for my kids. My life, wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to-" I tried to say, my eyes looking past Matt to a picture frame that held a picture of Stefan and I. _

_"Maybe it would be easier if you just, let him go." Matt suggested, his eyes looking back to where my own eyes seem stuck on the picture, on the happier time in my life when we had it all, when I was happy with Stefan and not with Matt._

_"Let him go? Matt...As much as I would want to do that. You and I both know that I can never just let Stefan go..Those kids upstairs, my kids..with him. They'll start to ask questions one day, what am I going to tell them? That their mom doesn't have any pictures of their father because, well..She let him go. It's impossible for me to do that. Because, Stefan was a huge part of my life. I can never just get rid of him." _

_"Why does that even matter now? You want to live in a shrine dedicated to your deceased fiancé?" He asked me, tightened his grip around me wrist, watching my eyes fill with tears. _

_"Matt, please..just let it go." I tried to tell him, suddenly watching his face fill with anger, his eyes locked onto my pain filled face, both of us at a standstill and me standing there- cursing myself for ever bringing Stefan up. _

_"I can't let it go, Elena! You act like he's going to come back and save you. Well, too bad sweetheart because he won't. Stefan's dead! He's gone, Elena. But, it's like you'll never be happy until you're with him again. Which, I don't understand. How can you not move on already. How can you not realize that he's dead!" Matt shouted, glaring at me with a hatred for the man that he felt he had always been compared to. _

_"Move on? Are we seriously having this discussion. I told you why I can't move on...I love him, Matt. I still love him and even though everyone else thinks that he's gone. I know he's not, I still feel him out there, He's alive and I know it. But, every day that goes by, his memory becomes less and less. I'm forgetting the sound of his voice, his laugh, the way he'd hold me in his arms...So, no. I'm not moving on and I don't think I'll ever be ready for it until I find out what really happened to him." My voice cracked, watching Matt let of my wrist as he walked over to the fireplace mantel, taking a picture of Stefan and I in his hands as he looked down at it. _

_"He's not coming back and you need to face it. So, I don't think you need these anymore." He stated with a hostile tone, his hands gripping on to the frame as I stood there, frozen in place watching it fall to the ground and the glass shatter._

_"Stop it! Please, don't do this..Matt..Please!" I begged, watching him go around the room in a frantic rage, knocking over everything that I held close to me, everything that reminded me of Stefan. _

"Matt got rid of most of the pictures of us, of a lot of things that I kept to remind me of you. I hated him for it. But, eventually after two years of searching and every single time coming up empty handed in your case. I started to believe him, thinking that maybe he was right all along, that you really never were coming home to me again." I tell him, feeling Stefan's breath upon my cheek as he leans into me and kisses it. His arms wrapped around me protectively, his voice shaking a little as he clears his throat to speak.

"I didn't know..I thought that you had done that. Elena, I would have never-" He begins to say, stopping when I pull his arm towards my own and I intertwine our fingers together, staring down at our hands, continuing to be plagued by the things he doesn't know- the things I never told him.

"Then, there was my mother. She came back when Olivia and Sam were babies. I don't know what she was expecting when she found out that you were gone. But, I should have known back then by the look on her face that she was happy about it. Stefan, my mom hates me and is jealous of the life we live now because she never got the chance to redo her life with my dad, all she ever wanted was a second chance and instead of finding a good guy. She found a jerk. You know, she wasn't always such a horrible person. She cared about me, about Jeremy. But, I guess it's true what they say, like mother like daughter." I tell him in a soft tone, feeling Stefan kiss the top of my head as he adjusts us on the couch and pulls me closer to him, exhaling when I lay my head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic sound of his calming heart beat.

"What about your parents, Stefan? You never once have talked about them since I met you. All I know about them is that they're dead and neither you or Damon bring them up anymore. Tell me about them, Stefan. Please. I bet they weren't as bad as my mom." I comment with a laugh, hearing him inhale heavily and let out a small laugh too, I can tell he's shaking his head at my words.

"No, they weren't. You probably would have liked my mother, Olivia." He says, causing me to turn in his arms just a little, staring up at his face as the connection clicks.

"You named our daughter after your mother. That's why you were so set on picking those names. Because, you wanted something to remind you of her." I respond, swallowing the lump in my throat as he nods and smiles just slightly.

"Yeah, I did. She was beautiful too, just like our little girl. " He says, stroking my arm and watching goose bumps form on to my skin when he adds. "They met at school and my dad fell in love with her right away. Her smile was infectious and she had this way about her, she seemed like the only person in the world who could really get through to Damon about things. It wasn't me or my dad who understood my brother. It was her. She was a great person." Stefan says, his voice becoming low and soft as we sit in the living room for a while, just the two of us and the silence of the way he talks about her memory surrounding us both.

"I know that you might not want to talk about it and how hard it is to bring it up again. But, you never told me...How they died." I remark, feeling his right hand slide into my hair as he mindlessly curls my straight locks in between his fingers, nervously.

"It was a fire, it was an accident." Stefan confesses, his breathing becoming more staggered with every breath he takes as he continues to play with my hair and pauses for a long moment, clearing his throat again before he adds. "Damon and I were playing inside the house with candles and one of them was too close to the drapes in the house. We were home alone and the one rule was to never play with matches or anything that could set fires unsupervised. Of course we didn't listen and when the wick from the candle, caught fire on to the long drapes in the living room and the room became engulfed with flames. We got scared, frozen in place, watching it burn."

"Stefan.." I try to say, turning back to him to trace my fingertips against his stubble filled cheek as he swallows hard and locks his watery eyes on me, closing them just a bit to let the tears escape.

"They came home too late, the fire was already out of control and from what my Uncle told me when I woke up in the hospital the next day..He..umm- He said that our parents ran back inside of the house to save us. Damon and I made it alive. But, they didn't, they got trapped inside and died from smoke inhalation. All because of our stupidity, all because Damon and I wanted to be irresponsible kids that wanted to have a little fun with a pair of matches." Stefan tells me, his voice filled with remorse, with pure guilt.

I can feel the tears from his eyes dripping down on to my back as he exhales deeply and buries his tear stained face against the curve of my neck. I turn in his arms, facing him and feeling him pull me against his chest as he adds in a strangled tone. " I never meant for it to happen. I guess, I don't talk about it because I've felt guilty about it. We were told not to play with the matches or the candles and we didn't listen to my dad..I set the fire in the house because the candles and match I was using to light it was too close to the drapes. I killed them, Elena. I'm the reason they're gone." He chokes out, his tears getting caught by my hands as I place them on to his face and secure my own tear filled gaze on him, shaking my head.

"No, you didn't. Stefan, it was an accident and it was a mistake. But, you didn't kill them. Stefan, there was nothing you could have done. You were just a little kid, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it." I reassure him, hearing him inhale , his jaw locked, green eyes filled with sorrow when he interrupts me and says "It's really because of them that Damon and I became fire fighters. Because, we wanted to help people, we wanted to save people because we weren't able to save them from our own stupidity. I'm sorry I never told you, I guess after they died. Damon and I decided to never really speak of them again."

I exhale deeply, holding his face into my hands as my fingertips stroke his skin and I nod. I know what he means all too well. " I was like that with my dad. Grayson Samuel Gilbert. I guess that's why we named our son after him. Strong, loyal, loving. But, Sam's quiet too. Just like my dad was. You know, my mom stopped talking about my dad after he died. But, almost every year on his birthday before Jeremy and I stopped talking, we used to get together and go to this lake, a few hours away from here and we'd just sit there, talking about him, trying to figure out what he would be like and if he'd be proud of us. I know, what it's like to not speak of someone again. But, Stefan...memories are too important and it's better to remember, to remember the people they were."

Stefan leans into me, capturing my lips against his own as he caresses my face and pushes himself back to look at me, smiling just a little. " Yeah, it is. Is that why you keep everything?" He asks, his hand lingering above my back as he rests it on the middle of it and waits for me to reply, wiping away his tears with his other hand.

"Yeah, it is. I keep everything because I want to remember my memories." I tell him, watching him lean his head back against the arm rest as he pulls me closer and mumbles out. "Hoarder."

"Excuse me?" I ask with a laugh, smiling through watery eyes and feeling Stefan's hand begin to pull up the shirt of his that I'm wearing, just so that he can place his warm and calloused hand onto my smooth olive colored skin.

"I'm not a hoarder, I'm just sentimental." I respond, pushing myself away when I look up to see Stefan frowning at me.

"Nope, you're a hoarder, Elena. You keep all sorts of stuff. Like, why do you still have my sweatshirt from over 5 years ago?" He asks me abruptly, causing my eyes that I have locked on my hands to look over at him instead.

"Because, it was the last thing that you touched the night before your accident. Don't you remember what we did that night before you were called into work that morning?" I hear myself asking him, adjusting my weight so that I'm seated more on to the cushions than I am on to Stefan's chest as my mind takes us both back to that night.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_"Elena, wake up...Elena...honey. Wake up." I told her, leaning into her and kissing her cheeks, watching her groan as she turned away from me._

_"Come on, Elena. I just got called in by Tyler and he's going to be so pissed off if I'm late, I'm supposed to go in a few hours." I commented, watching her cover herself with the sheets from our bed again, this groggy looking expression on her face. _

_"And, you're waking me up..Stefan. I was up half the night with the babies, feeding, changing them and then I fell asleep. I'm not interested in sex right now, believe me. I just want to sleep!" She says, burying her face further into her pillow, kicking off the covers as I leaned over her, kissing her shoulder. _

_"I know. But, we have about 4 more hours before I leave and go to work. How about we..." My voice trails off, this look of pure bliss on my face as Elena lifts her head up, her long brown hair covering her face as I move some of it away from her, gliding my finger tips across her cheeks when she exhales deeply. _

_"You really just woke me up for sex? Are you serious...You know what, I have a better idea. Come on." She says, crawling off the bed, my sweat shirt hanging off of one of her shoulders as she smiles, blowing me a kiss before she exits the room._

_"Where are you going?" I ask her, following Elena through the dark hallway, nearly bumping into her and causing us both to fall to the ground as she lets out a small laugh and grabs a hold of my hand. _

_"It's still not light out enough, so we might be able to see them, still." She comments, leading us out on to our patio, the cold air swirling around both of us as I let out a sharp intake of breath, Elena laughs, turning around to me as she smiles. _

_"Oh come on, it's not that cold. Suck it up, Mr. Nothing scares me." She says teasingly, leaning her body against my chest, looking up at the darkened sky with what seems like a sea of bright stars that are endless in the night. _

_"It's beautiful." She says, wrapping her arms around my waistline, my jacket covering her body as I lean down and kiss her cheeks, looking down at her face, focusing all my attention on her as I reply in a soft tone. "I know something else that's even more beautiful than those silly stars outside that you love so much." _

_Elena lifts her face away from me, giving me a confused look. "What? What could be prettier than this?" She asks. _

_"You. You, my beautiful and amazing girl. You are." I tell her, feeling her grip around me tighten as she lifts herself with her tippy toes towards my face and kisses my lips, caressing my skin and backing away with a smile. _

_"I'm sleep deprived, wearing your sweatshirt with my hair a complete mess and you're telling me that I look beautiful." She states, shaking her head and locking her gaze on me. _

_"Elena. You could wear a plastic bag and you'd still be beautiful to me. Oh and as far as being scared of nothing..I'm kind of scared of something-...Okay, Olivia scares me a bit. But, Sam and I are pretty tight." I remark with a loud laugh, watching as Elena moves away from me, standing in front of me, her back turned towards the lawn in the when she looks up at me and chuckles. _

_"Why does Olivia scare you? Honey, she's a baby..All she does is cry, eat, sleep and poop. How is that scary?" Elena asks in a confused tone, placing her hand on to my chest, looking back at my hand as I place it on to hers and bring her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles. _

_"Because, every time I look at her. I think about how I'm going to be fighting off all the little boys to stay away from my little girl. I don't want them to grow up too fast, Elena. I'm afraid I'm going to miss things and I don't want that to happen, I don't want to miss being in their lives." _

_"You won't. Stefan, you won't. Just...Just come back to me, to us. Always. Safe and sound. And remember that I'll always be waiting for you." She says, swallowing the lump in her throat as she clears it and brushes past me, opening the sliding door to the house when she turns her head back to me and exhales. _

_"You'll be waiting like you are now?" I ask her with a grin, watching when she gazes down at the floor and looks back up at me, this smirk on her face. _

_"Well, if you're lucky...I might just have the sweat shirt on and well, the rest can be played out in your imagination." She says, letting out a small squeal of excitement when I turn towards her, picking up my pace as Elena grins, keeping her voice just above a whisper as she adds. "I wish you didn't have to go and that you could stay." _

"We stayed up almost all night together, all the way up until I had to go to work...You told me that you didn't want me to go and that I needed to come back home safe. I left you in my sweat shirt that morning. No wonder you still have it. Because you're right. You're the last person that I touched, the last person I had contact with before everything changed." I tell her, watching as Elena nods and smiles a little.

"Yeah. I..um, I want us to go someplace. Just the four of us." I tell her suddenly, watching her get up slowly off the couch, stretching a bit as she yawns.

"Stefan, the last time you said for us to go someplace alone. Nine months later, we had Aiden." She says with a shrug of her shoulders, looking up at me with a serious look on her face.

I shake my head at her words, pulling her down towards me to kiss her lips, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears when I smile. "Then, how about all of us go some place for a few days. Everyone. Us, the kids, Damon, Bonnie and Zach. It'll be like old times, a few of us together again." I tell her, seeing Elena give me a reluctant look.

"I don't know..What about my job and the investigation that you're still under? Stefan, we can't just pick up and go some place." She argues, looking down at my hand on her wrist as I clear my throat.

"Yeah, we can, it'll just be for a few days, and we'll have a place to stay. I want to take you to the house that I grew up in, the one Damon and I lived in before we moved to the one that burnt down. I want to show you things that I haven't before and the kids can meet someone from my family. I want you to meet my family." I comment, watching Elena secure her gaze on me as she begins to speak. But, I stop her.

"Not everyone from my family is dead, you know. We still have some family left, Damon and I. It's our Uncle Zach who lives in Missouri." I tell her, watching her scrunch her nose at me.

"Missouri? I thought that you said that you and Damon don't talk with him anymore or something?" Elena points out, turning to sit back down on the couch next to me.

"Damon talks to him more than I do. But, I haven't seen him in years and just thought that maybe it would be good to get away for a while. A little change of pace for us and change of scenery for the kids. Plus, he owns this huge house on a private lake with a few horses. He's kind of wealthy. After my parents died, Zach became our legal guardian for a few years..He's a great guy. I guess, with everything going on though, I've never really talked about him. So, what do you say? Do you want to get out of here for a while and finally meet my family?" I ask her, watching as Elena nods, resting her head on to my shoulder as she sighs before she replies with a simple. "Yeah, I'd like that."

" Great! Now, how about we get dressed and go pick up the kids." I insist, watching Elena's hands out stretched towards me when she smiles as she says "I'd like that too. They've missed you, but not as much as I have. You're right, may be a change of pace could do us some good."

* * *

"I thought you said we were going to Damon's to pick up the kids. What are we doing at Kol's apartment?" Elena comments, looking out the window as she opens her mouth to speak. But, my hand on top of hers stops her as I park the car and look out in front of the red brick building.

"I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Kol." I tell her, just about to get out of the car as I watch Elena's body tense up when she too opens the passenger side door, not even looking at me as she mumbles under her breath. "I can't believe this.. It's her...Stefan, sit back inside of the car and roll down the windows, you're going to want to hear this."

"Elena- Don't!" I try to argue with her, leaning over the console in the car to grab a hold of her arm as she glares at me, jerking her arm away when she snarls. "If I can handle my overbearing and psychotic mother. I can handle an even crazier blonde woman who tried to steal my husband!"

I hear the car door slam as I lean back in my seat, closing my eyes tightly and listening closely when I hear Elena shout out towards her in a harsh tone. "Hey Rebekah, fleeing so soon? Hmm.. What a shame! I was hoping we could talk, face to face. Woman to woman..Well, actually more like woman to slutty attempted husband stealing whore. But, you know it's all one fine line between the two."

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. **

" I wish I could go, Stefan. I just..I can't right now. I'm sorry. But, I can call Zach up for you. He's been asking about you a lot lately. And, I think it would be good for Elena and the kids. If you guys went out there to see him. I know he wants to see you, I told him about everything that happened and he said that if you or Elena ever needed some time away from the city. You could always go out to Missouri to see him." I tell him over the phone, my voice trailing off as it goes silent for a bit and all I can hear is Stefan's breathing on the other end.

"So, you really can't go? Alright then. I'm going to talk to Elena and see if she can take a few days off, We have enough money saved up and it would be good for us, now that Miranda's gone." He states, causing me to almost choke on the water that I took a sip of as I cough out in between breathes.

"Miranda's gone? Like, for good this time?" I ask him, hearing Stefan let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, Damon. She's gone and I really don't think she'll be coming back. Look, Elena and I are coming over to pick up the kids in a few minutes, we took a bit of a detour first. We'll be over soon." He says as I agree with him. It would be good for them, to just get away from the city, from all the stress that's been surrounding them ever since Miranda came back into town and ever since Rebekah tried to wedge her way in between them.

I hang up the phone and then I hear it, her little exhale as she looks up at me with wide brown eyes and speaks, placing her little hands onto her hips. "Uncle Damon, why are we going to see Zach? He's in the nursery already. I just saw him." She says, a confused look on her face as she walks over to me and I pat the space next to me, watching Olivia slide on to the couch cushion, looking up at me with a curious gaze.

"Honey, not baby Zach. Um...It's another Zach. Part of the family." I explain to her. I smile when I see Olivia shrugging her shoulders back and smiling at me.

"So, if he's in our family. How come I've never seen him before?" Olivia asks, placing her elbows onto her knees and turning her face to an angle, look at me again.

"Um...He lives far away from here. But, he's met you before, when you were just born and smaller than Aiden. Your mom doesn't remember him because it was just your dad and I when he was here last time, a very long time ago." I comment, hearing Olivia exhale a deep sigh.

"Uncle Damon..Do you think that Zach knows I'm not a baby anymore, that I'm a big girl now?" She asks with a grin, turning her head away from me when we both turn our attention towards the hallway, hearing the loud pounding of footsteps hitting the wooden floors as Sam makes his way towards us, a stressed out look on his little face.

"Aunt Bonnie...Aunt Bonnie!" Sam says her name frantically, causing Bonnie to come out of the kitchen with Aiden in her arms, bouncing him up and down as she looks down at him and watches him scratch his head.

"What's going on, Sam?" Bonnie asks softly, looking over at Olivia and I who are watching them with intrigue on our faces.

Sam exhales a deep breath, placing his hands on top of his darkened brown hair, shaking his head as he exclaims. "I have a question."

I laugh a little as Bonnie glances over at me, her eyebrows rising with curiosity at him as she bends down, placing Aiden on to her hip.

"What is it sweetie?" Bonnie asks him in a low voice, trying to search his eyes. But, instead she ends up laughing, a sweet smile lingering on her face when Sam suddenly blurts out in frustration. "If a girl from my school says she has a crush on me, does that mean we're married?"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

I feel so nervous. Worst part of it all is that I can't seem to keep anything down either. Tyler keeps trying to get me to eat. But, it all keeps working its way back up. Twice on the way here and well the rest of it's been boiling in my stomach as we sit in the clinic's waiting room for our name to be called.

"It's going to be okay, Caroline. I promise that everything is going to be okay." He tells me. He's been telling me this since we walked in together, hand in hand. Mine shaking and his firmly gripping a hold of my fidgeting fingers, like he's been trying to push it away from us, this nervous energy that we both feel.

"Caroline Lockwood?" I suddenly hear my name being called out from the lovely looking pitch black haired nurse that's got this huge grin on her face, staring directly at my husband!

I feel Tyler's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close as we walk in to the hallway and I sudden turn a hint of red when I watch Tyler lift up his hand, pointing directly to his wedding band, when he keeps getting a flirtatious look from the nurse. "I'm married, happily married and best part of it is, is that beautiful woman whose name you just called in here, might be having my baby. So, you can stop with your flirty looks." He states with a firm and confident tone. I slide up on the exam room table, glaring at Tyler as he sits across from me and we watch the poor girl's face turn into instant embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. My husband's just-" I try to explain, hearing her let out a nervous laugh, backing away towards the door, empty handed after leaving my chart on the table.

"It's fine. Um, the doctor will be in shortly to go over your results from the urine test you took." She says politely, excusing herself and leaving Tyler and I all alone.

He smiles at me, this confident smile spreading across his face as I pick up a packet of tissues out of my purse and throw it at him. "What is wrong with you! She was just looking at you normally..Tyler!" I shout at him, watching him throw the small packet back at me as he smirks and starts to argue. "You might need those in a few minutes. Oh please, Caroline. She was looking at my ass! You might have not seen it. But, I did!"

"So what? I look at your ass all the time and you never embarrass me like that. I feel like I should go apologize to her..Tyler, you can't just-" I start to say, watching him smile even wider as he leans back into his chair, crossing his legs over one another, leaning his head back too.

"What can I say, Care. I have no filter!" He laughs, causing me to slide off the exam table in a huff and just when I'm about to argue with him more, opening my mouth and adding. "Is that what you're going to teach our kids, when we end up having them, to be rude!"

"Oh, come on. Lighten up." He jokes, opening his mouth to add more, grabbing a hold of my hand and quickly dropping it to my side as the exam room door opens briskly and Dr. Thomson's head pops in, my chart in his hands with a huge gleeful expression on his face as he announces. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. I have some news for you. Congratulations, Caroline. You're pregnant!"

We stop, Tyler and I. Both of us, completely still like a pair of statues glued to the floor in the room, staring back at Dr. Thomson as he repeats his words and all I can manage to utter out is "Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

* * *

**A/N: So, we FINALLY learn more about Stefan and Damon's pasts..I wonder what else Elena and Stefan's trip to see "Uncle Zach" will uncover? We all know what happens every time SE goes out of town.. more alone time! :D Also, anyone curious as to what Elena has to say to Rebekah...Trust me..It won't be pretty! **

_**PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! **__I really do love reading feedback and comments from all of you. So, feel free to leave a review!_

**_Don't forget to add this story to your favorites/follows if you like it!_**

**_-Until next time!- _**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. It's another longer update. So, hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Fifteen **

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

_"I don't want to date you." I told him, watching his smile leave his face quickly, being replaced with a frown as he leaned across the table we sat at, locking his eyes on to me. _

_"I'm not a bad guy, Lexi. I know, you're one of the people who helped put my brother away and to be honest. I think I'm the only person in our family who's thankful for that. What Klaus did to your friends and their families in inexcusable. He should have never hurt them and tricked Stefan into wasting his life with them. My sister's the only person who still visits Klaus in prison. But, I don't. I don't want to see my brother after what he did and some days, I feel like I'm the only one who just doesn't care about him anymore." Kol stated, watching me lean back into my seat, giving him a slight smile. _

_"I could see that. Kol, you seem like a great guy and you're obviously nothing like the rest of your family. But, I just..I have a kid, I have a job that requires long nights and days sometimes and on those nights, I-" I began to explain, hearing him exhale deeply, shaking his head. _

_"So do I. Remember, I'm trying to live my dream of becoming a fire fighter like the rest of them. Lexi, we don't have to rush into things. We can take it slow and watch our relationship build into something more. But, I want to get to know you, I want to spend time with you and when you're ready for it. I'd like to be in your life and your daughters. Abrielle is a cute little kid and I can tell that you're trying your best with her. But, who's looking after you? If you let me, be your friend and help look after you. Maybe we can be more later on." He suggested, leaning forward from across the table at the restaurant, smiling as he held on to my hand and heard me laugh. _

_"How long were you preparing that speech for our first unofficial date?" I asked, hearing Kol laugh along with me, a smile forming ear to ear on his face. _

_"I..um..Ha. I practiced it a few times in the mirror. I even got a few pointers from Stefan. I mean, even though him and Elena aren't doing so well right now. I asked him anyways..How he does it. Those two, they may be fighting and hating each other right now. But, trust me...A love like that, it never goes away and I've tried talking to my sister, I've tried telling her to stop playing games with them. Rebekah, doesn't listen. She never has, that is until she finds herself in a black hole filled with nothingness and she's all alone. I love her, my sister. But, I just wish that she'd stop being so messed up and playing games with Miranda Gilbert. It's like playing with fire, until someone gets burned and both of them are trying to burn Stefan at the stake, right in front of his wife's eyes." _

"She's leaving...You know...Your sister." I tell him, watching Kol turn around, shrugging his shoulders back as I turn my head away from the window that I'm staring out of and back towards him, shaking away the memory of when he had unexpectedly asked me out. But, we ended up spending the night talking about Rebekah and Miranda's scheming.

"I know. Look, Lexi about what she said a few days ago about-" He begins to say, causing me to shift my gaze from a book on the coffee table to look directly at him. He looks nervous almost, like the words that he's about to say are going to make me want to run, make me want to leave. But, he should know better by now. I've spent the last few months with him and I'm starting to love being around him, so much so that I can't picture him not being in our lives.

"About what, Kol? She said that I was dating you. But, am I really? I mean, don't get me wrong. I like that we're friends, Kol and that you bring me coffee in the mornings, that you go to the park with me and my daughter. I like that over the last few months, we've grown closer. But, what are we? You and I? Are we friends, are we lovers..I guess we can't really be lovers. Since, we haven't really-" I start to say, watching Kol get up from his seat, a small smile on his face when he approaches me, lifting his finger to my lips.

"Lovers? Ha, I want to be that for you, if you'd just let me. I like you, Lexi and these last few months of us spending time together has just proven to me that starting up something with you, would work. We're good together, you and me. I love your daughter and I love the fact that no matter how busy you are, we talk. We talk every day and every night on the phone until we both fall asleep. So, If you me to make whatever this is, official between us. I'd like to be your boyfriend, actually I want to be your boyfriend and I want to be in your life and in Abrielle's." He tells me, causing my cheeks to turn a slight hint of red and just when I'm about to open my mouth, all that comes out of it is one simple word.

"Yes." I tell him, nodding as I see the excitement on his face, the relief in his eyes when he leans into me. Kol strokes the sides of my cheeks, his smile growing even wider when he nods and says. "Okay." I can feel his hands still lingering on my face, his lips just inches away from mine as he looks down at my lips and then back up to my eyes, leaning into me and kissing me softly.

Kol backs away, this grin of amusement and joy in his darkened eyes when he grabs a hold of my hand and looks up at me, caressing the top of it with his thumb when he adds. "I've been waiting for six months to ask you that and every single time. I've been worried that you'd reject me. But, you didn't and I'm thankful for it." He says, watching me glance over at him, a beaming smile on my face that I'm sure he knows is all because of him. "Maybe we can go on a first official real date now. One that doesn't involve talking about our families or Rebekah and Miranda and just..talking about us." I tell him, hearing Kol let out a laugh when he pulls me to him, kissing my forehead as he nods and says. "I'll take you, wherever you want to go. My beautiful girlfriend, just tell me where and I'll make it happen."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I watch as she smirks at me, twirling her long dark blonde hair in between her fingers as she says. "I was staying just for this. I was hoping that I'd see you and tell you how good of a kisser your husband is. Damn, I can still taste his lips against mine..hmm. It's a shame really that he's so devoted to you. I wonder what it must have felt like knowing that he was hurting his poor little Elena. How'd you take the news when you heard about him almost having his way with me in that crummy old bathroom?" She asks, causing me to take a step closer towards her, my finger nails digging into my palms, trying to control anger that I'm feeling all directed at her. She's hit a nerve and from the pleased look on her face, Rebekah knows it.

"Oh come on, Elena. You threw him out of the house, I bet. Blamed him for everything, I suppose and now you're here, trying to scare me into thinking that I did something wrong to your husband. Oh honey, I didn't. You on the other hand...you probably have done everything wrong in your relationship with him ever since you two got married. I mean, what kind of wife doesn't believe a word that the man she claims to love, says? Hmm? Or better yet, have you ever asked yourself why he loves you at all. You really don't seem like wife material..what so ever." She states, taking in my raging brown eyes, my face is tense and the anger just breaks when I nearly lunge at her, pushing her hard up against the car door, hearing a small pop coming from one her bones.

"It's none of your damn business why he loves me and he didn't throw himself at you, you used him! All that matters is that he does love me enough to forgive me for being so blinded by the lies that were told by you and by my mother. So, let me make this very clear to you. I won't allow nothing to come between us again. Not my mother, not you or anyone else. Stefan and I are moving forward and that won't be ruined by a psychotic bitch, such as yourself." I can see the fear in her eyes. Rebekah looks away from me for a moment as I shove her against the door again, lifting my hands up into the air and turning away as I look back to her and say over my shoulder. "If you ever come near any one of us again. There will be hell to pay and-" I start to say, hearing her cough out a breath as she looks up at me, a twinkle in her blue eyes with a grin spread across her red lips.

"Hell to pay? Ha, I don't think so..Not for me at least. But, maybe for you and your precious husband. So, Elena...How honest are you with your husband and how honest is he with you? Because, you clearly don't know everything about him anymore. Did he ever tell you that he was going to marry Katherine Pierce while he was in Florida...? That after he found out about her carrying his baby- he was going to ask her to be his wife." She informs me, the same foolish smile on her face, still appearing when I turn back around to face her fully, trying to shake off her words because I can tell she's just trying to get under my skin...trying to cause a wedge between Stefan and I again.

"He told me about the baby. He never mentioned asking her to marry him. I never asked him about it, because I didn't want to know. Look, Florida with your brother and Katherine will always be his past. And, when I'm ready to know more about it all than I already do. I'll ask him. But, I'm not going to keep bringing it up, because we're trying to move on and make a future with each other. So, no. Rebekah, we haven't been completely honest about the people we were when he was away. But, once the time comes, it'll be discussed. Plus, you should know by now..Katherine Pierce is a liar and the words that come out of her mouth, shouldn't be trusted." I tell her, exhaling a deep and heavy breath as I look past her and into her car, her bags stacked up one over the other, in the back seat.

"And, as far as you and your schemes and lies go. Wherever you go to next. I really hope that you change your ways. However, you can leave here knowing that what you did to my husband, lying to everyone and saying that he slept with you, causing him to be investigated. I don't know what you told them or what sort of crazy idea you made up in your head. But, it didn't work in the way you thought it did. You're just like my mother, thinking that you'd break us, hurt us and separate us from each other. But, it didn't ruin us and it didn't break us as much as it should have. Because, Stefan and I have been through so much worse. My husband and I have fought like hell to get back to each other. And, I wouldn't wish that agonizing pain on anyone. Not, even you." She sighs out a shaky breath, her words stuck in her throat as I take another step towards her, looking her up and down and inhaling through gritted teeth as I add. "Leave this town and never look back. Because, you failed and you're useless now. You're done here, Rebakah. My family, my friends and this town have nothing left for you to destroy."

"Oh, I could do a lot more damage if I wanted too. But, you people have all proven that I'm not welcome here anymore. You know, even my brother hates me for what I did. So, I'll leave you all alone and I won't be back. Although, If I were you..I'd keep my wandering husband on a tighter lease...First Katherine and then me..who knows who's next. I guess if you're lucky and you realize what it is in your relationship that he's missing from you, then you'll be able to keep him. Good luck with that by the way." Rebekah says in a taunting tone, turning away from me and watching my face turn from annoyed to pissed off once again.

"Why should I worry when you'll be gone and far away from our lives. Besides, Stefan hated Katherine and he really doesn't like you. You took his career away from him because of the things you said to Internal Affairs. The lies you conjured up about my husband were ridiculous. So, Rebekah. Once you leave this town and don't come back. I have nothing else to worry about. But, fixing the things you and my mother ruined." I tell her, hearing a laugh escape out of her mouth when she turns back to face me and adds with a beaming smile. "You know, if Katherine ever gets her wish of being paroled. She has her sights set out on your husband. There's always going to be a threat to your relationship with him, Elena. I guess you never really will be truly happy with him. Will you?"

I shake my head at her, giving her a confused look and trying to understand what she's telling me, her lies filling my head, messing with my mind as I exhale deeply and turn back towards our car, seeing Stefan still looking at us.

"She won't be paroled. Not, after everything she did to Stefan and if I will make sure that she never gets out. You're lucky, you know. That you're not in prison with Katherine and your brother. They get to sit and dwell on the things they did to us and you..You got a free pass. You get to leave here and live a new life. However, you'll always be looking over your shoulder and the sad fact about you is that you'll always be easily manipulated. Good luck with that Rebekah because that, will be your down fall." I tell her, turning away from her and making my way back towards our car.

I should have said more, I should have told her how much of her lies that I was starting to believe and how it almost caused Stefan and I to head towards a divorce that neither of us would have really wanted. But, at the time..It seemed as if it was the only thing that was right because of all the lies being told by her and by my own mother. But, I don't. Instead, I leave Rebekah standing in the parking lot as I walk away, confusion in my mind at the words she's spoken and curiosity about if it's even true about Katherine Pierce having the possibility of becoming a free woman after everything she did to us. When I open the passenger side door to the car, my pale looking face and the sickening feeling in my stomach can't seem to be hidden from Stefan's eyes.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

She looks like she's going to vomit all over the car as she slides into the passenger side and looks out the window, not even really looking at me as I start the car and turn towards her. "So, how did it go?"

"I told her everything I thought she needed to hear and she's leaving for good this time. It went fine. Let's just go. You can talk to Kol later and I just really want to see the kids..I just really want to go home and be with my family." She says, looking up at me as she grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly, exhaling deeply.

"Elena, whatever lies Rebekah tried to tell you..You know that she was just trying to get under your skin. Whatever she said-" She cuts me off, letting go of my hand and placing hers back into her lap when she turns her back towards the car window and leans against it, staring directly at my face as she says "Have you been honest with me...Have you really been honest with me, Stefan. Since you've been back home?"

"What? Elena, of course I have. Elena, you told me everything that happened to you and I know that it almost destroyed you and I told you as much as I could about what happened to me in Florida at the safe house. We've been over this before. Yes, I had a relationship with Katherine and yes. I loved her at one point. So, what kind of lies has Rebekah told you now?" I ask her, anger hinting my tone as I raise my voice just slightly and Elena shrugs her shoulders back, eye brows lifted at me.

"She said that she goes to see Katherine and Klaus every once in a while in prison and the last time that she was there..Katherine told her that when you were in Florida with them that..You had planned on marrying her. And, now Katherine could be set free from prison on good behavior. How ironic is that! I won't be mad, I promise you that I won't be. I just want to know, I guess..I want to know more about your relationship with Katherine, because you never really told me...everything. I've always wanted to know more about what happened to you while you were there." She says to me, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence.

I shake my head, wishing that I hadn't allowed Elena to go confront Rebekah alone, because this is what I was afraid of. Having this crazy woman fill my wife's head with lies and doubts even more than she already has. " I've been honest with you and I don't ever want you to think that I haven't. I didn't know about Katherine having the possibility of getting out of jail. From what they told me, it sounded as if she would be there for life. But, I still have trouble remembering everything from when I was with them. All I know is that she changed me. Katherine did, they both did and just like you, Elena. I was manipulated by them. I used to think that what I had with Katherine was real at the time. But, being back here. Being with you and our kids and restarting my life the way it always should have been. Makes me realize that what Katherine and I had. It was never real for me, it may have been for her. But, every time I looked at her, I'd be plagued in my mind with the thoughts of you. So, yeah. I was going to marry her when I found out about the baby. I was going to ask her to be my wife because somewhere in the twisted life I lived with them, I thought I was doing the right thing by sticking around. I truly thought that I loved her and that her and I could start a life together." I tell her, pausing for a moment as Elena shrugs her shoulders back, reaching for my hand again when she sighs out a breath. She gives me that look, a saddened one. It's like she already knew that deep down, my time spent in Florida with Katherine didn't just involve her having a miscarriage. But, that it's always been more than that, more than I've been willing to tell her about myself, about the confused and lost person that I was back then.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me more about the things I know that keep you up at night. The words that you can't tell me. But, you still manage to write down in that ratty old journal of yours. I'm here for you, Stefan. I always will be and I'll be ready to listen. I love you." She says, watching me nod at her, a small smile tugging across my lips when I nod and reply softly. " I love you too and I think that once we get to Missouri that you'll learn a lot more about me than I have ever had the chance to tell you before. I promise that I'll tell you within time. I'll tell you more about Katherine, I'll tell you more about my parents. So, that you'll know. Because, I shouldn't keep you in the dark anymore about my past and about what exactly happened within the five years I spent away from you. You're my wife now, you have the right to know, everything."

* * *

When Damon opens the door to the house after hearing us park the car and walk up his drive way. The first thing I can feel is Olivia's arms wrap around me, her little voice filled with excitement as I bend down at pick her up into my arms, kissing the top of her head. "Daddy, I've missed you." She says, the first words coming out of her mouth as I smile at her, pushing a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ears and watching her brown eyes fill with happiness.

"I've missed you too sweetheart. I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately." I tell her, glancing over at Damon as he points to the kitchen and watches me place Olivia down on to the ground, my eyes following my daughter who runs over to Elena who already has Aiden in one of her arms and Sam holding her free hand.

"What's going on?" I ask Damon, watching him close the door that separates the kitchen and the living room as he exhales deeply and looks up at me in frustration.

"You know, you and Elena. I know that you two have been having a hard time lately. But, Stefan. Bonnie and I, we can't keep babysitting the kids. Bonnie wants to go back to work and-" He starts to say as I cut him off.

"I know and I'm sorry that we've just dumped them on your guys time and time again. But, I promise that we won't do that anymore. Elena and I are finally in a better place and we're working things out with each other. I guess, we just thought that it was better for them to be at your house than to be in ours, listening to us fighting and yelling at each other all the time. At least you and Bonnie don't really do that. Damon, you both have a relationship that I envy. I want that, a happy marriage like the one that you and her have for me and Elena. I've always wanted that for us. I came back home, I came back to this life because I wanted to start over with her. She deserves that. A new start, a new beginning, because that's all I've always wanted to give her and our kids. A good life, like the one that Uncle Zach gave me and you. I want that for Olivia, for Sam and Aiden and for Elena and I."

"I know you do. I've just been worried about your kids, that's all. I know how much time they lost from not having you around and having their mother deal with Matt. It wasn't healthy, the life Elena had with him and I don't know how much she's told you. But, during that time..She wasn't really able to be a mom for the twins and I know that she regrets it a lot. So, I guess that's why I'm happy to finally see you two doing better and moving forward. Although, I worry about the kids, Stefan and I know you do too. Because, let's be honest. You two are their parents, not me and Bonnie and they need you guys." Damon tells me, leaning his back against the counter in his kitchen as I inhale a deep breath before replying.

"Of course I do. I worry about them all the time too. If I'm doing things right. I worry about how much time I lost with them, knowing that I can never get that back. But, I'm trying Damon. It may not look like it right now because I've been so wrapped up in trying to fix things with their mother. However, it keeps me up at night sometimes. The guilt of not being there for them enough and really wanting to make up for it all. I love them so much and I'm just trying the best that I can to fix things, to make up for all this time that I've spent not being with them. So, that's why Elena and I have decided that we're going to take the kids with us on this trip to Missouri. So that they can meet Uncle Zach and to give us more time to be a family, since we've been really lacking in being together."

Damon nods, a smile forming on his face as he says. "I think that's a great idea and Stefan, you're doing a good job. I don't think you should feel guilty, because we all know that you're just trying your best with everything."

The room goes silent for a little bit, neither of us saying anything and just when I open my mouth to speak. The kitchen door bursts open and Sam runs in, this huge smile on his face as he pulls down on my shirt to get my attention when he says "Daddy, I'm glad you're back. I've missed you."

I look down at him, running my hand through my son's thick brown hair, exhaling deeply when I reply with a soft tone. "I've missed you too, Sammy. How about we go home?"

He nods, grabbing a hold of my hand and gently tugging on it as Damon shrugs his shoulders at me and smiles when he says. "Hey, Sammy. before you go. How about you ask your dad the same question you asked me."

I feel him drop my hand, crossing his arms over his little chest and exhaling a heavy breath when he locks his own green eyes on to mine as he says. "A girl in my school said that she likes me, does that mean that we're married, like you and momma are?"

I laugh, looking up at Damon when he winks at me and smiles as I open my mouth to reply to his question. "Um...do you like her?"

Sam nods, grinning at me and blushing a little when he adds. "I made her a ring from baby flowers when I saw her at the park with Aunt Bonnie the other day. She said thank you and kissed me on the cheek when I was at the playground."

"Ha, that's my little ladies man. Well, Sam. Being married is something older people do when they know that they love each other a lot and are sure that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. Do you understand?" I ask him, hearing him let out a sigh, watching him nod at me.

"Like you and mom?" He asks with a smile, glancing up at me to see me nod my head at him.

"Yeah, like me and your mom." I tell him, watching my son place his hands on top of his head, this distressed look on his face and in his green gaze when he blurts out. "I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with her! She's mean sometimes and she's bossy. That's it, I'm telling her that I don't like her anymore, and I'm taking my ring back!"

* * *

It's late when we get back home, the lights are all off and the front of the house is pitch black, the only light coming from the moon above us, when I hear Elena open the door and flick one of the lights on inside of the house as she carries Aiden's car seat in to the house with one of her hands and turns back to me, a smile on her face.

"I'm just going to go put him down. How about you put them down too?" She asks me, watching me tighten my grip around Sam and Olivia, both of them fast asleep in my arms as I make my way into the house and follow Elena down the hallway.

She pauses, watching me adjust their weight against my chest, a small content sigh escaping past Sam's lips when he tightens his little arms around my neck and I hear Olivia wake up, lifting up her head from my shoulder and looking up at me with a sleepy expression.

"Hey sleepy head. You tired?" I ask her, watching her nod, burying her face into the curve of my neck as she whispers. "Daddy, can you check for monsters under my bed?"

Elena lets out a small laugh, going in to the nursery with Aiden now in her arms as I too make my way into Sam's bedroom and bend down, bringing him to his feet. "I love you, Sammy." I tell him, kissing his cheek as he yawns and I watch him pull back the covers, crawling in to bed.

"I love you too." He replies with a soft tone, flipping over on to his side as he exhales and I cover his little body up, bending down once more to kiss his cheek before I leave the room with his sister, ready to scare away the 'monsters' from under her bed.

* * *

Still holding on to Olivia when we both step into her bedroom and I feel her little body tense up at the darkness. "Hey, it's okay. It's just the dark." I tell her, hearing her whimper as she once again hides her face into the curve of my neck and she talks against my skin. "But, I'm afraid of it!"

"How about we check for monsters under the bed together?" I ask her, feeling her shake her head, instantly refusing to even agree to the idea.

"No! Please, you do it. You're bigger and stronger than them." She replies softly, slowly lifting her head up and looking at me as I sigh out a breath and nod. "Okay. On the count of three."

I place my hand on to her back as I turn us around and walk over to her desk, pulling out a small flashlight that I had given her, for the nights she got scared a few months ago and for the moments, just like these. Olivia holds on to me tightly when I bend down towards the bed, lifting up the pink bed skirt on her bed with her in my arms. I can hear her gasp as I count out. "One, Two, Three!" I look over to see her tightening her eyes shut. For a brief moment I listen when she gasps as I lift up the fabric to the bed skirt and I flash the light under the empty space beneath her bed and the floor.

"Nothing...See." I tell her, tapping her on the shoulder so that she can examine it for herself. I watch in the dim light as Olivia opens one of her eyes, squinting a little when she finally lets go of me and lays down on the floor, tapping the space besides her when she says "Where did they all go?" She asks in confusion, causing me to let out a small laugh as I sit down on the floor bedside her bed, exhaling deeply.

"I think that they all went on vacation or maybe Charlie ate them." I tell her, hearing a laugh leave her mouth when she nods, slowly getting up off the floor and dusting her Pajama pants off with her little hands.

"Silly Charlie..Daddy, dogs don't eat monsters! But, do you think that they really went on vacation? Do monsters go on vacations?" She asks, a perplexed look on her face as I get up and walk over to the light switch in her room, flipping it on, smiling at her with a nod of my head.

"Yeah, I'd like to think that they do, maybe some place cold, like Alaska or something." I comment, hearing her giggle when she shakes her head and points out. "But, they'd freeze and if that happens, they won't be able to scare me anymore."

"Exactly. They went to Alaska because they knew that I'd come after them to help out my little girl and now, you can sleep monster free tonight, sweetheart. So, how about you go to sleep and if you need anything. Your mom and I are in the next room, okay?" I remark, watching Olivia's tired looking eyes close as she turns around and slowly slips into bed.

I'm half way out of her room, about to make my way into the nursery when I hear her soft and sleep filled voice stammer out in a whisper. "I'm glad that you scared them away, you're my hero."

* * *

I'm smiling from her words when I quietly pop my head into the nursery and see her. Elena's eyes are closed and when I walk closer I can tell that she's fast asleep with Aiden in her arms. I try not to wake them up too much when I walk over to them more, slowly taking him from his resting spot on her chest and into my own hands. Holding him against my own body as I walk with him around the nursery, humming just a little bit to keep him from crying.

My small steps and the small whimpering coming from my son's mouth must wake her up almost instantly as Elena jolts straight up and looks around the room. Dropping the blanket she had around them both on to the floor when I turn towards her. "I got him, it's okay. You look tired, go to sleep. I'll be there in a little while." I comment, hearing Elena exhale deeply, rubbing her eyes with her hands, dark mascara streaks across her face when she lets out a yawn and gets up on wobbly legs.

"Are you sure? I just fed him again and I was just trying to-" She tries to explain as I smile at her, reassuring her that it's completely fine as I sit with him in the rocking chair that Elena had just been occupying.

"It's fine." I nod at her, seeing her pivot on her heels, shortening the small distance between us when she smiles and says "We've missed so much time with them because of us fighting...I'm sorry, Stefan. I really am. I never meant for you to lose any more time with our kids at all because of me and the problems in our relationship. It isn't fair to them or to you. Because, I know how much it means to you, to be in their lives now and-" I cut her off, patting Aiden's back softly as I speak in a voice that's just above a whisper, giving Elena a somber look.

"I know we have. But, we're here now and I'm never giving up on us, on our family. We're together now and we're working towards being better parents, better people and a stronger couple. It's going to take time, still. A lot of time and healing. But, being here with you and them, for now..That's all I need. I just need to know that we're working towards fixing all of this. And, that no matter what, we can get through anything as long as we stick together." I tell her, watching as she nods, leaning against the door frame of the nursery when she says. "Just like we always have, one day at a time. Right?"

I smile, my feet slowly pushing Aiden and I back and forth, the rocking chair creaking just a little when the back of it hits the floor and I nod at her, repeating her words. "One day at a time. Always."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews for the last chapter! Please let me know what you thought about this update. Since, it really does motivate me to write better. So, suggestions and scenes/characters you might want to see more of are always welcome! :) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

**Thanks so much for reading & until next time! **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. So, since a lot of you awesome readers have told me that you like the SE and their kids moments a lot more than anything in this story...This little update is for you. **

**Anyways, thanks so much for all your reviews for the last chapter, I really do appreciate every single one! Please let me know what you thought about this update. Suggestions and scenes/characters you might want to see more of are always welcome! :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Sixteen**

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

I must have been holding Aiden in my arms for far too long because my arms a dead weight when I place him back into his crib and lean down to kiss his warm rosy cheeks. But, something stops me, a noise coming from the hallway.

I slowly take my attention away from my son and turn towards the door, shaking my head when I see her. She's dragging a Disney princess blanket behind her. Her hair is a mess and her brown eyes are completely sleep filled when she drops the blanket, not even noticing that I'm watching her until she takes another step against the creaking floorboards in the house.

"Where you going, sleepy head?" I ask her. Olivia drops the blanket again, rubbing her eyes aggressively as a yawn escapes her mouth before she can even reply. She points instead though to our bedroom, a smile replacing the frown on her face.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." She observes, dragging the blanket behind her, tugging at her red short sleeved two piece night grown, pulling the shirt down more as she walks further into the room.

"I know. But, so are you. It's way past your bedtime young lady." I tell her, narrowing my eyes at her as she takes a step further into the nursery and towards me, looking around when she hears Aiden slowly starting to fall asleep inside of his crib.

"Daddy, the scary monsters are back." She says, staring past me and towards the mahogany colored wood rocking chair behind us. "Oh? Well, you want to sit down with me for a little bit until you fall asleep. I'll protect you from them."

Olivia nods, taking my hand into her own and watching as I sit down first, patting my lap when she climbs into it and rests her head against my chest, her small legs dangling to the side of mine.

"Better now?" I ask her, hearing her exhale as I rock us slowly back and forth in the chair, placing my chin on top of my daughters head, my hands softly pushing back the hair that's against her forehead as the silence takes over us both and the only thing in the room is the low thumping sound of the chair rocking back and forth with the pushing motion of my feet on the ground.

"Dad?" She says, her voice raspy and barely above a whisper. Although, I still manage to catch her little voice filling the silent room. "Yeah, Livia?"

"I love you." She states, this confidence in her tone, like she always has whenever she tells Elena or I that she loves us. But, something about tonight's regular 'I love you' seems different, a little bit more meaningful than the ones before.

"I love you, too. Very much." I tell her, lifting my chin from her head and placing a kiss into her dark brown hair, softly rubbing her little back when she nestles against me.

"Don't ever leave us again.." She mumbles out when I look down and notice her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier as I continue to rock us. I feel the lump in my throat forming, the tears suddenly making an unannounced appearance in my eyes, at my own daughter's little but meaningful words.

"I won't. I promise, Olivia. I'm never going anywhere again, I'm never leaving you, Sam, Aiden or your mom ever again. None of us are ever going anywhere, sweetheart." I comment, my voice breaking a little when she exhales deeply and gently wraps her little arms around my chest as she pulls her blanket over us and nods when she adds in a soft tone. "Good, because I've really missed you and I'd be sad if you ever left us again."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

I wake up to Stefan's side of the bed being completely cold and empty as I out stretch my arm, half excepting him to be there. But, when he isn't. My mind is racing with a million thoughts per minute. I'm trying not to panic as I slip on my robe and tie it tightly against my waist.

I don't know what I was expecting to find when I walked down the hallway towards the kids rooms. But, what I do end up seeing puts this huge smile on my face. The sight of my husband holding our daughter in his arms as they both sleep on this small little rocking chair in the middle of the nursery, is probably the cutest sight that I've seen in a long time. I don't want to wake them. So, I slowly turn towards Sam's room and check in on him, my slow and steady steps towards his bed cause my son to shot up from his slumber. His breathing is staggered when he looks over at me with wide surprised eyes.

"Hey, Sammy. It's okay. It's just me." I tell him, watching him run his hands through his hair when he exhales and leans back against his pillows, huffing out a breath.

"You scared me, momma. I was dreaming I was being chased by dinosaurs and when I opened my eyes-" He starts to say, sighing out a breath as I finish his thought for him, smiling at him when I sit across from him on the small twin sized bed.

"You saw mama dinosaur instead, right?" I ask him, hearing a laugh leave his mouth when he nods and giggles.

"I'm sorry, baby. Well, since we're both up. How about we go into the kitchen, feed Charlie his breakfast and then you and I can make some breakfast for everyone." I offer, looking over to see Sam shake his head at me, this frown forming across his lips.

"What's wrong. You don't like when I cook or something?" I ask him, watching him crawl over to me, closing the distance between us as he wraps his arms around me and places a kiss on to my cheek. I turn my head to look over at my son as I exhale deeply, feeling slightly defeated.

"I'm that bad of a cook, huh?" I ask him in an honest way, not really thinking that he'll tell me the truth. But, when Sam slides into my lap, his arms around my neck, his green eyes full of seriousness when he replies with pure honesty. "Yes, you are momma. Now, I wasn't gonna say anything. But, someone had to tell you the truth!" He exclaims, leaving me speechless in his room, trying to figure out when my son became so truthful...It must be Stefan- he's finally rubbing off on them!

* * *

I don't end up cooking anything at all. Sam and I just sit with Aiden on the floor as Stefan and Olivia chat up a storm in the kitchen, talking about this and that and every once in a while, she stares up at me. But, after a long time of just her and Stefan talking. Olivia finally waves me over to them.

"Come on, momma! Daddy said that he wants to teach you how to cook." Olivia snickers, watching me get up and wad up a kitchen towel from the laundry on the couch into my hands, throwing it directly at Stefan's face. When I miss, everyone expect for me is laughing!

"Oh come on, honey. You're not that horrible. You could just use a few tips." Stefan says with a smile, bending down to pick up the towel that I threw across the room at him.

"Oh, and I'm sure you'd just love to teach me..a few things. Ha. Knowing you, it would be a lot more than just a few." I comment in a sarcastic tone, watching Stefan lick his lips at me, a desire filling his eyes. Suddenly, I quickly realize his double meaning and that neither of us are really talking about cooking or food in general at all anymore.

"Maybe some day...soon." I wink at him, turning back towards Aiden as I hear Stefan laugh and Olivia distracts him again by leaning over the counter and asking him a question. Although, it's not right before he gets in the last word. "Can't wait for it. I'm hoping real soon that we can start up a cooking session!"

* * *

"Olivia Marie Salvatore!" Stefan shouts her name from the kitchen. The loudness of his voice and the serious tone in it. Causes her to bat her little eyes lashes at him, this cute little smile on her face that shows off her little laugh lines is evident. It's clear that Olivia's trying to work her charm on him as she smiles widely and places her hands into the pockets in her hot pink dress. Her eyes are shining when she gets up from sitting on the blanket with Aiden and she looks up at us from across the room in the living room, where she'd gone right after Stefan had nearly finished making our breakfasts.

"Sweetie, what are you doing to Aiden?" Stefan asks her, slinging a kitchen rag over his shoulder and wiping his hands on it before he walks over to her and Sam who are sitting on the floor with their 6 month old baby brother, a dark blue soft blanket under them and from my point of view in the kitchen, I can see just about everything that they've been doing. Well, not exactly everything since Stefan's been a bit distracting- but, just about.

"I'm making him look pretty. Daddy, can we mail Aiden back to where he came from?" Olivia asks with a curious tone, wide eyed as she leans over him and places a postal stamp on to little his forehead, a mischievous grin slowly spreading across her face when she peels off another stamp, just about to place it on his right cheek.

"What?" Stefan asks, bending down to pick Aiden up into his arms, his little face has two stamps on it and his dark blue onesie has a few more. I can hear as his wailing sobs start to escape out of Aiden's mouth and look over to see Stefan looking down at Olivia and Sam.

"Sammy, did you tell your sister that it was okay to put stamps on your little brother and take them out of your mom's purse?" He asks, watching Sam shake his head, softly replying with a "No. I told her she was going to get into trouble."

"But, daddy! Mom said that whenever we don't want something and we want to give it away to someone else, we can send it away. So I thought we can put stickers on Aiden and take him to the post office..Why can't we send babies?" Olivia asks, causing a laugh to leave Sam's mouth. He covers it with his hands and nods his head, turning away from both Stefan and I, laughing so hard that he rolls onto the floor in a dramatic way.

"Elena.." I look up at them when Stefan says my name, making my way out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sitting down on the blanket and taking Olivia's hands into my own, giving her a stern look. "Honey, you misunderstood mommy when I said that when we don't want something we can give it to the post office. Olivia, we can't send your little brother anywhere. He'd miss you and he's too little to be without us. Do you understand? Olivia, it's not okay to send babies anywhere without their mommies and daddies." I tell her, watching her nod her head at me in agreement, small tears filling her eyes when she adds. "I don't want Aiden to miss us, momma. I was just having fun, I thought they were stickers." She cries as I wrap my arms around her, softly soothing her.

"I know you were. But, no more putting postal stamps on your brother because they can hurt him. He's just a baby and he can get hurt...Okay, Livia?" I watch as she sniffles back her tears, nodding her head at me as I kiss her forehead and back away from her. I look over to see Sam get up off the floor, smiling when he says "I told you don't do it. But, you never listen to me, livia. Maybe next time you should!"

Stefan and I, watch Olivia roll her eyes at him, going up to him and leaning into Sam. She leaves a kiss on his cheek as he groans.."Ugh...sister germs!" Neither of us say a thing when she turns on her heels, a saddened smile on her face as she slowly and cautiously walks over to Stefan and watches him bend down towards her with Aiden in his arms. "I'm sorry, Aiden. I still love you, even though sometimes you cry and poop a lot. I don't really wanna send back to where you came from. I'd kind of miss you." She grumbles with a small laugh.

* * *

I'm just about to turn back towards the kitchen when his cell phone rings and Stefan hands me Aiden, kissing the top of his head that's filling with thick brown hair as he tells me that he'll be right back. He turns back towards me briefly as I slowly and gently pull off one last remaining postage stamp from my son's face.

I'm nervous, though when I overhear a small portion of Stefan's conversation in the other room. It almost sounds like he's talking to someone important and when the twenty five agonizing minutes of walking around the kitchen in a sheer panic, setting up the table for us to eat breakfast as a family- for the first time in what feels like ages- as a good distraction, waiting for him to come back into the room to tell me what's going on.

Stefan returns moments later with a smile on his face as he walks behind me, placing his arms around my waistline and pulling me towards him when he whispers. "So, that was a call from one of the ladies at Internal Affairs. They decided that I can go back to work, they dropped the case against me. I get reinstated, Elena and once we get back from spending some time with my Uncle. I just need to call up Tyler and set up a day I can go back in. They said that I could even be out on field assignments again, like I was before the warehouse accident. Instead of being stuck in the offices, training people. I just can't sit around and watch them all go on calls without me. But, it's not up to me. It's up to Tyler and a few other people higher up in the department ranks to decide if I'm ready for it."

I turn around in his arms, a smile forming across my face. I'm happy for him, I really am happy for him and that he gets his job back. But, why is it that when I pull him closer to hug him. I instantly feel sick to my stomach. It is because I feel like the only one who knows how hard being out on real calls will be for him? And that he just doesn't seem to notice that yet. Stefan hasn't been in any sort of burning building since the warehouse fire, nearly a year ago and part of me already knows that once he steps foot into a burning building again, doing the job that he loves and has always loved- way before I met him- That he'll be haunted..by his past..by all of his suppressed memories. All the things he has yet to tell me, and it'll only take one memory, one small slip up before he realizes that he can't do this job anymore and that he has to give it up.

* * *

**A/N:So, how do you all think that Stefan going back to work for good this time, will effect him? I've kind of been wanting to explore more of his past and the "last five years" he was away from Elena and his family & friends. So, that's definitely going to be a huge part of things over the next few chapters (including memories & flashbacks we've never seen before!) :) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

**Thanks so much for reading & until next time! **


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey readers. This update is another lighter and fluffier one. :) Enjoy and please let me know what you all think. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Seventeen**

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

"I'm pregnant!" I tell them both, watching Damon and Bonnie both look at each other and then at me, tears in her eyes as I look over to see Damon pull Tyler towards himself, embracing him tightly.

"Congratulations, Caroline." Damon tells me, letting go of Tyler and taking a step towards me, extending out his hand. "Damon, I've known you since I was 18 years old..Let's not be all formal about this. You were at my wedding and you've been a huge part of my life. Oh, just come here!" I comment, sliding off the chair that I'm sitting on and pulling him towards me by placing my hand onto his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his neck as I feel him place his arms around my waistline, exhaling deeply when he pushes back from me, whispering into my ear. "I'm really happy for you guys. I know how much you two have always wanted this." He says, releasing me from his grasp as he looks up at me, tears in his eyes when I look at him a little closer.

"Are you crying?" I ask Damon, a small laugh escaping past my lips as he looks down at the floor, shaking his head. "No..I just- I have something in my eyes. Shit, it's really making them watery..isn't it?" He asks with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you remember the first time any of us saw Damon cry?" Bonnie chimes in, bouncing Zach up and down as his laughter fills the room and his cute smiling face looks directly at me.

"Yeah, it was at our wedding." Tyler recalls, a grin on his face as Bonnie and I watch Damon shake his head, exhaling deeply. "Nope. I didn't cry at your wedding. I had allergies!" He argues, hearing Bonnie laugh.

"Honey, allergies that caused tears streaming down your face at the small ceremony and the little reception we had for them? Ha, I specifically remember seeing you in a corner that night with a glass of some sort of alcohol you snuck in without anyone seeing. Just admit it, Damon..You become a big softy when anyone mentions babies or weddings." Bonnie says with a smile, suddenly walking over to me and handing me Zach.

I'm holding him like a doll, his little feet kicking at me, his eyes locked on my face as Damon looks over at me and states. "Jesus, Caroline. It's a baby not a toy...he can smell your fear. I mean, you guys took care of Abrielle for a while..She clearly wasn't afraid of the two of you. Or, maybe she was." I hear Tyler let out a laugh, a beer in his hands as he shakes his head and adds. "Baby, don't look so scared. Do you want me to take him?"

"Abrielle hated me, ask Tyler. Every time I would pick her up, she would cry her eyes out. But, one small touch of Tyler's hand and that baby was so damn relaxed. I have no idea how he does it. And, no thank you. I've got him." I informed them both, watching Tyler, turning to go sit down on the couch as Damon starts to speak.

"It's because Mr. Lockwood over here has the magic touch..I mean, clearly.." He says with a wink. Smiling at me and staring directly at my flattened stomach.

"Oh God. Shut up, Damon!" I roll my eyes at him. Finally with the help of Bonnie- I end up getting a better hold of Zach as she adjusts him before she places him back into my arms.

"Babe, why don't you go call Stefan and Elena to come over?" She asks, taking a step back into their kitchen as she bends down and takes a few things out of the fridge.

"I can't. They're leaving for Ladue, Missouri in a few days, granted they haven't bought plane tickets yet. However, Stefan said he just wants to spend time with the family without anyone bothering them. Since you know, those two always have stuff going on and they just need.." He starts to say, making his way over next to Tyler.

"They just need time to be a family without any interrupts and get to learn to be together again. I mean, could you imagine what he's been through this past year? Coming back to a whole new life, Elena and the kids and now having Aiden. It's a lot to take in for everyone. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm thankful he's back and all that. But, I wonder if he's really come to terms on his own with what's happened to him, what's happened to them as a couple." I tell them, watching everyone nod as Bonnie exhales heavily when she remarks. "So, Tyler. Caroline told me that you decided to give Stefan his job back."

I watch Tyler nod, smiling as he places the beer in his hands on to the counter in front of him and leans back against the couch, looking over at Bonnie. "Yeah, I did. He needs it, Bonnie. That job was the only thing that has been a constant thing in Stefan's life. Besides, Elena of course. But, he was always doing something involving the fire department before he even met her. So, you know. I just felt like taking away, the one thing in his life that he's always known wouldn't have been the right thing to do. So, I'm allowing him to come back to work. Under one condition though by his wife of course..." Tyler says, his voice trailing off as I watch him nudge Damon.

Damon rolls his blue eye and laughs, running his hands through his hair as Bonnie and I stare at them, waiting for them to reply. "Under what condition?" Bonnie asks, curiosity in her voice when she steps out of the kitchen with assorted vegetables and dip all nicely placed on the plate in her hands when she makes her way into the living room again.

"Well, Kol or I have to supervise my little brother for a while until we feel that he's ready to face certain situations on his own." Damon explains, looking around the room at everyone as I shrug my shoulders back, adjusting Zach so that he's against my chest a bit more.

"Let me guess, Elena recommended it and she also said that if you don't do it that she'll-." I begin to say, hearing Tyler nod and exhale before he finishes my thoughts with. "She said that she'll roast us, if we don't do it. I honestly don't think this is easy for her either. But, at least she's being supportive of him. I just..I still worry about him though. What's going to happen if he gets a trigger out on the field while on a call with one of us? I can't have my guys freezing up on the job, it could cost him his life for real this time. if he isn't careful."

Bonnie and I stop for a moment, both of us are silent as we look over at each other and then she finally says. "Well, I guess that's why he'll have the two of you to help him, every step of the way until he doesn't need either of you anymore and feels comfortable on his own. I mean, the poor guy hasn't been in any burning structure in a very long time. It's bound to cause him some flashbacks from what happened, things he's suppressed." We watch as they smile at each other. Tyler places his arm around Damon and playfully pulls him forward to kiss him on the check. But just before he does, he says. "Isn't that right, work wife? He'll have the two of us."

Damon shakes his head, a loud thunderous laugh echoing throughout the room as he looks over at me and says "Hear that Caroline, I just stole your man. After years of working together, I finally have a new title..'Tyler's work wife. Hey, Tyler..Honey, can we make shirts that we wear around the station that say "work wife number 1 and number 2." He says with a wink, Tyler's face growing red from busting up laughing as he nods. "Yeah, sweetheart. That sounds like a great idea!"

"Ha, well.. you two work wives. I'm glad that Bonnie and I get to share the two of you with one another. I really wouldn't have it any other way." I comment with a laugh, looking over to see Bonnie shrug her shoulders back , a smile on her face when she adds. "I've missed this, almost all of us together. Feels like old times and like we're all finally getting back to some normalcy in our lives."

"Yeah, it does." I agree, smiling and rocking Zach in my arms as I look up at my husband and one of his best friends, a feeling of happiness coming across my whole body when I think about how much better everything is now. How far we've all come to be at this point and how much more further we have to go. But, being like this..together, laughing and smiling, like we used to be before we thought we lost one of our own forever. It feels good and for the first time in weeks, it feels like we're finally moving on with our lives.

I feel myself relax completely, watching Bonnie stand in front of me, looking down at Zach, a smile on her face when she says. "Here, let me go place him in his room so that he can sleep for a bit." I nod at her, handing her son over and looking over to see Tyler and Damon slowly getting sucked into a football game on the TV. Although, my relaxation is short lived when Damon smiles at me from across the room and asks. "So, Caroline..Have you told your parents or Tyler's mom that you guys are having a baby?"

I can feel my face become heated from his question as I look down at my wedding ring and shake my head, the word "No" getting stuck in my throat. I haven't told them...I haven't even spoken to my own mother in a few months and the thought of calling her up and telling her that Tyler and I are having a baby makes me think that we should just tell his mom about it instead, at least my mother in law would have a better time with it than my own mother, because I can hear her voice in my head already. _"Oh Caroline, honey..what took the two of you so damn long to give me a grandkid!" _

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"Are they napping yet?" Stefan asks, placing his hand onto my shoulder and causing me to jump a bit as I continue to sit on the steps of our porch in the front yard.

"Yeah, I just put Aiden down for a nap and Olivia and Sam were tired too so they took one as well." I comment holding the portable baby monitor in my hands. I'm not even looking at him as I stare out at the driveway, my eyes locked on Stefan's truck.

"So, I was thinking. I know you said you wanted to fly to Ladue in Missouri. But, how about we take a little family road trip there? Yeah, it's going to be a long 16 hours-" He begins to say as I shake my head, staring up at him, my face is probably too telling because he instantly tries to retract what he had just mentioned with a quick. "I..um..It's just an idea. Since we haven't even bought plane tickets yet and-"

"Stefan." I say his name in a low voice, patting the empty space beside me as I watch him sit down, exhaling a deep sigh as he bends his knees and places his hands on to them.

"We have 3 kids and taking a 16 hour drive to Missouri would be a complete disaster, even if it is only 956 or whatever miles away. We're flying there and your uncle can just pick us up from the airport in St. Louis. So, I know that I'm booking the flights last minute. But, let's plan on leaving first thing this weekend." I tell him, watching Stefan shrug his shoulders back , sighing loudly.

"You're right. Well, then. I guess washing my truck is out of the question, it's not like we're taking it with us." He states, getting up and turning to go back inside as I huff out a breath.

"Oh, no. You've been putting it off for days now and it's a mess. So, come on. Let's go." I comment, leaving the monitor on the porch and stepping off in to the grass so that I can go turn on the garden hose.

"Oh nice. You want to wash the truck for me? How cute. I hope you don't mind getting wet." He states in a snarky tone, grinning at me as I come around the corner, the nozzle to the hose pointed directly at his chest and the white t-shirt that he's wearing. Stefan lets out a nervous laugh, smiling at me when he says. "Don't do it, Elena. There will be consequences!" He exclaims, watching me laugh as a wide smile creeps upon my lips.

"Consequences, huh? Like what kind of consequences?" I ask him in a playful tone, placing the hose in my right hand and twirling a piece of my long brown hair that's draped over my shoulders in between my fingers as I listen to him speak.

"I don't know yet...I haven't thought that far ahead. But, please don't-" He tries to say when I laugh and my finger slips, allowing the water to shoot across the small distance between us and getting the front of Stefan's shirt all wet, almost drenching with the cold water.

"Opps. My bad." I tell him with a smile, taking a few steps back as he takes two steps off the porch, towards me. He looks angry as he slowly approaches me, his green eyes locked on to my face.

"I didn't mean to do it...My fingers, they just.. slipped." I remark quickly, hearing him let out a laugh, shaking his head and watching me continue to back away from him. My bare feet getting wet from the running icy cold water that's on the grass beneath us.

"Sure, it did..yeah, okay. I'll take that excuse. That's a good one. Let me see the garden hose, Elena." He says in a serious tone, extending out his hand towards me.

"Come on honey. Give me the hose." He repeats when I shake my head, grinning from ear to ear, just about to point it at him again as he stops his steps towards me, watching me stare at him.

"Under one condition!" I exclaim, hearing him laugh as he looks me up and down and exhales. "And what would that be?" Stefan asks firmly, his hands placed on each side of his hips, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Take off your shirt." I tell him, tilting my head to the side, lifting my eyebrows at him with a huge smirk on my face, the water from the hose causing the grass beneath me to become soft and muddy.

"No." He says in a thick tone, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. I'll take off mine. And besides, can't a girl just enjoy the sight of her husband in all of his half naked glory, wash a car without his shirt. Now, I say if you want to wash the car properly..you don't need that shirt. Stefan, don't be shy, take it off." I tease him. He licks his lips, looking down at the ground before he looks up at me again.

"You seriously don't want me touching the car before I take this already half soaked shirt off, huh?" He asks me, smiling as I watch him slowly place his hands at the hem of his white t-shirt, pulling it up above his stomach and stopping just a bit when he looks back at me. I must look like a starved animal because I've forgotten all about the damn hose that's in my hand, the only indication of me still holding on to it is the cold water dripping down my legs, causing the jean shorts I'm wearing to get all wet.

"You're staring." He points out, taking the shirt off even more slowly on purpose, the water from it being soaked, dripping down his already well sculpted abs. "Wow." Is all that escapes my mouth as he laughs, smirking when he tugs off the shirt, pulling it over his head fairly quickly.

"What?" He asks, noticing that I've dropped the garden hose on to the ground. I don't flinch when Stefan picks it up into his hands and points it away from me, towards the truck. But, just as he does so, my hand on his arm stops him.

"Those morning runs you've been taking with Charlie have really been paying off." I say with a wink, watching him smile as he stops, his arm pulling me towards him, the garden hose entangled between us.

"You think so?" He asks with a proud tone, this look of accomplishment on his face. He's got me right where he wants me and I'm way to focused on how fit he's been looking lately to even notice it. But, I do feel the cold water between us, soaking my black shirt and jean shorts even more as Stefan grins in a mischievous way. "Opps, looks like you're going to need to take that off too. I don't want you catching a cold." He states, letting out a chuckle as he takes a step back from me, continuing to get the truck wet.

"You're a mean man and even if I did get sick, you'd have to take care of me! Stefan, we have neighbors, the kids are in the house and it's not like I'm wearing a swimsuit or something under this." I argue, watching him bite his lower lip, a silly looking smile plastered on his face.

"Elena, it's 80 degrees outside. The kids are still sleeping and well, most of our neighbors are old...They can't take the heat and I'm sure a few of the old guys would like to see you all...sexy. Now, come on. Keep up your end of the bargain. What was it that you said? Oh yeah, I'll take off mine too, if you take off yours." He recalls, winking at me as he drops the horse and watches me look over at him, my bare feet leaving prints on the concrete when I walk towards his dark red truck, opening the door to the backseats.

"What are you doing?" He asks in confusion, watching me climb into the backseat, keeping the door propped open just slightly. I turn back towards him. My feet are dangling over the edge, outside of the truck as I start waving him over with my hand. The closer he gets to me, I can faintly hear him mumble out. "Unbelievable."

"Who's the one being shy now?" He asks in a joking tone, placing his hands on top of the roof of the truck as he leans his head in to the backseat, watching me slowly take my shirt off. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to help me?" I ask him playfully, sliding my legs underneath me when I glide against the brown leather seats in the back. The closer I get to him, I swear I can hear his breathing hitch inside of his throat. Stefan lets out a nervous laugh as I place my damp shirt over the driver's seat and extending out my hand towards him when I bend over and pull Stefan closer to me by the belt loops of his jeans. I can feel his hot breath on my skin, the heat of his body is intoxicating as he hovers over me, I can tell that he's about to kiss me. Our lips are inches apart from each other. My brown eyes darken when I feel him slide his hands against my thighs. Stefan smiles a beaming grin as I wrap my legs around him, nearly pulling him into the backseat with me. I close my eyes at his touch, getting lost in the heat of his hands against my skin. My fingertips are softly touching his well defined muscles and tanned skin.

"This is more like it...Screw washing the truck when I got my wife in the backseat all hot and bothered." Stefan whispers against my ear, a laugh leaving my lips when I lean down and kiss his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck as he looks up at me. Stefan opens his mouth to speak. But, just as he does we both stop when we hear the slamming of a car door, footsteps quickly approaching Stefan's truck. "Well, well, well. I was wondering where the hell you two were and why you weren't picking up your cell phones. Now, I know." Stefan gives me a confused look, dropping my arms from his shoulders and observing my face that is ten shades of beat red when I look over his broad shoulder and mutter out the name of the one person that neither of us was expecting... "Jeremy!"

"What?" Stefan asks with a clearly puzzled look on his face.

"My brother's here!" I comment, quickly grabbing my soaked shirt and pulling it over my head as I try to calm my staggered breathing when I begin fixing my shirt so that it's on me properly and not sticking to my body so much.

"Jeremy...Elena and I were just...We were..umm.." Stefan mumbles out in a nervous tone, his body instantly tensing up when he walks towards my brother, extending out his hand.

"Ha, I don't even want to know. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing and from the display of whatever the hell that was. You two are clearly doing better than before." He says with a laugh, turning away from Stefan as he clears his throat and looks past him and at me, shamefully climbing out of the backseat with my soaked clothing sticking to me, causing me to be self conscious and even more embarrassed when I lock my eyes on my brother.

"Hi, Elena. How's it going?" Jeremy asks me with a grin, placing his hands into his pockets, rocking on the soles of his shoes as he hears me whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy just swing by and see his older sister and her little family? I've missed you guys." He states, watching me take a step towards Stefan. I can feel Stefan's hand on my back, sliding up and down my wet shirt as he leans down and whispers against my ear with a rough and seductively laced tone. "Once your brother's gone. Maybe we can continue where we left off. It's your choice. Either way, you're going to face some consequences for getting me all wet with that garden hose."

* * *

**A/N: Jeremy Gilbert really has crappy timing.. Go away Jeremy...lol ;)**

**Anyways, please let me know what you thought about this update because I really do appreciate every single review that you guys leave me. Suggestions and things you might want to see me write are always welcome! :) **

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!- **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys..Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts! :)**

**Thanks so much for reading and enjoy! **

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Eighteen**

**Tyler's P.O.V. **

"Caroline!" I yell her name as she turns back towards me, a stack of plates in her hands, this slight smirk on her face.

"Hang on, let me just put these down." She says, taking them outside as I wait for her. Caroline takes longer than she should. She's avoiding me, avoiding the topic that I didn't bring up earlier about her announcing her pregnancy to everyone. Instead, I sat with my friends and laughed and congratulated her- just like they all did.

She comes back inside, this confused look on her face. I must look irritated- pissed off probably because Caroline follows me without questioning when I tell her to come into the hallway with me.

Before she can even ask a question, I open my mouth first. "I thought we said that we weren't going to tell anyone about the pregnancy yet. Caroline, we just found out about it! Why are you telling them already?" I ask her, my uneven breathing- an indicator that I'm annoyed with her. My tone is harsh, cuts her deep as she looks down at the floor, tears flooding her eyes when she glances back up at me.

"They're our family, Tyler!" She points out. I huff out a breath. Our family? Okay, maybe they are in a way. But, Caroline and I are a family and we agreed before even going over to Bonnie and Damon's that we wouldn't tell anyone about the baby-not yet.

"Why are you so worried?" She asks me. My head snaps up from the lock my eyes have on my wedding band. I love her. I love 'our family.' But, in all of my wife's excitement. She seems to have forgotten one thing- How hard this has been on us. How hard it's been on me, watching her fall apart after we suffered loss after loss of babies we thought that we could actually have.

"Because, what if something goes wrong again, Caroline? I can't just sit by and watch you fall apart." I confess to her. Caroline sniffles, taking a few steps towards me as she wipes her eyes and places her hand against my chest softly.

"Tyler, it won't. I just...I have a feeling that it won't. Have a little faith." She says with a small smile, glancing up at me again. Her blue eyes glazed over from unshed tears.

"You never know, Caroline. I just- You shouldn't have told anyone yet. We promised each other that we wouldn't say anything." I remind her, wrapping my arms around her small frame, listening to her exhale as she says in a voice that's just above a whisper.

"I know, I know we did. I just got excited and I'm sorry. But, please..Tyler. Please, believe me when I tell you that we're going to be okay. All three of us." She says with a smile, tightening her grip around my waistline as I lean down and kiss the top of her curly blonde head. All three of us- It makes me smile, the way she says it and suddenly all I can think about his holding a baby in my arms..._Our baby in my arms._

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V. **

She smiles at me as she hands me a glass of ice water, wiping her hands on to her now dried shorts.

"How are things going with the kids, with Stefan?" I ask her, hearing Elena exhale out a breath as she looks down at her hand, nervously spinning her wedding ring. We both turn around to hear Stefan walk past the front door. "Don't mind me, I'll give you two sometime alone, I'm just going to go in the house and wake the kids up, make a few phone calls and get us ready to leave this weekend." He says, opening the front door and leaving Elena and I, sitting on the front porch steps, silent for awhile until she replies.

"Is it wrong of me to be so stupidly protective of him? It's childish, isn't it? You know, I should be over it. This fear I have of losing him every time he mentions his work. But, for some reason I never am. I'm sick of living in fear that he won't come back the next time he walks out that door and that I'm going to be living in the same nightmare I was living for five years all over again. I worry about him. I love him." She explains, her facial expression looking perplexed, lost in her own thoughts as she closes her eyes and I lean towards her, squeezing her right hand.

"It's always going to be there, that fear you have. But, Elena...Everyone seems to have moved on from it except for you. It's way past overdue for you to let it all go. Look, I'm not saying that you won't still think about it. However, set yourself free from it all. I know what happened to Stefan and what Matt did to you changed you a lot. But-." I begin to say, feeling as she releases my hand and nods, sniffling a little.

"I know and you're right. I need to stop with this silliness and move on already, gee. I'm starting to become a broken record. It's his job and he loves it. I'm supportive of it and that's that. Besides, my worrying about him is driving Stefan absolutely crazy. No wonder he wants me to go see his family, to take my mind off of it all. He wants me to be fun again, carefree almost!" She exclaims with a little laugh, smiling a tiny bit.

"So, enough about me. How's Anna doing?" Elena asks, nudging my shoulder and smiling widely.

Anna. Just the sound of her name puts a smile on my face. Elena stares at me for a bit, hearing me clear my throat as I smile even wider when I reply. "Um, well that's why I kind of came over here. I asked Anna to marry me last night. We're planning on getting married, next year."

Elena looks stunned, her eyes glistening in the light from the sun shining down on us as she nods. "Really? Oh my god. Congratulations, Jeremy! I'm so happy for you." She says in an excited tone, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around me tightly, pulling me against her warm and lavender smelling body.

"Yeah, we're both really excited about it and she's been waiting for me to propose for awhile now. So, you know. It's about time." I tell her, watching Elena nod, looking out towards their front lawn as she smiles and starts talking again.

"It's too bad that things didn't work out with Miranda...She could have been a huge part of our lives, in a good way. If she wasn't so...tarnished and gone from the mom that we once knew." Elena says. Changing the subject and looking over at me as I nod. I know exactly what she means. It's too bad that our mother turned out to be a complete disappointment, instead of someone that we both could talk with and get advice from. Miranda was out to destroy her own children and I don't ever think that Elena and I will ever get over it.

"Yeah. Although, we have each other like we always have. I know that I haven't always been the best brother to you. But, I'm glad I can be here for you now." I tell her watching as Elena scoots closer to me, leaning her head against my shoulder, exhaling deeply when she softly speaks. "So am I. I love you, Jer."

"I love you, too. But, I want you to promise me something." I comment, hearing as she inhales and looks up at me, her head still resting on my shoulder, her hands in her lap.

"Anything." She says quietly as I kiss the top of her head and rest my head against her own, both of us looking out towards their driveway. "Move on from your fears. Just, let it all go. Elena, we've both been through a lot of things that have caused us to be fearful. But, you can't let that hold you back from living your life. Now, I know that Stefan does a really hard and scary job. But, he's trained for it and not only that. He also knows the risks. So, if he's fine with it. You should be too. Nothing is going to happen to him anymore. He's where he needs to be, with you and the kids and I have no doubts in my mind that he'll always come back home to his family. So, you have nothing to worry about."

"So what your saying is that I should just stop with my worrying." She says, looking up at me again as I exhale deeply, nodding."Yeah. So, promise me that you will and just, let it go."

Elena nods, smiling a little as she grabs a hold of my hand, her head still resting on my shoulder when she exhales and agrees. "Okay. I promise, I'll let it go. I really need to anyways. Enough is enough."

"Jeremy?" She says my name in a questionable tone, her eyes slightly squinting.

"Yeah?" I ask her, watching her fidgeting her hands as she inhales and says in a soft tone. "Thank you for being here."

I smile at her words. "Anytime." I tell her, leaning down and kissing the top of my sister's head. I know what she means without adding more to it. She needed someone to ground her, put her racing mind at ease and even though we both know that Stefan can do all of that without a second though. Elena needed her family..Me, the only blood relative she has left.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

He wakes me up, grounds me and in a way he makes me realize how ridiculous I'm being without any ridicule. My little brother, the only one who's been able to get through to me in a way that not even Stefan can. There's something about Jeremy that when he tells me to stop being silly or stop worrying about Stefan, because we all know that everything will be okay, that I find comfort in.

I really don't think that it's just the fact that we're all we have left. And over this last year, even though we've disagreed so much on things that somehow and in some way, Jeremy and I always manage to find some common ground in it all. Or, it could be that we've both come to the conclusion that we have more things in common than just being born to the same nearly nonexistent family. A mother who didn't want either of us and chose a man that pulled her into the hatred that incases her heart. But, thankfully we did have a real father, our dad Grayson- who loved us both with his whole heart -until his last breath.

We sit on the steps for a long time, neither of us saying anything for a while. Until I finally speak up. We needed this, Jer and I. Just to lean on each other and be there for one another, two things that we haven't been able to do really in awhile.

"I'm kind of glad that she turned out to be a disappointment." I state, lifting my head up from its resting spot on my brother's shoulder. He looks up at me, eyes narrowing on my face.

"She hated us our whole lives, Jer. What kind of mother does that to her kids? I mean, I know that I haven't been the best mom to my kids. But, Miranda was horrible and vindictive to us. Hell, I'm not perfect. But, I could never hate my own children. They're my whole world and I love them so much. If you ask me. I'm glad that she's gone. I don't want any more negativity in my family. She was full of it. I felt like whenever she came into town that all she would bring was destruction, darkness and jealousy. She hated me because I finally got back on my feet. After the whole mess with Matt, trying so hard to fix things with Stefan and make things right with my kids...Miranda hated me because I want to be happy. And you, she..." My voice trails off as he looks down at his hands and this serious look appears on his face.

This conversation. It's painful to talk about. To realize that our once 'loving and caring' mother had become nothing but a selfish and destructive person wanting nothing more than to make our peaceful lives a living hell. And that neither he or I have ever really gotten the childhood that we deserved..A happy one.

"She couldn't even look at me when I went to go see her at the hotel with Damon. She acted like I wasn't even her son. Look, Elena. I'm glad that she's gone too. I honestly never want to see her again and I really hope she gets what she deserves. However, she taught us both a lesson. She made me aware of things that I used to not care about, that I thought were pointless to even try and work at. I'm sorry that it took me so long to understand how important you are to me, how important my family is to me. You're my only family, Elena. It's me and you, for the rest of our lives. With dad gone, it's just us. So, yes. Our mom sucked and neither us of never want to see her again. But, in a way she brought us closer." He states, taking my hand into his own again and squeezing it as I smile up at him. He's right- every word out of my brother's mouth is spot on and even when Miranda thought that she could tear both us apart from the people that we cared about the most...She failed. Because, here we are- still standing and picking up the pieces. One by one.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Dad?" Sam says, rounding the corner with a grin on his face. I on the other hand, look like I'm about to vomit...diaper duty!

"Icky." Olivia states from behind him, pushing him into the nursery as she smiles up at me, walking towards the changing table in the room.

"Yeah, Sammy. What's up?" I ask him, hearing a loud giggling noise escape out of Aiden's mouth as I lean down, placing my tongue between my lips and exhaling deeply. The noise coming out from my mouth causes Aiden's laughter to increase. Olivia and Sam laugh along with him, their high pitched giggles filling the nursery and the smile on my face never leaving when I look over at them, their giggles filling my ears and my whole body with joy. I love making them laugh, I could spend my whole day making my kids laugh at the silliness that I create around them. Just so that we can have a little fun.

"_They're just small children..Olivia, let them laugh and just be kids. They broke into the bread you made..Big deal." _My father's words come echoing back to me. Damon and I were younger than Sam and Olivia when my mother scolded us for breaking into the freshly made bread that she had spent all day making. But, once my father came home from work, it was as if the whole situation was forgotten as he smiled at my mother, kissing her cheeks and frowning at Damon and I who were sitting in the kitchen, saddened looks on our faces. _"Besides, bread is the best when it's warm. Right boys?" _He had said, grabbing the loaf from the counter and ripping into a small part of it with his teeth, causing my mother to gasp. But, Damon and I were doubled over from laughing so hard- We loved him.

Maybe that's why I like hearing them laugh so much, my kids. It reminds me of Damon and I when we were kids. "Let them be kids." I mumble to myself as I lift up Aiden's light green shirt and place my lips against his warm chubby stomach, making a light rumbling noise with my mouth as he giggles from the vibrates on his belly.

"Dad, you're silly." Sam states with a smile, watching me finish up replacing Aiden's old diaper with a new one and buttoning up his little brown pants before I place him in my arms again. "I know I am." I comment with a wink, watching Olivia nod in agreement.

"What's so funny?" A voice breaks the laughter in the room as I watch Olivia's brown eyes light up at the man's voice. "Uncle Jeremy!" She shouts, taking the few steps that separate them and closing the distance when Elena's brother bends down and picks up my daughter into his arms.

"Hi, sweetie. Is your daddy being silly?" He asks with a chuckle. I slowly bounce Aiden up and down in my arms as I see Olivia nod her head. "He's making funny noises." She explains with a grin.

"Where have you been?" Sam asks him flatly, taking a step towards him as I observe the look of disappointment in my son's face. Just when he started to like his Uncle, things got crazy in the family and once again, Jeremy took a little bit of a step back. Granted that Miranda and my strained relationship with Elena was a huge part of it all. But, it still hurts him. Because he doesn't understand it all fully.

"I've been busy. But, I'm here now. So, Sam. Your mom tells me that your getting really good at magic." He says with a smile. I watch as Sam shrugs his shoulders back. "I guess." He replies.

It's a hobby that I kind of pushed him into at the safe house, just to get him to bond with me more. He wanted to learn more about magic and all the mystery it carries with it. So, I took him to a kid's book store and went a little overboard with buying him magic books. Three days later, the kid was hooked and he was making things 'disappear.' - like my wallet.

I watch as Jeremy lets go of Olivia and smiles at me. "Olivia, why don't you go see if your mom needs help with making an early dinner?" I ask her, watching as she nods and skips out of the room, turning back briefly to look up at us.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Her eyes widened and a smile appears on her face when she looks up at Jeremy. She's hopefully that he'll stay- even if it is just for a little bit longer.

"Well, um..If it's okay with your mom and dad. I'd like that." He replies, looking over to see me smile at him. "That's fine with us." I comment, rocking Aiden back and forth and feeling as warm drool starts to ooze down my shirt. He's fast asleep and drooling..I've spent too long with Sam and Olivia to remember what it was like when they were babies, holding them in my arms just for a little while and then before I knew it, they were out cold, bellies full of formula and completely relaxed- just like Aiden is now.

* * *

After dinner, Jeremy showed Sam a few new magic tricks, getting him back into the world of magic and causing his imagination to ignite with curiosity. I can still hear him talking about it in his room as Jeremy and I step out of the bedroom, we read them both a few books until they nuzzled against us and fell asleep. Jeremy and I after a few attempts at moving the kids over- finally make our way out of Sam's room quietly as Elena walks up behind me, wrapping her arms around me, letting out a small giggle. "Aiden's finally asleep too." She comments, stepping beside me as I place my arm around her shoulder and pull her in towards me, kissing the top of her head.

"Jer, you can stay if you want. You want to hear some stupid and embarrassing stories about your brother in law?" She asks in a teasing tone, causing me to become instantly nervous. Story telling...Oh, this is going to be good. My mind screams as Elena laughs and takes a step towards us both, waving us over and past the living room, outside towards our patio.

"Hi baby." She says in a cheerful tone, patting Charlie's head as she allows him inside of the house, turning around to watch the dog plop down onto his usual spot, under the dining room table.

"Elena, I'm sure that your brother has work in the morning." I try to stop her before she even starts. But, Jeremy pats my shoulder, a shit eating grin spread across his face. "Oh, no worries Stefan. It's not even 9:30 yet. I have all the time in the world for this." He says with another laugh, following his sister outside, sitting across from Elena on our white lawn chairs.

My wife is so going to pay for this...Damn it- I knew I should have made up a few consequences already!

* * *

"So, what were the two of you like before you guys had kids?" Jeremy asks with a laugh, the water bottle in his hands jiggling with his laughter as he leans back into his chair and stares back at us.

We forget. Elena and I do, that Jeremy didn't really know either of us back then. Yeah, he knew his sister of course. But, they barely even talked on some days and when she started dating me..Elena barely even heard from Jeremy- maybe he sided with Miranda..who knows.

"We were fun. Stupid and so much fun." Elena laughs, looking over at me as she licks her lips and I smile at her, thinking about her words.

"You know, we weren't always together. I mean, Elena wasn't always my girl." I tell her brother, watching Elena look up at me. Her eyes shifting from her brother to me as he tilts his head to the side in surprise.

"Wait, you guys broke up before? Ha, here I was thinking that you've always been glued to each other's hips with kids to boot." He says with a smile, shaking his head as he opens the water bottle in his hands and takes a long sip before I continue explaining.

"Well, it was my birthday and..." Elena starts to say, chiming in. But, I quickly cut her off. "Let me tell the story. He's going to love it." I interrupt Elena with a wink, watching as she buries her face into her hands and mumbles against them in an annoyed tone. "We were supposed to be talking about you...embarrassing stories about you. Not me!"

"Oh, come on." I roll my eyes, grabbing a hold of her hand as she looks up at me and gives me a worrisome look. "It's not about our sex life- don't worry. It's about our break up...Well, that only lasted for a few short hours." I tell them both, closing my eyes as I exhale.

I can still smell it, the smoke in the air, the loud blaring music from the bar that Elena requested her birthday be at. And, I can still feel it...My aching broken heart...

_"Why in the hell did you invite Barbie's clone and why are you even here?" Damon asked me, pushing past me and looking up at the girl that was latched onto my arm- all the way up until she saw the dance floor. She flocked to it almost instantly like a fly on the wall. _

_"I didn't want to come dateless to my ex-girlfriend's birthday. So, where is the birthday girl?" I asked him, ignoring his second question and instead scanning the smoke filled bar. The music ringing loudly in my ears. I got a little buzzed before I came. But, I clearly wasn't drunk enough for any of this. "Stefan! Dance with me." My date shouted, her bleach blonde hair swaying against the middle of her back, a plastered smile on her face. Her eyes were so damn widened with excitement when I had mentioned that I needed a date for this little gathering- it was like she won the lottery, all bright eyed and giddy at my request of wanting her to join me. She was the sister of one of the guys I worked with at the fire station. Her name completely unimportant and her face a distant memory. _

_"Go, dance with her." Damn said, pushing me into the sea of people. A loud whistling noise and a group of men crowded around a girl who was dancing on one of the tables in the night club...I couldn't really see her until a flash of light hovered over her long brown hair and slim figure. Her body swaying back and forth, hands up in the air above her head. Her long brown hair flailing along with her as she shouted and hollered. "Caroline! Get your ass up here!" _

_"Son of a bitch! She's-" I tried to say, hearing a loud roaring laugh come up from behind me, patting my back. "She's fucking wasted. Sucks to be you, Stefan. I really think that if she sees you here tonight that she's going to rip into you for breaking up with her." Tyler commented, brushing past me with a wad of dollar bills in his hands. I broke up with her? Actually..She broke up with me! _

_"Tyler..What are you doing with that money?" I asked him, taking a step forward, but feeling as Damon pulled me back. "He's giving it to the birthday girl. Because from the looks of it, she's earned it. Look at that crowd of people she's got around." Damon said, grinning from ear to ear. _

_I was pissed, watching her make a fool of herself. Completely forgetting about 'Barbie girl' as I dodged and weaved through the crowed to get to them- Elena and Caroline, laughing and dancing- shaking their asses, singing along to the songs blaring from above us on the loud overhead speakers. _

_"How much has she had to drink?" I ask Tyler, watching him stare up in awe at Caroline who was shaking her ass, bending down and grinning at him as he handed her a dollar. We both stopped- the hollering and whistling of all the drunk men around them- enjoying the show had made my stomach sick. "She's clearly had a couple. Since, she's smiling at you now and blowing you a kiss. Because last night she was calling you a fuc-" Tyler started to say as I shook my head...I could have only imagined all the things she had called me the other night because, she was so pissed off at me! _

_"Hey, buddy! Cut her off!" I shouted over the noise, getting the bartenders attention almost instantly as I pointed to the two of them, still dancing- still laughing and singing at the top of their lungs. _

_My back was towards them, Caroline and Elena. But, I could still feel her eyes on me- burning a hole into me. One of hatred and irritation for ruining her birthday and showing up here at all. _

_"Who even invited you?" She shouted, a loud "Come on, sweetheart...keep dancing'" echoing throughout the audience of drunken men that they both had attracted around them. Elena slapped away the 100 dollar bill I placed on the table, about to slide it towards the bartender just so that he could stop this damn audience from cat calling her-all these names that I wouldn't even call her! _

_" Shut it down!" I told him, turning to face Elena again. This pleasure and amused look spread across my face when I turned back towards her. "Tyler did." I told her with a grin, watching her roll her eyes at me. _

_"What? No, 'Hi Stefan, nice to see you kiss'?" I asked her in a teasing tone, watching Elena's gaze sweep across the dance floor, scanning the crowd. _

_"Screw you. I'm going to go find Matt. Maybe he'll take me home tonight and give me a well deserved birthday present. Unlike my lousy boyfriend who pissed me off three days before my birthday!" She said with a sassy tone, just about to head off in the direction of where I could see Matt, feet away from us, flirting with some red head. _

_"I don't think so." I commented, taking a step towards her and bending down, lifting Elena up into my arms, slinging her over my shoulder. I could feel her small fists pounding against my back. "Put me down, caveman! This is my birthday party and I don't need the fun police!" Elena shouted against my ear, as I tightened my arms around her legs and turned back towards Damon and Tyler. _

_"I'll see you guys later. Birthday girl needs a time out." I said with a laugh, hearing Elena continue to whine about me holding her like a 'caveman'. "Put me down or I'll scream that you're trying to kidnap me on my birthday. I'll call security over here." She shouted, as we weaved through the crowd of people and I laughed, slowly making my way out of the nightclub with her still slung over my shoulder. _

_"Well, with the way you were dancing on those tables. You could have had the cops called on you. But, it probably wouldn't have been 'the fun' police." I told with in a sarcastic tone, pushing open the back door that lead out towards the alley way, finally placing her back on to her feet. _

_"You. I hate you!" Elena shouted, the cold air in between us creating a foggy smoke. _

_"Oh, honey. It'll take time. But, you'll learn to love me again. Besides, I always come to your rescue when you're making a fool of yourself. Such a good boyfriend." I told her with a wink, watching the annoyed look on her face increase tenfold. _

"You ruined my birthday party." Elena says with the same annoyed look she had on her face back then when I smile at her, she rolls her eyes at me.

"I was just looking out for you. Like I always have." I tell her, honesty in my tone as she yawns and leans back against her chair.

"That was funny. But, it wasn't that embarrassing. Come on, you two. I'm sure you have tons more where that came from." Jeremy states with a laugh, looking over from me to Elena as she covers her mouth with her hands, yawning more.

"Oh, you have no idea." She says with a sly smile, taking my hand into her own as I swing our clasped hands together in between the open space of our chairs.

"So, you want to hear some more?" I ask him with a laugh, watching Jeremy look at me and then to Elena as he slowly gets up. "I would love too. But, your wife looks exhausted and well, I should be getting back to Anna. She'll be home soon from a long day of work." He explains, getting up and turning around to get his black jacket, that's slung over the chair that he was sitting on.

"Next time then, maybe Elena can tell you one about me." I tell him with a smile, glancing over to see Elena get up, her hands on her hips as she exhales deeply.

"Oh, I will and I'll make sure that it's even better than the one you told." She says with a smirk, taking a step towards Jeremy, embracing him tightly. "Drive safe. I love you." She says, backing away from him as I watch them stand in front of each other.

"I love you too. So, Stefan...I'll be looking forward to hearing what Elena has to tell." He says, patting my shoulder as he walks into the house and Elena and I follow behind him, laughing.

* * *

After her brother leaves, we find ourselves on the patio still, wrapped up in each other's embrace and a blanket. Elena leans her head against my shoulder and laughs to herself. "What?" I ask her, my chin on the top of her head as she gazes up at me, the whites of her eyes showing when she turns a little in my arms to stare at me. "You realize you changed the ending to the story you told tonight."

"I did not. It's what really happened." I tell her with a firm tone.

"Oh, no it did not! I was drunk, Stefan. But, I wasn't that wasted. Because, right after you took me out to that ally and I told you that I hated you. I also said "Go screw yourself" and your reply was-." I cut her off with a laugh. She's right. I did change the story...My reply went something more like this...I said in my cocky attitude._ "Oh, honey. Now, why would I want to go do that to myself when you could do it to me?" _

Elena busts up laughing as I say the words out loud. Her hands are trying to muffle her laughs, tears spilling over her cheeks at how hard she's laughing as I hold her in my arms and laugh a little too. God, I was such an asshole back then...I'm still shocked that she's put up with me for this long.

"You were such a jerk, thinking everything was funny and trying to create everything into a joke." Elena says with a stern tone, feeling me inhale as I agree with her. I was horrible to all the women I dated in the sense of none of them ever took me seriously. But, then there was Elena- taking none of my shit and changing my ways!

"Hey, so what happened to the consequences you had for me?" She asks with another laugh, getting up from her spot against me, her eyes locking on my face- eyes full of lust.

"I decided that we'll just have to wait until we go on vacation." I comment, hearing a groan escape past her lips as she falls back against me in disappointment and I tighten my grip around her, kissing the top of her head when I sign out a breath. "Just a few more days. A few more days and we're going to meet my family. Don't worry though- Uncle Zach is going to love you." I tell her, feeling Elena's hand wrap around my arm as she pulls herself up a bit more against my chest and nestles against me when she adds. "I hope so. But, let's just make sure that we don't mention any of my drunken party stories in front of your Uncle. I want to make a good impression."

"I won't. I promise. But, I can't promise that we won't make up new drunken stories together at his house." I tell her, a smiling lingering on my face as Elena reminds me. "Family vacation- Stefan. As in, we'll have the kids with us."

"I know. But, once they go to sleep.." My voice trails off again and I can tell that she's rolling her eyes at my words.

"We're responsible now." Elena chimes in, another yawn escaping past her lips. She's trying to be serious and state what I already know. But, she's also fighting falling asleep in my arms and for some reason, I'm smiling because of it.

"Yeah, but when the kids are asleep..The parents will play." I argue with a laugh, a smirk on my face as I lean my head back against the soft cushion behind us on the long plastic lawn chair.

"Whatever...But, if you pull any jokes on me at your Uncles house. You'll be a dead man- for real this time." Elena says in a tired tone. I watch as her eyes start to flutter close when I slip my hand into her hair and massage her scalp. It's begun- Elena's consequences for squirting me with that darn garden hose- and it's going to be one hell of a fun ride once we get to my Uncles. I tell myself in a soft tone, a beaming smile never leaving my face when I lean my head back again and exhale, mumbling into the slightly cold air outside. " Oh, sweetheart. If you think you can prevent me from being a jokster and messing with you. You have no idea what you're in for once we get to Zach's."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, Stefan needs more time with Aiden, Sam and Olivia. I almost want to just write a whole update of just them with Stefan..LOL. Stefan and kids...cuteness! :) **

**Anyways, the next update will have a small time jump and we'll be getting into the SE family vacation stuff! Also, Stefan's plans on playing a joke on Elena take an interesting turn! ;) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!- **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey all! So, the start of this chapter is a little smutty. ;) Anyways. Hope you all like this update. It has a lot of SE/ Sam/Aiden and Olivia in it.** **:)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24 **

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Nineteen- **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

The week's gone by too quickly and as I lay back against my pillow and turn on my side to look at my husband sleeping, admiring him in a way at how cute he looks. His shirt off, his hands above his head, the way his chest rises and falls. I love him and I really don't want to wake him up. But, I can't help it. As my hand reaches out to touch him. I stop myself though- he looks too comfortable as he mumbles something and then rolls away from me..He's dreaming. I wonder for a brief moment if he's plotting in his dreams on how to get me back for the little 'car washing' incident? Hm...from the look on his face..I doubt it.

I love mornings. Weekends. Saturday and Sunday mornings..I love them.

The way the sun shines through the blinds and kind of makes my eyes squint a little, the warmth of the covers that we've wrapped ourselves in...never wanting to leave them or the safety of the bedroom. I especially love mornings when I'm waking up right next to Stefan. This goofy looking smile tugging on the corner of his lips, he looks peaceful as he sleeps, his brown hair a tousled mess. Maybe because it's still early though- a little past 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday and I'm wide awake, staring at him like I've never seen him like this before. Relaxed. Content.

I slowly slip out of the warmth of our bed, the cool air from the open window in our room hits my bare legs and I tremble just a little at the cold breeze. Stefan exhales deeply, not even opening his eyes as he starts to talk. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks, stretching out his arm towards me, but not really touching me.

I stop, smiling and for a moment completely forgetting where I was originally headed because of the rasp and sleepiness in his voice. I can't stop myself from turning around and crawling back on to the bed for a brief second, leaning in to kiss his cheek as I whisper against his face.

"I was thinking about surprising you and the kids with breakfast." I pull back, feeling Stefan's rough hand stroke my back as he turns his head to look over at the alarm clock. "Elena, it's 5:30..That's too early to eat. But, it isn't too early for other things." Stefan comments in a hopeful tone, his eyebrows lifting and his smile growing even wider at the thought.

"Not a chance. We have a lot of things to do before we head out for the airport and seriously..who has sex at 5:30 in the morning..Isn't that too early to...?" I ask him as my voice trails off, my smile fading as he laughs, shaking his head. His hand still stroking the space between my neck and my shoulder, his finger tips lingering on my skin and for a moment I consider it. Screw the last minute packing, the getting to the airport on time...Screw even going on this little 'family vacation' I just want to stay here..with him, like this- in our happy blissful state because it's been too long..Too long since we've both been able to wake up and genuinely be happy. With ourselves- with one another.

"Oh come on, I thought you said you wanted a cooking lesson first. From yours truly of course." He says with a wide grin, pulling me closer to him. Both of his hands on my neck, sliding down to my shoulders as he opens his eyes wider and I can see the playfulness in his green gaze. My mind screams at me.._ Screw it, Elena!_.._He wants you! His wife..Just give him what he wants! _

Stefan lifts himself up, our eyes level with one another's as he leans towards me and kisses me, roughly. I fall into him, my arms wrapping around his neck effortlessly when I feel my body being pressed up against the mattress from Stefan flipping us over so that he's hovering over me. I groan at the feeling of the fluffy comforter underneath me so suddenly and Stefan's hands starting to lift my light gray tank top up above my stomach as he slides down my body, agonizingly slowly leaving a kiss whenever he touches me.

"Mhmm..You smell nice." He mummer's softly, pulling me down against him more as I take a moment to find my voice. "Stefan...We shouldn't..." My voice breaks, when I close my eyes, my hands grasping on to the comforter underneath me, fists tightening around the fabric. He's going to kill me...This is his payback...making me suffer and it's going to be torturous!

I can hear him laugh as he pulls the sheets of our bed over himself, lowering himself against me. I want to protest, tell him that right now isn't the time to be getting all...hot and bothered. But, I can feel his fingertips slide against the waistband of my shorts as he lowers them and then he does the same with my under garments. His lips lowering with every inch he lowers the fabric that once was against my hips, leaving moist kisses against my skin. He stops for a moment when he hears me gasp a little, my body relaxing and tightening at his touch, at the things he's doing- he's killing me! I can't really tell what he's doing under the sheet that he's covered himself in. But, I can tell that whatever it is..he's thoroughly enjoying it as much as I am suffering at every move he makes and at the sound my breathing becoming heavier- panting almost. Torment as in, I can't think about anything else..But his hands on me and how I really don't want him to stop even if part of me is screaming at him to.

My breathing hitches in my throat, my eyes roll in the back of my head when I arch my body towards him. I'm pretty positive that I can see stars when I close my eyelids- or some sort of blissful view that people see when they're in a state of euphoria, high on happiness and satisfaction and I can't decide which one is better. Maybe both. But, all I can think about is his mischievous grin and his intense green eyes, staring at me like he knows exactly what he's doing and he knows what my reaction would be.

"You enjoying yourself yet?" He asks, his hands caressing my skin when he moves them upward, almost like in a massaging motion.

"Is this your...way...of...punishing...me...or..." My mind draws a blank at the rest of what my mouth stutters out in between breathes that turn into small moaning sounds and I instantly stop talking..This man with his rough hands, warm lips and the way his tongue and mouth work against my flesh. The way he teases my body with this pleasurable joy ..It should be illegal!

After a few minutes of trying to feel like I'm not falling apart and catching my slightly heaving breath- reassuring myself that I'm not dead yet from what he's just done to me. Stefan finally pulls the sheet away from his face and over his head, moving himself up against me as he gives me a beaming smile. "Good morning." He says with a laugh, kissing my shoulder when I watch him get up from the bed, straddling my body as he does so.

My brown eyes grow wide they flutter closer for a second, I'm trying to regain my thoughts- every single one of them that went flying out the window when he decided to.. do...what the hell he was doing with his tongue and mouth under those covers.

"Want to join me in the shower?" Stefan asks, pulling his pants down and leaving him in nothing but his underwear, heading towards our bathroom as I lay in our bed, pulling the sheets over my body. I can see him grinning- proud of himself for leaving me in a state of being speechless.

I clear my throat, feeling my face start to become less red and heated, moving my hair away from my eyes when I speak in a barely there, soft voice. "I'm going to go start making breakfast, wake Aiden up and then Sam and Olivia." I comment, watching him give me a disappointed look.

"Fine, just don't burn anything down. I'm going to and lather up." He tells me with a wink as he turns away from me and makes it half way to the bathroom door before stopping in his tracks. Stefan watches me get up, pulling my clothing that he had taken off just a little bit ago back in its place as I bend down, grabbing one of his t-shirts, slipping it over my head.

"Elena." He says my name sweetly, a smile still on his face.

"Yeah?" I ask, pulling my hair out from under his shirt as I look over at him, licking my lips. God, running really has done him good. I can't stop looking at the curves and ripples that are against his stomach...a six pack- where did that even come from?

"Sweetheart, by the way..That- in the bed just now- was just a preview of what's to come...Hope you enjoyed it. Because, that's just the beginning." Stefan says with a wicked smirk, walking in to the bathroom before I can even comment or reply to him. Leaving me to flop back against the bed. Just the beginning? What does that even mean?

It takes a moment for it to click. As I smile, realizing what he means. He's paying me back from earlier. A smile tugs across my lips as I exhale and run my hands through my hair, looking up at the ceiling of our bedroom.

"Game on, Stefan. Two can play this little game, two can definitely play this game.." I mumble to myself as I close my eyes again, inhaling through gritted teeth and silently reminding myself that he's just challenged me and now, I'm going to need to amp up my tactics in this little game of "payback" we've started.

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

She's dancing. I watch as she spins and twirls around the kitchen with a small pan in her hands, the music on her ipod is turned up to a soft melody that almost sounds like that one song by Hall and Oates..you know the one with the fun little beat and those lyrics..? The one that goes_..you make my dreams come true...ohh..yeah..you...you..you make my dreams come true..._

I can hear her singing along as she turns towards the stove and shakes her ass a little. The fabric of my shirt riding up her body when she does it, my heart races. Elena giggles to herself because she thinks that she's completely alone in the kitchen and I remember her telling me a million times over that she hates it whenever someone sees her dancing. So, she usually does it whenever she's alone or just with the kids- so that they can laugh at her being silly. She's never really danced in front of me while she was sober, until now.

"Um..baby, what are you singing?" I ask her rounding the corner. Elena stops, jumping in place a bit as the egg mixture she made spills a little on to the stove and she curses under her breath. "Shit!"

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I just..I was enjoying the show." I comment, wrapping my arms around her waistline and pulling her towards me, kissing the top of her head as I watch her hands drop the pan and she turns away from the stove and towards me instead, placing her hand on to my chest, a smile lingering on her face.

"You were, huh? I guess I should cook you breakfast more often in these shorts then." She says, this beaming and lively look in her eyes that I feel like I haven't seen in years.

I laugh at her words, as I lean against her. Kissing her neck before I whisper in her ear. "I'd prefer you cook me anything in your bra and underwear..But, you know..that might be dangerous."

I love her. The smile on her face makes me relax instantly as I lean against her and capture my lips against hers, relishing in the taste of the mocha and sweet cream from her coffee on her lips. Damn this woman is my weakness.

Elena pulls back, her hands running through the hair on the back of my neck as she leans towards my ear, the smile on her face never once leaves her lips when she says in a seductive tone. "What about those cooking lessons?"

Shit..She doesn't forget anything...does she?

I laugh, running my fingers through her hair as she exhales and bites down on her lower lip, opening her eyes widely to look up at me. "We can start them now." I comment, feeling Elena's hands run across my chest, her fingers lingering just above the waistband to my sweat pants.

"Good thing you're already wearing this ratty old t-shirt. I mean, I prefer you shirtless and without pants. But, you know..that might be dangerous." She states with a knowing look.

"Why?" I ask her, tilting my head to the side as she grins, leaning forward so that I can feel her breath against my face, her tantalizing lips just inches apart from my own when she whispers. "Because, I know how dirty you like to get..with cooking, I mean." Elena comments as I feel her hand slide against the front of my pants, this devilish smile on her face when she leans forward and pushes me back against the counter in the kitchen, kissing me hungrily and tugging on my lower lip with her teeth.

This was seriously not what I had in mind..But, hell- this works...If all of our "cooking lessons" go like this..We might both end up burning the kitchen down!

Elena smiles a pleased look as I moan against her mouth and she wraps her arms around me, her leg in between mine. She's got me all riled up, wanting her..needing her. But, just as quickly as it started. She stops me from turning her around and laying her down on the island in the kitchen, as my hands start to lift my shirt off of her body, her lips on my skin. Leaving searing hot and frantic kisses against my flesh. A smirk on her face when she pushes away from me, a bewildered look on mine when Elena says "Is this what you had in mind when you said cooking?" She asks, her hand lifting up my shirt and throwing it in the corner of the room.

Is this what I had in mind...? Yup...Not going to lie, this is way better than what I had originally planned! "Good thing you took whatever you were making off that stove..Because, it would have burned." I tell her, trying to play it cool and ignore her question as I turn us around so that Elena's facing me and her body is pushed us against the edge of the countertop that she's behind, her eyes glistening and just when I'm about to take her shirt off we both stop in our tracks as she winks at me, stepping away, she's pouting almost when she eyes me up and down and then adds. "I think I just heard Aiden cry..Oh, I'm sorry honey. Looks like this is going to have to wait."

I feel like the whole house just collapsed on top of me at her words and the fact that she stopped us from having any fun. I didn't hear Aiden cry..The baby monitor is sitting beside us and it's always on...what the hell is she talking about? Maybe it's her ipod that's still playing in the background. Elena smirks, lifting up my shirt that she's still wearing just above her stomach a little when she winks at me, turning on her heels and shaking her ass. She smiles even wider when I bite down hard on my lower lip, running my hands over my face in frustration...She's killing me and she knows it!

Elena looks back at me and says with a serious tone laced with a little hint of playfulness. "Remember Stefan, to play this little game that you've started. One of us has to play it better. Did I do good?"

Did she do good? I almost ripped her clothes off and had sex with her on the damn island of our kitchen...forget breakfast..I'm not hungry for food anymore...I want her..not the damn food. She's being a tease which is making me want her even more!

"Stop being such a tease." I tell her in an agitated tone, watching Elena pucker up her lips, blowing me a kiss when she adds. "Good, I left you wanting more. My job here is done." She leaves me in the kitchen as she goes to get Aiden. Elena's words stuck in my head and my body aching for her touch, for her lips against my own...Damn it- she knows exactly how to drive me crazy!

* * *

Elena's words replay in my head as I finish up making the rest of the food that she took out when she steps back into the kitchen with the same playful smile on her face as she walks towards me with Aiden in her arms, kissing the top of his darkened soft hair and just before she hands him to me, she says. "Say hi to daddy, baby. Look, Aiden. Daddy's got his shirt back on...Guess it must not be that hot in here anymore." Aiden turns his head, stretching his arms out to me as I grab a hold of him, brushing my hand against Elena's on purpose when I say her name. She swallows hard, closing her eyes and inhaling through a locked jaw.

"I should go take a shower, alone. Anyways, we have a long flight ahead of us and we're not even on schedule yet. So, better get a move on. Go ahead and feed him and stuff and I'm going to go wake up Sam and Olivia." She comments, stepping away from me and smiling as she disappears down the hallway towards our bedroom.

I lean my back against the counter, feeling Aiden gently touch my face, his eyes glistening when he looks at me and starts to babble loudly. I lean into him, kissing his cheeks as I whisper. "Yup, buddy, I agree... Love is complicated. Aiden, you'll see one day. Just wait for it."

* * *

"Ouch! Let go Olivia!" Sam screams, Olivia trailing behind him, tugging on the stuffed animal in his hands as he drags her and the stuffed toy into the kitchen.

"You let go first, Sam!" Olivia complains, still firmly holding on to the dark brown bear in his hands, refusing to let it go even when Sam spins on his heels and nearly sends her flying.

"Hey, what's going on here you two?" I ask them, my tone increasing just a bit to break up their little fight as I look down at them. Olivia's lower lip is quivering, tears in her eyes when she crosses her arms over her chest and exhales. "I was playing with the bear and Sam stole it. Thief!" Olivia shouts at him, sticking her tongue out when she fixes her white dress that Elena put her in before she went to shower.

"Yeah, well..Your dress looks stupid, Olivia! The toy is mine now." Sam says, taking a step towards her and snatching the bear out of her hands, running into the living room with it.

"Dad!" Olivia cries, running towards me as I feel her latch onto my leg, tears streaming down her face, her little voice cracking with the words she's trying to say to me as I bend down, Aiden still in my arms as I wipe away her tears with my thumbs.

"It's okay, sweetie. We can get you another one." I tell her, leaning forward and brushing her long brown hair that's the same soft texture as her mother's out of her brown watery eyes when she sniffles and says. "I don't want another one! I want that one, because it's special, he even has a name. I don't want another bear!"

I exhale deeply, adjusting Aiden against my hip as I get up and slowly make my way towards Sam who's sitting in the living room, playing with it.

"Olivia. Why do you want that one so much?" I ask her, turning around to look at her, hearing her stutter out in between another mini meltdown.

"Because, you gave him to me when I was a baby. It's mine!" She screams, running out of the kitchen when I hear her run down the hallway and slam the door to her bedroom.

"What's going on?" Elena asks in confusion, wiping her damp hair with a red towel as she walks into the kitchen and looks up at me with a worried look.

"It's.. I'll explain later. I'm going to go handle it. Here, take Aiden and you guys can start breakfast without us." I tell her, handing Aiden over to her as she kisses him and walks over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of formula for him, staring back at me as I nod. "It's fine. Just taking your place in being the referee between Olivia and Sam. I have no idea how you did it without me for so long."

* * *

"Olivia..Open the door." I tell her as I hear her sniffling in the room, her footsteps stopping in front of the door as it opens just a little bit and I push myself into her bedroom.

Olivia shakes her head, crying even harder as I step towards her, and embrace her into my arms, holding her tightly against my chest when she sobs. "How can you not remember? You gave me that, you promised me that it was mine!"

I pause for a moment, holding her still and thinking about what she's just said. How could she even remember when I gave it to them? She was just a newborn when Elena and I bought the bear for both of them..I didn't think that Elena would have even mentioned that it was from me or that Olivia would have even known that it was from me at all that is if Elena didn't tell her later on, which in this case- I know that she did.

"Sweetie, look at me. Please, just for moment." I tell her, running my hand over her head gently as she wraps her arms around me and clutches on to me tightly, crying even more. "Daddy, tell Sammy to give it back!"

"Olivia..look at me. Please?" I urge her, feeling as she exhales deeply, her voice drowned out by the mixture of hiccups and sniffles that she's producing when she finally looks at me. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, her face heated when I lift my hand up and stroke her cheeks.

"Livia, are you okay?" I ask her, watching as she shakes her head.

"No." She states, wiping her nose with a tissue I hand her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, tilting my head to the side as she inhales and looks at me, taking her little hand and placing it against my face.

"Sammy called me ugly, daddy. I told him that the bear was mine and that I want to take it with us on the airplane and Sammy said he wanted it. Then, he called me ugly!" She cries again, leaning against me as I pat her back, making small circles against the fabric of her dress.

"Honey, you're not ugly. Sammy was just being mean. But, he didn't mean it. That's what brother's do..they joke around." I tell her, watching as she exhales, looking down at her white shiny dress shoes when she asks "Is that what you and Uncle Damon do?"

I brush more hair out of her face as she looks up at me with unshed tears. I can feel them drip down on to my hand as I smile and laugh a little. "No, sweetie..That's what I do to uncle Damon. We tease each other. But, we still love each other. Like Sammy loves you." I tell her, tickling the side of her neck as she leans towards my hand and lets out a giggle.

"There's my girl and her beautiful smile. Now, we'll get you a new bear and Sam can have the old one. We can even get you a pink one at the airport. The brown one is for boys." I tell her, getting up from bending down in front of her, brushing my moistened hands against my pants.

"Okay." Olivia says softly, watching me extend out my hand towards her as she looks up at me with a small smile. "Boys are icky."

"That's right baby girl, boys are gross." I reply with a laugh, feeling her slip her little hand into my own as she stops near the door, looking up at me again and asks "Daddy, did you make breakfast this time?"

I nod, hearing her exhale deeply when she adds in an informational way. "Good. Because, momma really needs to learn how to cook."

* * *

"Okay, bags are packed. Doors and windows are all locked. Boarding passes are in my purse. I called Lexi and Kol, told them to look after the house and Charlie. She said that she'll stop by in a few hours and that they'll spend the night." Elena rambles as I look over at her, she's got a pair of tightly fitting jeans on, a red thin blouse and I seriously can't remember my own name for a moment when I stare at my wife. She looks like a damn super model...even if she's had three kids- her body is still exactly the same, just a little bit curvy. But, in all the right places..And her skin...I could go on and on and-

"Stefan! Earth to Stefan!" She says, snapping her fingers in front of my face and pulling me out of my day dream of my hands on her body, as we wait outside for Damon to show up, so that he can take us to the airport.

"It's almost 8:30 and our flight leaves in two hours. It's going to take us about 2 hours to get there." Elena comments, running her hands through her hair, tapping her foot nervously.

"Have you called Zach and told him that we're even coming today?" She asks me, watching as I shake my head. I didn't call him- Damon did.

Just as I open my mouth to respond, we look up to hear the sound of Damon's car driving towards the house, honking his horn repeatedly as Sam and Olivia laugh, running towards the car that he's parked in the driveway.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. Don't worry though. I just talked to Zach and he said that he'll be waiting for you guys. So, you ready to go?" Damon asks us, licking his lips as I watch him check Elena out, his eyes lingering on her ass as she bends down to pick up a bag from by the front door on the porch.

"Damon, stop checking out my wife!" I exclaim, elbowing him in the ribs and handing him one of our suitcases as he nearly drops it on the ground when we overhear Sam ask. "Dad, what does checking out mean?"

Damon coughs a little, placing one of our bags in the trunk as he looks over at me, staring at Sam who has this beaming smile on his face, like nothing happened between us hours earlier when I told him to stop making fun of his sister!

"Yeah, Stefan...what does it mean?" Elena asks me, snickering as she walks by and hands Damon another bag, her hand brushing against my shoulder.

I swallow hard, exhaling deeply when I smile and say. "You know, Sam..When you go to the library with your mom and you look at all the books and you pick one..." I begin to explain...Why am I talking about libraries and books? Where am I even going with this and why am I explaining this to my 6 year old son? Oh, I just need to shut up!

"Uhh...it's like when you look at all the books you like to look at in the library." I tell him, not making any sense at all as Sam shrugs his shoulders back and looks over my shoulder at Damon in pure confusion.

"Kid, it's when you see a cute girl and you check out her clothes. If she's wearing a cute outfit you say something like. Hey baby, you look nice today." Damon says with a chuckle. I turn around towards my brother, shaking my head and glaring at him when my son speaks to him directly, completely ignoring me.

"Uncle Damon. Will you check out books and girls with me at the library?" Sam asks with a smile, his eyes full of hope.

"Don't you dare teach my son to do that." I hear when Elena hisses towards my brother. But, Damon brushes her off and says "Of course. You can check out the books and I will check out the librarian ladies." Damon states with a wink, jumping a bit when Olivia tugs down on his shirt, her arms across her chest and a look of shock on her face when she states. "I'm telling Aunt Bonnie you said that..You're going to be in trouble for going to the library!"

* * *

The flights long..It feels that way at least as I try to adjust myself in my seat. But, Olivia's head is on my shoulder and Sam is leaning against her. Making the weight of them against me a little bit more than I was expecting.

"Elena..can you move one of them?" I ask her, watching as she adjusts a sleeping Aiden against her chest a bit more and she shakes her head. "Nope."

"Baby, my arm is going numb." I tell her, Elena looks at me and smiles. "Stefan, we're almost there. One more hour and we'll be in St. Louis."

One more hour? Oh this is great! I exhale deeply as I lean my head back and try to move my arm from under Olivia's head, waking her up.

"Hey sleepy head." I comment, smiling at her as she finally lifts her head from off my shoulder and shoves Sam off of her, jolting him awake too.

"I don't like you anymore. Get away!" Olivia admits with an angered tone.

"Hey, what did I say about being nice to each other. I need you two to get along when we're at my uncle Zach's house." I scold her, watching Olivia start to pout as she looks down at her shoes and then over at Sam. "I'll be nice to you. But, you can't call me ugly anymore!"

"Sam, what do you say to Olivia?" I lean forward, looking over at Sam as he looks up at me and then to his sister when he says. "I'm sorry. You're not ugly, livia. But, you do smell funny."

"Samuel Alexander Salvatore!" Elena exclaims , looking over at him as he grins and shrugs his shoulders back and cringes a bit when Elena says his full name- the only time he knows he's in trouble is when she says it in the way she is now, her lips pursed together with an angered look on her face as Sam says. "I was joking."

"It's okay, Sam..You smell too." Olivia replies with a smirk, leaning forward and kissing his cheeks as he whines and complains, trying to push her away from him.

* * *

"Welcome to St. Louis!" The blaring overhead sound of the speakers in the cabin on the airplane shout as I look over at Elena and the whole cabin jolts from the breaks screeching against the runaway. We're here and suddenly I feel a little sick and worried.

I haven't seen Zach in years and truth be told. I wonder what Damon's told him about me, about Elena, the kids and the accident. I wonder if he thinks I've completely forgotten my life that I lived before everything happened. I'm shaking at the thought of it and I can tell that Elena's noticed it because her hand is instantly on my arm as she speaks in a soft tone.

"Hey, are you okay?" She's trying to search my eyes for the reason why my body's decided to shake from all the racing thoughts in my head.

"Yeah. I'm fine..I just..I haven't been here in a really long time. Actually, I haven't seen Zach or the house that I grew up, in years. I guess, it's all just rushing back to me, now that we're finally here." I tell her, hearing as the pilot announces that we can start to unbuckle ourselves and that we'll be able to leave the airplane in a little while.

"Stefan, if this is too much for you. We can get a hotel tonight and we can go back home. It's not that big of a deal." She says. I inhale deeply, leaning my head against the seat that I'm sitting in as I look up at the ceiling inside of the cabin of the airplane.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Let's just get out of the this airplane first and maybe once we get some fresh air. Whatever this anxiety is- It will go away. I promise.." I comment, watching her nod as she looks out the window and smiles, the sun's shining outside and there are barely any clouds in the sky and it makes me relax just a little.

"Yeah, all we need is some fresh air." Elena repeats with a smile, turning to look back at me as she takes a hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly, smiling widely when she adds. "I can't wait to meet your Uncle. I have a feeling that he's a great man."

I smile at her words, thinking about Zach. He is a great man..Zach was like a father to me and Damon when we were kids..He's the only guy- besides my own father- in my life that I've always wanted to be like and I honestly can't wait for my kids and Elena to meet him and see the great that he is.

* * *

**A/N: The next update will have Lexi and Kol, Damon and Bonnie and a little bit of everyone else. Oh and we get to meet Zach! Yey! Also, more SE goodness to come! ;) **

**Please feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Since, I love hearing from my readers and it motivates me to write better and maybe even update quicker. :) **

**Thanks so much for reading & until next time! **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, this update is really long and it is a bit M rated. ;)**

**Enjoy & thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty **

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

"Take a seat." She says, watching as I place my knock off white fake leather Michael Kors bag onto the small dark brown coffee table in her office.

"I talked with my son and he told me you wanted to tell me something." Carol says, she's got an exhausted and yet curious look in her eyes. Watching me carefully sit down, spinning my thumbs in a circle once I clasp my hands together in my lap. Nervousness washes over me, my rosy cheeks feel like they've just lost all their color and have gone completely pale!

"I know." It's all my brain can manage to get out of my mouth- of course she knows. She's his mother...This woman knows everything and if she doesn't..Tyler usually says something. Since he's always kind of been more of a momma's boy..His father on the other hand, he's a piece of work..always has been. Tyler had spent his whole childhood trying to impress his dad and once he got into high school, it was 100 times worse. Yet, somehow his dad took a liking to me instantly. Saying that I was the daughter that he and Carol never got the chance to have. Also, he loved the fact that I tried my best to keep encouraging Tyler to follow his dreams.

It's been a week since we told our friends about the pregnancy and to be honest, I don't regret it even though they say that a million things could go wrong in the first trimester. I'm not worried though. Although, I'm already getting dizzy spells, nausea that hits me in waves and I'm pretty sure that Tyler should be awarded a medal for putting up with me. He's such a champ with this whole -me being newly pregnant thing. The other day, he even brought me breakfast in bed- half the food untouched because of all of my crazy hormones being on overdrive..We didn't really eat that much-if you know what I mean!

"You're not getting a divorce..are you?" She asks in a panicky tone, cutting her gaze from her file folders that are scattered on her desk to look at me. I laugh, although tears are already getting ready to spill over my cheeks. Ugh, these damn hormones need to calm down! I'm either crying and eating pastries straight out of the bag before Tyler can even have one to laughing too much at things that shouldn't even be that funny!

A divorce? It's laughable really because years earlier my mother in law hadn't even really wanted me as a part of the Lockwood family. But, eventually we all kind of grew on each other. I remember when Tyler and I had first gotten married, my mother was against it- saying that he would never equal out to more than a washed up wanna be football player who dreams about going pro if he continued on the path of what he wanted to do after high school. However, in the middle of our senior year, Tyler changed his mind and decided to go into trying to become a fire fighter. I'll never forget the day he came home with the letter in his hands, a letter that stated how exceptional he was at the program he was in with the fire department and how his own boss could see him working his way up the ranks.

Carol taps her foot hard onto the ground, clearing her throat when I look up at her. "No, we're not getting a divorce. Look, Carol. Tyler and I weren't going to really tell anyone. But, I got excited and kind of spilled the beans as they say to everyone at Bonnie and Damon's house." I'm rambling as I try to get my point across and from the look on my mother in law's face I can tell that she looks less then amused by me trying to explain what I want to say.

"Spit it out, Caroline. So, if you two aren't getting a divorce than why are you here sweetheart. You or my son usually never just show up like this to my office, on a weekend none the less." Carol states, watching me run my hands through my hair as I look at her. I can't hide the smile that spreads across my face as I inhale a breath and finally tell her what she's curious about.

"Well, I know that I messed up already by telling everyone about it. But, you know how much Tyler and I have loved everyone's support and encouragement throughout our journey and ups and downs of trying to get pregnant. So, I think that's why when I found out that-." She cuts me off, getting up briskly and walking over to sit next to me on the couch in her office. My mother in law places her hand onto my knee, tears slowly appearing in her eyes and causing them to gloss over when she says. "Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Carol asks as I laugh a little, wiping away my own tears when I attempt to sniffle back the ugly crying that's about to start all over again, nodding my head at her.

"I know that a lot of things could go wrong with this at the moment since it's so early in the pregnancy. But, I wanted you to know that after trying for so long that...Tyler and I- We're finally pregnant, Carol and you're going to be a grandmother." I tell her through my tears, feeling as she embraces me, pulling me towards her and kissing the top of my head when she softly adds. "Honey, whatever you and Tyler need. I will always be here for you both. I love you and I have a feeling that everything will be just fine for you, the baby and my son. Have a little faith, Caroline."

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

Zach smiles at us when we approach him, he looks older than I thought he would look. Like life has just taken a toll on him, like it's given him a mix of a tough lesson and the ease of living in the lap of luxury . His smile is warm and soft when he embraces Stefan and pats his back. "I've missed you, kiddo." He states with a gleeful tone.

Both of my hands are gripping Sam and Olivia's and I hear Aiden in the car seat, babbling and cooing as he watches Stefan step away from him and place the car seat down by me, hugging Zach again with both of his arms this time. "I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been um-." Stefan starts to say as Zach steps away from him, rubbing his chin as he coughs, placing his hand onto Stefan's board shoulder.

"I know. Stefan, your brother gave me a few vague answers when I asked about you. But, he said that if I wanted to know more that I should ask you about it, that is if you want to tell me." He explains, a smile on his face when Stefan looks over at me and the kids nervously, clearing his throat.

"I will. We can talk about it, just the two of us, later. But, right now. Let me introduce you to my wife and my kids. Zach, this is-." Stefan begins to say as Zach cuts him off with a laugh.

"I've heard all about you. You, must be thee Mrs. Elena Salvatore and you two must be Sam and Olivia. But, who's this little guy?" Zach asks, bending down in front of Aiden and tickling his stomach. Stefan and I smile at each other when we both overhear Aiden squeal with excitement, kicking out his feet as he tries to reach for Zach's hand that's against his stomach.

"That's the newest addition to the Salvatore family. Aiden, our son." Stefan says in that beyond proud fatherly tone, watching Zach get back up to his feet as he looks over at Sam and Olivia and smiles when he says in a joking manner. "You two are the twins. So, do you like your brother?"

"Yeah, he's fun." Sam says in a shy tone, watching as Zach's gaze moves over to Olivia.

She spins her little finger in between a strand of her brown hair, a beaming grin on her face when she answers in her most honest voice. "Sometimes, I like Aiden. I would have liked him more if I coulda sent him to the post office. But, momma said that's not allowed. So, I'm working on liking him more now that we have him forever and ever."

Stefan and I pause, both of our heads snapping in the direction of Olivia standing next to me as she looks up at me with a smile, her brown eyes shining. "What? Daddy told me to never tell a lie. So, I'm being honest."

"I never said that. Well, I kind of did. But- I don't want you to be too honest." Stefan chimes in, shuffling his feet as we hear Zach let out a laugh, shaking his head when he pats the top of Olivia's dark brown hair and adds. "Looks like you both have your hands full with this one, she's a little ham, isn't she."

I feel her let go of my hand, the cool air of where Olivia's little hand against my own was, fills the space where her warm hand gripping mine used to be. Olivia places her hands onto her hips in a dramatic way. She's loving the attention and she's soaking it all up when she stands in front of Zach and says. "I don't wanna be a ham...Uncle Damon gets ham for breakfast and it's a piggy..Daddy, tell him that I don't wanna be a little piggy!" Olivia states, turning towards Stefan with confusion in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's just a saying. What he means is that your acting cute." Stefan explains, watching Olivia nod her head, twirling around in her dress as we all laugh when she adds. "Oh, okay. I like being cute."

* * *

The house is beautiful. The landscape is just a simple luscious well manicured green grassy lawn with medium sized hedges against the house. Driving up towards the house, on each side of the pavement that leads to the drive way there are large evergreen like trees towering over the space. The house looks like something from a movie, a castle almost with it's two story view that overlooks a large gray colored fountain and a lawn with a few huge white oak trees in the front, there's a medium sized lake at the left side of the property and a bed of white and yellow Azalea flowers in his front yard that line up along the drive way on both sides.

"Woah, it's like a princess castle." Olivia comments in a giddy tone as I turn around to look at her, watching Sam rolls his eyes at his sister when he smiles and says "Nope, it's a mansion like in the cartoons on TV. No princess live here, only strong prince's that fight fires like daddy." Sam chimes.

"Yeah, it's something like that. I guess." He says, turning around to look at us in the rearview mirror before I feel the car halt to a stop and look up to realize that we're already in his drive way.

It really does look like a mansion and part of me finds it hard to believe that he lives here all alone, I guess that's why it slips from my tongue when I ask. "You really live here, all by yourself?"

Zach laughs, pulling the keys out of the ignition and opening the driver's side door when he says "I do. After my third wife, Patricia passed away. I didn't feel like moving out. Let's just say that being a personal injury lawyer has it's perks. It allows me to afford all of this. 15 acres, a lake, a small barn with three horses and to live in this somewhat secluded house that's my escape." He explains with a grin, hopping out of the car and closing the door as I watch him walk over towards the trunk.

"He has horses? Cool!" Sam shouts, watching Stefan turn his head and eyes away from the screen of his cell phone as he looks over at Sam and nods. "Yeah, your Uncle Damon and I spent a lot of time here growing up. We'd spend our weekends here and sometimes even our summers. Zach has always had horses."

"Daddy, did you ever ride the horses?" Olivia asks him, this abundance of curiosity in her voice as she locks her eyes on Stefan and watches him shake his head. "No, your grandma and grandpa thought that Damon and I were too young when we came out here with them. They wouldn't allow us to ride them. But, we'd feed them carrots, apples, hay and grains." Stefan tells her, hearing as Olivia giggles and then adds. "I wanna learn how to ride one!"

"Oh, honey..I don't think that-." I try to tell her as Stefan clears his throat, smiling when he says. "We'll have to see if that's okay with Zach and if it is then, we'll get you a baby horse to ride around on just for a bit. I think he has a baby pony that would be perfect for you."

I can hear her high pitched squealing from her pent up excitement when she tugs on Sam's shirt and places her head onto his shoulder as she says. " A pony, yey! Sammy, you're going to come with me too and we'll feed them and brush them and love them. We're going to have so much fun with the horses!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Well, it's been fun catching up with the two of you. But, I'm going to call it a night." Zach says, watching as Elena and I both shift in our seats. The sun had gone down hours ago as I eye him get up with a smile from the wooden adirondack chairs that we've all been sitting on for the last few hours, watching the sun go down and the fire that he had started in the fire pit, slowly die down.

"We'll see you in the morning." I tell him, getting up from my seat as well and pulling Zach towards me into a hug. "I'm really glad you're here, Stefan. This house has been kind of lonely with just me in it. It could use some life and some noise." Zach says with a smile, pulling away from me and looking over at Elena.

"Good night, Elena." He tells her, walking over to her and watching as she grabs a hold of his hand. I'm watching carefully when Zach takes my wife's hand, placing a soft kiss against her skin. Elena looks over at me and shrugs her shoulders back as I clear my throat and add with a laugh. "Don't mind him, sweetheart. He's always had a way with charming women." I comment with a wink, hearing Zach laugh when he pivots on his heels and lets go of Elena's hand, giving me a beaming smile as he says. "Yeah, kid. That's why you learned from the best. I taught him everything he knows about being a charmer and from the looks of it, you and your brother did very well for yourselves in that department. Your wives are gorgeous. Anyway, I'll see you both in the morning. Have a good night and please try not to be too loud if you end up drunk from my liquor stash in the attached mini bar over there. The building used to be a supply closet. But, now I made it into a lounging area." Zach tells us, eyeing both and Elena and I as he points to a medium sized shack looking building that's right beside the pool.

"It's a little room with a TV, a couch and a mini bar that I only use in the summer time. But, feel free to use it while you're here and if it gets too cold to be outside, that is if you don't want to go back in to the house yet." He explains, turning away from us when Elena and I both tell him to have a good night once again, watching him disappear back into the house.

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take for him to fall asleep? I know that when I went to go check up on the kids a little while ago, they were all sleeping. But-." Elena starts rambling, lifting her hands up in the air for more emphasis. I hear as she huffs out a breath when I cut her off, smiling and leaning forward. I take her hand into mine, sitting back into the chair that is right across from her, the stupid smile I have on my face- the one that only appears across my lips when I can tell she's nervous about something is still ever so present when I lock my eyes on her.

"Are you nervous about something?" I ask her with a laugh, she pushes away from me, looking back towards the door when she bites down her lower lip. I can swear that I hear her mumble some sort of variation of "screw it." under her breath.

"No, not at all. Are you doing okay? You've seemed a bit tense and distance since we got here. Even Sam and Olivia noticed it at dinner tonight." She points out, getting up from her chair and grinning a mischievous smile at me, her brown eyes are glistening in the dim lights from the patio that are out lining our shadows in the dark.

"Yeah, I just..This place has a lot of memories, stuff that I've suppressed. You know, I forgot how much I've missed it though and it's amazing how much it hasn't changed. After my parents died- When Zach took Damon and I in as his own sons. It was hard for us to be here, to follow his rules. But, somehow we came to learn that he was the only person we had. He looks a lot like my dad did, dark brown hair, tan skinned with green eyes, a hint of graying in his hair that looks like highlights. It makes me miss him...My dad." I tell her, swallowing the lump in my throat as I watch Elena stretch her legs, getting up from the chair, her short dark blue shirt riding up her torso a little, showing off a bit of her flattened stomach and smooth tanned skin.

I look down at my feet as I feel her body heat against mine, her hands on my face when she comes to sit in my lap, pulling her legs up against my chest. I watch as Elena leans her head against my shoulder, exhaling deeply. "He would be so proud of you, Stefan. Your dad would be happy knowing that you've become such a great man. I know you miss him, I miss my dad every single day. But, I think they're with us in a way, protecting us and just watching over us, you know."

I nod at her, she's right. When I was younger I'd have conversations with him, telling him about my day because it was something we did every night during dinner, something that I try and do with my kids now. Yet, there was always that void, like for example when I was planning on asking Elena to marry me (the first time around) I asked Damon and Zach for advice. Even though, Zach had never met Elena until now, he told me to do what I thought was right, that if I loved her and knew that I could spend the rest of my life with her than for me to ask her to be my wife. I remember him adding that life was too short to go at it alone- something that still sticks with me till this day.

"I like it here, it's quiet. Peaceful. I think it's just what we needed." Elena states, her fingers linger against my heavily stubbled cheeks. Her smile is wide when she leans into my ear and says with a mixture of a laugh and a failed attempted at trying to be sexy. "You know, since everyone's asleep. We could go for a swim maybe that will help you take some tension off your shoulders."

"I don't know, Elena. I'm pretty tired." I tell her, looking up to see her push back from me, her hand falling into my lap when she exhales and pouts a bit. "Okay, then. I guess we should go back into the house and go to bed..." Her voice trails off, her feet planted back onto the ground when I let out a small laugh. Remember when she said that one of us could play our little game of "payback" better? Well, I've just seen my opportunity!

I wait a moment, watching Elena purposefully out stretch her whole body in front of me again, her black shorts making her legs look elongated and awfully tan, tantalizing in the light as I lick my lips, damn it- why does she need to wear those shorts?

"You coming?" Elena asks, turning back towards me with a small smile as I get up briskly, wrapping my arms around her from behind, feeling as she turns around towards me, giggling. "Stefan, you're going to carry me to bed? The last time you tried to do that- you dropped me, on the floor. And, yes I remember you were kind of drunk. But, still- it wasn't fun."

I feel her step back, wrapping her arms against my neck , her fingertips grazing against the back of my head as I feel them slip down against my shoulders, attempting to pull my short sleeve dark olive green shirt off my back.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Salvatore?" I ask her with a laugh. I love the smile she gives me whenever I call her by her last name. It's like she never gets sick of being called Elena Salvatore, it's amazing really the look in her eyes increases with so much love when she hears me say it.

"Maybe I am. You got a problem with that, Mr. Salvatore? Besides, I've always loved whenever you call me by my last name. Really like the way it leaves your lips, it's sexy and very hot." Elena says, in that love struck school girl giggle. I can't help but smile at her, my left arm lifting up to pull her face towards mine as my own head leans forward, just about to kiss her. I look up for a moment though just before my lips are about to touch hers, completely forgetting that we've inched away from the chairs and that her back is facing the45 feet long by 15x 20 feet wide and 10 feet deep pool that's in Zach's backyard. Dark brown looking stone's outline the sunken deep into the ground pool- my opportunity is staring me right in the face at this point, the cool, nice blue looking water feels like it's screaming at me.

I try to wipe the smile off my face before she can even notice anything and starts to ask questions. My feet and my body step back from her suddenly, pulling the shirt off my back and throwing it on the brown adirondack chairs behind us. "I guess, I'll help you a bit. You seem a bit hot tonight." I tell her, with a wink. Elena's eyes grow wide with anticipation, her hand just about to reach out to touch my abs. I feel her long nails stroke against my skin and my brain instantly stops thinking for a moment, she's doing it again- distracting me.

"Help me with what?" Elena whispers, leaning into my ear, her lips capturing my ear lobe into her mouth as I feel her suck on the sensitive skin. If I don't act now, I'm going to completely forget what I was going to do to her and she'll win me over, like she always does.

Elena backs away from me, her eyes full of lust and passion when she smiles and asks in a sweet tone, her body inching towards the pool. She's now just mere inches away from it and if I push her in, she'll go straight into the deep end. I smile a wicked grin, my hands are firmly planted onto her shoulders when I take a step closer to the pool, Elena's awe struck by me that she's completely oblivious to the fact that the pool is getting closer and closer to her.

"Help you cool off." I reply, just when my arms push out in front of me and towards Elena. I watch her go flying directly into the pool with a loud thud , a huge cannon ball like splash creates waves inside of the pool when she resurfaces for air, wiping the water away from her eyes. Elena's clothing is drenched, her makeup melting off her face as she smears her eyes. I watch when her arms moves back and forth as she starts treading water in the pool, her legs kicking up the water behind her, her arms pushing it back to her sides as she swims across the pool in what feels like just a few short minutes.

"Lucky for you, Stefan. I'm wearing a bikini under this. Because, you are a dead man!" Elena explains in a furious tone, swimming past the 3 foot mark in the pool. I'm dying of laughter, nearly on the concrete floor as my eyes fill with tears when I see her get out of the pool, she's angry with me and dripping wet from the water.

"That was pretty funny. You have to admit." I tell her, turning my back to where I had pushed her in just a few minutes ago.

"You think that's funny? You know what else is funny?" Elena asks, watching me get back up to my feet, crossing my arms over my chest, a goofy grin still on my face when she approaches me.

"This." She says simply, shoving me towards the pool. Just when I think I'm about to go into the water, I regain my balance, turning towards her with a proud and cocky smile on my face.

"Ha, you didn't get me." I tell her, like I'm a little kid, saying the words to her in that boyish yet somewhat playful way. Elena smirks at me, her hands slowly peeling off her black shorts as she slides them slowly down her dripping wet legs and I lick my lips at how sexy she looks without them.

"I didn't. Hmm, I guess I should try harder then..Catch." Elena comments in a cheerful tone as I give her a confused look. It happens within an instant, her throwing her water soaked shorts at me as I try to catch them. One step and I lose my footing, hitting the water in the pool hard!

I come up for air and I'm gasping for a breath as look over to see Elena step near the small fire pit that's in the middle of the six chairs that we had been sitting on earlier, the ambers in the fire are slowly dying. But, I'm not focused on that because I'm more focused on the shirt in her hands- my green shirt that she tried to slip off my back!

"What are you going to do with that?" I ask her, pulling myself towards the edge of the pool, my fingertips gripping the edge of it. But, I don't bother to get out because the water really does cool me down and releases some of my tension and because I really don't think she'll actually burn it.

"Well, I figured that since you're all wet now, you won't be needing this nice-fitting-shirt that you look absolutely irresistible and sexy in." Elena explains with a evil grin, this ridiculously cute look in her brown eyes as she opens the black cooper fire pit cover and the small bit of fire that's still burning ignites when she throws my shirt into the flames without hesitation as she states. "Opps, I guess we're even now."

I look at her in shock- I'm kind of stunned, not that she burned my damn shirt. But, that she looked so sexy doing it! "That was a good shirt." I try to tell her, hearing when she laughs, walking over to the pools edge to where I'm at. Elena bends down towards me, smirking at me as she leans down and whispers. "I like you better without it."

"You do, huh?" I ask her, this smug smile on my lips when Elena reaches out to touch my face- her first mistake. Her hands are warm against my cooled skin and her eyes are locked on me when she tries to push herself away from me. But, I smile at her when I speak. "Good, maybe you can join me in here then. Because I like you lot more without those shorts or that Bikini." Elena smiles, trying to push back. But, my grip is firm and just when she's about to argue with me, I pull her into the pool with one quick tug.

* * *

"What about my shirt?" I ask her again, feeling as Elena pushes away from the pool wall, causing us to float in the middle of it.

"Let. It. Burn." She whispers into my ear, pulling me closer towards her and kissing my lips feverishly, like I'm the only one anchoring her to anything. "But, it's a good shirt." I try to explain to her, hearing when she lets out a small laugh and turns away from me, grinning.

"Stefan, of course it is. Just like this is a good shirt and a good bikini top. But, I'm getting really hot with all of this on, you mind helping taking it off of me?" She asks, her eyes glistening in the moonlight above us when she turns her head to look over at me, peeling off her shirt and revealing her bikini top. The sound of the pool water being slapped against our hands and bodies is the only thing heard as we both drift towards the less deeper side.

I'm dizzy by her, the need of being satisfied by my wife increases when she turns towards me, smiling widely as she places her hands behind her and unties the strings to her hot pink bikini. "Opps." Elena says, swimming over to me as I watch the bikini top float away to the other side of the pool along with her shirt. My eyes are locked on hers when she moves closer, seduction in her darkened chocolate brown eyes is evident when she licks her lips and says in a low sexy voice. "I guess I don't need that anymore, do I?"

"Elena...What are you doing?" My voice hitches, getting stuck and not being able to move past my vocal cords when Elena shrugs her shoulders back. "What? Is this bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? You know, because if it is, I can easily just go get my top back on and we can go inside the house, like none of this ever happened. Stefan, you told me to loosen up a little. So, I'm being free. Plus, it's not like you've never seen any of this before. Come on, baby...I'm feeling sexy."

" You're feeling sexy? Ha, that's cute. But, babe I never told you to-loosen up like that." I tell her with a laugh, watching as she moves closer, pushing me back against one corner of the pool with her hand, the water creating small waves around us both when Elena smiles, a seductive rasp in her voice as she adds. "Let's have a little fun. No one ever said that payback couldn't be sexy. Plus, I want to help you loosen up too." Elena leans into me, her finger gliding against my jaw line as she leans forward and captures her lips against mine in a rough passionate kiss.

I can feel her tongue teasing mine, her moisten lips taste like strawberries and vanilla, a bit of **chlorine** from the pool water too. Although, the strawberry flavored chap stick and vanilla mint are two things that have always reminded me of her and have always tempted me. I hear myself moan into her mouth when she pushes me back further against the pool. We're still in the middle of the pool, my back is pressed against the stones that outline it a bit when Elena deepens the kiss against my mouth. Her arms wrap around me as her breasts press against my heated bare chest and for a long moment my mind draws a blank. I can feel her hand glide down my chest. I can't find my voice when she pushes away to catch her breath and my hand slips into her damp and matted hair, her makeup is streaming down against her skin, droplets of blackened mascara dripping into the clear and light blue water and by now, it's almost all melted off her face. Yet, somehow she still manages to look as beautiful as ever before. I can already feel myself falling under my wife's spell, her arms wrapped tightly around me, her tongue slipping in and out of my mouth, giving me no time to react to her anymore- giving into her advances. I swear that my body feels like it's melting at her every touch, her kiss searing against my mouth. I want more of her, every piece of her before I lose my mind at the way she's kissing me, roughly- hungerily- like she can't get enough of me from this one kiss that started out softly and has now turned into a greedy filled kiss that leaves me more than aroused by her.

A groan escapes my mouth when Elena pulls me back again, just about to kiss me once more. But, her fingers disappear under the cooled water that's engulfed us both, just when I lean forward to kiss her back , the motion of her hand against my crotch causes me to swallow the lump in my throat. I think about it for a moment- she's not drunk- I know that for a fact because Zach forgot to bring out any of the alcohol he had 'stashed away'. Yet, I can't seem to focus at all and figure out why she's acting like this. Maybe I am that irresistible? Who knows.

My eyes widen and my heavy eyelids close as I lean my head back against the cool tiles. I've anchoring myself against Elena, unable to really move when I feel her hand go up the draw strings of my black swim shorts, she wedges her hands inside of my shorts, by my hands stops her from going any further and reaching down to touch me.

Elena pouts a little, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth when she moves her hand out from my swim shorts. "You still tense?" She asks in a whispered tone, inches away from my mouth. She's got a playful gaze in her eyes when she asks me the question, the pool water coming just a little above her torso . She's working me, trying to seduce me by her charm and looks and she knows exactly what to do and the right things to say to get me where she wants me. Always- my weakness.

"No." I swallow my own words hardly, watching when she smirks at me. Elena turns away for a moment, swimming over to where her bikini top is still floating, stuck against one of the drains in the pool.

"Good, because I was thinking we could go to sleep now." She states, placing the hot pink fabric back onto her breasts as she looks up at me and smiles.

"I have a better idea." I insist. I can see the small spark in her eyes when she swims back towards me, stopping just about three inches from me. Elena places her hand on to my chest when she gets closer, her eyes locked on to my face as she smiles. "And, what would that be?"

"You'll see. Let's get out of here, first." I tell her, grabbing a hold of her hand and guiding her out of the pool with me, back on to the cold stone flooring that covers most of Zach's patio.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

The water from the pool makes Stefan's chest sparkle a bit, the droplets of water dripping down his toned skin as he leans against the door to the small shack like room that Zach told us about. "Good, it's unlocked." He says, pushing it open and lending me his hand as I watch him step inside of the room, pulling me with him. It's pitch black almost, the patio lights and the bright moonlit sky shines through the two windows, outlining a television set up on the wall and dark brown suede couch in the middle of the room with a white colored blanket laying over it. The couch is pressed up against a set of dark red painted walls, the two windows in the room, that are allowing the light in have their red colored curtains pushed back to one side.

"This is your bright idea? Stefan, the pool was better than-." I try to point out. But, his hands on my damp and slowly drying skin stop all my thoughts. I hear the door close behind us- he locks it as he turns to touch me again.

"Zach said that we could put it to good use." Stefan replies with a knowing tone, my whole body is on fire at his touch, the way his hands glide across my skin, his hot and warm lips leaving kisses against my collar bone and I can't help but lean my head back on to his shoulder when he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer into him from behind.

"You know, you looked better without your top on." Stefan says, leaving a slow burning kiss upon my already heated skin. He watches in the dim light when I turn around in his arms. I can't seem to wipe away the beaming smile from my lips and excited tone in my voice when I ask. "Shouldn't we close the curtains?"

"Why should we? It's letting the light in." Stefan replies softly, leaving a trail of kisses on my neck, licking and nibbling against my skin. I'm lost in him, trying not to fall into his trap of seduction. But, he's always been way better at this than I have- always getting to me with his hands, his words spoken in a calming, smooth and yet somehow awfully sexy tone that makes my heart race against my chest, like it's about to jump out of it at any given moment.

"Stefan...Is the door locked?" I ask him in a breathy tone, leaning my head back to give him more access to the soft spot against my neck that he loves so much. But, instead of kissing me there again. He pulls back, his fingertips tracing the outline of my jaw, pulling my face and mouth to be just centimeters away from his when he smiles, stroking my cheeks. "Stop worrying so much, no wonder you were so nervous. Good thing I took over. Didn't you say that you wanted to be carefree again?" He asks me, hearing as I choke out a laugh, my mind drifting to the thoughts of his hands against my face, his thumbs stroking the edge of my jaw and all I can manage to stammer out is a soft. "Yes."

"I just wanted to do something crazy for a change." I admit, shrugging my shoulders back. Stefan inhales through gritted teeth, shaking his head and letting out a laugh when he adds. "We already did that, we had three kids."

I smile at him, laughing at his words when I pull him towards me, licking my lips as I whisper against his. "Don't rush this." I comment, my hands fastened behind his head, his eyes darkened in the barely lit room. I can still see the lust and passion in them when he tilts his head to the side, his hand coming up to caress my neck, his cool touch sends a shiver down my spine as he leans into me. I can feel his hot breath on my face, the flavor of mint in it is overwhelming me, causing me to get all tongue tied and before I can reply with anything more, Stefan's hands slide against my lower back, both of them slowly untying the strings of my bikini top once more.

He grins widely when it falls to the floor and I bite down on my lower lip, just about to say something. But, his mouth against my own- leaving a searing and heated kiss upon my already puffy and red chapped lips stops me from thinking, from forming any words what so ever and all I can think about are how his finger tips are softly gliding up and down on my skin, making small motions on my back, up to my shoulder. With every touch he leaves on me, he leaves an equally satisfying kiss against my lips and I'm so lost in him, in his words that enchant me, in the feeling of his moist and blazing kisses on my mouth and flesh. That I don't really notice when the back of my knees hit the cushions to the couch and Stefan slowly pushes me down on to it. His lips never leaving my shoulder or my neck. His hands are working their way down to my bikini bottoms and when the fabric of them slips down past my knees. I can hear a humorous laugh escape past his lips, he knows he's got me eating out of the palm of his hands.

He leans down to me without saying a word, hovering over me and taking my already swollen feeling lips to his mouth once more, sucking down on my lower lip before he kisses me again, with a bit more force, pushing my body into the cushions as I feel him hover over me. He looks so large and muscular standing in front of me when I feel his knee in between my legs and just when I'm about to push myself away from him to catch my breath. Stefan steps away first, stepping out of his shorts briskly and leaving me unsatisfied from the loss of contact, a happy sneer appearing on his face as he steps in front of my body again.

I'm sweating and my body feels like it's about to explode, it's tingling with want and need, igniting from the heat that's surrounding the small room and both of us in it. My need for him increases even more when Stefan's hands find my hips, his mouth leaning down to my body, kissing my thighs as he lifts his head and locks his eyes on me. There's a rasp and deep- tone in his voice that's seeping nothing but sexual advances when he says. "I'm not planning on rushing any of this, darling. Now, where were we?"

* * *

I can't find any words to answer his question. Instead I stare up at his face in wonder. The scars from the accident aren't just on his skin still. They're on his face, in his tortured dark leaf green eyes and I can tell that being here isn't easy for him at all. But, I'm really hoping that it'll give him some closer to everything. From what happened to his parents, to what happened five years ago between us and all the way up until recently with Rebekah and all the things in between that nearly made us lose each other. I'm silently praying that our little time together in this moment will indeed take his mind off of all his worries.

My fingers trace his face, my legs are tightly wrapped around his torso as I feel a droplet of sweat fall down on to my skin from Stefan's forehead. His heart is pounding against his chest loudly like a thunderous booming sound and as I get mesmerized by the look in his eyes, I can't deny that he's hasn't gotten sexier with age- because he has- another reason for me to reach out and touch him.

His sculpted muscles tense and seem to dance a bit under my touch as I lean forward and pull him down further towards me. Stefan groans when my legs wrap around him even tighter, my heels kneading into his buttock and just when I open my mouth to reply to his question again. He places his finger on to my lips. "Don't speak, just close your eyes and let me take care of you. All you have to do is enjoy the ride."

I swallow that words that I had wanted to say, my hands resting on his shoulders as I close my eyes. My eyelids grown heavy and flutter shut, when I feel his softened hands from the pool water drift across my breasts. Stefan leans down to my collar bone again, kissing me as his tongue and mouth nip and sucks against my flesh, his hot breath and mouth on my flesh leave me in a state of euphoria and just when I'm about to lean my head back on to the arm rest of the couch, Stefan whispers against my skin as his hands and lips descend down my body even more, every touch leaving me wanting him to just get it over with- he's driving me crazy with the touch of his hands, the flick of his tongue against my nipples.

"Stefan..." My breathing is staggered, my body is overheated and sweaty when my hands bring his head up to look at me and when our eyes met, I'm pretty sure his mind is as hazy and intoxicated by our bodies being this close, this intimate.

He pauses and looks up into my darkened desire filled eyes, licking his lips and kissing mine gently, his hand brushing against my lips before he leaves another kiss against them and I curse my foggy mind for not remembering what I wanted to say. But, that's what he does to me- makes me want to lose control- to lose all of my rational thoughts with one touch, one glance in my direction and a touch of his hand that sparks like fire on my skin.

"What? You want an anatomy lesson or something. I thought that they taught those in school. But, you know..If you want one, I will gladly give it to you. It just won't be very appropriate." He tells me with a chuckle, his fingertips stroking the side of my face as I laugh at him and pull away my arm from resting on his shoulder.

Stefan's eyes follow my arm as my hand rests against his chest and I shake my head. "I already know everything there is to know about that. But, if your my teacher, maybe I'd reconsider. " I reply with a knowing smile. He nods in agreement, biting down on his lip nervously when he inches his face to be just above mine, our lips are almost touching. I can feel his breath wash over me, the heat of it against my already burning flesh when he asks. "Well, it can wait until next time. So then, what do you want now, Elena?"

I smile, my hand touching his face softly when I draw him near to me with my fingertip under his chin, my long clear colored fingernails scrapping against the blacked stubble of his growing beard when I open my mouth and give him a gleaming smile, my words come out in a seductive and sweet tone before I pull him down into another searing kiss as my hands travel down towards his torso and my legs grip him harder when I reply with the only thing I can think of. "I want to you to stop talking, so that we can continue what we were doing. Talking is overrated, anyways."

* * *

Our heavy breathing fills the room and I can feel his heart hammering against his chest when my hand slides against his hot flesh and Stefan thrusts himself inside of me. I want to speak, I want to tell him that I love him that there will never be anyone but him in my life. But, he's heard those words a million times and he knows them like the back of his hand. It's like their encrypted into us both, engraved in our hearts- not just our wedding bands. I know exact what mine says without even looking at it. _'I will be yours forever and always.'_ I don't know why I'm thinking about it now as he kisses my feverish flesh, thrusting himself into my core again and silencing my moaning and whimpering with his mouth against mine. This time the kiss is tender, sweetened by the feeling from his hand against my face, caressing my rosy cheeks tenderly.

"I love you so much, Elena. You're mine and I'm yours, forever and always." He whispers into my ear, kissing my ear lobe and groaning into it when my legs wrap around him harder, my heels digging into his back side as I push myself further into him, my heaving breath prevents me from saying a word. But once my mouth finds his again and my tongue slips inside of it, my need for words becomes lost and all I can feel is Stefan's hands on my flesh when our bodies sync into a rhythmic motion. His tongue slipping and gliding against my own, makes me go crazy for a moment- I'm lost in him as I always am- just as I can tell he is in me. I'm getting caught up in the passionate and heated love making to even think of anything smart to say. But, when I pull back for air and the fact that this is all going too fast, I find some humor in the words and playfulness that come out of my mouth. "I thought you said we were going to take this slowly, savor it?" I ask him, my breathing become staggered with every word as he smiles at me, leaning down to capture my lips against his again and wiping away the sweat from my forehead with his palm, brushing back my matted hair.

As a result, I watch Stefan nod and then I feel his hands slide against my body, pressing firmly against my hips. I whimper a little at the pressure when he pushes harder into me. But, I keep the smile on my face as I lean my head back and arch my back to him, when I declare in a breathy tone. "You know what, I really think I do need a sexy anatomy lesson refresher...So, enlighten me. Stefan, what's this called again?" I ask in a teasing tone, my soft hand sliding down his sweaty back just against his shoulder blade and down his spine when I lean up and kiss his shoulder. I can hear Stefan open his mouth, but words fail him as my hand slides down lower and lower, stopping at the small of his back and to the lower part of his spine as I lean towards him and whisper into his ear. "Come on, Stefan..Cat got your tongue?"

Our heated bodies are dripping sweat and molded together so much so that I can feel his heart still racing against my chest when he collapses down on to me. He finally finds his voice and his words to speak again, when he says in a seductive and slightly annoyed tone. "Okay, baby. But, rule one is don't interrupt the teacher."

I huff out a breath as he pulls me into him more and silences my chatter box of a mouth and my over thinking mind with another rough and hungry filled kiss as we get lost into each other again, the sounds of our heaving breathes and the feeling of our chests rising and falling together with our hearts pounding against them at what feels like lightning speed are the only things that are heard in the room, the cushions and springs beneath us in the couch squeak a bit as Stefan shifts his weight to angle himself above me a little more. I can feel the white blanket under us quickly becoming filled with droplets of sweat and pool water that's dripping down our skin. When we both get caught up into each other's hands on our bodies, our lips raw from heated kisses and our bodies exhausted from passionate love making. But, somehow we manage to both find a blissful release within each other, one that we both so desperately needed as it all continues up again with just a few words uttered from my mouth against Stefan's lips, I clasp my shaking hands with his firm and calloused fingertips. He's like my drug and I can't get enough of him. He engulfs me in his love with everything that he is. His words and heated kisses against my chest, his breathing picks up as he lifts himself up again to be above me. His strong arms pulling me along with him. My legs are still wrapped around his torso as I feel them slide down his body and hit against the other side of the arm rest. Stefan's right hand slips into my hair again when he leans down, dipping my head back and kissing my neck as I whisper in the dark with a teasing tone, wrapping my arms around him and bringing us back down against the couch when I comment. "You are exactly what the doctor ordered. So, baby don't rush."

* * *

**A/N: I'm just going to go hide from embarrassment now..haha..Hope that wasn't too horrible! **

**Comments are gladly appreciated and motivate me to write better...So, feel free to leave one! :) **

**Until Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys..So, I've been wanting to get back to Stefan's back ground story for a while and revist his struggles. So, from this chapter on- the story will take an interesting turn regarding Stefan and his past! :) Also, there are a few flashbacks in here. **

**Enjoy & Thanks so much for reading! **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty-One**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

_I had my high heels in my hands as he watched me stumble down the nearly empty street of what usually was a busy and bustling place in downtown Manhattan. It's way past 1:30am and there we were. Angry at each other- Well, I was a lot more pissed off at him then he was at me. But, you get the point. _

_"I don't need a babysitterr." I told him, slurring my words as he walked behind me, calm and collected, whistling with every slow step he took, laughing a little. _

_"I'm just making sure you don't get kidnapped or eaten by a wild animal." Stefan commented, his shoulders rolled back, the sleeves to his dark blue shirt rolled up past his elbows as he walked behind me, casually acting like the scene from earlier wasn't that big of a deal after I nearly threw up on him and spilled my drink on him when I tried to get back into the club, back to my birthday party._

_"You ruined my birthday party and now, your stalking me. I don't need you here and I don't need you following me!" I told him in an irritated tone. We're blocks away from the club, going in no particular direction or place. But, I know that Caroline's apartment isn't far from here and that she had given me the key. 'Make yourself at home, anytime.' She had told me once, throwing the keys in my direction with a wink. _

_"I hate you!" I shouted at him, stopping in the middle of the street, watching a car wiz by me as Stefan shook his head and yelled at me. "You're going to get hit by a car, Elena! Get out of the road!" _

_"I said that I don't need a baby sitter..Alright? Why are you even here?" I hissed at him, watching him wait for a car to drive by slowly past us, the rush of the air from it driving by us causing my hair to fly everywhere as he yanked me back onto the sidewalk, his hand on my arms firmly pressing against my skin._

_"I know you hate me, we've already established that. Elena, I know that we broke up. But, I wanted to walk you home, okay?" He said, his hand still firmly pressed against my skin. He paused for a moment, looking up into my eyes when his voice changed from anger to serious when he added. "So, stop being so damn stubborn and stop trying to get yourself killed. Walk with me on the sidewalk, please." _

_I swallowed the bile forming up into my esophagus, pushing myself away from him when I handed him my high heels, walking in front of Stefan as I heard him huff out a breath. "Why did you want Matt to take you home? Do you really think that you two would have hooked up? He's my best friend, Elena. He'd never do that me" Stefan commented, watching as I let out a laugh, stopping in my tracks and stepping in front of him. _

_"Yeah..So what? Matt likes me, you know. I can tell. He's a pretty nice guy too." I told him, watching Stefan shake his head, biting down on his lower lip, inhaling a breath when he locked his eyes on me before he spoke._

_"He may like you. But, here's the difference between Matt and me. He likes you and I..I love you, Elena. Matt could never love you as much as I do." Stefan admitted, this firmness in his tone as I felt his hand pull me closer, our lips just inches away from each other. I could still hear the cars driving past us, the wind kicking up as he pulled me into him- kissing me breathlessly. _

_"I love you, okay? I love you and that's why I came to your birthday party tonight. Because, I wanted to tell you that. I know I never said it before. But, I wanted to tell you tonight, so that you knew. I want you to know what kind of guy you'll be dumping for good- if we continue with this break up. I'm that guy. The one who cares about you and would love you if you just gave me a chance. I'm the guy who cares about your decisions and I could totally see a future with you. I just...I want you to give me another chance. I promise that I won't be so insensitive or inconsiderate and stupid this time around. I'm sorry, I just don't really know how to be a boyfriend." _

_I laughed at him, stepping back as I shook my head at his words. 'I don't really know how to be a boyfriend?!' What is he even talking about? The short time that we were together, he definitely knew how to be one..flowers, chocolates placed in my purse with silly little notes, surprise visits at work, waiting hours until I got off work just so that he could walk me to my car and kiss me against it. _

_I swallowed the excessive saliva forming in my throat as I blinked at him, wide eyed as I stared directly at his face, this stone cold expression appeared on his stoic features when I mumbled out. "What? That's impossible. You know how to be a boyfriend. You're pretty good at it, actually." _

_"Actually, I got tips from Damon. I've had girlfriends in the past, lots of them. But...I just..Every relationship would end because I'd screw it up. I don't know..Maybe it was them too. Who knows. I just..You challenge me to be a better person, to question things that I've never even considered before and I don't know how to respond to that. You scare me, Elena..You're different than the other girls and I've always liked that about you."He confessed, watching me tilt my head to the side. _

_"I make you question things...What do I make you question?" I asked him, stepping to the side of Stefan as he licks his lips. Our steps in sync with each other's when he adds in a voice just above a whisper tone. "Everything. You make me question, Everything..My future...The person I want to be with one day..Someone like you." His voice trailed off as I finally find a nice balance to my once stumbling movements._

_"I want to try this again, Elena. Just give me a chance and I'll show you that I can be a better boyfriend than I was before. I'll listen more, I'll do anything you want." He stated, wrapping his arm around me as I leaned my head against his shoulder and we finally stopped in front of Caroline's apartment. Stefan looked up at the five story building then back at me, clearing his throat. _

_"Caroline, isn't home. You can come in if you want..Stefan, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said at the club in the alley way..I don't hate you. I just- you scare me too. You make me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling and I guess that's why I pushed you away because I was scared of falling in love with you way more than I already am. I was afraid of allowing myself to love you, through the good and the bad." I confessed, hearing Stefan's feet take a step towards me, his cool hands on each side of my face as he pulled me closer towards him, whispering against my lips right before he kisses me, when he said. "You are going to make someone a very happy man one day, maybe if I play my cards right. You'll be my wife." _

I can't sleep, as I stare at him- watching him sleep, the lower part of his naked body is wrapped up in that white blanket that we made love on. My memories of that night he confessed his love to me, after months of never uttering an 'I love you.' in my direction ends up being pushed back into my mind when a cool gust of wind blows through the window that I opened just a bit ago, brings me back to the present. I'm wearing Stefan's extra t-shirt that I found out by the pool, the smell of him is making my head spin, my skin crawls with excitement when I inhale his scent. It's warm and safe, welcoming and makes me feel protected. The room is quiet and I'm left with my thoughts as I lean my head back against the red wall, exhaling deeply.

"I still can't believe it took you almost six months to tell me that you loved me for the first time." I chuckle to myself softly as I mumble the words more to myself than to him, pulling my knees to my chest when I hear him stir, the lamp in the room that I turned on, outlines his shadow as he adjusts himself on the couch, nearly falling off when he tries to grab for what he thinks is me, instead a pillow is in my place.

"Elena?" Stefan says, opening his eyes in a frantic way and clearing the raspy panic toned sound out of his throat, coughing a bit to clear it even more as he looks around the room. I watch him for a minute, his eyes resting on my silhouette in the room and just before I open my mouth to tell him know that I'm okay, I can see his whole body relax.

"You snuck off. I like waking up to you." He says with a disappointed tone, a frown appearing on his face when I pull my knees to my chest tighter, my arms are wrapped around my legs as I place my chin on my knees and smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep..That couch isn't really comfortable and I was thinking about going to take a shower before we go back inside the house, we can't stay out here, Stefan. The kids will be up in a few hours and if Aiden wakes up crying, Zach is going to be pissed." I comment, watching him lift himself up a bit. His elbows resting behind him, holding him up when he looks down at the blanket and then back up at me.

"Come here." He says, leaning forward to pick his discarded- now dried shorts off the floor. I watch as he slips back into them and covers himself with the blanket again, repeating his words with a lingering smile. "Just come here, Elena. I don't bite. Come on, I'll help you sleep."

I exhale out a breath, not being able to resist him or the fact that he's got that warm and soft green eyed gaze that I love so much in his eyes when he flips up the blanket and smiles widely at me. Stefan watches me lift myself up from the chair that I've been sitting on for the last half hour, slipping into the small space that he created for me.

I can feel the warmth of his body against my own chilled skin, the warmth of him automatically warming me when he pulls the blanket over us and I rest my head on to his arm. "Remember when we broke up the first time and when you walked me home after I got drunk at the club...We were in front of Caroline's apartment. When you first told me that you loved me. It had taken you 6 months..to even utter those words. That's what I was thinking about, just now" I comment with a laugh, feeling Stefan's arm pull me closer to him, my back presses up against his chest. The feeling of his fingers slipping into my hair, causing me to close my eyes when he speaks.

"I know. It shouldn't have taken me that long. But, at least I eventually said it. How long did it take Matt to tell you that he loved you?" He asks. I can tell that he feels my body tense up at the sound of Matt's name. Stefan kisses the back of my neck, his fingers still in my hair, massaging my scalp to keep my calm when I exhale and finally reply with a soft. "He never really did. I mean, he did eventually say it. But, it was never this huge confession thing. I always felt like he said it because he had felt obligated to. You were right, you know. The difference between you and Matt was that he liked me, for a while until it got toxic. And you, you've loved me no matter. You've always loved me, even when I was making mistakes, even when I thought that I hated you and told you all those cruel and nasty things...Stefan, you were right. He never really did love me as much as you could, as much as you have, as you do." I tell him, hearing Stefan let out a small laugh, whispering against my ear in a soft tone. "I know. You're the love of my life, Elena. The mother to my kids and my best friend. I don't really have a choice, I have to love you no matter what." He responds in a playful tone, breaking the seriousness in my voice as I turn towards him, leaning into him and kissing his shoulder, biting down on his flesh with my teeth.

"Ouch! You bit me!" Stefan says in a hurt tone, laying flat on his back as he watches me get up, straddling his hips when I climb on top of him, the blanket that cover's him falls down to my hips. I can feel his hands firmly holding me in place when I lean down and kiss his chest, whispering against it. "I know, that was because you were being mean."

"So, you've resorted to torturing me now?" Stefan, his breathing becomes staggered when I slide down his body, my lips leaving moistened kissed against his bare skin, I can hear his voice get stuck in his throat when he runs his hands through my hair, inhale through gritted teeth, trying to form words. But, the movements of my lips, of my body against his isn't allowing his brain to concentrate on anything but me.

"So, you want to join me in the shower?" I ask him, batting my eyelashes at him. Stefan's teeth are showing a bit, biting down on his lower lip when he exhales a heavy breath and I purposefully grind my hips against him, feeling his hands travel to my ass as he cups my backside and leans his head up, to capture my lips against his own- trying to distract me.

"Aht, Aht. Not, yet Mr. Salvatore. I never said you could kiss me, yet." I reply in a sassy tone, pushing him back with my hand that isn't gliding up and down his chest. Stefan looks crazed and annoyed at me stopping him and it just makes me smile even wider. I'm winning this round in our little game and the thing is..I like to win.

"Elena, you're killing me." He comments in a voice that breaks, leaning his head back and watching as I slide my soft hand underneath the blanket, towards his shorts.

"Ha, you'll be the death of me..." His voice trails off as I snicker, grinning when I bring my hand back up to his chest, smiling even wider than I was just a few minutes ago when I suddenly climb off of him, hearing a soft whimper leave his lips as he briskly pushes himself up from the couch and stares at me in amazement.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me like this." Stefan states, his voice is hoarse, barely even audible to his own ears when I turn around towards him again, smirking. "I'm going to go take that shower in one of the downstairs bathrooms that Zach said, no one uses. I'm giving myself a bit of head start before you come find me, good luck." I tell him over my shoulder, winking at him and pushing the door open as I step out in to the cool air, running back towards the house without another word.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V. **

I can't sleep. I have a meeting at the fire house in a few hours and a training session with Kol Mikaelson. I've been keeping to myself lately, everything that's been going on at home and at work. I can't even tell Bonnie. But, I know that she can tell that something's off. Since I've spent the last few nights in Zach's nursery, thinking, holding my son in my arms and watching him sleep. He's got Bonnie's dark hair and her smile. My dark blue eyes that melt my heart whenever he looks at me and for a long moment, I can see how much hope he has in them.

"You know, I can't wait for you to meet the guy that I named you after. My Uncle.." My voice trails off as he coos and babbles at me, reaching up to grasp my fingers with his hand, holding them firmly in between his own.

"He'd like you a lot. Your Uncle Stefan and I used to joke around and say that Zach was a baby whisperer. He has a way with kids..He raised us and I think we turned out pretty good. What do you think, Zach. You think your daddy turned out okay?" I ask him, hearing a gargling noise come out of his mouth as I rock him back and forth, feeling him release my fingertips when he blinks at me. He's a bit older than Aiden is, 3 months older than him to be exact. And he still hasn't uttered any words yet. Bonnie and I have been impatiently waiting to hear Zach say anything that sounds like "momma or dadda." And yet, nothing except for loud cooing noises and what sounds like him trying to form words.

"Looks like you won't be saying it tonight, either. Well, let's just hope your cousin doesn't say them first. Your uncle Stefan and I.. Us, Salvatore boys, like a little competition in the family." I comment with a wink, leaning down and kissing the top of Zach's head as he exhales out a breath and I lean my head back against the rocking chair.

My hazy and tired mind drifts when I close my eyes and for some reason, I'm lost thinking about the last time I saw Kol...His words echoing in my head when I got lost in the memory.

_"Damon, wait! Look, my sister's gone now. Rebekah left and she isn't coming back. I can promise you that. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for the things she did to you and your family. It wasn't fair." He stopped me in the locker room, blocking my way out of the room as he stood there, eyes narrowing on my face._

_"Move Kol. You already said that you're sorry. Nothing more left to say." I told him, trying to shove him out of the way as he grabbed a hold of my arm, watching me brush him off._

_Kol opens his mouth more, ready to say something as I feel the anger inside of me come to this boiling point and spill over the edge. I shove him against the lockers, a loud and thunderous noise ripping through the empty room, water being shut off in the showers as one of the guys from our department, yells at me to let him go. _

_"Listen to me because I will only say this one time. The only thing that wasn't fair was that your whole family has sabotaged mine for years. First Klaus and then, Rebekah. You on the other hand, your stupid ass is very lucky that I haven't kicked you out of here yet. I'm only allowing you to be at this station because my brother who has bouts of memory loss and a list of other problems- thinks that he can somehow redeem himself by working with you, training you to be just as good at his job as he once was. Let me tell you something Kol. No one, not even you will ever be as good as my brother is at this job. Before your crazed family ruined him. My brother, was very well liked around here and known for his achievements, he was even considered for a promotion just months before Klaus, Katherine and Matt screwed up his life. Which, in this career is pretty rare for a guy who had been only doing this job for a few years. It takes years and years to work your way up in the ranks, believe me. I know. So, let me stop you before you think of yourself so highly. You aren't, Stefan and you never will be as far as this job is considered."_

_Kol coughed out a breath, watching me shove him back as I turn to walk away from him when he uttered out. "Your still pissed off about all of it? Wow, you Salvatore's hold grudges..don't you?" Kol asks me, rubbing his neck and the back of it as he looks up at me and my ice cold gaze cuts into him._

_"Yeah, Kol. I am. We hold our family very close to us and when someone messes with one of them...You better hope and pray that you'll make it out alive. Now, that we have that cleared up. I'll see you in a few minutes. Get your gear on and meet me out by the trucks. I'm going to make damn sure to not go easy on you today." I told him, patting down his black t-shirt where I bunched up the fabric when I grabbed a hold of him and threw him against the lockers in the changing room._

_"Look, Damon. I know that you've never liked me and trust me, I'm not trying to be like your brother. I just...I've heard a lot about him in the last few years and I think he's brave and a wonderful firefighter, not to mention a loving husband and family man. I look up to him in way. I'm not trying to be like him, I'm just trying to learn as much as I can from him and I really hope that he and I can work together again once he gets his job back. I know how much he loves this job, how good he is at it. I see that." Kol explains, pausing for a moment. _

_Kol's voice stoped me in my tracks, it was low and hesitant almost when he added. "Why hasn't he put it behind him yet. Your brother. Has Stefan ever gone and seen them in prison?" He asks me, causing me to turn towards him. A pit in my stomach when he mentions 'them'. Kol watched me shake my head and run my hands through my hair when I looked at him, securing my glance at him. _

_"Why would he want to go do that? Katherine or Klaus have nothing more to say to him." I admit to Kol, hearing as he exhaled and stepped forward. _

_"So that he can get some closer. I bet you that she still haunts him..Katherine, I mean. Maybe even Klaus does too. He went through a lot because of my family and I just think that maybe if he went to go see them locked up for himself, that he can let it all go and move on with his life, let that part of him feel free." He says in a sincere tone, watching me nod at him as I sigh out a breath. _

_"I'll talk to him about it..He's never gone to see them since they've been locked up. But, your right one thing. Katherine does still plagues him...I know that for a fact." I comment, turning away from Kol and exiting out of the locker rooms, shaking my head as I think about all the things that we've all been through, everything that we had all endured in the years that we thought Stefan was dead and in these months after, trying to piece our lives back together one day at a time. _

"Damon, what are you doing in here?" Bonnie asks, tightening her robe as she bends down and scoops Zach into her arms, placing him into his crib when she turns back towards me and frowns.

"Honey, you have to be up in a few hours and I just-." Bonnie starts to say as I cut her off, clearing my throat and getting up from the rocking chair in the nursery.

"He needs to let it go..He needs to go see her." I reply in a slightly incoherent tone, hearing as Bonnie exhales out a breath. I watch her place her hand against my chest, eyes full of confusion.

"What are you talking about? Who's needs to go see who?" She asks in a soft tone, confusion in her eyes and in her voice. Bonnie watches me shake my head, inhaling through a locked jaw when I admit. "It's Katherine...Stefan's still having dreams about her, hallucinations and he hasn't told Elena about them. Because, they went away for a while. But, in the last few weeks, with them going to Missouri. It's all coming back to him. And, honestly, I'm worried about him, Bonnie. I'm worried about my brother." I tell her. Bonnie looks up at me, her smile fading when she gives me a saddened look and softly says. "He'll be okay. He's with Elena, she'll help him get through it. Just like he helped her get through the whole Matt thing. Because, that's what they do. They heal each other."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

_The room's filled with a thick and hot film like steam that escapes out of the shower, I can hear her humming, stopping when she mumbles out a slight. "Shit." As the shampoo bottle that I assume she has in her hands, falls to the shower floor. _

_"You know, if you wait any longer..It's going to get cold, the water will be freezing." She says, her voice is light and filled with excitement as I step further into the room, listening to her for a minute. Before I push back the curtain. I slip off my shorts, dropping the towel that was around my waistline along with my shorts down to the tilted bathroom floor._

_She isn't looking at me when my hand pushes the curtain back and I step inside the shower. But, I can see her back muscles tense up as I step behind her. She giggles a little when I reach out and touch her, caressing her dampened skin. My eyes close as I kiss her shoulder, my lips trailing kisses up and down her neck. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach, though. Something isn't right when I open my eyes. I say her name softly, not getting the response I usually do. Her turning around towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into her, whispering into my ear how much she loves it when I say her name...Elena. _

_My hand strokes her arm and when she finally turns around. I feel sick. Her eyes are darkened, her smile wicked and evil when she leans into me and whispers. "Wrong lover...Stefan." I push myself back, bracing my naked body against the tiled shower wall. She licks her lips, ringing out her damped hair when she adds. "It took you long enough...to remember me." _

_My body is tense, swallowing the lump in my throat and shaking my head as I close my eyes, trying to rid myself of her. However, I can feel her place her hands on to my stomach, her fingertips dancing across my skin as she leans into me and says. "Say it, Stefan. My name..Come on, Say it...Remember, how much you used to love saying it?" She asks in an urging tone, leaving a chaste kiss against cheek when she pushes away and I finally utter out her name. Allowing it to leave a bitter taste in my mouth as the syllables roll off my tongue. "Katherine." _

_"You look so scared. What's the matter, Stefan? I won't tell her, I won't tell anyone that you still think about me, that you still see me sometimes instead of her. I was a apart of you, Stefan. I was a part of you and you were a part of me, for years. You'll never rid yourself of me that easily, even if you tried." Katherine says in a sweet and provoking tone, leaning into me, her hand pressed flatly against my chest when she adds. "I know that you've tried to ignore me, push me away with all your memories of us. But, I won't be ignored for long...Just know that whenever you see her, I won't be far from your mind." Katherine places her hand onto my face, leaning in and kissing my lips softly. _

_She's smiling when I close my eyes to her touch. Leans into me more, kissing my neck, wrapping her arms around me and listening to my breathing before staggered as I open my mouth to speak and struggle for words. I can feel my eyes flutter open suddenly. Stretching out my hand to touch her again, repeating her name. But, just when I do, she vanishes and all I can hear is a frantic pleading, snapping me out of whatever hell my mind has trapped me in..._

Her concern filled voice and the feeling of her soft and moist hands pull me back to the present, causing me to realize that I'm still on the couch and that I'm dripping from sweat, from my vivid dream. I guess I had drifted back to sleep when Elena left and when I open my eyes fully. I see her hovering over me, find myself staring at her like I've just seen her for the first time in days.

"Stefan? Honey, why did you just call me, Katherine? What's going on? Are you okay? " She asks, placing her hands onto my face, her brown warm eyes searching my green tormented gaze as I shake my head, pulling her closer to my bare chest. Her embrace around my shoulders washes away my tormented thoughts for a little moment. But, never once letting the image of Katherine go from in front of my eyes when I hold Elena in my arms.

I pull her down beside me and feel as she sits in my lap, placing my chin on the top of her damp hair, exhaling deeply when I admit. " I thought it all went away, all of it. I thought I would be okay here..the dreams...the memories of them...I thought it would all just go away..." My voice breaks as I repeat the words and Elena nods her head, her hands are suddenly trembling when I watch her lift them to my face. She pauses for a moment, exhaling deeply and pushing back a strand of her wet hair behind her ear, grabbing a hold of my hand when she proposes in a soft tone. "Let's go to sleep, okay. It's been a long day and your just tired, that's why you accidently called me, Katherine. You'll be okay in the morning, all you need is some rest. Stefan, all you need is some sleep and to relax."

I can hear the fear in her voice, the fear of her thinking that I'm losing my mind and as I pull her closer into me, I think about it for a moment. I really know how to ruin what was supposed to be a romantic evening with my wife. By calling her- my ex lovers name and leaving her fearful that I'm going crazy after I had told her that I was doing better.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head and sighing out a breath, attempting to clear my hazy mind and to not scare Elena into thinking that I'm losing it any more than I already feel like I am. I carefully place my fingertips under her chin, feel the goose bumps forming on her skin when I do so as I lift her face towards my own. My voice is soft and reassuring when she locks her eyes on me and smiles just a bit as I open my mouth to talk. "I'm okay, it's nothing. I promise, it was just a stupid dream. You're right though, it's been a long day and I've just been kind of overwhelmed is all. I'm sorry."

She nods, giving me a gently smile, leaning into me and capturing her lips against my own. I feel her push back, her hand on the back of my neck is pulling me down towards her more, deepening the kiss as she finally breaks apart from me when she says. "It's okay. It's just a dream. But, I'm here now, Stefan. Not Katherine, it's just me. Your wife, who loves you. I'm here, Stefan. Katherine's not and she never will be again."

I look directly into her brown hurt filled eyes, and I can see it. The doubt in them as I inhale through gritted teeth and reassure her again that I'm fine, leaning my head back against the head rest and silently remembering what Carol Lockwood had told me a few months ago..._You'll never truly forget what happened to you when you were with Klaus and Katherine or even when you were a kid and what happened to your parents...It'll haunt you for as long as you let it. But, you can't let the past control you or consume you, Stefan. Because, if you do...you'll never free yourself of it._

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, so it may seem a bit confusing right now as to why I brought Katherine back into the story the way that I did. But, flashbacks will be coming soon to fill in the gaps and explain more - I promise! Also, more happy times ahead for the Salvatore's and everyone else. :) **

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts. **

**Until next time! **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey all! So, Here's CH.22. :) Hope you all like it. Also, if you've already kind of started to like "Uncle Zach." You'll certainly like him a lot more in the next few updates. :)**

**Thanks so much for reading & enjoy! **

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty -Two**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

It's scary watching someone you love self destruct right in front of you without a warning, without any indication that things are wrong. He hasn't been sleeping since last night and it terrifies me, causes me to think about all the things that he hasn't been dealing with that are the root cause of his problems.

"Katherine.." Stefan murmurs under his breath, rolling away from me and whispering something into the dark. I can't make out what else he says, but I can hear him whimpering after he speaks her name in an anguished tone. It scares me, watching the memories of her fester inside of him and yet, he still hasn't explained much except for the fact that he's still dreaming of her, of them and the life they had ripped away from him.

There isn't a damn thing that I can do to help. I feel helpless watching Stefan this haunted by the past as I lean towards him and shake him awake just slightly. Stefan blinks his eyes open, his mouth is dry as he tries to speak, but he can't form any words. His green usually full of life and love eyes are replaced with hollow, tormented looking orbs that make him look like he's a deer caught in the headlights.

I keep telling myself that he'll get better on his own, that once he gets help from someone, from anyone that we'll survive this together, like we always do, like we always have. One day at a time. But, I can't shake the feeling that me trying to help him by myself won't do anything if he gets too lost in his own head. That we need someone who knows him even better than I do.

The bed is warm and soft under my aching and tired body, the sheets feel like silk as I adjust my weight, turning towards him. I can hear the rain droplets hitting lightly against the window pane as I lay my head back down onto the blue colored pillow case underneath me, exhaling out a breath.

I can feel Stefan stir beside me for a moment, clearing his throat and rubbing his eyes when he finally turns towards me again, his eyes are calmer now, a bit more relaxed when he spots me beside him. "I'm sorry, I just...I don't know what's going on with me." He says gently, lifting up his arm and patting the empty space beside him, I smile softly as I lean down and curly myself up against him, the warmth and feeling of his soft skin against my own calms my nerves just a bit.

"It's early, Stefan. Go back to sleep. I promise, I won't leave you, I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere." I comment, swallowing the lump that's forming in my throat as I look into his darkened green eyes. I hate seeing him like this, my big and strong husband looks like a small child that's lost and afflicted by his memories and it hurts watching him fall apart without being really able to help with. I want to do more except for comfort him with my words, I need to do more to help him, to pay him back for everything he's done for me.

"It's called Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome...Carol said that after everything I had dealt with regarding Matt classifies as that. She said that victims of traumatic events usually develop it. Sometimes, it never really goes away...It could be a possibility that you have it too. I mean, you were nearly killed in that fire Stefan and then you lived with strangers for 5 years...So... I just...I don't know what else it could be..." My voice trails off as I feel his warm hand slip into my hair again, leaning his head against my own as his other hand is lightly placed over my stomach, making small circles against the red fabric on my cotton night gown.

"I don't want to be like this anymore, Elena. I don't want to dream about her, I don't want to hallucinate seeing her. But, I can't stop and I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't want to feel like I'm being ripped apart by the past. Although, I am..I don't feel like I'm here with you and the kids, fully. My head is so hazy, so confused."He confesses to me, as he exhales a deep and heavy breath, almost like he's trying hard at lifting a weight off his chest. But, at every attempt. He fails and sinks further and further into the darkness that's invaded him for years.

"God, I love you so much, Elena. Please, don't ever forget that I love you, for being so strong for us, for me. I'm trying to control this, alone. I'm not going crazy, baby..Please, know that I'm not. I'm okay, it's just a rough patch." Stefan says. His voice is broken, strained and exhausted sounding as I lean into him and run my hands through his hair. My head is resting on his shoulder as he tightens his grip around me and pulls me closer. I watch his eyes close, his cheeks becoming moistened by tears when he says. "I just...I loved her. But, I never loved her like I loved you. I want you to know that. I never looked at her like I look at you, never once. Because...Katherine and I, our relationship was different than what you and I have. It was complicated." He says, closing his eyes as I feel a few stray tears fall onto my shoulder and he exhales out a breath. It hurts him to talk about it, to remind himself of what they were like together. But, when he buries his face into the curve of my neck, I hear it once again- his guilt seeping through and I know that I can't help him alone.

"I never really dealt with it, you know. The accident, living with them and being so tormented and lost in my own damn head. I was so focused on coming back to you, on being a family man again, and a husband to a wife that deserves so much more than this. That I thought the dreams would go away, that me seeing her in front of my eyes when she wasn't really there was just a side effect of feeling like I never got closure for what they did to me. I don't deserve you, Elena...I...I don't. Because, I've put you through hell and here we are again, going through it all because of how screwed up I am." Stefan pauses for a moment, wiping away his tears when he sighs out a breath through gritted teeth. I feel him bury his face into my neck, kissing my flesh softly as I close my eyes to his touch, clearing my throat to speak.

"It's a rough patch, Stefan. We all have them. Listen to me, I'm going to be here for you, just like you were for me. And, even though I hate seeing you so torn apart like this. Stefan, I love you and we're in this together now. You're not alone, you don't have to deal with this alone anymore. You're going to be okay, I promise you. We're going to get you help. And, you're going to be okay. Because, you deserve a good life, we deserve a good life together. Stefan, you're everything that I've always wanted and don't you second guess that for a second. You're everything. An amazing husband, a wonderful father to our children and a kind hearted man that I will always love and care for no matter what happens. I will always be here for you. Until death do us part..right?" I comment as I look down at my ring, feeling Stefan's fingertips massage my scalp. His lips leaving a warm kiss against my shoulder when he suddenly pushes himself away from me.

"Yeah, Until death do us part." He repeats softly, leaning back down and kissing my cheek as he backs away again to lock his eyes on me when he adds. "Hey, um..It's still early. But, I was thinking we could wake Aiden up and take him with us on a walk around Zach's property. We can talk more about all this " He remarks, I watch when he runs his hands through his hair and smiles weakly at me. His smile looks forced almost, like he's trying to reassure me that he's perfectly fine. But, we both know that he's not when I lift my head up from the pillow and agree with him. "Sounds like a great plan. He's like having one on one time with his daddy." I tell him, placing my fingertips underneath Stefan's chin as I lean forward and kiss his lips.

I don't want to make a big deal of it. I don't want to push him into telling me everything either. So, a walk with our son and then coming back and having breakfast as a family seems just like what he'd need to help him out and take his mind off things for a bit. Something we'd both need to help us cope.

"Sure, I'm going to go into the next room and get Aiden. Get dressed and then we'll go." I reply, leaning over the bed and placing my hands on each side of Stefan's face, his eyes still hollow looking, distant and distracted as I lean forward with both of my cool hands on his cheeks, speaking directly to him. "I'm not letting this consume you. It's scary to be alone in it. Believe me, I know. I know how it feels better than anyone. It's agonizing to be lost in your own head, to be haunted by the past and some days you don't even know if it was real or if it was all a dream. But, I'll stay with you through all of it. We're married now, Stefan and I'm never going to let this take you down with it. You have me, you're not alone. Do you hear me? We're going to get through this, together. Like we always do. So, whenever you're ready to tell me more about all of it. I'm here...like I've always been. You have me." I tell him as I fumble over my own words a little. Trying to make sure that he understands what I mean. I stay still, my hands still pressed against his face as he nods. Stefan closes his eyes when I lean forward again and kiss him, leaving a soft chaste kiss upon his soft and plump lips as he inhales a breath, like he's breathing me in.

I close my eyes too when I feel his hands stroke my cheeks, resting them on my shoulders. Stefan's silent and says nothing when as he locks his eyes on me and nods, tears filling his eyes as he finally replies with a simple answer. "I know. Just like you've always had me."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

We kept Sam and Olivia with Zach, making breakfast together. I didn't say anything except that I loved her and that we were going on when my daughter wrapped her little arms around me, nuzzling her head into the curve of my neck when she sweetly whispered the words into my ear. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too sweetheart. Your mom and I are just going to go for a walk, okay? You and Sammy are going to stay here with Zach and he'll teach you guys how to turn pancake batter into funny looking animals." I tell Olivia, turning to my other side and kissing the top of Sam's head, watching as Sam glances up at my arm. His little fingertip strokes my arm, his green eyes that mirror my own are staring at the nearly fading and yet still visible burned skin that I don't think he's really ever noticed before.

Sam smiles as he leans forward and leaves a kiss on my arm. "I love you, Sammy." I tell him, feeling his arms wrap around me, burying his face into my shirt when he soft says. "I love you too. Come back soon before Zach, Livia and me eat all the pancakes!" He exclaims with a toothy grin, pulling away from me and securing his eyes on me again, that same excited smile still lingering on his little face.

I nod at him, a small smile escaping past my lips when I add. "We'll be back in little while. And, Zach be sure to leave us some pancakes." I comment, looking up at Zach whose got an apron on already, a spatula in his hands as he winks at me and looks over at the kids, leaning forward when he says. "You forgot to tell them that the pancake monster is making them breakfast, didn't you?"

"Pancake monster?" Olivia questions, her eyes wide and filled with worry as I step behind her, watching as she leans her head back. Her dark brown hair brushing against my shirt when she looks up at me and adds. "I don't like monsters, tell him!" She exclaims in a shrieking tone. I smile at her, kissing her forehead when I push her hair back and look over at Zach. He's shrugging his shoulders back, throwing a rag over his other shoulder when I shake my head, covering Olivia's little ears with my hands as she shuts her eyes tightly.

"We don't talk about monsters in front of her, she has nightmares because of them and then she ends up wedged between Elena and I in bed. So, just make sure to not mention it a lot." I tell him, watching Zach nod and softly reply. "Okay, but I'll make sure to tell her that these little monsters just like pancakes and not small children." He says with a beaming smile, watching me take my hands off of Olivia's ears, tickling the small space of skin on the curve of her neck.

"Talk about princesses and princes or brave soldiers saving people, or even talk about dinosaurs. Better yet, tell them what you used to tell Damon and I. I'm sure you still have a few good stories in you. They like that kind of stuff, stories. They'll listen intently, I promise." I inform him, taking a few steps out of the kitchen, looking up to see that Elena's already standing out in the backyard, Aiden wrapped up in one of those baby carries against her chest as she smiles at me.

I pause for a moment though, turning back around when I hear Zach laugh, the sizzling of the pancake batter that he was making earlier hits against the griddle in front of him. "So, which one of you wants to hear a story?"

I lean against the door frame of the entry way that leads out to his patio, watching as Olivia and Sam sit on two bar stools near him, observing him cook. They both start raising their arms up high in the air eagerly when they both shout in unison. "Me, Me. Pick me! We want to hear a story..Please, Zach. Tell us a funny one."

* * *

"Do you want to talk about what's going on?" Elena asks in a sweet tone, a little undertone of that worry returning in her voice as she places her hands underneath Aiden's butt. She's walking with him strapped to her chest in one of those dark blue baby carriers. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail as we walk up a hill and I turn to look in her direction for a moment before turning away again. My back is turned away from my wife as I exhale out a breath. Where do I even start? I know that I had told her that I had seen a future with Katherine at one point when we were in Florida, that I loved her...So, I know that's not something she wants to hear again because it'll make her feel like she's competing with a ghost from my past. But, as I search my mind for what I want to say, I'm somewhat tongue tied at where to even begin.

"I..." I stop myself, licking my lips and placing my hands above my head, looking out towards the pasture that Zach has on his property, the greenery around us looks peaceful and lush. I like that he's secluded from the city- it's a nice change for all of us and this view, the barn just a few feet away, his house seeming to be the center of everything and then just acreage that looks to span miles and miles of terrain. It's certainly a nice change from the city and suburban life we're both used to.

"We can just keep walking you know. You don't need to say anything, there miles of this to see. Let's just keep walking..." She suggests, placing her hands on to her hips as she stands behind me. I don't need to see her to tell that she's worried, that taking me out here with Aiden was a distraction and a way for her to connect with me. Because since last night, I've been distant and quiet. And, from the look on her face in the bedroom this morning, I can tell that Elena's worried.

"I'm not trying to push you away. I just- You already know a few things about her, about what happened there..." My vocal cords seem paralyzed for a moment, for a long while before either of us speaks again and when one of us finally does, it's Elena in that same sweet and patient tone that she uses with Sam and Olivia when they're stressed out or when she's trying to get them to sleep. Her tone is calm, soft and not argumentative when she talks to me and for a moment, I relax just a bit at the sound of her voice.

"It's been a rough year, Stefan. And, we rushed into all of this. The wedding, the baby, the house...I know that you're overwhelmed with that. Because, I know I feel it too, being overwhelmed with being a family like this again. It's an adjustment. But, I just- I worry about you because you really never got the chance to grieve that life that you had with them. As much as you want to say that it wasn't a big deal. I know it was, you spent 5 years with Katherine...I guess I wonder why you never talk about it. Why haven't told me more. I mean, I told you nearly everything about Matt..Stefan, I want you to know that I'm here, just like I was back then..Waiting for you to come to me with whatever you need. I'm here, Stefan and I'm never going to go anywhere without you or our family. So, I'll wait until you're ready to talk, I have all the time in the world to listen." Elena tells me, stepping ahead of me and turning back for a moment to look up at me, a soft smile lingering across her lips.

" I know she's a monster, I know that now. But, as much as I hate it, as much as I want to put all my energy into hating Katherine and Klaus. I can't because, if they hadn't found me in that warehouse. We both know that I would be dead, I would have been burned alive in there and we wouldn't have this. I wouldn't have you, we wouldn't have gotten our second chance at being together. Aiden would have never been born. Sam and Olivia would have been fatherless. So, part of me is thankful they found me when they did, even if it was all a scheme." I inhale through a locked jaw, rubbing my stubble covered chin as Elena looks up at me and nods. Her voice is barely there when she says. "I know."

"Did you know that Katherine spent three weeks with me at the hospital after I passed out in their car...They took me to the hospital and I was in a coma for three weeks as a John Doe because everyone thought I was dead, no one was looking for me. Katherine was there every single day though, waiting for me to wake up. Elena, I want to hate her for what they did to me, to us and our whole family. And, I do. I hate her for what she did. Yet, there's still a small part of me that can't hate her. She took care of me, she took care of me when I couldn't even take care of myself." I comment, watching Elena's pace slow as she fall back a few steps, to my side and we walk in sync together up this large looking orchard, rows and rows of green apple and various fruit trees lining the sides as we walk past them.

"You never told me that." She says, swinging her hand out and catching mine with one quick motion. I look over to see Aiden's wide greenish and hazel looking eyes that are looking all around us, he's smiling at me as I lean forward and kiss the top of his dark brown hair that seems to be growing at a rapid pace in these last few weeks.

Elena and I walk up the path, hand in hand as I look down at the dirt kicking up under our feet in front of us, thinking about those weeks, they were hell. I was in hell and yet, when I woke up with total confusion and my head pounding, the only set of eyes that I saw were _hers_.

Elena says nothing as I see her suddenly standing at me from the corner of my eye. "Let's just keep walking, if that's okay with you?" I ask her, watching her nod when she grips my hand tighter. Intertwining our fingers together. I feel my hand jerk towards her as she places my hand to her lips, kissing the top of it and rubbing her thumb over my skin.

"Yeah, there's no rush. It's going to take some time and I get it. Believe me, I do. So, whenever you want to talk. Just know, I'll be ready to listen to whatever it is that you have to say." Elena comments in a soft tone, looking down at Aiden and kissing his forehead as we continue to walk in silence, hands laced together and just the sound of our foot steps falling into a rhythm.

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V. **

I watch as she giggles against her mom's shoulder. Elena's brushing Olivia's wet hair in the living room and Sam's fallen asleep against Stefan as I hold Aiden in my arms. He looks so much like his older brother and the spitting image of his father already that holding him and looking down at him half asleep in my arms takes me back to when the boys were younger and I held them for the first time. Dark brown hair, slightly olive colored skin and his eyes are a mixture of brown and green. But, if you look close enough, you can see that Aiden has more green in them than brown.

I'm smiling like an idiot when Elena walks into the kitchen, handing Olivia a glass of water as she kisses her daughter and tells her that she's going to be in the guest room in a few minutes to help dry her hair. We both watch as Olivia leaves the kitchen, running in the direction towards the rooms. I observe Elena for a moment, watching her behavior change within an instant as soon as Olivia leans the room. She's tired and looks beyond worried. I already know what's running through her head, why she looks like she's on the verge of tears as she glances past me and into the living room at where her husband has his body curled up against his son, sleeping soundly on the couch with him.

Elena leans her shaking hands against the edge of the sink and exhales deeply, her tired and tearful gaze catches my eyes when she says in a broken voice that's just above a whisper. "Please, Zach..Talk to him...Because, I'm trying. I am trying so hard and whenever he looks at me, I keep thinking that he's seeing her in my place. I'm scared, okay? I'm scared because I love him so much. But, I don't know what I'm going to tell the kids if he-. They've already been through so much and they love their dad, Zach. I can't sit back and do nothing while this destroys him more than it already has...He needs your help. So, please for the sake of family. Help me."

I take a slow step closer towards her, their son still in my arms when I nod, rubbing Elena's back as she looks up at me and says. "Besides, Damon. You're the only family he has. Stefan needs you right now. He doesn't need me. He needs you."

"Elena, go and clean yourself up. I'm going to go and put Aiden down for his nap. I'll get Sam off the couch and in the meantime, go and help Olivia dry her hair. Then, take your kids and go out to the stables where the horses are. Sam and Olivia can feed them and spend sometime with them. Also, it'll help take your mind off things and Olivia can finally meet them since all she's been doing since this morning was talk about how much she likes baby horses." I tell her with a soft chuckle, hearing Elena exhale and watch when she pushes herself away from the sink, nodding.

"Okay. But, what about Stefan?" She asks me, wiping away a tear that's dripping down her chin.

"I'll talk to him and figure out what's going on. I promise that I'll help him, Elena. You know, I'm thankful that Stefan found you. He always needed someone in his life to have his back and help him through stuff. And, you are his person. You're it. So, I'm not only doing this for him. But, I'm doing it for you too and your beautiful family. I will try everything I can to get through to him about this." I tell her with a small smile, watching as she nods, looking back towards the living room when she adds. "And, he's mine. He's not just my husband. But, he's my best friend too. Zach, I love him so much and I refuse to watch him suffer like this because he's already been through so much...Stefan, doesn't deserve this."

I smile widely at her words, watching when she pivots on her heels, walking further and further away from me when my voice stops her and she turns around. Elena pauses, running her hands through her long dark brown hair as I look over at her and admit. "He's yours too. He's your person. Your best friend and soulmate. It didn't take me very long to notice that- how in love you are with each other and how much you two are meant to be together. I'm thankful because he's like the son I never got the chance to have. So, seeing him with someone like you. Someone who loves him and supports him, who stands by him through thick and thin. It makes me happy to see that he's found all that in you."

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

"Drills?" I ask him, watching Damon pull a hose over his shoulder. He drops it in front of my feet, a grin wider than I've ever seen on his face when he nods.

"Yeah, Mikaelson. Look, Tyler thinks that you'll be ready to go solo in a few days and this is just a retraining for the department. Now, pick up the damn hose and start up those stairs. Without complaints, this time!" Damon turns away from me, looking out towards the fire station when he says "So, are you still dating Lexi?"

I nearly drop the hose onto my feet as I pick it up, slinging it over my shoulder. My feet lose their balance when I laugh a little. "I thought you hated me and didn't give a damn about my life? Your brother does the small talk, Damon. You don't. You don't like getting attached to a lot of people, only the ones you like or the ones you want to sabotage. Now, which one am I?" I comment, dropping the yellow hose in front of my feet again, for good this time. I focus in on it, dropping to the ground before I look up at Damon again.

I watch him take his helmet off, placing it under his arm as he laughs, wiping the sweat from his forehead when he says. "I like you, Kol. It might have taken a while for me to get used to you and the fact that your older brother is someone that I would want to sabotage. But, you...You really are different."

I laugh a bit, feeling Damon pat my shoulder as we both look up, hearing our name's being called out from the parking lot.

"You're not trying to kill my boyfriend, are you. Damon?" Lexi shouts from her car, rolling her windows as Damon and I watch her wave at us.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask him, seeing Damon look down at his boots. He smiles when he takes a step away from me as he adds. "Yeah. So, tell me your secret. How do you keep her so happy?"

I pause for a moment, waving at Lexi before I turn back to Damon in confusion. "You're the married one...Shouldn't know this? And, why are you and I bonding?"

"Ha, true. I should. But, Bonnie and I are so busy with taking care of the baby that we don't really go out very much and our wedding anniversary is in four days. I guess, I thought I could ask you for advice since I don't want to bother my brother about it." Damon tells me, looking almost embarrassed about this whole discussion.

"Date night, Damon. Not everything is about sex. I mean, that's great too. But, a romantic date night without the kid is nice every once in a while. You know, Lexi and I could take care of Zach. I'm sure Abrielle would enjoy having a playmate." I comment.

Damon looks up at me, his blue eyes full of reluctance as I open my mouth to speak once more. But, he cuts me off instead. "Date night. Yeah, you know I'll talk to Bonnie and maybe you can ask Lexi." He comments as I nod at him, smiling when I say. "Of course. Plus, I bet just the two of you alone for a bit could lead to some fun." I tell him with a wink, watching when his excited and happy facial expression instantly changes back to business and seriousness when he says in a stern tone. " I can't even believe I'm having this discussion with you and having a bonding moment. I usually ask Stefan for things like this. But, since he's away...You know what. Just ask Lexi about it and remember, this talk we just had. It never happened. Now, get back to work, Kol!"

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V. **

"I told your mother." Caroline comments. She's laying on the floor, her legs lifted up against the couch as she exhales out a breath.

"I told your mother about the baby and I feel like I'm going to puke now." Caroline tells me, closing her eyes when I pull her feet into my lap, massaging them gently.

"You told my mother? And, what'd she say?" I ask her, hearing Carolin exhale out a deep breath, lifting up her head when she speaks.

"She told me that she'll help us out if we need it and then she told me to have a little faith. You know, for the first time since we got married. I finally feel like we connected. Your mom and I." Caroline says in this somber and sleep filled tone, stopping to look directly at me and then around the room when she adds. "Aren't you supposed to be at work today?"

I smile at her, still rubbing her feet when she places her foot on to the couch and I take her other one in between my hands. "I'm playing hooky for a few hours. Well, actually I am supposed to go soon. However, I put Damon in charge today for a little bit. Because, I want to promote him."

"What?" Caroline asks, her eyes secured on my face when I lick my lips and smile.

"I want to promote Damon Salvatore to be a Fire Marshall. I mean, I still need to talk to my boss about it and Damon still needs to pass some tests and all that. But, I just think he deserves it and he's qualified for it. Besides, he'd be good at it and he's proven himself way more than anyone in the division." I tell her, watching as Caroline smiles and leans her head back down on to the brown carpet underneath her.

"So, what does that mean for you?" She asks me, placing her hands under her head and inhaling a deep breath. She pulls her feet down on to the ground with her when she watches me lay down on the couch, for a minute, looking over in her direction when I say. "Well, it means that I'll have Damon around to help me and now with the baby coming in a few months. It also means that I can take a few weeks off with you, It means that I can be more of a hands on dad to our baby. Kind of like how Stefan is with his kids. He's a good dad and I want to be the same way with our baby." I tell her, leaning down and placing my hand on to Caroline's flat stomach. I watch when she turns towards me, smiling as she adds. "But, Tyler, The baby isn't even here yet and your already planning on how you'll be spending time with me and it."

"It?" I question her words, lifting myself up from the couch as Caroline does the same from the floor. "Yeah, it. We won't know for a while what the gender is and since it's only been about a week since we found out. Everyone's right, we need to be cautious." She states in a soft tone as I look up at her, shaking my head.

"What happened to 'have a little faith, Caroline?" I ask her. Caroline huffs out a breath, shrugging her shoulders back as I smile and softly say. "I want us to name the baby. I don't know..it doesn't need to be an official name. But, it's better than calling the baby 'it.'" I reply. Caroline laughs, pulling herself up off the floor and standing up slowly.

I smile when she slides on the couch and leans her body against me. She's facing me, her hands placed on to my cheeks when she says in a sweet tone. "If that's what you want. So, then let's name the baby."

"Really?" I ask her, watching Caroline nod when she leans into me, kissing my lips softly and backing away for a moment as she repeats. "Yeah. It's our baby peanut."

"Baby peanut? What about baby grape or baby plum?" I ask her with a laugh.

Caroline pushes a strand of her curly blonde hair behind her ears when she smiles and says. "I'm not naming our child after the fruit I eat. So, it's name is now peanut since I can't stand peanut butter. It won't be as weird when we say Baby Peanut Lockwood." She declares in between giggles as I pull her closer towards my chest, kissing the top of head when I confirm. "Okay, peanut it is. Let's just make sure that we don't call the baby peanut in front of our friends, they'll all laugh at us."

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan. But, we'll only use the baby's nickname when it's just us." She replies in a loving tone as she smiles and me, a laugh escaping her lips when I nod.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts.**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Until Next Time! **


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey all! So, Here's CH.23. Hope you all like it and don't find it too sad..I actually got a little teary eyed writing this..So...just a warning. It also has a bit of a flashback too. **

**Thanks so much for reading & enjoy!**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Bonnie's P.O.V. **

"So, all I'm saying is that you can't keep harassing him, Damon. I know you miss your brother. But, Stefan needs some time away from you and the rest of us, he needs time with his kids and Elena." I comment, hearing my husband let out a loud and annoyed sigh.

"But, Bonnie...I'm worried." He says as I shake my head. Since Stefan came back, Damon's had eyes on him like a hawk, making sure that he was doing good and even if he didn't talk to him or see him everyday. He'd usually have one of us check up on Stefan- always making it seem like Damon didn't put us to it.

"Call your work wife instead of your brother for the 20th time today. Leave them be, Damon. Please, we're not having a crisis and if we were..I'd be calling my mother to fix it or Caroline's." I tell him, hearing when he lets out a small laugh and agrees that he'll stop leaving Stefan excessive voice mails that he knows his brother probably hasn't even listened to yet.

"Fine, I guess I'm going to go and call Tyler, instead. I need to tell him that Lexi just came over to bother my training session with Kol anyways." Damon tells me with another laugh.

"How's our son doing? Does he miss me yet?" He asks me as I smile, looking over in the direction of Zach's room as I lean against the door frame and hear him stirring in his crib.

"He's fine and yes, he misses you. I need to go feed him and change him before I put him to sleep again. I gotta go. But, have a great day baby and I'll see you when you get home." I comment, listening when Damon makes what sounds like a kissy noise over the phone and I laugh.

" Wait, I have another important question. Do you miss me?" Damon asks me. I exhale out a breath and for a moment I go silent as he mumbles under his breath. "Seriously, Bon? I've only been gone almost all day and I won't be home tonight and you don't miss me? That's just mean. Because, I can't stop thinking about you and those sexy yoga pants you were wearing before I left!"

"Ha, I miss you. I miss you so much that I'm actually sitting here planning out our anniversary dinner plans and what we'll do afterwards." I comment in a playful tone, hearing Damon inhale sharply when he says in a flirtatious tone. "Oh, I know what we're going to do after it. Best part is that clothing will be optional."

I can't help and not laugh at his words as I roll my eyes and push away from the door frame before I fully step into the nursery. "Sounds like you've remembered our wedding anniversary, I've trained you well." I tell him, listening when he laughs and adds. "Of course I did. How could a man forget the day that he married his best friend? I love you, babe. I gotta go though, duty calls." Damon comments as I let out a disappointed sigh. I miss him on the days that he's gone and the nights without him have been hard, sleeping has been nearly impossible and I seriously just want to stay on the phone with him until the longing of missing him subsides. But, that would be hours from now and more than a million minutes later.

"Okay. Damon, be safe. I love you." I tell him, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips as I start to hang up the phone. But, his voice stops me when he adds in a comforting tone. "I'll be home before you know it. I miss you too, like crazy. It's just not the same sleeping at the firehouse verses sleeping in our bed with you. I love you more than you know, Bonnie."

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V. **

His arms are wrapped around me tightly as he looks behind me and in the backseat at Abrielle sleeping in her car seat, her brown hair looking a little bit messy as she tilts her head to the side a bit, drooling and continuing her slumber.

"I've missed you." Kol says, leaning into me and leaving a small kiss against my lips. My arms are wrapped around his waistline, tightly like I'm afraid that he'll leave any minute.

Days like these, brief moments like these that we get to see each other are my favorite and I always look forward to being with Kol like this, together in the moment- not even focusing on anything but each other. I cherish in these moments, the small ones.

"I missed you too. Abrielle's been fussy ever since you left early this morning and I just thought that maybe taking her for a drive would help. That's why I came out here. To see you and to help her sleep easier." I tell him, watching as he smiles, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ears as he leaves a kiss against my forehead.

"I'm glad you came." He says, grinning and pulling me closer to him, his fingers under my chin when he kisses my lips sweetly, the same smile he had a little bit ago, still there when he pushes back and suddenly blurts out. "I love you, Lexi."

I feel my heart pounding, my eyes fly open when he says it...It's not like he hasn't ever told me that he loved me. But, it was always after I told him first. So, this is complete new and unexpected coming from a man of few words whenever we're together!

"You said it first...Kol, you said that you-." I start to say in a panicked tone, watching him let go of me as he lets out a loud laugh, turning back behind him to see Damon adjusting his straps on his uniform, leaning against one of the bright red fire trucks.

"I know what I said. I said that I love you, Lexi. And, I mean it. Every word. I've um..I've been looking at houses that are closer to your friends..Closer to Damon and Stefan's house and I was thinking about you a lot. So, I was thinking..." His voice trails off as my eyes widen with his words..Where is he even going with this? We share his apartment, actually, more like half of my things are at his place and half of his are at my apartment. Which, works for us...Since, we've only really been dating for a little over 6 months.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask him, letting out a nervous laugh when Kol places his hands over his face in frustration, like he's having a hard time- struggling to ask me what I've already caught onto to.

"Do you want me to move in with you..permanently or something?" I ask him, hearing Kol laugh as he looks up at me, a huge beaming smile on his face. His eyes are shining when he clears his throat and nods. "Yes, because I bought this house that I've been looking at for a while now without you knowing and I want to fill it with your things and Abrielle's. I love you, Lexi. I love your daughter and I know this is probably too soon. But, I don't want to be alone in the house..I want you and her with me, for however long you and I are together. Be it a few years..Be it forever.. I want you to live with me. I want us to be a family."

I smile at him, my hands are shaking and I feel like my whole mouth has gone completely dry, words can't even form correctly in my mind and all that slips out of mouth is. "I don't want you to be alone in the house too. I just hope it isn't a dump."

Kol laughs, taking a step towards me as I watch him lift his hand towards my face. His fingers stroking my cheek when he remarks in a serious tone. "After my training is done in a few days. We can go look at it, together."

I nod my head, a smile curling up the corner of my mouth as I agree. "Okay. But, if it's a dump. You're going to be living in it alone." I tell him in a joking manner, turning my head when Damon breaks out blissful moment with his business like talk and expression. "Ahh, you two young lovers remind me of Bonnie and I when we first started dating. So precious. I love it. Now, tell Lexi goodbye, Kol and let's get back to work, Mikaelson!"

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"_It's a bad night to be by yourself. I don't want you to be alone." She whispered against my ear, watching as my whole body tensed up under her touch when she moved away from me and into the small bedroom that we shared. _

_I smell like smoke and sweat, a smudge of grease on my forehead that also covers my hands and my t-shirt, car grease mostly from fixing a few cars earlier in the day. When I glance up into the mirror, trying to get a better glimpse of what this is, of the feeling in the pit of my stomach that's telling me that being here- with her- isn't what I should be doing. I feel uneasy about it. Yet, I find myself brushing it off as it just being a normal feeling, a stupid fear. _

"_Katherine, where's Klaus at?" I asked her, turning around and leaning my back against the sink as to not and look at the person that I can't seem to recognize- a man tormented and tortured by hallucinations and pictures of a woman that looks like Katherine- Her smile and sweet brown eyes welcoming and warm as they invade my dreams nearly every night, telling me to hold onto her and never let her go. Telling me that she knows that she'll find me, that I just need to hang on to her, and hope. _

_I wanted to stop dreaming of her, stop smelling her scent and telling myself that I know who she is. Yet, I have no idea who she is and why she keeps me calm on the nights that I feel frustrated by Katherine or the relationship that we're in. It doesn't come naturally, it doesn't come easily for either of us. Although, I still love her and that's why I've stayed, why we're still together. _

_I could hear her laugh, a sing song tone in her voice when she slide off the bed and towards the bathroom, her hands instantly slipping underneath my shirt when she came into the bathroom. "He's not here, Stefan...Which is a good thing in my opinion." Katherine commented. I could feel her lips against my neck, her hands gliding into my hair as she kissed my flesh, resting her hands on to my chest. "I love you, Stefan." _

_I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, the look in her eyes was sincere, truthful as she placed her head on to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly and placing my chin on top of her head, exhaling out a breath when I mumbled out. "Marry me." _

_I could feel Katherine push away from me, watched her eyes fly open, a huge grin spreading across her face. "What?" She asked in a confused tone, stepping away from me and running her hands through her hair, nervously pacing in front of me. _

"_I said, marry me. Katherine, I want to make you happy and we've been doing this little 'playing house thing for almost three years now. I love you and you love me. What's there to question about any longer. We could be happy together..." My voice trailed off, as I watched her shake her head, tears appearing in her glazed over brown eyes._

"_Stefan, there are things that you don't know...I..." Katherine's voice trailed off as she looked down at the floor and then back up at me, licking her red lipstick colored lips. _

"_What could I possibly not know? Katherine, we've spent 3 years of our lives together. You saved my life from a car accident. Klaus and you have this weird relationship. But, I've grown to accept that. I love you. So, marry me..Katherine Pierce and let's be happy together." I nearly pleaded with her, my eyes were still searching her face when she finally looked at me across the room, hands placed on her flat stomach when she turned to me and said. "I'm pregnant, Stefan and you're the baby's father..." _

I'm gasping when I wake up from my dream like state. Yet, I know the difference, it was a memory...a part of my life with Katherine that I had forgotten about long ago. I can feel Sam stir against my chest, stretching out and yawning as he opens his eyes and locks them on me.

"Dad, you were snoring and talking in your sleep." Sam tells me, smiling widely as his green eyes shine in the light. My whole body feels sore and achy when I lift us both up, tickling his sides as he squirms against me and I kiss his cheeks. "Oh, I was huh? I'm sorry buddy. But, come on..Sammy. Sit still for a moment, I need to tell you something." I tell him in a playful tone, his laughter filling my ears and for a brief moment, I forget all about the memory- concentrating on being in the moment with my son and seeing his smile growing when he looks at me.

"I can't, dad...Stop...tickling...me...first..." He says in between breathes, leaning his head back as he sits in my lap and I finally lift me hands up in the air, getting ready to attack him again. But just as my hand reaches his right side, Zach's voice breaks our bonding moment.

"Sammy, can your dad and I talk in private for a little bit. Is that okay?" Zach asks him, taking a step into the living room that's decorated with antiques from the 1920's and 1930's. It's tasteful though, the decorations that also include a few pictures of places Zach's visited in his lifetime and seen. One of them being a huge black and white photo of a bridge with a flowing river underneath it in China.

We both watch Sam nod. But, he leans towards me whispering in to my ear before he slides off my lap. "What did you want to tell me?" He asks in a curious tone, pushing away from me and placing his hands on to my face, his little fingers lightly sliding off my face when I smile at him, leaning forward and whispering against his ear. "Don't tell Olivia and Aiden. But, I love you more."

Sam pushes back, his eyes glistening widely with a huge proud smile. Zach watches when Sam leans into me again, clasping his hands together and placing them against my ear, as to prevent Zach from hearing anything when he replies with. "Don't tell mom. But, I love you more too."

"I know." I tell him, embracing him tightly and letting him go after a few minutes, hearing Zach clear his throat as Sam finally looks up at us both, still smiling.

"Your mom and sister are outside with the horses, you can go join them. It'll be fun. We just need to have a few minutes of grown up talk." Zach tells him as we watch Sam shout out in an excited tone. "Okay, see you later." He comments as he runs out of the living room and towards the patio doors, briskly outside and just before he shuts the door to the patio. My voice causes him to turn around fast.

"Sam, don't tell your mom what I told you. Or your sister. And walk out to the barn, no running, I don't want you to hurt yourself!" I remind him, watching as he nods, shutting the door and slipping on his shoes as I see him skip out towards the barn until his shadow disappears out of my view.

* * *

"Stefan..." Zach's voice trails off as he sits down across from me on the light tan colored couch, looking down at the dark brown carpet with red and white flowers on it that's under our feet.

I smile at him, watching when he locks his worried eyes on me and exhales out a breath. "Stefan, she's worried about you. Elena is worried about you. So...Please, be honest with me. What's going on?" He asks me, placing his hands in between his spread out legs as I sigh out a breath. Where do I even start to explain any of this, especially to someone that I feel like would view me as a failure as a man that I let down years ago, when I told him that I'd be happy in life that whoever I ended up with would never know any hurt or pain. As someone who should have their life together, everything figured out by now.

" Zach, I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to tell anyone. But, I've been having them ever since the accident..These triggers of memories or dreams..Whatever you want to call them. And, sometimes I can't tell what's real and what isn't...I have a hard time snapping out of them too. It's like one minute, I'm with you and the next- something reminds me of the past and I feel like I'm there again, watching it all play out in front of me. I can't escape it. Ever since that day, those hours I spent going in and out of consciousness. I've felt like half of me died that night. I'm not the same person I was before it all happened. Zach...How much has Damon told you about what happened to me?" I ask him, looking down at the floor because I can't look at him- I don't want to see that sympathetic look that everyone gives me when I tell them in small details about what happened to me. That same look that Carol Lockwood (The only person I've told everything to) gives me whenever I reveal that these side effects are still there and that even after 5 years of having them that I'm just now feeling the aftermath of my accident.

"He told me enough. That you were trapped in a burning building for more than 12 plus hours until the next morning when someone pulled you out. Damon said that after searching for your body for hours that they were told to pull back because the building exploded and that even though he wasn't there that he had been updated by the department. That the blaze in the warehouse was intentionally set and that you were a target. He also told me that Elena was ready to marry someone else and that you were too. Because you were living with the people who took you in after you ended up in the hospital because of complications from the fire. He feels guilty, you know. Your brother, until this day Damon feels like he should have done more to save you from all of this." Zach explains, watching when I lean back against the couch and close my eyes, exhaling.

"I know. But, there was nothing that anyone could have done, Zach. I was trapped under rumble and burned up metal beams. I was slipping in and out consciousness. My radio was dead and I was too weak to even respond back to them when I finally heard my team decide to stop searching for me." I explain to him, opening my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose as we sit in silence for a moment.

"They should have kept searching for you, Stefan. You don't deserve what happened to you and I couldn't even imagine what it must have been like living through the hell that you've been going through. It's like you're a prisoner of your own mind." Zach points out as I nod my head. It has been, it's been harder than I thought it would be to keep everything at bay because letting it all back in has been purely agonizing. Maybe that's why I've been avoiding it for this long. However, it's just like Carol Lockwood said to me when I went into her office after a sleepless night- without even telling Elena what was going on. _"If you don't start to let it go..It will swallow you alive, Stefan. This isn't something that anyone can really help you with. They can be supportive in talking about it with you and you can take pills to help you sleep, to numb it all. But, you need to fight your own demons and to do that, you need to face the truth. You almost died and you've never really dealt with any of it. So, I personally think that it's time to start. It won't be easy by any means. But, you have a lot of people around you that will help you through it." _

It takes me a while to respond and add more to what Zach or anyone else doesn't know about that day and most of that night. But, when I finally do. I'm taken back to that day all over again, hours before Katherine and Klaus found me and pulled me out.

"They found me hours after it happened. But, by then I was gone. I was dehydrated and left for dead with a few broken ribs, a conscious that I later found out became full blown mild amnesia and I had some internal bleeding as well. The amnesia made me forget who I was..until it all came flooding back in pieces." I tell him, glancing over to see Zach exhale out a breath and mumble out. "Oh my god."

I shake my head at him, continuing to look down at the floor when I go into more detail, remembering it. "But, I can still hear the sirens at night sometimes when I lay beside Elena. The ones that kept searching for me until the gas leak happened and the building exploded. And, I can still taste the ash and blood in my mouth, see the soot covering my face. When I close my eyes, I can feel my whole body in agonizing pain and I can barely even think straight. I remember it being quiet though, when they left me, thinking I was dead. They searched for hours, everyone did. I know because I could hear them calling out my name. But, I was too weak to reply back or even bang on anything near by. The only thing that I could see was a plume of smoke surrounding me as my back was pressed up against the cold and moist ground. My head was pounding, skin crawling with pain and every inch I tried to move, I can't because it had hurt too much." I add on, watching Zach rub his face with his hands and I swear that for a moment when I look up at him, I can see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Does Elena know all of this?" He asks me in a broken tone as I inhale through gritted teeth, clasping my hands together and staring down at my trembling hands.

"She knows as much as I've wanted to tell her. Elena's been through a lot too and I just...I've never felt the need to tell her exactly what happened. Look, I haven't lied to her about anything. I just- I've been protecting her." I comment, leaning forward and placing my arms on to my knees, continuing what I want to tell him.

"That night, those hours being trapped in that warehouse were my hell. I remember when my eyes began to close, I thought. This was it. I was going to die there in that room and no one would ever know because my body would burn with the inferno of a fire that had already collapsed half of the building. I could feel my eyes burning and getting teary eyed from the dust that had fallen around me when the 2nd floor gave out and I fell. I could hear the sirens and hear a light dripping noise coming from one of the gas lines I assumed and then that's when it happened, I started to say my goodbyes. I saved my goodbye to Elena last, before I blacked out. It was the hardest thing that I had ever done in my life and I remember it..word for word. My body started to give out, fade out and there I was, slowly dying when I said those chilling words that I wish I could forget... But I never will."

_If I die tonight and never get to see her again... I want her to know that she was loved. That I gave my life up for her. That I loved her the only way I knew how, with my whole heart. I want Elena to know that she was the love of my life and that she will always be, the love of my life. I know that I didn't really get to say goodbye to her and I know that I didn't get to kiss our kids goodbye because they were sleeping. But, I want them to be safe and okay without me, all of them. I just want them to remember me though. I don't ever want them to not know who I was. Sam and Olivia's dad, a loving brother to Damon, a soon to be husband that loved Elena more than anyone ever could..more than anyone probably ever will in her life time. I just want them to remember me...Please, if they don't find me tonight. Please, never let my family forget me._

The last few recited words slip out of my mouth as tears start to stream down my face. I allow them to fall as I sit there, watching Zach wipe away his own tears. "Stefan..I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone..I-" His voice breaks as I watch him lean towards me from across the couch, his hand resting on my knee.

I clear my throat, trying to clear the choking feeling of crying and bottled up emotions as I nod at him. "Zach, it's okay. I just...You know, When I felt my body become weaker and weaker and when I finally slipped into a blackened painless sleep, I felt nothing. I was numb and all that I could see in front of my eyes was Elena and her smiling face, telling me that she loved me and that it was okay to let go...That night, it was like my mind knew exactly what I wanted to see before I died. Once my eyes closed, it was like my whole life flashed in front of my eyes and every memory with everyone I ever loved, was a happy one. My life at that point had been filled with happiness and so much love that I was prepared to go, prepared to leave it all behind and find some peace. I had told everyone that I could think of that I loved them, said a few prayers that my kids would be okay, growing up without me. And, that Elena would make it without me too. That she would find love again...I was ready to die." I tell him, choking back on my own sobs as I see Zach finally push himself up, sitting next to me as I lean against him, crying.

"It's okay, Stefan. It's okay, son. You're alive, you're okay..You're going to be okay. I promise you. I'm sorry I pushed you into telling me..I just-." Zach says in an apologetic tone as I sob against his light blue shirt, my warm tears leaving stains on it when I push away from him and exhale heavily.

"You're the first person I've ever told that to, Zach. You're the first person that I admitted it to." I tell him in a anguished tone as I feel Zach place his hand onto my back, just like he used to do when Damon and I were little kids and whenever we'd wake up with nightmares, his hand is comforting on my back as he looks up at me, studying my broken looking facial expression.

"Admitted what to?" He asks me, wiping away his own tears as I bite down on my tongue before I repeat. "That I was ready to die that night, I was ready to find some peace...Because, I really thought I was going to be left there in that warehouse and never found..." My voice trails off as I feel him pull me against his chest, just like a small child when they start sobbing and you attempt to comfort them.

"I know. But, It's okay now, Stefan. It's okay because you made it out. You made it out alive. You can start to let it go now..It's okay, son." Zach says, holding me in his arms as I continue to cry against him, feeling like a little kid, completely and entirely broken inside, lost and confused. But, feeling a bit of comfort in knowing that I'm finally dealing with it all, one step at a time.

* * *

**PLEASE feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Love hearing your thoughts! :) **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**Until Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews & interest in this story...Honestly, that's what keeps me writing about SE and all the other characters that are involved in this story, it's all because you guys keep reading! :) **

**Anyways, I'm going to be introducing a minor new character aka a love interest for Zach as by request from one of my awesome readers! :) **

**Enjoy & thanks so much for reading! Also, enjoy the flashbacks because these two are probably my favorite ones that I've written so far.**

* * *

**Begin Again- Chapter Twenty- Four **

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"_Tell me about a time the two of you were truly happy?" Carol asked us, sitting across from Stefan and I. We were sitting on opposite sides of the couch in her office, not even looking at each other. _

"_The safe house back in Seneca Falls. We were okay then. We were a family or at least we felt like one. Sam and Olivia were just getting to know me. And, Elena and I were happy together." Stefan told her, looking over at me as I exhaled out a breath. It's another fight, another sleepless night of Aiden not being able to sleep and here I am- going on 4 hours of being sleep deprived, looking completely disheveled and a pounding headache, my hair is in a messy bun and in my workout clothes, I'm hiding behind walls though that are crumbling without him though, I'm at my breaking point because being without Stefan has been the worst time of my life. Yet, I don't want to be here, I don't want to solve our marriage problems today and I really don't want to reminiscence about the past..But, when he talks about the memory- one of my favorites- I can't help but go back to that night in my head as I leaned my head against the couch cushions._

"_It was just the two of us and the power had gone out. Olivia and Sam had gone to sleep and we laid by the fire that I had just started. She had a bad day, an even harder night and I remembered that when were just dating that whenever she had a bad day that she would turn up some music and dance alone to it. So, I told her to show me some of her dance moves...I had never seen her that happy in a long time. It was beautiful..." His voice trailed off as I finally turned to look at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips when I nodded, remembering that night at the safe house,just the two of us...all the lights out because of the power outage and a fire roaring in the fireplace...Perfect bliss. _

"_I was going to go chop up some more fire wood. But, I think that's enough for now." Stefan commented, lighting a match and throwing it into the fire. His pants covered in dirt and his clothing smelling like a cheap whiskey. _

"_Were you drinking out there?" I asked him, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, my bare feet hitting the wooden flooring as I made my way into the living room. _

"_I had a drink. Yeah, alright fine, I had more than one to calm my nerves..This..Us, being together again like this freaks me out a little. You want some or something, are you nervous?" He asked me, pulling out the flask from his coat pocket as I blinked my eyes at him, the fire catching my shadow when I finally made my way towards him, crossing my legs and sitting down on the blanket that he had spread out for us. _

"_No, because I have no idea where you even found that. Stefan, I've missed you. I know that I haven't said it a lot. But, I really have." I said, leaning back and allowing myself to lay on the blanket as he looked over at me, a smile lingering on his face. _

"_Oh, really?" Stefan asked in a teasing tone, laying beside me and turning his head to catch my gaze. My eyes glistening in the light that illuminated the room. _

"_Yeah, Matt and I never did anything like this..Cuddling or talking...He hated that, showing too much emotions. Sometimes it was like we were just- living completely separate lives, only there to raise the kids." I confessed, watching as Stefan lifted himself up a bit, his fingertips gliding up and down my arm, his face becoming softer and his voice was low as he asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" _

_I shook my head, lifting up my head from the blanket and watching as he exhaled out a breath. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. I want to talk about us though because sometimes, I feel like I'm waiting to wake up from a dream, like you being here with me, isn't really happening." _

_I heard him laugh, a deep belly chuckle as I looked back at him and watched him, seeing that he was giving me a confused look when I got up and grabbed his ipod off the small end table in the room. "So with that being said, would you still love me even if I did something kind of embarrassing in front of you?" I asked him with a small smile, slowly flipping through the songs on his ipod as I glanced up at him, watching him lift himself up more when he leaned his body against the couch, watching me intently. "Are you going to sing "twinkle twinkle little star or something. Or, I don't know...My little tea pot? Because, if you want to embarrass yourself. I can video tape it and show the kids in the morning. Now, that would make this prove that all of this is really real because you'd never hear the end of it." Stefan said in a playful tone, watching as I bent down, stretching out my legs and laughing._

"_Ha! Oh, shut up...This is a serious matter. But, you have to promise me that you're still going to love me and not think it's stupid. You know, these quirky things people do in front of each other after they've been together for a long time and it won't matter because your kind of stuck with me because you love me. Well, I dance sometimes when I get stressed out, it helps with the nerves." I told him, biting down on my lower lip as he laughed, covering his hand with mouth as he smiled up at me when he moved his hands away. _

"_That's the thing you're afraid that I wouldn't love you for? Hah, Elena. This is silly because I'd love you even if you danced like you didn't know how." Stefan said, placing his arm against the couch cushions as he started to hear the music play. _

"_You think that's silly. The fact that I'm about to dance like an idiot in front of you is a huge step in our relationship." I said, watching his eyebrows arch up at me, a grin forming across his lips when he finally got up and took my hands. "Fine, let's be silly and let out some stress together, I could use a good dance and a hot dancing partner." He commented with a wink, pulling me towards him as his arms wrapped around me, watching the ipod in my hands fall out of my hands. _

"_I taught you how to dance, remember?" He pointed out, watching as the ipod dropped on to the couch when he twirled me around the living room in the dark, fire lit room. _

"_You did not!" I snorted out, wrapping my arms around him as he extended out his arms and pushed me away from him, humming a tune that I knew all too well. _

"_You're humming it." I said simply, a huge smile tugging at the corner of my lips as he spun me around again and I crashed against his chest, watching him take my hand, his fingers interlocking with mine as he brought my hand up to his lips,kissing every finger and placing it back against his own chest, swaying us back and forth, continuing to hum. _

"_I'm humming what?" He asked me, tilting his head to the side and grinning watching as I pulled my body towards him and rested my head against his shoulder, exhaling out a breath when I said. "You're humming my favorite song." _

"_I am. Remember where we danced to it at?" He asked me, observing when I nodded at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders tighter. _

"_Yeah, I was a pregnant and looking fat. How could I ever forget? It was at Bonnie and Damon's wedding. It was the week before I went on bed rest and you told me to have some fun since I was going to be bed ridden for a while until the babies were born." I told him, feeling as his hand slide down my back. _

"_You weren't fat. You were beautiful and it was one of the best night's of my life." Stefan commented, pulling me closer as I smiled at him, giggling. _

"_So, if that was one of the best night's of your life..What was the first 'best night of your life'?" I asked him, licking my lips as he leaned forward, speaking against them as he whispered. "All those nights and days we kept trying to get pregnant." _

_I laughed at him, rolling my eyes and pushing back for a moment. "You're horrible!" _

"_I'm horrible? Ouch. See, I don't think I am. I'm just being honest. So, what do you say..The power's out, a fire's burning and well, it's just us. If you ask me, this is pretty romantic. So, Elena...Want to have some fun and maybe top this night as another amazing night?" _

Her voice snaps me away from the blackout and dancing with Stefan by the fire place, a heartwarming smile causing me to look pretty silly as Olivia's laughter fills my senses. She's lifting her hand up to one of the horses and giggling as I watch the large middle aged quarter horse walk over to her slowly, it's light brown colors making it look beautiful and darkened black mane bouncing up and down with every grazing movement it makes while taking some grains from Olivia's little hands.

"Don't get too close, honey. You don't want to spook him." I remind her, taking a step towards where Olivia has her hand lifted up near the silver fence, watching the horse bend over it a bit to take some more of the light brown grains. But, I quickly stop when a woman's voice from behind us speaks up loudly.

"Your mom's right, sweetie. But, Old Frank over here, doesn't spook very easily. That's what makes him great with kids. Trust me, I spend most of my day with them and Frank. He wouldn't hurt a fly- for the most part." She comments. When I look up at her, continuing to walk towards us with a sweet and welcoming smile on her face, the woman's older probably in her early-50's probably around the same age as Zach, I can't help but not smile at her.

She's got knee length dark brown leather cowboy boots on. A smile that she's wearing brightly on her face when she finally gets closer, I can see her shoulder length brown hair and her dark blue eyes as she extends out her hand towards me and says. "I'm sorry to be so rude. I'm Suzanne. I'm a friend of Zach's and I help him take care of the horses and the barn during the week." She explains, looking past me and to Olivia and Sam, still smiling.

Suzanne places her hands on her cream colored button up blouse, a pair of tight jeans out lining her athletic figure as I smile at her and extend out my hand as well, my head turning back towards the kids when I grab a hold of her hand and shake it firmly, speaking softly. "I'm Elena Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you, Suzanne."

She smiles a bright and beaming grin at me, releasing my hand and looking behind me as she clears her throat and asks. "And who are those two cute kids behind you?"

I smile, turning around briskly as I look down at Sam who's bending down tying his light green shoe laces and Olivia who's fixing her hair, exhaling deeply when she looks back towards her brother and then rolls her eyes, taking a step towards Suzanne first without any hesitation. "Hi. I'm Olivia. Olivia Marie Salvatore, I'm 6 years old- going on 7. But, momma only calls me by my full name that when I get into trouble." She says in this know it all little sassy tone.

I look down at my feet and then back to Olivia who points towards Sam and adds. "That over there is Sammy. He's kinda shy. But, he's really funny and he's my twin brother. But, I'm older. I still love him though, sometimes. Come on, Sammy! Don't be mean..Come over here!"

I hear as Suzanne laughs, bending down towards Olivia so that she's eye level with my daughter as she shakes her hand and says. "It's really nice to meet you, Olivia." I watch as she looks past my daughter and then to Sam who's standing behind his sister when she adds. "And, Sam, nice to meet you too."

Sam takes a step forward, shoving his sister out of the way when he lifts his hand up towards Suzanne and smiles. "I'm not that shy. Olivia likes to lie a lot. Hi, I'm Sam- like she said."

I watch as she drops his hand and I look over at her, a nervous look on my face when she replies in a soft tone. "You have beautiful kids, Elena. They're really sweet and funny too." Sam and Olivia nod as they both say a quick thank you.

"Wow, and they have manners." Suzanne says with a smile as I look up behind her when we all hear Zach's voice. "Of course they have manners, everyone in the Salvatore family has manners like their father- except for their uncle Damon, though. That could be debated." I look up to see Stefan and Zach walking up behind us, Aiden strapped to Zach's chest in a baby carrier as Olivia whispers to Sam at how silly he looks.

"So, I see that you've met Suzanne." Zach comments, taking bigger steps towards us and when he finally reaches us, I get a picture of Stefan's face. His eyes are bloodshot red, puffy almost. He looks sickened more than anything and that worried look that he hasn't had in a while has returned.

"Is everything alright?" I ask them, looking back and forth between Zach and my husband as they both nod, brushing it off. But, from the look in his usually vibrant green eyes, I can tell that something isn't right.

"So, I was thinking. Since, Suzanne is here and Aiden's awake. Also, since Olivia and Sam haven't really had a lot of time to spend with me. What do you say if Suzanne and I take them up the road to this little ice cream parlor?" Zach asks me, smirking when I look over at Stefan. His hands are shoved deep into his pockets, his face looking distance and distressed as I bite down on my lower lip and exhale deeply.

"But, Aiden needs to be changed and fed and if he gets cranky..." My voice trails off and just when I'm about to open my mouth, Zach interrupts me.

"Don't worry about it, Elena. He's fed already, changed and Stefan and I already have his diaper bag packed with some baby food too. Look, it'll just be for a little bit. Like an hour or two. There's this really nice little park too that I was thinking the kids could play at." He tells me, watching as I pull my hair behind my ears, ready to object just because I know from first hand experience what it's like to take three kids out to any sort of restaurant...It can be pure chaos if they're tired.

"Sam and Olivia didn't take long naps, today." I try to say, hearing Zach laugh when he steps forward, placing his hand onto my shoulder and locking his eyes on me, leaning forward when he adds. "Elena, this is important. Let me take the kids for just a little bit, I've raised two boys, I know how little kids are. I promise that we'll be back real soon and that they'll be just fine. This isn't up for debate, Elena. You need to talk to your husband. So, I'm giving you this chance, without the kids and without any interruptions. It's very important."

* * *

**Zach's P.O.V. **

"That was nice of you." Suzanne says, helping Olivia out of the car as she smiles and grabs a hold of her hand.

"Yeah, well. They kind of need some time alone, and to have some adult talk." I tell her with a wink, watching as Sam jumps out of the car and turns towards me with a huge smile. "Do you two like each other like my mom and dad like each other?" He asks, causing my face to turn a hint of red. My hands are fumbling with the buckles to Aiden's car seat. I look down at Aiden, watching him carefully when he starts to stare up at me in wonder when I finally get it unbuckled and laugh Sam's words off.

"Ha, oh. Kiddo...We're just old friends." Suzanne says quickly, flashing me a pearly white smile and brushing back a strand of brownish and gray colored hair from her loose bun.

"My momma says that you can't just be friends with people you like...She also says that you two would be cute together." Olivia points out in a matter fact tone, huffing out a breath when she turns on her heels and smiles sweetly at me. The kid's 6 and she's trying to be a little matchmaker? What do 6 year olds know about love?

"Oh ? And, what would you know about liking someone, little miss Olivia?" I ask her, watching her brown eyes glisten when she places her little finger on to her chin and exhales deeply in a frustrated tone. "I don't really know, momma said that I'd learn that when I was older. But, I already know that if you like someone you gotta tell them because it's nice to tell them the truth. And, my daddy says that it's bad to lie to people you like."

"That is cute. Your parents are smart." Suzanne comments, shutting the door to my silver dodge truck as she takes hold of Olivia's hand again and I laugh when I watch Olivia look up at her, turning quickly back towards me with a grin and a wink.

"I like Suzanne. She's pretty and you should tell her you like her. Olivia's right." Sam states in a firm tone, shutting the back door to the truck as he stands next to me and grabs a hold of my hand. I firmly grip on to Aiden's car seat handle and Sam's hand, exhaling deeply as I mumble under my breath. "You have no idea, kiddo. I wish it was that simple."

Sam smiles up at me, tugging on my arm, observing when I lean down towards him and smile. "What now?" I ask him, hearing Sam giggle as he adds. "She likes you, I can tell. She's giving you those silly eyes that momma gives dad when they talk sometimes."

* * *

"So, Stefan and Elena are married and those three are their kids?" Suzanne asks me, leaning forward as she watches me take Aiden out of his car seat, rocking him in my arms as I smile at her, nodding.

"Yup. Stefan also has an older brother that I helped raise when their parents passed away. That's why the boys became firefighters because after the loss of their parents, it was like they both changed drastically. Damon realized how important family was and that the only person he really had left was me and his younger brother, Stefan- that was until he met his wife, Bonnie. And, Stefan...Well.." My voice trails off as Suzanne follows my eyes when I continue to stare out towards the play ground area where Sam and Olivia are playing on a pair of swings.

"He changed the most out of them both...Didn't he?" She asks me as I nod, inhaling heavily when I tap my fingers against the wooden table that we're sitting at.

"Yeah, he changed the most out of all of them. That's why, they're here. Stefan, came to visit me to get away from everything back in New York and to be honest, I don't blame him. But, he's struggling with everything that happened to him over the last few months, it's been really hard and overwhelming on him." I comment, watching as Suzanne leans forward and places her and on top of mine.

"So, that's why you offered to help out by taking their kids out for a bit. So, that they could talk about things?" She asks me as I nod, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I love those boys like they're my kids. I know that I never got a chance to have my own children. But, after Patricia died...I reconnected with Damon and we got to talking about Stefan. I found out a lot of what was going on with him and his family. And, when the boys asked me if I could have Stefan and his family come stay with me for a while. I was thrilled. I want to help them, Suzanne. I want to do everything, I can for their families because that's what their parents would have wanted. It's what my brother would have wanted. He would have wanted his boy's to be happy and that's all I want for them too. I want Stefan and Damon to be happy and if coming here to solve his problems is the answer, than let it be. I won't stand in his way at all. I'll just babysit their kids until they fix their problems and are ready to leave."

She smiles widely at me, sniffling a bit when she squeezes my hand and comments in a soft tone. "Those boys are very lucky to have you in their lives, Zach. And, this is a great idea." She adds, as I nod. "Yeah, it is. I'd do anything for them."

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Talk to me." Elena says, sitting down on one of the patio chairs when she places her hands into her lap and looks across the table at me.

"Talk to me, Stefan. What did Zach mean when he said that it's important...Our talk? What's going on?" She's panicked, I can hear it in her voice. That look of fear returning her brown eyes as my mind starts to drift.

"You remember all the things that we talked about at the safe house?" I ask her, watching as she tilts her head to the side and crinkles her nose at me.

"Yeah. About Matt, about the accident...about Katherine and Klaus...And-." Elena begins to list things, looking at me when I lean towards the table and lock my eyes on her, nodding.

"Yeah, Elena...There are some things that I need to tell you. I...I didn't tell you them before because I was protecting you. But, I need tell you because it's time you know, there's more to the story..to what happened in Florida." I'm rambling as Elena looks up at me, curiosity in her eyes when she clears her throat and speaks in a soft tone.

"You've told me most of it. About the baby that you almost had with Katherine, about you almost marrying her...Stefan, what else is there to say?" Elena asks, leaning back in her chair as I lock my eyes on her, as I close my eyes and exhale out a breath.

"I never told you about the hospital. About the night Katherine had the miscarriage. Elena, Klaus told me to leave, he told me that I didn't belong there and I didn't know why or what he was talking about. He said that Florida wasn't where I needed to be- He was pushing me away from them and yet, I stayed...I stayed..." My voice breaks as I get up from my chair, turning my back away from her when I hear her voice quiver as she asks "Stefan, What are you saying?"

I bite down on my lower lip, closing my eyes when I inhale deeply as I cross my arms over my chest and turn back towards my wife, this look of confusion in her eyes when I utter out in a truthful and angered tone. "I had the chance to leave them and come back to you because of something Klaus said that night in the hospital. But, I didn't. Do you even understand what that means? I could have...I could have been back home sooner and our kids would have never had to be completely without me. You wouldn't have had to be without me."

I can see Elena's brown eyes widen when she questions. "I thought you had found articles that Katherine was keeping.. That's how you became suspicious of Katherine in the first place, because she was hiding things from you?"

I nod at her, opening my mouth to add a simple reply."That's only part of it..."

My mind drifts again just when I look past Elena and all I can think about is that night at the hospital when Klaus and I rushed Katherine into the emergency room, blood on our hands from her nearly bleeding out on the bathroom floor- where I had found her after she told me that she was just going to go check something, that it was important...

"_She could have died because of you!" He screamed, pushing me up against one of the stalls in the bathroom of the men's room. His eyes darkened and his face filled with anger. _

"_I didn't know... I was going to call an ambulance. But, I thought I could just drive her here since it wasn't far. By the time that I found her on the bathroom floor, I didn't know how bad it was until she came here...I'm sorry, Klaus." I told him with an apologetic glance, feeling as he let go of the collar to my shirt, shaking his head and lifting up his hand, pointing his finger directly into my face in an accusatory way. _

"_Katherine doesn't need you here, neither of us do. All you've done since we saved your life was ruin ours. She doesn't love you, Stefan! This baby- was a mistake. You being here, was a mistake and this should have never happened! I swear to god that if she doesn't survive this. I will kill you, I will make it look like an accident because, I am at doing that sort of thing." Klaus hissed out, shoving me back against the stall as I stumbled backwards, my hands pressed against the wall when I caught my balance. _

"_There will never be a relationship between you two. Because, Katherine's with me and you...You're insane..Dreaming of another woman- why don't you go find her, Stefan? Why don't you go after her? What are you still doing here!" Klaus shouted, taking a step towards me, watching my eyes fill with confusion and a mixing of things that everything that what he had just said. _

"_Because, I feel responsible for her. Katherine saved my life and she's carrying my child, Klaus and I won't leave her even if you try to push me away. I love her. Yeah, she reminds me of someone that I can't get out of my head. But, that doesn't concern you! Because... I love her and I'm staying until Katherine tells me to leave." I told him, watching as he looked down at the floor and then back up at me. "I've said too much already. But, you don't belong here, Stefan. You don't belong with Katherine. She isn't yours to keep and if I were you, I'd leave her and leave this town for good. Because, this. All of this, was a mistake." _

"I didn't question him more, I should have because maybe then I would have gotten answers and things would have turned out different. I was stupid to trust them... I thought he was saying all that stuff because of stress and because he wanted her back." I tell her, watching Elena shake her head, exhaling deep down from her lungs when she gets up from her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wish it had been me, by your side. And, not her...You've been through so much and I wasn't even there to help you, to rescue you...We should have done more to-." I cut her off, taking a step in front of her when she watches me bend down in front of her body, holding out my hands towards her and stroking the top of her hands with my thumbs.

"I know. But, what happened to me, Elena. It's no one's fault except for theirs, there was nothing anyone could have done to rescue me. Nothing. And, I need to forget all of this, I want to forget it all. But, I can't, Elena. I keep trying to forget it. I just- it's like I'm living in the past continuously. So, that's why I want to tell you everything." I explain, feeling as she runs her hands through my hair and leans her lips against my forehead, kissing my flesh softly.

Elena backs away, her eyes filled with glazed over unshed tears when she speaks to me. "I know this is hard on you, I know that your struggling. But, since you said you want to tell me everything.. I've been wondering about something..Tell me one thing..." Elena's voice trails off as I look up at her and grab a hold of her hands again- not wanting to let go even when I turn around to pull up a chair, sitting across from her when she asks me her burning question.

"I'm going to help you with this, Stefan. I promise that I will, I just need to figure out how. But, answer me this truthfully. What's the last thing you though of when-." She can't even finish her sentence, her voice is stuck inside of her throat and she's having a hard time even finding the words. Even when I lean forward, brushing a strand of her long brown hair away from her face as I reply softly without even thinking about it.

"You. The last person that I thought of was you, Elena." I comment in an honest tone, studying her face as she leans against me, pulling my body towards her with her arms and crying against my shoulder when she mumbles out in a barely there tone. "I wish I could take your pain away, your memories of them, I wish I could do that for you because I owe you, Stefan. I owe you for everything you've done for me. It's because of you that I'm okay now. You saved my life without even knowing it...And, I want to help you, let me help you."

Her words echo inside of my ears as I hold her in my arms, exhaling deeply and kissing her temple. I know she wants to help and that she won't give up until she helps me fight my own demons. But when I feel my eyes closing as I grip on to her tighter. I remember one of nights that stands out in particular when I had held her like this- both of us happy and safe-way before our lives turned upside down and way before we would hurt each other like we have so many times already...

"_The wedding turned out perfectly." Elena commented, leaning her head against my shoulder as we sat, hidden away from what felt like a couple hundred family members that I didn't really want to see, outside on the balcony. _

"_Yeah. But, you know that you should be in bed and not here at my brother's wedding." I had pointed out, watching Elena crinkle her nose at me, turning towards me and swatting at my shoulder playfully._

"_Where else would I be, Stefan? Damon got married today and hopefully for your brother, this one will be the first and last marriage. Because, Bonnie Bennett- Salvatore is wonderful and I can tell that she really loves him. Also, because she seems to be the only one to handle Damon." _

"_Oh, she knows how to handle him alright. But as for you, Elena. You and your big round belly, should be in bed because that's the doctor's orders, since you only have a few more weeks until our kids are here. However, since your stubborn and don't listen to him. I guess, we should go and have some fun then." I told her, releasing her from the embrace I held her in, our backs turned away from the blaring music and reception that was going on behind us in the venue that Bonnie and Damon had picked out for the wedding. _

"_You really want me to put these high heels back on? They've been cutting into the back of my feet and my feet are swelling because of them." Elena complained, watching as I looked back at Damon and Bonnie dancing together on the dance floor, seeming to be the only ones as everyone else sat. _

"_No one said you had to wear them, now come on...There's a song that'll be coming up soon and you don't want to miss out on it. I know that for a fact!" I told her, hearing Elena huff out a breath, watching her shoes drop to the ground as I grabbed a hold of her hand and gently pulling her with me back into the venue, hearing as she laughed at the feeling of the cold flooring under her bare feet. _

"_What's the song?" She asked me, placing her hand on to my shoulder, her arms loosely laying on my shoulders as I smiled at her, leaning forward. _

"_Don't make me sing it...Please." I begged her, vigilantly looking at her as Elena leaned her head back, laughing when she looked back at me with a huge smile on her face. _

"_Come on, Stefan. Just a little. I like when you sing to me, come on, just a little hint." She egged me on, tightening her grip as we swayed back and forth, hearing the music start- just when I leaned forward and whispered the lyrics into her ear. "__Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it..I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted..I fell right through the cracks..Now I'm trying to get back...But I won't hesitate. No more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours..."_

"_Jason Mraz?" Elena asked in an excited tone as I pushed her away from me, our arms stretched out when I spun her around slowly and felt her step back towards me, gripping on to me again when I leaned into her ear and whispered. "Yup, now. One song and then we're going to go home and I can sing the rest of it to you in private." I commented, winking at her. Elena laughed, resting her head against my shoulder as she exhaled out a breath, agreeing. _

"_Mhmm..I'd like that, a private session. Maybe you can even do without the tie and suit, I heard that you get the best sounds in the bath tub? Is that even right? I guess we'll have to see when we get home. Anyways, right now, One song and dance. But, can you sing that last part again. I really like the way you whispered it." She replied with a sweet tone, her arms wrapped around my neck as I nodded, leaning back for a moment and against her lips, just about to kiss her before I paused and replied against her ruby red lips as I said. "I won't hesitate no more... It cannot wait, This is our fate...I'm yours." _

The look in Elena's eyes brings me back to the present as I smile a little at the memory, we were so happy back then, it was like no one else mattered that night, just the two of us and nothing else. "Bonnie and Damon's wedding..A few weeks before we had the twins, that's what I thought about. I loved that smile on your face when I sang you that song that you like." I tell her, watching as Elena nods, exhaling out a heavy breath.

"I did too. Stefan..." Elena comments, running her fingers through her long brown hair as she exhales a heavy sigh. "I don't know how to help you anymore, Stefan and I know that I wasn't there to help you then. But, I have a suggestion that could help you, because it's the only thing that I can think of." Elena explains, I can see the nervousness in her eyes when she adjusts her weight in the chair she's sitting in, inhaling another sharp breath.

I look up at her, my eyes and head filled with questions when I ask her in a raspy tone. "What it is?"

I cross my arms over my chest and hear as Elena finally finishes her thoughts when she adds. "You need to go see Katherine in prison, you need to put this all behind you and seeing them, is the only way. Now, I know that you probably don't want to do it. But, it's the only thing that could help you put this all behind you- facing your past. And, I'll go with you, I'll be there with you. I want to help you, Stefan and I won't give up on you, just like you never gave up on me. I promise. So, what do you say...Do you even want to see Katherine? Be honest. Do you want us to go see Katherine together?."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...Sorry about the cliffhanger guys.. ;) Hope you liked the update though. Also, anyone like that I introduced Suzanne into the mix for Zach? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please feel free to leave me a review with your thoughts and or suggestions because I do really take them into consideration.**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates at: Be_Passionate24**

**-Until Next Time!- **


End file.
